What Everybody Wants
by LovelyC96
Summary: -UA- El asunto no era tan díficil, Inuyasha era un irresponsable y Kagome tan solo pensaba en que estaba condenada... Pero solo ellos podían con ESO.
1. Un Perfecto Extraño

_**Buenaas buenaas :D, no pude resistir la tentacion y bueno decidi hacer una historia, tengo tiempito en esta pagina y la verdad me han gustado mucho las historias que publican aqui :), en fin no es mi primer fic pero si mi primera publicacion aqui, asi que les pido que cualquier cosa haganmelo saber :) asi me digan q la historia es un asco jaja, bueno sin mas preambulo espero que les guste, un saludo!**_

* * *

Respiró profundo, detuvo el aire en sus pulmones mientras esperaba que una buena oxigenación le llegara a la cabeza tal vez para poder aceptar –_o fingir que aceptaba_- que había algo bueno detrás de todo esto, cerró los ojos y exhaló sin disimulo esperando que toda su furia e impotencia se fueran con el aliento.

No sintió nada, todo seguía igual, no podía fingir. Claro estaba que **no** había nada de bueno en esto, todo era un error, un muy grande –_y estúpido_-error. Amaba a su padre, pero definitivamente ésta era la idea más ridícula que pudo haber tenido.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como se detenían y los caballos relinchaban, supo entonces que ya habían llegado al destino, y con aquella fría mirada que acogió desde que emprendieron camino se bajó del carruaje antes de que su padre lo hiciera.

No pudo disimular su asombro al observar aquel imponente palacio, el cual definitivamente era muy diferente al que habían dejado atrás. Se sintió nerviosa, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sus manos le sudaban dentro de los blancos guantes de seda y las piernas le temblaban. Agradeció a Dios de que el corsé estuviera lo suficientemente apretado para mantenerla firme y que el elegante vestido que traía fuera lo suficientemente amplio como para que no notaran el temblor en sus piernas.

Luego de que los condujeran al interior del palacio, paso de sentirse nerviosa a **jodidamente **aterrada, pero aún así mantuvo siempre su semblante frío e indiferente, no _podía_ permitir que la vieran exaltada. Tal vez –_solo tal vez_- odiaba a muerte, la idea de tener que casarse con un **perfecto** extraño, pero ella era una princesa,y ese era su _deber._

- ¿Y esa cara? – Preguntó su padre, el rey del gran reino Goshimboku, quien de manera interrogante veía como su hija recogía uno de sus rizos azabaches de su cara el cual le estorbaba.

- ¿De que habla? ¿Qué cara? – Preguntó ella a la defensiva mirando hacia el frente, mientras eran trasladados al salón principal del palacio.

- Esa que traes Kagome, no te ves feliz. – Respondió su padre, mientras la señalaba.

- No se de que habla padre. – Dijo Kagome fingiendo indiferencia. – Esta es mi cara de siempre. –

- Por favor Kagome, te conozco, y ese semblante que traes es el que menos me gusta. Se que ésta decisión fue apresurada y algo desesperada, pero por la situación que tenemos con el reino ya no sabía en que mas pensar. – Expresó él en un tono melancólico, Kagome al oírlo volteó para verlo a los ojos. – Tenemos un deber con nuestro pueblo hija, pero si tú no eres feliz con este acuerdo te juro que soy capaz de dejar todo y regresar… No soportaría que me odiaras. -

Kagome sintió como su corazón se destrozaba, su padre también estaba sufriendo con todo esto, y no había reparado en él por estar pensando en ella. Jamás odiaría a su padre lo quería demasiado, y por ese afecto que le tenía era que estaba ahí parada. – Estoy bien padre, de verdad, no te preocupes por mí, este es mi deber. – Respondió brindándole una de sus sonrisas, intentando apaciguar la angustia de su padre.

No pudo evitar asombrarse al ver lo majestuoso y extremadamente lujoso que era aquel gran salón principal, si por fuera era tan solo imponente, por dentro lo era aún más. El piso cubierto de un porcelanato perfectamente pulido vestía una gran alfombra roja que conducía a los grandes tronos pertenecientes a los reyes, las paredes estaban decoradas exquisitamente con colores pasteles de primera calidad y las ventanas cubiertas con telas extremadamente finas y delicadas.

Si tan solo el salón principal era así, no imaginaba el resto del palacio. Extrañamente sintió emoción al pensar que ése sería su nuevo hogar, pero todo júbilo desapareció cuando vió que el rey Inuno Taisho se adentraba al salon y se dirigía hacia ellos. Rápidamente volvió a su fría postura pero sin poder evitar sentir su corazón encogerse.

Sintió algo de indiferencia al ver como su padre y el rey Inuno se saludaban con alegría reflejada en sus expresiones, sabia perfectamente cuan grandes amigos eran pero Kagome no podía evitar pensar que ahí lamentablemente radicaba el problema. Cuando su padre la presentó ante él, solo pudo pensar en dos palabras que venía pensando en todo el viaje pero que sólo hasta ahora las sentía en carne viva: **Estaba condenada.**

- Seguro te debes de acordar de mi hija Kagome. – Presentó su padre al rey Inuno, y este último le dedicó una alegra sonrisa al verla.

- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo olvidarla? – Respondió Inuno.

- Es un placer estar aquí majestad. – Comentó Kagome con una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Es un honor para mi querida. – Dijo Inuno dedicándole una mirada alegre mientras besaba una de sus manos, Kagome supuso que aun siendo rey era una persona muy feliz. – La última vez que te vi eras un bebe, y recuerdo que siendo tan joven eras una excelente arquera. – Río. – Al igual que tu hermana.

Kagome sintió la sangre helarse y sus músculos tensarse al instante que la mencionó. Hacía ya un gran tiempo que nadie mencionaba a su hermana, y su comparación con ella la descolocó sin duda.

Su padre al ver que Kagome no pensaba responder, intentó apaciguar el ambiente comentando: – Si pero sin duda heredó el carácter de su madre. – Bromeó a lo que Inuno no reprimió una carcajada.

- Si la verdad es que eres idéntica a ella. – Siguió Inuno, y Kagome de repente sintió deseos de apartarse de ese lugar. – Supongo que Midoriko estaría orgullosa, has crecido bien Kagome, ya eres toda una dama… Perdón, toda una princesa. -

- Gracias majestad. – Fué lo único que pudo decir mientras se esforzaba en ensanchar una _falsa_ sonrisa.

- Me temo en informar, que mi hijo menor Inuyasha, no ha podido regresar de un asunto pendiente por el cual salio muy temprano en la mañana. – Informó el rey Inuno con un deje de molestia en su voz. – Pero me gustaría que nos acompañaran al gran comedor, pronto se servirá la cena y quisiera presentarles a unas personas.

- Por supuesto, estaremos encantados. – Respondió su padre y luego fueron trasladados hacia el lugar.

Kagome tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire disimuladamente para tranquilizarse un poco, el que mencionara a su hermana y a su madre fué algo que la tomó completamente por sorpresa, pensaba en ellas todo el tiempo pero desde aquel trágico accidente su padre no quiso volver a hablar mas sobre ellas y así lo hicieron las demás personas.

El salón donde yacía el gran comedor era sumamente exquisito, las paredes estaban perfectamente decoradas de un tenue dorado, los grandes ventanales adornados con sus respectivas cortinas de seda, el piso perfectamente pulido, pequeños detalles que hacían que aquel comedor se viera majestuoso. Al entrar pudo notar a cuatro personas hablando las cuales se levantaron inmediatamente al verlos llegar.

- Kagome, permíteme presentarte a mi esposa, la reina Izayoi. – Presentó Inuno, a lo que Kagome ensancho una sonrisa a la susodicha mientras hacía una reverencia. Sin duda era una mujer realmente hermosa, vestía un elegantísimo vestido manga larga de un color champagne, su cabello negro como la noche perfectamente recogido en un moño alto dejando algunos rizos escaparse sobre su rostro, y su piel parecía la mas delicada porcelana que hacia perfectamente juego con su vestido.

- Es un gusto verte Kagome, has crecido bastante, de seguro no te debes acordar de mi. – Comentó la reina mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa materna, a lo que Kagome se sintió extrañamente familiar.

- Es un verdadero placer reina Izayoi. – Sonrío esta vez de corazón.

- El, es mi hijo mayor, Sesshomaru Taisho. – Continuó Inuno. – Y ella su esposa Rin. – Kagome hizo su reverencia ante ellos, Sesshomaru Taisho por supuesto que lo recordaba a el y a su impertinente hermano, no había cambiado en nada el Taisho mayor, seguía con su fría y calculadora mirada yaciente en aquellos ojos dorados que le recordaban siempre al invaluable oro, había crecido considerablemente y seguía conservando su larga melena oscura como recordaba que le gustaba. Pasó su vista a su esposa Rin y se sorprendió lo excesivamente feliz que la hacia su sonrisa, tanto que se sintió contagiada de repente, se dió cuenta que su porte la hacia ver jovial y llena de vida. Esta pareja era algo… peculiar.

- Es un gran honor conocerla al fin alteza, nos han contado mucho sobre usted. – Comentó Rin con una sonrisa radiante mientras le hacía una reverencia a Kagome a lo que ella respondió igual. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Rin, era muy hermosa y verdaderamente agradable, lamentablemente todo lo opuesto a su esposo.

- Y ella, la duquesa Sango, mi querida sobrina. – Kagome rápidamente ensanchó una amplia sonrisa al verla mientras hacia su reverencia. Sango Taijiya, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Era la persona con uno de los corazones mas grande que conocía. La había extrañado bastante, y cuanto había cambiado, su cuerpo bien desarrollado vestía un refinado vestido color turquesa, su cabello castaño siempre perfectamente recogido como lo recordaba, y seguía conservando sus expresivos ojos cafés. Nunca dejó de contactarse con Sango siempre se mandaban cartas aún después de tantos años separadas por la distancia.

- Que gusto alteza, verla de nuevo. – Respondió una muy alegre Sango, lanzándole una mirada que Kagome captó como "Te he echado de menos amiga".

Al rato los sirvientes anunciaron que servirían la mesa, después de que el rey la presentara todo transcurrió normal y hasta muy agradable para Kagome, en toda la cena no dejo de hablar con Sango y Rin contando anécdotas ya lejanas y recuerdos muy agradables, Sesshomaru se mostró oyente a su conversación pero no habló salvo para lo necesario, mientas que del otro lado del comedor se hallaban Inuno, Izayoi y su padre hablando amenamenamente y riéndose de sus ocurrencias.

.&&&&&.

Ya era algo entrada la noche cuando un joven de tez blanca, cabello negro como la noche y ojos grises, salía de una lujosa mansión montando su blanco caballo con algo de _mucha_ prisa.

No había porque negarlo estaba completa y rotundamente **frito.**

Su padre le había repetido incontables veces que si no llegaba antes del atardecer se las vería con él, y él le había repetido a su padre incontables veces que llegaría justo a tiempo, era curioso saber que su familia lo conocía mejor que el mismo. Había ido a visitar a su mejor amigo el conde Miroku Hoshi, quien tenía un tiempo muy delicado de salud, paso la gran parte del día animándolo y ayudándolo en lo que él pidiera sin obviar por supuesto las buenas conversaciones que de vez en cuando hacían, y para cuando se dió cuenta ya eran las 5 de la tarde y llovía a cántaros. Aunque protestó muchas veces contra su amigo éste no dejó que él se fuera con un tiempo así. Sabía que era hombre muerto pero la verdad poco le importaba, ¿Que más daba? no es como si no lo hubieran reprendido antes, además de que no halló razón por la cual animarse a llegar temprano -_o simplemente llegar-_.

Técnicamente lo obligaron a aceptar el compromiso, a ir en contra de su voluntad, todo por el bien de ambos reinos. Obviamente a el no le _convenía_ decidir, porque era su deber como príncipe del reino Sengoku, pero tampoco nadie tomó en cuenta sus sentimientos y muchos menos preguntaron si estaría todo esto bien.

Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos de su fino traje y saco una reluciente joya de un color rosado pálido. La perla de Shikon, tan solo codiciada en gran parte por su nombre, tenía poderes ocultos aquella invaluable joya, era curioso que después de tanto tiempo ahora la tuviera justo en sus manos. Tal vez las cosas podrían ser diferentes, tal vez no tenía que ser obligado a algo que simplemente no quería, tal vez todo podía acabar bien –y _hasta mejor_- de otra forma.

Suspiró pesadamente al notar que ya se hallaba en los confines del palacio, guardó la joya rápidamente y observó que se encontraban varias habitaciones con las luces prendidas a lo que dedujo que sus padres lo estaban esperando.

No sentía ganas de lidiar con ellos justo ahora, había tenido un largo día, así que por supuesto no entraría por la puerta principal para que aquellos soldados idiotas anunciaran su llegada y así –_prácticamente_- lo condenaran a muerte.

Ágilmente rodeo el castillo hasta llegar a un viejo y gran árbol el cual una de sus ramas conducía directamente a una de las grandes habitaciones. Guardó rápidamente su caballo _Tessaiga,_ en el stud perteneciente y se dispuso velozmente a trepar aquel árbol.

Abrió el gran ventanal de aquella habitación oscura, y entro sin dificultad en ella, ahora le tocaba pensar que buena/patética excusa le diría a sus padre para no parecer tan irresponsable.

Movió la cabeza algo desconcertado al creer oír las fuertes respiraciones de alguien, y confuso se volteó completamente mirando hacia la cama para hallar a una joven sentada al borde de ella con una expresión de perfecto espanto.

Su asombro no logro caber nunca dentro de él al contemplarla mejor, la conocía por supuesto que si ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?, había cambiado bastante pero sin duda la reconocería en donde fuera y aún bajo la penumbra en la que estaban rodeados, por supuesto se había desarrollado y crecido muy bien, pero seguía teniendo su piel perfectamente tersa, su cabello azabache seguía conservando sus naturales rulos, y sus intensos y expresivos ojos cafés seguían poblados de extensas pestañas justo como el recordaba, su rostro seguía siendo angelical, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que estaba prácticamente petrificado porque se suponía que no se volverían a ver, que el **no **la volvería a ver

Eso no era –_en ningún sentido_- normal, el no debía estarla viendo, pero lo estaba haciendo, aun sabiendo que ella estaba…

- Kikyo… -

.&&&&&.

Salió el baño ya trayendo puesta su pijama y guardó su vestido en el armario con molestia, suspiró pesadamente, no debería importarle que el engreído de Inuyasha no hubiera parecido en toda la estúpida tarde, debió haberlo imaginado. Pero eso no disipaba su furia, fué humillante el haber esperado a que apareciera.

Se sentó en la silla que hacía juego con su mesa de noche donde yacía un espejo. Se miró fijamente por varios segundos, la verdad los recuerdos que tenía de su madre y su hermana se hacían cada vez mas lejanos, y aunque se forzara en recordar los detalles de sus facciones no podía hacerlo con claridad y eso la frustraba, si ellas estuvieran las cosas serían seguramente mas fáciles.

Sintió las traicioneras lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, y aunque estaba en toda su libertad de largarse a llorar en la privacidad de su cuarto no lo haría, porque así no era ella y tampoco quería ser así.

- Soy Kagome Higurashi, princesa de Goshimboku… Y, puedo hacer esto. – Se dijo a si misma mientras se miraba al espejo. – Todo por el bien de mi nación. – Sin poderlo evitar una fina lágrima corrió rápidamente por su mejilla y muchas otras mas la siguieron, a lo que Kagome paso a secarlas antes de que mojaran todo su rostro. Se dedicó a cepillar su cabello mientras esperaba tranquilizarse un poco.

Ya sin ánimos de seguir pensando mas, prosiguió a apagar la luz de su habitación, y dirigirse a su cama para conciliar el sueño, ya mañana seria otro día, y tal vez las cosas no tenían porque ser tan malas, tal vez podría sonreír y sonreír hasta que ya no doliera tanto.

Se exaltó al sentir un sonido extraño proveniente de su ventana y rápidamente se levantó de la cama para ver. Quedó absorta de confusión al ver como un hombre alto entraba sin ningún tipo de recato a su habitación, se estremeció al pensar que podría ser un ladrón o pero aún que pudiera ser un asesino.

El hombre se encontraba de espaldas arreglando su atuendo, y ella rápidamente buscó algo a su alcance para defenderse. No veía nada en esa oscuridad lo que la alteró de sobremanera haciendo que agarrara una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, pero no contó con que el extraño individuo reparara en su presencia tan rápido y de esa manera.

Si antes estaba asustada ahora estaba muerta de terror, no le quedó de otra que quedarse mirando fijamente, una princesa no gritaba, pero tan solo esperaba a que el intruso hiciera alguna acción para pegar el grito mas desesperado de su vida.

Pudo notar que el también estaba sorprendido al verla, y como no decía nada paso a detallarlo a el y a sus movimientos cuidadosamente, definitivamente era alto le debía llevar como una cabeza por lo menos, se podía apreciar a simple vista que era de cuerpo robusto, y su tez era blanca, pudo notar su oscuro cabello y también sus oscuros ojos, extrañamente le pareció familiar pero no pudo reconocerlo de ninguna manera.

- Kikyo… - Lo alcanzó a oír quedando paralizada al instante, ¿Qué había dicho?

.&&&&&.

- ¿Qué? – Musitó apenas, intentando salir de su impresión.

- ¿Eres… tu Kikyo? – Preguntó Inuyasha dudoso de seguir hablando. Kagome miró a su alrededor, por si se encontraba alguien mas a quien pudiera estarle hablando, pero ellos dos eran las únicas almas en esa habitación.

- Amm, no… Soy… Soy Kagome… - Respondió ella viéndolo inquisitivamente.

- Oh, es que tu eres… Es decir luces… - No sabiendo como ordenar las palabras Inuyasha sonrío torpemente mientras daba un paso hacia ella. – Lo lamento, es que, realmente me recordaste a alguien. – Kagome pudo apreciarlo mejor ahora que la luz iluminaba su rostro, y agradeció que estuviera sentada ya que las piernas le temblaban y hubiera podido caer estando parada, no pudo evitar pensar que ese joven era extremadamente atractivo, sus facciones eran elegantes y a la vez masculinas y sus ojos eran de un extraño gris que sintió de repente que se perdía en ellos.

Inuyasha también la contempló por varios segundos todavía no seguro del todo de lo que pasaba, ¿Era aquello una clase de sueño o que?, esa mujer y Kikyo eran idénticas, podían hasta hacerse pasar por la misma persona, y daba miedo.

- No es por ser maleducado Kagome pero, es un poco tétrico que estés en ésta habitación tan a oscuras y completamente sola. – Dijo Inuyasha reprimiendo una risita.

- ¿Y tu me lo dices a mi?, perdona pero yo no fuí la que entró por esa ventana como si fuera a hurtar algo, eso es todavía mas tétrico, no se quien eres podría pensar que eres un loco. – Respondió Kagome.

- Deberías tener mas respeto, niñita. – Dijo Inuyasha entre dientes comenzando a exasperarse, odiaba que le hablaran así.

- No tu deberías tener mas respeto, ¿Que no sabes quien soy? -

- ¡¿Que no sabes tu quien soy?! – Contraatacó.

Ambos no tenían intenciones de decir quienes realmente eran por lo que se limitaron a verse desafiantemente, si Kagome era en ciertos aspectos necia Inuyasha lo era en todo, y algo que ninguno de los dos soportaban era la altanería, pero la experiencia les había indicado que era mucho mejor disfrutar la vergüenza en la otra persona al enterarse por ellos mismos quienes eran y el respeto que les debían. Kagome fué la primera en desviar la mirada, y luego Inuyasha musitó algo así como un "Lo siento por gritar".

- Exijo saber quien es y que hace aquí. – Requirió Kagome regresando a su postura de siempre.

- Eso a usted no le incumbe, por el contrario soy yo quien exige saber inmediatamente quien es usted. – Contraatacó de nuevo Inuyasha.

Kagome se sintió terriblemente indignada. – ¡Que grosero! ¿Quien se cree que es para exigirme a mi? -

- Pues déjeme decirle señorita, que tengo grandes influencias en este palacio. – Respondió Inuyasha con un aire burlón en sus ojos, Kagome por su parte no se inmutó, al contrario su fría expresión era cada vez mas gélida.

- ¿Se supone que debo sentirme atemorizada por eso? -

- Deberías, porque prácticamente puedes ser forzada a hablar. -

- Puede usted preguntar pero yo puedo elegir no responder, y mas aun estoy en todo mi derecho de no hacerlo ya que usted no responde mis preguntas. -

Inuyasha se sintió descolocado, extrañamente esa situación era muy familiar para el, sabia que en algún momento alguien había sido capaz de responderle así, claro alguien fuera de su familia, ya que con su padre y hermano era la historia de su vida mostrarse excéntrico y algo pedante, así que ellos no contaban. Tanteando bien sus palabras decidió ceder ante ellas – Esta bien… - Respondió mirándola fijamente. – Yo… amm, escapo de alguien… – Habló algo inseguro

Kagome sorprendida de que decidiera empezar a hablar también se tomo unos segundos para entender sus palabras y pensar en las suyas, lo miro dudosa. – Yo… - Pauso nerviosa. – Tengo un compromiso en este lugar. -

- ¿Sobre que?... Si puedo preguntar. - Siguió Inuyasha haciendo un ademán con las manos intentando parecer despreocupado, ella dudó por unos momentos en seguir con esa conversación pero luego pensó que no habría problema en contarle tal vez una pequeña parte.

- Solo puedo decirte que se trata de la vida, y el futuro. – Respondió desviando unos segundos su mirada para luego volver a encararlo. – Al parecer ya tengo todo eso planeado. -

- Y… ¿Eso no es lo que quieres? – Extrañamente Inuyasha no supo porque pregunto eso.

- N-no, yo… - Suspiro. – Yo… No se lo que quiero. -

- Eso no es verdad – Musitó Inuyasha mientras se atrevía a acercarse un poco mas a ella. – Tu quieres lo que todos queremos. -

Kagome se limitó a sonreír abiertamente, lo cual era curioso ya que desde que había llegado a ese lugar no había podido reír con tantas ganas como ahora. No conocía, ni mucho menos sabía quien era ese sujeto pero definitivamente se arriesgaba a deducir que detrás de aquellos profundos ojos grises se encontraba una persona altiva y desafiante, que le gustaba siempre sorprender. – Déjame adivinar, supongo que todos queremos un extraño entrometido que entra por la ventana y dice tener todas las respuestas. –

Inuyasha se permitió echar una carcajada ante el comentario a lo que respondió con una picara sonrisa. – Solo digamos que he vivido experiencias y he aprendido algunas cosas. -

Kagome extrañamente sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza, por lo que se apresuró en no desviarse de la conversación. - Entonces extraño… dime, ¿Qué es aquello que todos queremos? –

- Quieres un amor que no solo te haga mejor persona, sino que te haga sentir querida hasta el punto de consumirte, quieres pasión por supuesto, que te reten, que te hagan pensar, quieres también aventura y ¿Para que negarlo? también un poco de peligro… -

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por varios segundos, quedando las palabras de Inuyasha en el aire, las cuales extrañamente empezaron a crear un lenguaje visual entre aquellos dos jóvenes en esa oscura habitación. Kagome lo miraba sorprendida después de haber oído semejante descripción, e Inuyasha simplemente no pudo apartar su mirada de la de ella, sintiendo como se perdía en sus ojos chocolates.

Se sobresaltaron al oír que golpeaban la puerta de la habitación, Kagome se paró de la cama al escuchar la voz de su padre decia "Hija ¿Me permites entrar? e Inuyasha se sorprendió al reconocer aquella voz, era el rey de Goshimboku, el amigo de su padre… Se volteó rápidamente hacia a Kagome y la miro extrañado, algo no encajaba ahí, si ese era el rey y Kagome era su hija eso significaba que…

- Eres la hermana de Kikyo. – Susurró todavía desconcertado un Inuyasha hacia Kagome.

-… ¿Como es que conoces a mi hermana? – Respondió a la defensiva Kagome intentando descifrar la mirada de Inuyasha el cual no dejaba de pensar en lo que significa eso que acababa de decir…

- Yo soy… Inuyasha. – Kagome escuchó lo ultimo pero no atinó a poder responder ya que no pudo digerir esa información, no pudo **asimilar** esa información… No definitivamente no podía creer que fuera eso posible.

Los insistentes llamados de su padre hicieron que Kagome le gritara que esperara por un momento, y al volverse hacia Inuyasha notó lo muy cerca de su cara que estaba pero él no se inmutó, se dedicó a verla profundamente a lo cual Kagome no dijo nada y mucho menos se opuso, se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como sus ojos grises cambiaban a un dorado profundo pero no fué hasta que habló que se sintió como en una especie de trance.

- Kagome un gusto conocerte, de verdad me divertí al hablar contigo y espero que tu estadía aquí sea lo mas amena posible, quiero que no dejes de sonreír aunque sea difícil, no quiero tener problemas y ni tampoco quiero causártelos, es por eso que olvidarás lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, estabas durmiendo y tu padre te despertó eso es todo lo que recuerdas. – Inuyasha se dedicó unos segundos para poder contemplarla mejor, y con una triste sonrisa culminó: – Buenas noches Kagome. – Para después salir por el gran ventanal por el cual había entrado.

Kagome pestañeó, y miro a su alrededor confundida. Se estremeció al oír a su padre llamándola desde la puerta por lo que fué inmediatamente a abrirle.

.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

_**Dejen su review :)**_


	2. Asumiendo y renegando cargos

_**Alooo! Bueno aqui aparezco despues de un tiempito, me descuide en actualizar y bueno sali de vacas y no me dio tiempo de nadita ps. Bueno este cap es mas larguito para recompensar mi perdida patetica xD les debo confesar que me toste el coco con este cap, los segundos siempre se me hacen dificiles, espero que sea de su agrado y que cualquier cosa que no entiendan y deseen preguntar estoy a la orden :) (lo digo porque hubo pedazos que no les encontre sentido xD ni yo misma me entiendo a veces). Ah y de verdad un monton de gracias por los comentarios del primer capitulo de verdad los aprecie demasiado y me emocionaron para continuar :D espero no desfraudarles y si es asi estan en todo su derecho de tirarme tomates, huevos, zapatos, tierra, etc etc xD**_

_**En fin sin mas preambulo, que disfruten :)**_

* * *

Cualquier criatura salvaje ya estaría seguramente a metros luz de distancia al tan solo sentir los estruendosos pasos de una joven que se adentraba en el pequeño bosque que quedaba detrás del palacio.

Kagome no estaba para nada molesta, estaba **fúrica. **Debía de admitirlo, el compromiso no era malo. Lo que era realmente nefasto era su maldito _prometido_.

Ese desgraciado, mal nacido, bastardo, infeliz –_entra muchas otras palabras que Kagome asemejo con él- _no se merecía ni en lo mas mínimo el llamarse siquiera caballero. Se atrevía a pensar que hasta una cucaracha podría ser educada antes de que él siquiera se atreviera a pensar en serlo, cosa que Kagome decía que era imposible ya que él ni volviendo a nacer dejaría de ser tan idiota.

Definitivamente estaría más que acabada cuando se anunciara su compromiso. Jamás, desde que se entero del acuerdo, había querido huir como ahora, quería que eso funcionara por supuesto que si, pero no podría hacer nada si _él_ no ayudaba.

Se detuvo al ver que había llegado a destino, tomó profundas respiraciones para calmarse un poco, definitivamente no valía la pena pensar en ese _pedante_ de Inuyasha. Bajó de su hombro su arco y su carcaj lleno de flechas y levantó la mirada hasta parar en un árbol que a pesar de los años, conservaba las inconfundibles marcas del tiro al blanco en su tronco.

Sonrió amargamente al sentir la nostalgia en el ambiente, ese lugar le traía tan gratos recuerdos… y otros tan tristes a la vez.

Intentando disipar esos pensamientos se subió las mangas de su fino y largo vestido color carmín, y sacó una flecha de su carcaj para rápidamente posicionarla en su arco.

Apuntó con calma el blanco, controlando su respiración y concentrando todos sus sentidos en el árbol. Inició una cuenta regresiva desde diez mientras tensaba cada vez mas el arco a medida que halaba la cuerda con la flecha.

Silencio, silencio y más silencio que acabaría siendo desplazado con el sonido triunfal de una flecha dada en el blanco, en 5, 4, 3, 2….

- ¡Kagome! – La inconfundible voz de Inuyasha, la hizo sobresaltarse haciéndola girar hacia él sin contar que de la impresión se dispararía sin querer su flecha yendo a acabar en un muy diferente _–por no decir de algún modo esperado-_ blanco.

Acto seguido se encontraba un Inuyasha torpemente recostado a un árbol, sumamente petrificado y tal vez posiblemente propenso a desarrollar un estrés postraumático al presenciar como aquella flecha antes disparada había quedado a tan solo mínimos centímetros de el, o para ser mas específicos a **realmente** escasos milímetros de su cuello.

Kagome sabía perfectamente que las princesas jamás debían carcajear y mucho menos reírse de las desgracias de otra persona, pero ella asumió que por ser Inuyasha él no contaba y pasó a sostenerse su estomago mientras se sentía libre en descargar la gracia que le había causado presenciar esa escena, nunca antes algo le había parecido tan gracioso.

- ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca mujer?! ¡Otro poco y me matas! – Exclamó un furibundo Inuyasha recuperándose de su _–para el_- desgracia, mientras la encaraba con la cara roja de la cólera.

Kagome quien ya se hallaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con ganas de orinar de la risa, pasó a enderezarse y mirarlo con gracia en sus ojos mientras respondía. – No es para tanto. –

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Y que tal si la flecha hubiera dado un poco mas arriba?! – Siguió Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ella todavía enfurecido. Kagome levantó una ceja.

- No hubiera pasado Inuyasha, porque no te apunté. – Respondió Kagome ya calmada mirando directamente a sus enojados ojos ámbares. Si no hubiera alcanzado a apuntar a tiempo tal vez…

- ¡¿Pero y si no hubieras apuntado bien?! -

- Bueno, supongo que tendría que aceptar el hecho de quedarme viuda antes de casarme, o algo así… - Bromeó, para luego lanzarle una dura mirada a su prometido. – Aunque no me tientes, tal vez para la próxima si logre dar en el blanco, y te aseguro que a muchas personas le haría un gran favor. -

- Estás chiflada mujer. Sé que no te caigo bien y para serte franco tampoco te considero agradable, pero definitivamente no sería capaz de dispararte una flecha. - Kagome se sintió exasperar de repente y no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño poco a poco.

- La culpa fue tuya, jamás debiste aparecerte así. Tuviste suerte Inuyasha, en verdad pude darte… - Comentó Kagome con ya notada molestia en su voz, recogiendo su carcaj para montarlo sobre su hombro y después bajar las mangas de su vestido.

- ¡No me digas! perdone usted, que despistado he sido al no haberme dado cuenta. – Respondió Inuyasha cargado de sarcasmo en su voz. Kagome ya sentía como su furia y rabia anteriormente amenguada, volvían con cada palabra saliente de la boca de su _prometido._

- Ya basta Inuyasha. – Advirtió Kagome mirándolo ya enojada, pero Inuyasha no se sintió intimidado en ningún momento al contrario cegado por su furia continuó hablando.

- ¿O que? ¿Me lanzaras una flecha?, ah no espera, ¡Ya lo hiciste! - Siguió

- ¡No fue intencional! – Gritó ya enrabiada.

- ¿Sabes que? tenía intenciones de disculparme por lo de hace rato Kagome, si suelo ser boca suelta muchas veces, no debí criticar tu vestimenta. Pretendía retractarme de mis palabras porque al final no es tu culpa que te parezcas tanto a Kikyo… -

- Inuyasha, no sigas… - Apenas logró musitar Kagome sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, sabía perfectamente donde iba esa conversación y no quería seguir escuchando.

- Tal vez luzcas igual a tu hermana, pero hay una gran diferencia y es… - Kagome rápidamente abrió los ojos hacia el, no deseando que pronunciara lo que estaba pensando. – Que Kikyo SI era una gran arquera… -

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el no muy paciente vaso de Kagome, después de las palabras de Inuyasha, quedó en el aire el eco de una sonora cachetada. Kagome se hallaba cabizbaja con su mano aún suspendida mientras finas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ocultos bajo su flequillo; e Inuyasha se volteaba lentamente hacia ella perplejo de la acción de la azabache, mientras sentía su mejilla arder.

.&&&&&.

- Es un verdadero gusto Kagome, el escuchar que mi hijo se haya podido disculpar por el pequeño incidente de esta mañana. – Dijo un muy sonriente Inuno mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

Kagome tomo unos segundos de silencio, mientras picaba el pescado que habían servido como platillo principal en la cena. Velozmente le dedicó una dura mirada a Inuyasha quien se hallaba al lado de su padre justo al frente de ella y sonrió efusivamente. – Si majestad, Inuyasha manifestó que fue solo un malentendido. –

- Como me alegra oír que ya todo esta bien. – Respondió el rey Higurashi, sonriéndole a su hija y a su futuro yerno.

Inuyasha en ningún momento dijo nada, y Kagome se dispuso a terminar de comer en silencio, o bueno eso era lo que esperaba hacer.

- Kagome querida. – Llamó la reina Izayoi. – Tengo entendido que dentro de tres meses cumplirás la mayoría de edad. -

Kagome sintió como el pescado se le quedaba atorado en la garganta, y con algo de dificultad respondió: - Así es… majestad. –

Inuyasha la miró con una expresión divertida, la cual Kagome captó perfectamente y le devolvió una de reproche. – Bueno, tu padre, Inuno y yo hemos estado hablando y me encantaría saber ¿Qué te parecería si empezáramos con los preparativos de la boda después de tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó una alegre Izayoi.

Esta vez fue el turno de Inuyasha atragantarse con el pescado y Kagome simplemente se ahogo con el vino sin querer, la comida definitivamente tenía algo raro.

- ¿Después de mi cumpleaños? – Musitó apenas Kagome, mas para si que para ella.

- ¿En serio lo creen conveniente, madre? – Preguntó Inuyasha recuperándose de su atragantamiento

- Por supuesto hijo, la mejor forma de que algo salga bien es haciéndolo todo correcto desde el principio, por eso nos parece que los dos deben tener la mayoría de edad para empezar con los arreglos. – Respondió la sonriente Izayoi

Kagome no encontraba palabras que decir y en silencio buscó a Sango con la mirada enviándole un "Ayúdame", pero Inuyasha se adelantó a intervenir. – Madre, yo opino que… -

- ¿Que opinas, Inuyasha? – Interrumpió su madre rápidamente sonriéndole de una manera extraña, Kagome no entendió por que sonreía así, pero Inuyasha sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al captar perfectamente esa mirada de su madre que decía por todos lados "Si te atreves reprochar, te arrancaré la piel y te bañaré en ácido"

- E-Eh, nada, olvídelo… - Respondió Inuyasha nerviosamente, mientras pasaba su vista de una confundida Kagome a un divertido Sesshomaru, quien fué el único que entendió perfectamente la situación. Contra la reina Izayoi no había cuerpo que pudiera, y mucho menos ojos que enfrentaran a su mirada.

- Bueno supongo que, solo nos queda saber que opina Kagome al respecto… ¿Qué dices hija? – Pregunto su padre, enviándole una sonrisa.

Kagome se ruborizó al sentir todas las miradas de cada uno de los presentes puestas sobre ella. Su padre, Inuno e Izayoi sonreían exageradamente, Rin y Sango se hallaban emocionadas a la espera de su respuesta y Sesshomaru simplemente la miraba con inferencia. Pasó su vista a Inuyasha quien se permitió a sostener su contacto visual, Kagome buscaba en Inuyasha tan solo algún indicio de que se opusiera pero se sorprendió al ver que él asentía en silencio dándole a entender la respuesta que debía dar. – Yo… - Suspiró, mientras pasaba su mirada hacia los tres reyes. – Estoy de acuerdo… -

- ¡Excelente! Entonces ya todo esta decidido. – Habló Inuno efusivamente. – Mañana temprano mandaremos las invitaciones, tenemos pensado hacer la conmemoración de compromiso en la noche. -

- ¿Mañana? – Preguntó una sorprendida Kagome, creyendo haber oído mal. Inuyasha no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

- Así es, y después de tres meses comenzaremos a solidar los hechos. – Habló esta vez su padre.

- Kagome querida, no debes preocuparte por lo que usaras mañana, ya mandé a hacer un hermoso vestido que estoy segura te quedara perfecto, y Sango podrá ayudarte con tu peinado y maquillaje. – Kagome sonrío nerviosa ante las palabras de Izayoi y se sintió algo consolidada cuando vio que Sango estaba en las mismas.

La reina Izayoi continuó hablando soñadoramente de la fiesta que tomaría lugar mañana por la noche, mientras ambos reyes intercambiaban ciertas palabras sobre cuales personas invitarían. Rin a pesar de mantenerse callada toda la cena expresaba su emoción hacia Kagome con sus sonrisas, y Sesshomaru por su parte siempre se mantuvo indiferente y distante.

Kagome miraba a Sango algo acongojada a lo que la castaña le respondía con un "Todo estará bien" con la mirada. Sin poderlo evitar pasó su vista a Inuyasha quien lo descubrió mirándola fijamente para después desviar la mirada algo nervioso.

.&&&&&.

- Vamos Kag, ya veras que todo esto no será tan malo. – Alentaba una divertida Sango, sentándose en la amplia cama de su mejor amiga. Kagome quien se hallaba sentada en su mesa de noche mientras se cepillaba su cabello, suspiró pesadamente.

- Es que no lo se, siento que algo no esta bien… - Comentaba una sumisa Kagome

- ¿Que podría salir mal? -

- No es solo lo que podría salir mal Sango, sino que siento que no estamos haciendo esto bien – Dijo volteándose hacia Sango.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto la castaña mientras adoptaba una postura seria.

- A que siento que Inuyasha no esta del todo de acuerdo con esto… Y que si las circunstancias me lo dan a saber, tal vez… No haya boda… -

.&&&&&.

Entró algo apresurado a su habitación y cerró con rapidez la puerta.

Todo se estaba yendo –_literalmente- _al carajo, debía apresurarse, definitivamente lo tomó por sorpresa la precipitación del baile de compromiso y si no hacía algo lamentablemente no habría vuelta a atrás. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se dirigía –_bastante tenso cabe agregar- _a su extensa biblioteca.

Estiró su brazo derecho hasta alcanzar una pequeña caja de madera. Nervioso la abrió para cerciorarse de que se encontrara el objeto que necesitaba y al corroborar guardó la pequeña caja en su bolsillo para luego salir de su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se sintió algo mareado y aun sabiendo porque continuó su paso apresurado hasta las grandes puertas principales del palacio. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver a los _–según el inútiles_- guardias custodiando la entrada, pero en vista de que no había mas nadie merodeando se limitó a seguir.

- Príncipe Inuyasha, ¿Se dirige usted a alguna parte? – Preguntó Hoyo, uno de los guardias. Inuyasha descuidadamente lo miró a los ojos a lo que Hoyo quedó perplejo. No había nunca mantenido una larga conversación con el joven príncipe pero podía jurar que sus ojos eran dorados… no grises.

Inuyasha no sabiendo que responder dió unos pasos hacia atrás y rodando los ojos sabiendo que no le quedaba alternativa habló: - Escuchen… - Los dos guardias lo miraron directamente y luego no supieron mas. – Jamás salí del palacio, seguirán haciendo lo que usualmente hacen y si preguntan por mi no me han visto. – Y dicho esto, salió velozmente del palacio mientras dejaba a su espalda dos guardias pestañeando confundidos.

.&&&&&.

- Por favor Kagome, sabemos como es Inuyasha, no nos alcanza la vida para nombrar todas las cosas que a el le disgustan. – Habló Sango siguiendo el tema sobre su _querido_ primo.

- Lo se pero de verdad no quiero que sienta que esto es una obligación, ya tengo suficiente con que sus padres estén de acuerdo con este disparate. – Respondió Kagome. – Además de que no nos llevamos bien. -

- ¿En verdad se disculpo? – Preguntó Sango mirándola curiosamente. Kagome se estremeció.

- Ahh…. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Preguntó con un deje de nervios en su voz.

- Pues, porque conozco muy bien a Inuyasha. Y la verdad el es una excelente persona Kagome, cuando lo conoces bien de verdad es una persona digna de merecer el cariño de la gente, aunque muchas veces sea un perfecto idiota; pero si hay algo que nunca ha podido controlar es su orgullo, así que no lo se, simplemente no me trago mucho el cuento de que se haya disculpado tan fácilmente… - Habló una astuta Sango.

- Bueno… Decir que exactamente se disculpó… - Musitó Kagome sumisa en el suceso ocurrido en la mañana. – Digamos que hizo el intento. – Suspiró.

- No tiene remedio ese cabeza hueca. – Respondió Sango mientras hacia un movimiento reprobatorio con la cabeza.

- Por cierto, ¿me habías dicho que Miroku ha estado últimamente muy enfermo? – Comentó Kagome algo preocupada.

Sango sintió de repente una ola de tristeza al recordar el hecho que Kagome le mencionaba. – Si, y la verdad esta muy delicado Kag. No sabes cuanto temo que pueda empeorar. –

Kagome al notar el semblante de su amiga se sentó rápidamente a su lado y le dedicó una consoladora sonrisa. – No lo hará, ¿sabes por que? porque el es un buen hombre y un excelente colega, y si hay algo que se es que ese tipo de personas son extremadamente fuertes y el logrará salir de esto, y nosotras podemos ayudarlo conservando nuestra esperanza… - Sango miró a Kagome algo conmocionada por sus palabras. - ¿Qué te parece visitarlo dentro de unos dias? –

Sango sonrió sinceramente agradecida con ella. – Gracias Kagome. – Y la susodicha paso a darle un abrazo de los reconfortantes.

Ambas amigas se sobresaltaron notoriamente al sentir un ruido sordo procedente del gran ventanal de la habitación. Tanto Kagome como Sango se alarmaron y procedieron a acercarse a la puerta en caso de que tuvieran que llamar a alguien.

A Kagome le temblaron las piernas y Sango híperventiló al ver como aquella ventana se abría lentamente y daba paso a un intruso. Ambas jóvenes permanecieron calladas mientras sudaban frío y no quitaban sus ojos del alto individuo que se volteaba torpemente hacia ellas.

Ya al descubrir la cara del fisgón, Kagome mantuvo una mirada de incredulidad y extrañeza pero no fue capaz de formular una oración coherente, Sango al contrario de ella con furia yaciente en sus ojos fue la primera en romper el ya prolongado silencio.

- Inuyasha… - Musitó taciturnamente para luego exclamar. - ¡ERES UN CERDO ASQUEROSO! -

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Sango?! – Definitivamente Inuyasha nunca contó con el hecho de encontrarse a su querida _primita_ en la habitación de su prometida.

- ¡¿Se puede saber con que posición, vienes a preguntarme eso?! – Exclamó/preguntó Sango mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia Inuyasha quien se sentía cada vez mas cerca de ser freído vivo. – Espero que de verdad tengas una buena excusa para haber entrado así, y encima por la ventana pervertido. -

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia! - Respondió Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos.

Sango sintió el desesperante deseo de darle un buen puñetazo y volarle todos los dientes, pero reparó inconscientemente en sus ojos extrañamente grises: - ¿Inuyasha, que….? – El susodicho desvío rápidamente la mirada.

Kagome frunció el ceño confundida desde su posición ante el cambio drástico de la voz de Sango y se acercó lentamente hacia ambos. Inuyasha suspiró algo como "Lo que me faltaba" y luego pasó a tomar a Sango por los hombros haciéndola mirarlo fijamente. – Necesito que te vayas de inmediato, no recordarás haberme visto aquí, irás directo a tu habitación porque tienes mucho sueño… Buenas noches primita… – Y como si Sango fuera la persona mas obediente del mundo salió de la habitación para realizar la petición de Inuyasha, Kagome quedó perpleja al ver el estado sumiso de su amiga.

- ¿Sango? ¿a donde vas? ¡Sango! – La castaña siguió su camino sin chistar hasta dejarlos solos, Kagome la hubiera detenido si Inuyasha no la hubiera retenido. – ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

- Deja de gritar, solo le pedí que nos dejara solos. – Respondió Inuyasha mientras la retenía.

- ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?! Entrar así y ordenarle que saliera, ¿te has vuelto loco? -

- Kagome ya basta, necesito que me escuches. – Pero la pelinegra negándose rotundamente que hacerle caso, siguió arrojándole improperios al anteriormente fisgón. Inuyasha exasperado hizo que la mirara fijamente a lo que Kagome se quedó sumamente sorprendida. – Tenemos que hablar. -

Kagome quien no encontraba como formular una pregunta mas o menos coherente se limitó a decir. –… ¿Pero que…?... ¿Por que luces así? –

- Eso es lo de menos. – La soltó rápidamente para buscar en sus bolsillos la cajita antes guardada mostrándole su interior a Kagome quien al ver aquel objeto se petrificó al instante

- L-la perla de… Shikon… - Musitó apenas audible la joven, tomando la invaluable joya en sus manos. Inuyasha se toco la cabeza rápidamente intentando apaciguar el súbito dolor que sintió de repente. - ¿Cómo es,,. posible? – Preguntó Kagome aun sorprendida. Inuyasha pestañeó varias veces antes de continuar.

- Digamos que tengo contactos. – Respondió en un tono divertido mirando a Kagome

- ¡Inuyasha esto no es un juego! - Kagome le envío una mirada de advertencia.

- Exactamente Kagome, no estoy jugando contigo, sabrás perfectamente lo que ésta esfera hace. – Inuyasha pausó mientras la miraba serio – Y lo que podemos conseguir si encontramos las restantes. -

- ¿Que quieres decir? – Preguntó la azabache

- Quiero decir Kagome, que una vez que tengamos las otras dos que faltan podremos pedir un deseo. – Pausó, tomando las manos de la joven. – No habrá necesidad de boda y tu reino no caerá en desgracia económica, todos ganaríamos.

- Inuyasha… Te advierto que si esto es una de tus brom…. -

- No lo es Kagome. – La miró directamente a los ojos – Confía en mi… Aun recuerdas la historia ¿no es así? -

- Lo se Inuyasha lo se, no se me ha olvidado. Kikyo solía contarme esos cuentos cuando era pequeña. – Miró ensimismada la joya. – Las perlas Shikon, capaces de conceder cualquier deseo que un corazón puro quiera pedir. Separadas proporcionan grandes poderes sobrenaturales, pero juntas son verdaderamente descomunales. Fueron creadas por una poderosa sacerdotisa hace mas de quinientos años, por lo tanto cualquier persona que posea poderes semejantes a los de aquella sacerdotisa no podrán ejercer fuerza sobre las perlas debido a sus poderes espirituales. – Pasó a mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos. – Hipnotizaste a Sango ¿no es así? –

- Si, es uno de los poderes que posee la perla… Como habrás notado mis ojos cambian de color en cuanto estoy en contacto con la joya. – Pausó. – Kagome sabrás perfectamente que esta perla no te cambiará físicamente en absoluto.

- Lo sé, mi madre poseía poderes espirituales aunque nunca se preocupó por desarrollarlos, mi hermana si logró dar un avance y conocer un poco mas de lo que estos poderes abarcan y aunque me mencionó mucho sobre ello nunca tuve el menor interés… Y aun después de mucho tiempo sabiendo que esos poderes yacen en mi, jamás me tome la libertad de estudiar el asunto a fondo. – Dirigió una mirada curiosa a un callado Inuyasha. - ¿Qué mas puedes hacer? –

- Aun no lo se, no he tenido tiempo de averiguar… -

-… Esto es algo muy significativo Inuyasha… - Advirtió Kagome

- Lo se Kagome, y es por eso que estoy aquí parado. Tenemos oportunidad. Solo necesitamos idear un plan y mantenerlo hasta que podamos conseguir y preparar todo lo que nos haga falta. -

Kagome vacilo por varios segundos meditando la situación, para luego responder: - De acuerdo, te escucho. – Y lo miró analíticamente mientras retiraba sus manos de las de él.

- Fingiremos que estamos de acuerdo con esto del compromiso, y accederemos a lo que nuestros padres nos pidan con lo que esto concierne. Mientras tanto yo moveré contacto para saber donde pueden encontrarse las otras perlas. – Pausó, mientras lentamente se encaminaba al ventanal. – Supongo que será tiempo suficiente para mi los tres meses antes de que empiecen con los arreglos. -

- De acuerdo, y mientras tu estas buscando ¿que hago yo? -

- Solo tres cosas sencillas. – Abrió la ventana. – La primera: ver que puedes averiguar sobre como funcionan las tres perlas juntas, la segunda: cubrirme cuando no este… - Sonrío burlonamente - Y la ultima, no enamorarte de mi. - Y sin reparar en la cara de indignación de su prometida salió de su habitación exactamente como había llegado.

.&&&&&.

- Kagome soy yo Sango, vengo a prepararte – La pelinegra se aventuró a abrirle a su amiga, algo somnolienta. No había podido dormir bien en la noche, no había dejado de sentirse extraña desde que Inuyasha se fue –_vale aclarar extraña por los sucesos ocurridos no por el idiota de su prometido-_.

- ¿Sango? – La azabache intentando asimilar a una Sango perfectamente normal, parada en su puerta sonriente, no pudo evitar pensar en la noche anterior cuando Inuyasha la hipnotizó – ¿Eres tu? ¿Te encuentras bien? -

- ….Si – Respondió Sango extrañada por la pregunta de la joven. - ¿Por que lo preguntas? -

- Amm, no por nada, discúlpame -

- Bien, no podemos perder mas tiempo, necesito dejarte lista antes de que lleguen los invitados. – Dijo la castaña entrando rápidamente a la habitación de su amiga, al mismo tiempo que la seguían dos doncellas encargadas del vestuario y accesorios de la princesa.

- Ohh, no me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. -

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Sango acercándose a ella. – Te noto algo perturbada. -

- Si no te preocupes, es solo que estoy algo cansada. – Respondió intentando disimular su preocupación.

- Mmm, si deseas puedo venir mas tarde para que puedas descansar un rato mas. -

- No Sango por favor, procede… Yo estoy bien tranquila. -

- En ese caso... – La castaña chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato las dos doncellas comenzaron a mostrar elegante joyería, delicados tonos pasteles para el maquillaje, adornos refinados para el cabello, calzados finos y el exquisito vestido. – Esta noche seras una diosa. -

Kagome no pudo reprimir una risa, ante las acciones de su querida amiga y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja respondió: - Sorpréndeme… -

.&&&&&.

Inuyasha llevaba un bueno rato caminando –_dando círculos-_ por el pasillo que conducía hacia la habitación de su prometida esperando a la susodicha. Ya hacía varios minutos que venía musitando improperios por la tardanza de la azabache y hacia mohines como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo cual berrinche.

Todo debía salir perfectamente bien esa noche, se presentarían ante los invitados, bailarían el baile protocolar y si tenían suerte con algo de rapidez harían el brindis conclusivo. Tenía un perspicaz sentido al considerar que tal vez algunos de los invitados estuvieran vinculados con alguna de las joyas restantes, así que no debían perder el valioso tiempo.

Rápidamente toda su atención fue puesta en la habitación por la cual salía su prometida portando un delicioso vestido turquesa que encajaba perfectamente en ella y haciendo un esplendido juego con su piel, su cabello hermosamente recogido dejando algunos mechones pequeños correr su rostro dándole un aspecto juvenil y fresco; se fijó en sus ojos cafés esta vez mas profundos y risueños y en sus labios cubiertos por un color carmín. Inuyasha se vió obligado a dejar de lado toda inquietud y rabia antes sentida al ver a la princesa salir de su habitación, de repente sintió calor y la garganta se le secó haciéndolo pensar bastante en sus palabras sin conseguir formular una oración coherente. ¿Por qué rayos le sudaban las manos?

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó la azabache ya delante de él con un tono taciturno, esperando que su prometido dijera algo.

- ¿Que? – Fue lo que Inuyasha, inteligentemente alcanzó a decir.

- ¿Que dices? – Pregunto de nuevo Kagome, dando un vuelta delante de el mostrando su largo vestido. - ¿Es demasiado? -

- Te ves sencillamente hermosa Kagome, y no es por presumir porque todos mis trabajos son excelentes, pero esta noche definitivamente hice mi mejor obra, asi que Inuyasha si te atreves a decir cualquier idiotez te puedes despidiendo de tus… -

- Te ves, preciosa Kagome. – Interrumpió Inuyasha a su prima mientras dirigía una mirada inconscientemente embelesante a Kagome.

- Gracias, entonces podremos continuar con lo que sigue. – Prosiguió Kagome dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que conducían a el salón principal donde yacía la celebración de su compromiso.

- ¡Espera! – Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente saliendo de su ensimismamiento para tomarla del brazo y hablarle por lo bajo y entre dientes. - ¿Y el otro asunto? -

- La traigo conmigo, como pediste. – Respondió la azabache de igual forma.

- Perfecto. - Finalizó el joven príncipe mientras le cedía su brazo a la pelinegra la cual al tomarlo sintió una rara descarga eléctrica que la hizo estremecerse. Inuyasha por su parte sentía el corazón salirse por la garganta.

.&&&&&.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en la víspera del anuncio de su compromiso. Inuyasha ágilmente observó detenidamente a cada uno de los invitados los cuales se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos. Kagome inconscientemente tensó su agarre en el brazo de Inuyasha y éste le respondió con una serena mirada.

- Mi querido reino, la luna resplandece ésta noche alegremente ante el motivo de ésta celebración. Mi buen amigo el rey Higurashi de Goshimboku, mi esposa la reina Izayoi y yo Inuno Taisho, nos enorgullecemos de anunciar el sagrado compromiso que nuestros hijos Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi han decidido consolidar. Esta noche ante ustedes estimados espectadores, nos complace anunciar que desde hoy estos jóvenes quedan felizmente comprometidos para casarse y luego gobernar orgullosamente nuestras tierras. – Después de las palabras del rey Inuno, los invitados prosiguieron a aplaudir efusivamente y dar sus buenos deseos a la joven pareja. – Y ahora que ya esta participada la futura alianza, los invitamos a pasar con su pareja a el gran salón para dar paso al baile ceremonial. -

Inuyasha y Kagome fueron trasladados junto con el resto de los invitados a el gran salón. Kagome se sentía algo perturbada por tanta gente e Inuyasha por el otro lado los veía con disimulado fastidio, si alguna perla se encontraba ahí no sería tarea fácil. El pelinegro posó su vista en un invitado particular de una estatura alta, cabello negro y mirada muy calculadora en la cual yacían unos ojos de un extraño rojo demasiado inusual por no decir inexistente, rápidamente informó a su prometida disimuladamente la cual de la misma forma pasó a observar al individuo mencionado.

Kagome sintió una horrible sensación en el cuerpo al ver a ese sujeto, y sintió su corazón acongojarse cuando éste le dedicó una fría mirada haciéndola temblar. Ese sujeto no le daba buena espina, ¿Quién se suponía que era?

- ¿Kagome que sucede? – Preguntó Inuyasha por lo bajo mirándola algo preocupado.

- Inuyasha ese sujeto, su color de ojos no es normal. – Comentó todavía nerviosa la azabache.

- Lo se, ¿crees que podría tener una de las joyas? -

- Es una gran posibilidad. – Musitó, para luego ser interrumpidos por el inicio del baile.

Por un lado se alinearon todas las damas y al frente de ellas los caballeros que las acompañaban para bailar. La música empezó suave y delicadamente. Los caballeros saludaron con una ligera inclinación y las damiselas respondieron haciendo su reverencia.

Kagome levantó su vista y se encontró con un aplacado Inuyasha que la miraba fijamente. Ambos, en conjunto con los demas invitados que yacian bailando junto a ellos, dieron un paso para acercarse, dar dos sutiles vueltas mientras hacian contacto visual y regresar a sus puestos. Los caballeros extendieron su mano hacia las damas y estas colocaron las suyas en las de ellos, acto seguido ellos besaron sus manos con delicadeza y prosiguieron a terminar con la distancia faltante para empezar a bailar.

Kagome se estremeció al sentir el corrientazo eléctrico antes vivido recorrerle de nuevo por su espalda, al sentir como Inuyasha la acercaba a ella y con una mirada penetrante, y la guiaba a bailar con mucha elegancia. Intentando dejar de lado su inquietud se aventuró a hablar: - ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –

- Por ahora esto… - Respondió el pelinegro aun con su perspicaz mirada tomando dominio del baile con extremada soltura haciendo que despidiera un aspecto muy varonil, que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de la pelinegra.

Y una muy incauta Kagome cedió por primera vez a los encantos de su prometido y se perdió en sus ojos dorados tal vez por centésima vez.

.&&&&&.

* * *

_**Jaja ame ese final xD, Review? :)**_


	3. Mentiras piadosas

_**Aloooo :), como estan? supongo que muchisimo mejor que yo en estos momentos xD si bueno yo hice jugo con mi cerebro ps, pero estoy feliz por subir este siguiente cap :D, espero que les guste de verdad hice un esfuerzo jaja xD. Como siempre cualquier cosa que no entiendan haganmelo saber y gustosa respondere a sus dudas, a parte de qe a partir de ahora podre responder con mas tiempo y libertad xD sus reviews :), que creanme siempre los leo y los tengo presente y bueno muchisimas gracias por ellos de verdad me alientan jeje. En fin, que comience el show :), un saludito!**_

* * *

Definitivamente era una noche espléndida, la luna resplandecía con mas brillo que nunca, el palacio despedía el ambiente perfecto, los invitados eran una excelente compañía, el salón de baile donde yacían varias parejas bailando daban un aire majestuoso al gran aposento; definitivamente era una extraordinaria velada. Lamentablemente una particular azabache estaba lejos de disfrutar tales esplendores ya que se encontraba muy ocupada en maldecir –_visualmente-_ a su inepto prometido.

Ya le era casi imposible ocultar su enojo. Sentía como el contacto de sus manos alrededor de él le empezaban a quemarle y también como la impotencia se hacía cada vez mas grande al no poder hacer –_o pensar- _algo al respecto.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba altivo y sonriente, le tomó varios segundos descubrir el extraño comportamiento de su pareja, pero al advertir el por que de su actitud no pudo reprimir la tentación y usó ese pequeño descuido de la pelinegra en su contra. Después de todo le debía una por el incidente de la flecha.

Kagome sentía ese baile como un tortuoso castigo. Llevaba un buen rato rezando y suplicando internamente porque terminara rápido la _bendita_ pieza, pero sus suplicas definitivamente estaban en una gran fila de espera para ser escuchadas. Gruñía frustrada cada vez que intentaba separarse un poco del ferviente ser de su prometido y este le respondía acercándola mas a ella como si el permitido contacto no fuera suficiente. El canalla ese lo hacía con toda la deliberada intención existente, disfrutaba verla alterada, y Kagome solo pensaba que en cuanto terminara el baile mas le valiera al engreído aquél cuidarse la espalda.

- Si sigues arrugando el cejo de esa manera tendrás arrugas prematuras, querida. – Burló Inuyasha. Kagome respiró pesadamente conteniendo su ira en el proceso y sonrió de la manera más hipócrita posible.

- Y si tú sigues abriendo esa bocota te saldrá un bonito y bien colorido moretón en la nariz. – Contraatacó.

- Pero que agresivos estamos hoy. – Musitó el pelinegro para acercarse un poco mas a su prometida sabiendo que la estremecería en el proceso. – Hasta donde yo se una princesa debe poseer un elegante vocabulario aun contra las circunstancias. – Sonrió galantemente.

- Y hasta donde yo se los príncipes son cordiales, inteligentes y encantadores. – La azabache sonrió al ver como Inuyasha enarcaba una ceja incomodo. – Pero el mundo no es perfecto. –

- Te puedo asegurar que hasta el más encantador de los príncipes quedaría acabado contigo. – Siguió Inuyasha. – Es mas, cualquiera que te aguante podría ser considerado un héroe. -

Kagome sintió un tic nervioso en su ceja, y subió la mirada divertida como si una gran idea por fin se hubiera dispuesto a pasar por su cabeza. Definitivamente mas le valía a Inuyasha cuidarse. – Hablas demasiado Inuyasha... – Enlazó su mirada café con la dorada de él y con una pequeña sonrisa se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios hicieron contactos con la mejilla masculina. El color de la cara de Inuyasha de repente hizo competencia con el de la elegante alfombra roja que cubría el piso. Kagome no se molesto en ocultar su mirada triunfal y sonrió satisfecha de los resultados de su anterior acción. Si el quería jugar sucio que mejor huyera porque no sabía con quien se metía.

Inuyasha aspiró inconscientemente el suave aroma de la pelinegra y se sintió extrañamente en paz. Jazmín, un aroma muy particular sin duda. Sonrió un tanto taciturno, esa joven era un reto definitivamente, podía ser inocente y osada a la vez, _completamente_ peligrosa.

- Cierra la boca antes de que babees mi vestido. – Y muy astuta la picara.

Inuyasha tan solo alcanzó a mirarla con recelo antes de ser interrumpidos por la clausura de la pieza. Reponiéndose de su estado anterior le cedió su hombro y la transportó al salón principal en conjunto de las otras parejas para proceder con el brindis.

Los jóvenes comprometidos tomaron _alegremente_ la copa que contenía el champagne, y en la espera de las palabras del rey Inuno, Inuyasha pasó a buscar rápida y disimuladamente aquel individuo misterioso que habían visto anteriormente. Inhaló profundamente al hallarlo en medio de la multitud y sigilosamente codeó ligeramente a Kagome para señalarle la ubicación del sujeto.

Kagome sintió inmediatamente como su estomago se revolvía al ver de nuevo como aquel desagradable sujeto posaba su mirada en ella. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?

- Muy bien, y ahora que ya todos poseemos una copa anunciaremos el brindis. – Dijo Inuno alzando la copa hacia los invitados y luego hacia a Inuyasha y Kagome. – Brindo por esta extraordinaria velada y porque esta alianza sea prospera y una vez unidos los dos reinos se conserve la paz y armonía que se que solo ustedes dos juntos podrán mantener. ¡Salud! – Y de inmediato todos los presentes bebieron del champagne para celebrar.

.&&&&&.

Respiró profundo, eso era totalmente ridículo; retuvo el aire, ya no estaba segura de poder/querer hacer eso; y exhaló rápidamente, Inuyasha se las iba a pagar.

Se enderezó de la manera en que solo ella sabía hacerlo, siguió serenándose internamente mientras intentaba adquirir aquella fría mirada que ocasionalmente ponía. La mayoría de los invitados se encontraban en el salón de baile disfrutando de lo que quedaba de la velada, y solo escasas personas –_incluyéndola a ella- _ se encontraban en el salón principal amenamente hablando.

Se volteó con la inútil intención de reprocharle a su prometido, pero solo alcanzó a enviarle una mirada de odio; Inuyasha por el otro lado algo alejado de su prometida, asintió divertido y con un ademán de manos la instó a que continuara.

La pelinegra volvió a dirigir su vista al frente, a un punto en particular precisamente, a aquel sujeto extraño de calculadora mirada para ser exactos. La calmó en parte ver que el individuo estaba distraído y que no reparaba en su cercanía, pero aún así no dejó de dar los pasos como si estuviera condenada.

Aún cuando Inuyasha se lo explicó varias veces, se rehusó a aceptar el por que ella _tenía _que acercarse.

Ya no podía hacer mas nada, estaba a pocos centímetros del individuo, que traducido por la pelinegra era algo como "No hay vuelta a atrás/Estoy frita/Castraré a Inuyasha". Con nerviosismo torpemente disimulado por la elegancia, se acercó a una gran mesa donde yacían surtidos y deliciosos bocadillos para los invitados, los cuales estaba probando el tipo raro de negro –_apodo que le puso la pelinegra-. _Y al ver que el individuo no reparaba en su presencia, la azabache optó por acercarse más y tomar algunos de los bocadillos.

Y casi al instante después de haber realizado su acción, el caballero la miró inquisitivamente, escudriñándola de pies a cabeza deliberadamente. Kagome hizo un gran esfuerzo por hacerse la indiferente a las acciones del sujeto, e intentó ignorar como cada uno de sus vellos –_vale también agregar sus largos cabellos-_ se erizaban por la mirada de aquel.

- Su alteza… - Llamó el personaje en la mira, con una grave y profunda voz que hizo que Kagome se sobresaltara. – Soy el duque Naraku, un gran placer estar en su presencia. – Dicho esto se inclinó hacia la joven, como los caballeros suelen saludar.

- El placer es mío duque… - Respondió inclinándose levemente mientras sonreía. Si la tuvieran que premiar por la mejor actuación de su vida, definitivamente ésta se llevaría todos los honores. – ¿Esta teniendo una gustosa velada? -

- Muy placentera… - Sonrió el caballero mirándola a los ojos, Kagome respiró profundo y sacando esfuerzo de quien sabe donde siguió sonriendo.

- No lo había visto antes por estos alrededores, he de suponer que no es de aquí. -

- Supone bien, su alteza. Soy del reino Goshimboku, al igual que usted. – Kagome se estremeció. – Desafortunadamente, mi recinto se encuentra muy apartado del pueblo, y constantemente me encargan muchos trabajos al exterior, así que ahora podrá usted saber porque no me había presentado antes. -

- Ya veo, eso explica las cosas… - Kagome desvió la mirada, algo nerviosa no sabiendo que mas decir.

- La verdad, me atrevo a expresar que me han contado mucho sobre usted, alteza. – Kagome lo miró rápidamente algo desconcertada. – Se que es una gran arquera, que le encanta pasear por macizos porque adora el olor de la naturaleza, que es descendiente de una poderosa sacerdotisa… - Kagome palideció. – Que tuvo una hermana mayor que desgraciadamente murió en un trágico accidente junto con su madre, y claro no hay que olvidar que la razón por la que se casa con el príncipe Inuyasha es para asegurar la perpetuación de su reino. – Sonriente Naraku se fue acercando poco a poco hacia la pelinegra.

- Supongo que las noticias vuelan. – Quiso bromear Kagome pero el comentario le salió como un lamento.

- Pues yo diría que si, y mas cuando se trata de una persona tan elegante y distinguida como usted. -

Kagome en un gran intento por recomponerse ante tales palabras, mencionó: - Le agradezco el cumplido, pero temo confesarle señor, que me encuentro en desventaja. Usted sabe mucho sobre mi pero yo poco sobre usted. – Lo miró seria y desafiantemente, si antes ese tipo le daba mala espina ahora le parecía un irremediable pesado.

- Oh, ruego mis disculpas si la he molestado, muchas veces hablo de mas sin darme cuenta. – Sonrió galantemente, provocando en Kagome nauseas. – Mi familia es dueña de extensas propiedades al sur del reino de Goshimboku, por lo tanto soy heredero de esas tierras… - Con distinguido parlamento, Naraku le siguió hablando sobre él por varios minutos. Kagome sólo pudo captar pequeñas cosas como que tocaba el violín, sabía hablar tres idiomas, que tenía un hermano llamado Onigumo y que el rey Inuno y él eran buenos amigos.

Ya algo hastiada de la conversación con el individuo y al cerciorarse que el no daba ninguna señal de intención oculta, Kagome empezó a dar indicios de que debía retirarse. – Es un gran gusto, duque Naraku, espero que siga disfrutando la velada. – Y con una pequeña reverencia dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- Espere, alteza… - Llamó el duque, Kagome paró su marcha y se volteó. - ¿Me concedería una pieza? -

- Me veo en la gran pena de cordialmente rechazar su oferta caballero, lamentablemente debo regresar con mi prometido. – Kagome respondió con la intención de seguir su camino, pero su mano fue tomada rápidamente reteniéndola en el lugar. Observó con algo de desconcierto como Naraku se posicionaba velozmente a escasos centímetros de ella, definitivamente mas de los que estaban permitidos; y le temblaron las piernas cuando la miró fijamente con aquellos fríos ojos carmín.

- No creo poder contenerme mas sinceramente… - Musitó Naraku acercándose al rostro de Kagome, ella por su parte ya no estaba segura de poder quedarse ahí por mas tiempo. Extrañamente llamó su atención un destello violeta en los parpados de su acompañante, y sin saber por que de alguna forma le resultó familiar esa situación. – No sabes cuanto he deseado conocerte al fin. Tu parecido con Kikyo es impresionante, pero definitivamente tu eres mas hermosa. – Kagome tragó saliva nerviosa y casi se desmaya al ver como aquel destello violeta cubría por completo las pupilas de Naraku. – Me besarás justo ahora… - Dicho esto, Naraku se fue acercando lentamente hacia su rostro con una mirada lujuriosa. Y Kagome simplemente estaba paralizada porque las piernas le temblaban tanto que no les reaccionaban para poder retroceder.

Kagome estaba segura de dos cosas, la primera: que Naraku poseía una de las perlas; y la segunda _–haciendo mucho uso de su lógica-_: Debía suponer que la estaba hipnotizando ¿no? Y maldecía internamente porque no sabía que **carajo** hacer. ¡¿Dónde se supone que estaba el inútil de Inuyasha?!

- ¡Kagome! – Se escuchó a lo lejos una figura acercándose hacia ellos. Kagome astutamente pestañeó varias veces como si saliera de un trance.

- ¡Rayos! Es el príncipe Inuyasha… - Musitó Naraku por lo bajo y rápidamente tomó a Kagome de los hombros forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos. – No me has visto, ni hablado conmigo, no recordarás nada de esto. – Y dicho esto se alejó rápidamente de la pelinegra.

Kagome siguió petrificada mientras debatía seriamente lo que hubiera pasado.

**FLASH BACK**

_Ya una vez terminada la última parte protocolar que representaba el brindis, Inuyasha haló disimuladamente el brazo de Kagome para llevarla a un lugar donde pudieran hablar libremente._

_- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? – Se aventuró a preguntar la azabache._

_- Primero que nada necesitamos saber si ese sujeto posee una de las perlas. - _

_- Eso lo sé Inuyasha, mi pregunta es ¿Qué haremos para saberlo? – Respondió la pelinegra con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz._

_- Ah eso… - Pausó. – Pues… Tengo un plan. – La miró con una expresión divertida. – Pero… Dudo que te guste. -_

_- Te he podido aguantar por más de veinticuatro horas. – Le envió la misma mirada. – Puedo con lo que sea. -_

_Inuyasha formó una pequeña sonrisa. – Pues, tendrás que acercarte a él, y entablar una conversación. -_

_- Mantener una conversación con un sujeto extraño… Tienes razón Inuyasha, es mucho para mi, temo no poder con esa DIFICIL petición. – Respondió la azabache con evidente sarcasmo en su voz._

_El pelinegro aún en su posición anterior continuó hablando. – Por supuesto si resulta que ese extraño no posee la perla no te debes preocupar. – La pelinegra calló, y el aprovechó para continuar: - Pero si resulta que el la tiene… Es posible que… Te hipnotice. -_

_Ante la mirada de indignación de la azabache, Inuyasha no pudo reprimir el ensanchar una gran sonrisa, de esas que demostraban que disfrutaba de aquella situación. Kagome simplemente sintió deseos de golpearlo._

_- ¿Y que haremos si intenta hipnotizarme? – Prosiguió la pelinegra conteniéndose, mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_- Mientras poseas la perla, no podrá hacerlo. – Al ver la cara de confusión de su prometida, prosiguió. – Un portador de una de las perlas, indiferentemente de si posee o no poderes espirituales, no puede hipnotizar a otro individuo que también tenga en su poder otra de las esferas. – Sonrió. – Solo necesitamos saber si la tiene, así que solo consigue que el intente hipnotizarte y yo termino el trabajo. –_

_- Y ¿Por qué no vas tu y hablas con el? - _

_- Porque la perla cambia mi apariencia Kagome, si fuera a hablar con él se daría cuenta del repentinamente raro color de mis ojos. – Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Por eso, el que la perla no te cambie es nuestra oportunidad, que-ri-da… - Finalizó enfatizando la ultima palabra._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

.&&&&&.

Solo un paso mas. La pelinegra ágilmente aferrándose a una de las ramas siguió avanzando hasta la copa de un gran árbol. Segura de sus pisadas, se encaramó en una gruesa rama y posicionó todo su peso en ella. Con sigilo se acercó lentamente hasta un nido, y sonrió cuando pudo detallar mejor las aves habitantes en el.

Unos preciosos azulejos bebés. Increíble la hermosura que podía desprender la naturaleza con tan solo unas inocentes criaturas. La azabache acarició delicadamente el plumaje de los pequeños y sintió una ternura recorrerle su ser.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el alentador aroma de la naturaleza, queriendo entrar en trance con tanta tranquilidad alrededor. Subió la mirada hasta el imponente cielo azulado y sonrió soñadoramente. Definitivamente unos pequeños segundos rodeada de ese entorno la hacía sentirse llena de vida nuevamente.

Cuanto daría ella por poder ser así de libre, no tener nada que hacer, ni donde estar, ni cumplir listas, nadie que le dijera entre por aquí o salga por allá, nada de formalidades; tan solo un día siendo… _humana. _Muchas veces había soñado con probar cosas diferentes, salir de la monotonía, ser libre de las obligaciones, que era independiente, que podía hacer lo que quisiera, decir lo que quisiera, expresar lo que quisiera y… escoger de quien enamorarse.

Buscó entre su manga hasta dar con un pequeño bolsillo, del cual saco una particular esfera de la cual había oído hablar bastante últimamente. Suspiró mientras la contemplaba con melancolía ¿Estaba mal ser tan egoísta?

Se sobresaltó al oír unos ruidos extraños y con cautela volvió a guardar la invaluable joya. Se enderezó con sigilo y dió media vuelta para proceder a bajar de las ramas del árbol. Sin darse cuenta que los nervios querían hacer acto de presencia apoderándose de ella, inconscientemente apoyó su peso en una rama débil.

Lo ultimo que vió fue como aquella rama se quebraba en segundos haciéndola resbalar por completo de la copa del árbol, y con el corazón desbocado y los nervios de punta no le quedó mas que cerrar los ojos y esperar por el fuerte impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo.

10 segundos… 15 segundos… 20 segundos… 30 segundos… No recordaba que la distancia del árbol con la superficie fuera tan grande…

- Realmente eres una tonta. – Esa voz… - Tuviste suerte… - Kagome abrió los ojos confundida y subió la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados. – Tienes que ser mas cuidadosa, no quisiera tener que cargar con una prometida invalida. – Burló.

- Inu…yasha… - Fue lo mas coherente que pudo decir la pelinegra al verse envuelta en un estado de shock. Inuyasha había conseguido agarrarla a tiempo.

- Asi es, ese es mi nombre, y tu te llamas Kagome. – Siguió divertido Inuyasha ante el estado de la joven. Aún la mantenía en sus brazos y curiosamente no le molestaba aquella posición.

- ¿De donde…? Amm... ¿Cómo…?... ¿Por qué…? –

- ¿Mmm? – Inuyasha se acercó un poco para cerciorarse de que estaba bien físicamente. La pelinegra se sonrojó levemente. – Vine a buscarte. -

Kagome escuchó lo último y reaccionó lentamente… Vino a buscarla… Ese maldito infeliz… - Fuiste tu… - Musitó por lo bajo recordando con mas claridad el motivo de su caída. Aquellos ruidos extraños, era él…

- ¿Qué? – Respondió Inuyasha no entendiendo lo que Kagome decía. - ¿Te encuentras bien? -

- ¡Eres un inepto! – Exclamó la pelinegra bajando de los brazos de Inuyasha para encararlo mejor. - ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando? – Preguntó Inuyasha comenzando a exasperarse por la acusación de la azabache.

- No sabes cuanto te aborrezco en estos momentos, ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Para vengarte por lo de mi flecha! ¿No es así? ¡Eres un tonto y estás loco! – Kagome frunció el ceño enojada e Inuyasha la acompaño en la acción.

- ¡Pero que demonios te pasa! – Exclamó/preguntó el pelinegro acercándose a la joven.

- ¡No sé porque acepté este disparate! ¡Tu no tienes solución! Aunque por supuesto a pesar de que eso ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo de igual forma ¡Nunca me dejaran de sorprender las tonterías que haces! -

- ¡Estas chiflada! No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estas hablando. -

- ¡No te hagas el desentendido! -

- ¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¡Háblame en español Kagome para poder entenderte! -

- ¡Olvídalo! Sigue con tus juegos Inuyasha, espero que goces la soledad. – La pelinegra comentó esto ultimo y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar al palacio.

- Un momento, ¿A dónde vas? -

- ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Lejos de ti! -

- ¡Espera! Necesito hablar contigo. – Inuyasha frunció mas el ceño al ver que la pelinegra no tenía intención de detener su caminata.

- Pues búscame cuando hayas madurado un poco. – Siguió la azabache

- Muy bien, tu te lo buscaste… - Musitó Inuyasha por lo bajo y acto seguido con grandes y firmes zancadas alcanzó a la pelinegra, con muy poca delicadeza la posicionó sobre su hombro y se dispuso a entrar un poco mas en el bosque donde no pudieran ser escuchados.

- ¡¿Pero quien te crees eres?! ¡Bájame bruto! – Forcejeó Kagome sobre el hombro de su prometido con la cara roja de la vergüenza, indignación y por supuesto enojo… mucho enojo.

- Lo lamento querida, pero lo quieras o no necesitamos tener una muy seria e importante conversación. – Habló Inuyasha hoscamente para luego añadir en un tono de advertencia: - Así que te sugiero que dejes el drama, cierres la boca y disfrutes el pequeño paseo. -

.&&&&&.

- _Por_ _eso querido padre, te pido que no te preocupes por mi, estaremos regresando a Sengoku al final de la semana. Por favor dales los más cordiales saludos al rey Inuno y a la reina Izayoi por parte de Inuyasha y mía… Siempre tuya, Kagome…_ - El rey Higurashi levantó su mirada hacia la de Inuno e Izayoi.

- ¡Que felicidad! – Exclamó efusivamente Izayoi después de un largo tiempo de silencio.

- Sin duda debían de haber estado planeando este viaje muy bien. – Comentó Inuno no tan feliz como su esposa pero tampoco menos afectivo.

- Estoy segura de que ya se deben llevar perfectamente. -

- Concuerdo contigo querida, aunque aun deben mantenerse al límite ya que todavía no se han casado. Pero sin duda es una excelente noticia que viajen juntos a Goshimboku ¿No lo crees Higurashi? -

- La verdad me alegra mucho… - Respondió el aludido calmadamente en comparación de la pareja presente. – Aunque me resulta algo extraño que Kagome no me lo haya mencionado antes. -

- Es posible que no haya tenido la oportunidad o el tiempo. – Razonó Inuno.

- Si, es posible. – Respondió el rey Higurashi todavía dubitativo. – Sin embargo me inquieta saber el motivo de su viaje a mi reino, Kagome no menciona en su carta el objeto de su partida. -

- Supongo que pronto nos lo hará saber. – Habló esta vez la sonriente Izayoi. – De igual manera, Inuyasha se fue con ella, así que te puedo asegurar que no correrá ninguno peligro, puedes quedarte tranquilo… -

.&&&&&.

Inuyasha miró a traves de la ventanilla del carruaje, miró el marco de la ventanilla, miró el polvo del marco de la ventanilla, cerró los ojos, abrió los ojos, respiró, exhaló, jugó con sus dedos… Ya no sabía como disimular su claro y muy obvio –_hasta el punto de que incluso un queso fundido se daría cuenta-_ estado de **aburrimiento.**

Odiaba viajar, pero lamentablemente no le quedaba de otra, debían darse prisa y conseguir las otras joyas, por eso viajaban a Goshimboku, donde residía el duque Naraku precisamente.

Con algo de disimulo posó su vista hacia su acompañante, quien se hallaba ajena a el mientras miraba distraída por su ventanilla. Carraspeó un poco, mientras se debatía si hablarle o… morir consumido por el aburrimiento.

- Ya deja de mirarme así. – Habló la pelinegra aun mirando por la ventanilla. Inuyasha volteó rápidamente a su posición anterior.

- No se de que hablas, no te estaba mirando a ti. – Respondió nerviosamente. Kagome no respondió. - ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de estar furiosa? – Mas silencio… Inuyasha se acercó un poco a la joven. - ¿Kag? -

- Aléjate de mí, y no me llames así. – Respondió secamente.

- ¿Qué no te cansas de estar siempre molesta? – Insistió el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué no te cansas de ser siempre un idiota? – Contraatacó.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Preguntó Inuyasha comenzando a fastidiarse.

- Ya déjame en paz Inuyasha. – Espetó Kagome volteándose hacia su prometido para encararlo.

- No hasta que me digas cual es tu maldito problema conmigo. -

- No vale la pena. – Respondió la azabache desviando su mirada de la de él.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Kagome? – Siguió esta vez con una voz demandante. Kagome se estremeció por milésimas de segundos.

- ¡Te dije que no vale la pena! Te sugiero que te calles, te alejes de mí, y no se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra en lo que resta del viaje. -

- Ya me tienes harto. – Inuyasha la hizo encararlo y con determinación hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Esta bien Kagome, lo lamento ¿si?– Kagome lo miró desconcertada. – Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar, si muchas veces suelo ser un desconsiderado, y sé que tal vez no tenga importancia el disculparme porque tal vez no nos volvamos a ver después de que consigamos las perlas faltantes… Pero en verdad quisiera llevarme bien contigo… -

Kagome tomó varios segundos de silencio para pensar bien en sus palabras y aun con una tenue desconfianza preguntó - ¿Por qué? -

Inuyasha suspiró y levemente sonrojado respondió: - Porque… Aunque no lo creas te considero una gran persona, y me divierto contigo… - Se rascó la quijada nervioso. – Y en verdad es grandioso poder compartir con una persona sin tener que exigirle o hipnotizarla… - La miró fijamente. – Es claro que no nos llevamos muy bien pero aun cuando te pido algo y no me dices que si… tampoco me dices que no. -

- ¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto? – Preguntó la azabache ya en un tono neutral.

- A una tregua… ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de 250 vatios. Kagome se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha sonreír de esa forma.

- ¿Y por que no me hipnotizas y ya? Así te ahorrarías las disculpas, solo tienes que pedirme que te trate bien y que ya deje de estar molesta contigo. -

- Sabes que no haría eso. – Respondió ásperamente.

- ¿Por qué no? – Insistió la pelinegra.

- Ya olvídalo Kagome. –

- Respóndeme Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no?, así las cosas serían mas fáciles ¿no crees? –

- Pues si tanto quieres eso tal vez lo haga – Respondió Inuyasha sintiendo como se exasperaba de nuevo. Kagome calló. - ¿Vas a aceptar mis disculpas o seguirás enojada para siempre? -

-… Esta bien… - Respondió la azabache. – Solo una pregunta… -

- Te escucho. -

- ¿Me has hipnotizado alguna vez Inuyasha? -

El aludido sintió como una escalofrió recorrió rápidamente toda su espina dorsal y sudó frío. - …. No. -

.&&&&&.

* * *

**_Jajaja supongo que la ignorancia a veces es la base de la felicidad no? xD, Review :D_**


	4. Por supuesto que no!

_**Aloooo :), buenas buenas espero que esten muy bien, seguro mejor que yo jaja xD, espero que les guste este cap, hay nuevos personajes y creo que seguro se acordaran de la serie con la personalidad de ellos xd, ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribi y ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, critica, insulto, etc etc ya saben donde :D, en fin que empiece la funcion :), saludos!**_

* * *

Frunció el ceño ya cansado y bostezó por enésima vez. Con pereza fijó su vista en su reloj que yacía en su mesita de noche y suspiró cuando supo la hora, 2:45 AM ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

Estaba inquieto. Llevaba horas intentando conciliar el sueño y aún no veía resultados. Gruñó por lo bajo, los ojos le ardían, la garganta la sentía seca y su _para nada_ cómoda almohada le estaba dejando un molesto dolor en el cuello.

Con algo de vacilación se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Caminó por el largo pasillo en puntillas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, sonrió por lo bajo al pensar que debía dejar de estar actuando como un fisgón tan seguido, la experiencia le había dicho que ese trabajito no dejaba buenas secuelas.

Siguió su sigiloso andar hasta llegar a una gran y elegante puerta de roble blanco y con mucho cuidado giró la manilla para luego adentrarse en la atrayente habitación.

Suspiró ya un poco mas relajado mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Levantó la vista afanoso y sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al fijar su mirada en _ella._

Se acercó lentamente a la distinguida joven quien pacíficamente yacía soñadora en su cama ajena a su alrededor. Se sintió cohibido a medida que se acercaba lo cual le extrañó ya que el raramente se sentía así, y aún cuando estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo no entendía el _por que_… O eso _quería_ creer.

Se acuclilló hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la joven, y con ferviente devoción se dedicó a hacer algo que anteriormente no había tenido la libertad de hacer: Contemplarla

SI, lo debía de admitir. Kagome era muy hermosa. Pero ella no **debía** saber lo que el realmente pensaba… Porque al fin y al cabo se _suponía_ que no se llevaban bien.

Fijó sus ojos en su fino y delicado rostro, en sus cejas, sus parpados poblados de esas extensas pestañas, en su respingada nariz y en sus colorados pómulos que hacían su aspecto tan inocente y juvenil.

Frunció el ceño algo confundido, ¿Por qué se comportaba tan diferente cuando estaba con ella? El no se disculpaba, tampoco cuidaba de las personas y mucho menos expresaba sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad. Él no era así… entonces… ¿Qué demonios tenía esta mujer que lo hacía comportarse de esa manera?

La siguió observando fijamente como si esperara obtener las respuesta a sus interrogantes de esa forma. Inconscientemente retiró unos mechones azabaches de su rostro y acarició sus mejillas tan suave y delicadamente que sintió en breves segundos que sus dedos rozaban con la mas fina y blanda seda. Detuvo su mimo al reparar en sus rojos y carnosos labios y se preguntó luego ¿Cómo antes no había remediado en ellos?

Retiró su mano algo incomodo, se sentía estúpido, no debió haber entrado a su habitación para empezar, y mucho menos observarla de esa forma ¿en que rayos estaba pensando? Daba igual si se llevaban bien o no ya que al final no se volverían a ver mas nunca en sus vidas, pero entonces ¿Por qué decidió hacer las pases con ella? Nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido, pero tampoco le disgustaba hacerlo y a pesar de que no sabía un carajo estaba seguro de una sola cosa y era: que _debía_ protegerla.

.&&&&&.

…1…2…3… Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula.

- ¡Kagome! – Llamó un peculiar joven de piel morena _–muy elegante cabe destacar-_, perfectamente fornido, de oscuro cabello recogido en una alta coleta, bastante alto y de unos ojos azules tan profundos como el cielo.

- ¡Oh Koga! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! – Exclamó la azabache mientras pasaba a abrazar al _**"**_**no agradable**" –_según Inuyasha- _susodicho con un **extremado **afecto –_según el pelinegro de nuevo-_. Claro que desgraciadamente recordaba a ese sujeto, aunque no sabía porque se lo imaginaba muerto hace bastantes años.

…4…5…9… Apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño.

- No sabía que habías vuelto. – Comentó el elegante joven.

- Regrese ayer. – Pausó. - ¿Estas mas alto? – Preguntó la pelinegra inocentemente. Koga carcajeó, ella le acompañó con una sonrisa e Inuyasha siguió contando. Si definitivamente era mas divertido cuando creía que estaba muerto.

…20…50…90… Que alguien por favor le diera mas números.

- ¿No se suponía que te ibas a casar? – Preguntó Koga con un leve tono de sarcasmo, el cual pasó desapercibido para Kagome pero Inuyasha _–quien incómodamente estaba lejos de la "ridícula" escena, pero exageradamente atento a ella- _lo captó perfectamente y gruño por lo bajo.

- No… Quiero decir ¡Si!, pero aun no iniciamos con los preparativos de la boda… Es una larga historia, luego te cuento. - Respondió la azabache quien se dedicó a mirar a su prometido en la lejanía y con un leve sonrojo comentó: - Acompáñame, quisiera presentártelo. -

…300…400…500… Ya contar definitivamente no era suficiente.

Notó el desconcierto que adoptó el individuo al verlo y la expresión de cinismo que puso al reconocerlo. Inuyasha sonrió de la manera mas hipócrita posible mientras apretaba sus puños, mas le valía a ese lobo ridículo –_como solía llamarlo-_ no pasarse de listo.

- Koga quiero presentarte a… -

- Inuyasha Taisho… - Interrumpió el moreno con una voz realmente molesta para Inuyasha. – No creí reconocerte. – Habló hacia el pelinegro.

- Oh Koga, pero que agradable sorpresa… En serio. – Respondió Inuyasha imitando la voz de su prometida momentos antes.

- ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó la azabache totalmente ajena a la situación de ambos jóvenes.

- Así es… Desgraciadamente. – Comentó lo ultimo por lo bajo el joven moreno.

- Su padre es nuestro consejero real, una persona muy agradable debo decir… Nada que ver con su hijo. – Contestó Inuyasha subiendo el tono de voz en sus últimas palabras.

- Solo esta celoso porque su padre me trata mejor que a él. – Le dijo Koga a Kagome ignorando por completo la cara de indignación de Inuyasha.

- No me digas, entonces supongo que el que seas un desgraciado bastardo no tiene nada que ver con mi comportamiento. -

- ¡Inuyasha! – Reprendió Kagome.

- Déjalo Kagome, ya veo que no ha cambiado en nada, siempre será la misma bestia. -

- Y tú el mismo lobo sarnoso. – Devolvió Inuyasha.

Koga sonrió por lo bajo y se volteó hacia a Kagome para tomarle las manos. – Querida Kagome, no puedo creer que tengas que casarte con esta bestia no sabes cuanto lo lamento. -

- ¡¿Qué dijiste infeliz?! – Vociferó Inuyasha perdiendo los estribos.

- ¡Lo que escuchaste animal! ¡No eres digno de casarte con la preciosa Kagome! -

- ¡Y a ti que te importa lobo! – Exclamó el pelinegro posicionándose entre Koga y Kagome. - ¡No es tu asunto así que no te metas! -

- Oigan ya dejen de pelear. – Intentó persuadir la azabache mirando por encima del hombro de Inuyasha.

- Claro que es mi asunto bestia, no quiero ver a mi amada Kagome ser infeliz por el resto de su vida. – Dijo Koga apretando sus puños hacia Inuyasha ignorando la petición de Kagome.

- ¡Cuida tus palabras engendro! ¡Kagome es mí prometida así que mas te vale respetarla! – Respondió el pelinegro imitando a su contrincante en su posición. Kagome se sorprendió ante las palabras de Inuyasha, era la primera vez que admitía el compromiso en voz alta.

- De acuerdo ya basta. – Paró la azabache posicionándose entre los dos jóvenes los cuales se enviaban descargas eléctricas con la mirada. – Creo que lo que Inuyasha quiso decir es que se alegra de verte Koga. -

- Estoy en éxtasis… - Dijo Inuyasha cargado de sarcasmo.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué hay tanto alboroto? – Se escuchó desde lejos una pequeña figura acercándose. Los tres personajes voltearon hacia la misteriosa voz.

- ¡Abuela Kaede! – Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar mientras corría a abrazarla. Koga se limitó a sonreír e Inuyasha solo pudo mostrar una mirada de desconcierto.

- Kagome mi niña, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó la susodicha correspondiendo al abrazo de su nieta.

- Unos pequeños compromisos, nada serio. Me alegro mucho de verte abuela. –

- Yo también querida, el castillo se encuentra muy desolado sin sus presencias. –

Kagome solo pudo enviarle una triste mirada ante ese comentario. - Acompáñame abuela quiero presentarte a Inuyasha. – Dijo la azabache para rápidamente guiarla hacia los caballeros.

- ¿Tu prometido? -

- Eh… Sip. – Respondió quedadamente la azabache. – Abuela el es Inuyasha. E Inuyasha te presento a mi abuela Kaede, una de las personas mas importantes y especiales para mi. -

Inuyasha sonrió ante la dulzura con que su prometida mencionó a la susodicha y con elegancia se inclinó ante ella. – Un placer señora. – Kaede le respondió algo asi como "Es un joven muy agradable y elegante Kagome" y luego sonrió e Inuyasha solo pudo voltearse hacia Koga con una sonrisa victoriosa.

.&&&&&.

Sacó a _Tessaiga_ de su stud y con agilidad se montó sobre él. Suspiró pesadamente, si no se daba prisa nunca saldría de ahí, la abuela de Kagome se la pasó todo el día ofreciéndole cualquier variedad de dulces y galletas, no era que odiara el dulce, solo no era el momento.

Subió la mirada, y notó que aún el sol resplandecía con fuerza a pesar de ser un poco mas del medio día, con algo de suerte tal vez regresaría antes del anochecer.

Emprendió su andar sobre su fiel caballo mientras echaba otro suspiro, las cosas se hacían cada vez mas difíciles, por eso debía ir **solo** en busca de la siguiente joya.

- ¿Se puede saber a donde vas? – Se dejó escuchar una voz muy conocida para el pelinegro. Inuyasha buscó el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz y se encontró con su prometida caminando a la par con él. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Desde cuando las mujeres eran tan silenciosas?

- ¿De donde saliste? – Preguntó el pelinegro aún desorientado.

- Eso no importa, responde a mi pregunta. – Espetó la joven cruzándose de brazos, Inuyasha forzó a _Tessaiga_ a parar su andar.

- ¿Pues a donde crees que voy Kagome? Tu ya sabes donde… - Respondió el pelinegro con fastidio. Kagome calló por varios segundos y luego caminó en dirección contraria a su prometido. – Oye ¿A dónde vas? -

- Voy por mi caballo espérame aquí. -

- ¡No! Eso si que no. – Inuyasha se devolvió como ella y rápidamente se posicionó delante de Kagome impidiéndole el paso. – Tú te quedas. -

- Tienes que estar bromeando. – Comentó la azabache frunciendo el ceño. Inuyasha se limitó a mirarla desafiantemente dándole a entender a la pelinegra que hablaba muy en serio. – No me pienso quedar aquí sin hacer nada mientras tu te vas a enfrentar a ese hombre que puede resultar peligroso, Inuyasha. -

- ¡No seas tonta! Es por eso que no puedo llevarte conmigo, si a ese sujeto se le ocurre hacerte algo no voy a poder protegerte mientras busco la perla. – Kagome calló ante las abiertas palabras de Inuyasha, ¿Por qué actuaba así? – No te preocupes por mi, regresaré pronto. -

- No sé de que hablas no estoy preocupada por ti. – Respondió la azabache cruzándose de brazos. Inuyasha sonrió por lo bajo. - ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Sentarme a tejer mientras espero por ti? -

- Podrías investigar sobre las perlas. – Sugirió. Kagome se apaciguó.

- Es verdad, creo tener algunos libros que hablan sobre ellas. -

- Bien ahí lo tienes, ahora si me permites me retiro. -

- ¡Espera Inuyasha! – Detuvo de nuevo la azabache.

- ¿Y ahora que? -

- Ten, es probable que la necesites. – Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver que su prometida le entregaba la perla que poseían.

- No. – El pelinegro le devolvió el invaluable objeto. – Necesito que tú la tengas. -

- Llévatela Inuyasha, no puedo ejercer poder ninguno sobre ella, en cambio tu si. – Insistió la azabache.

- No Kagome tu quédatela, lo ultimo que quiero es que descubran que pueden hipnotizarte, así que es mi ultima palabra. -

- ¿Y que haremos si te hipnotizan a ti genio? - Reprendió

- Tranquila tendré cuidado, no te preocupes. – Y dicho esto el joven príncipe retomó su andar con velocidad.

- ¡Ya te dije que no estoy preocupada! – Exclamó Kagome inútilmente mientras veía como su prometido se convertía en una silueta cada vez más borrosa. Ese idiota no tenía remedio.

.&&&&&.

- Lo lamento su alteza, el señor Naraku salió hace unos días por unos asuntos del trabajo. – Comunicó con una rara timidez uno de los súbditos de Naraku en la amplitud del salón principal de aquella gran mansión.

- ¿Y no sabe cuando regresará? – Preguntó el pelinegro con algo de impaciencia.

- Temo que no, pero he de calcular que debería estar aquí antes del ocaso de mañana. – Pausó para luego mirar a Inuyasha de una forma extraña. – Pero dígame ¿Qué necesita su alteza? Tal vez yo le pueda ayudar. – Dicho esto se acercó un poco mas al joven príncipe.

- No es necesario, esperaré a que regrese el duque Naraku, si no les importa volveré mañana, gracias por la información am… -

- Jakotsu, alteza. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Jakotsu, si, eh gracias. – Y dicho esto salió rápidamente de la lujosa mansión por las finas y elegantes puertas de la entrada principal, dejando al extraño súbdito muy inconforme.

.&&&&&.

- Kagome querida, ¿puedo pasar? – La pelinegra se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su abuela del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, con sigilo y rapidez guardo el libro que estaba leyendo y se aventuró a abrirle a Kaede.

- Claro abuela, adelante. –

- Quería ver como estabas mi niña, hace días que no se de ti. – Comentó la mujer de avanzada edad mientras pasaba para sentarse en uno de los amplios y cómodos sillones de la habitación.

- Si y me disculpo por eso nana, había estado tan ocupada que no pude escribirte ni una sola carta. – Dijo Kagome algo avergonzada acompañando a su abuela en el sillón.

- Tranquila querida, te entiendo, ahora tienes otras responsabilidades. - Sonrió

- Así es… Mi vida… Toda mi vida, he tenido que lidiar con cargos, aceptar los cambios y cumplir mis responsabilidades… Pero ese es el deber de una princesa ¿no?… – Comentó la azabache con un deje de melancolía en su voz.

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa cariño? – Preguntó Kaede notando el semblante de su nieta.

- No es… No es nada. -

- Claro que es algo Kagome, puedo sentirlo, cuéntame sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – Kagome permaneció callada por varios segundos pero Kaede siguió con su sonrisa.

- Es solo algo sin importancia, de verdad… - Al ver como su nana levantaba una ceja la pelinegra roló los ojos y siguió: - Esta bien. – Suspiró. – Abuela… ¿Qué clase de mujer era mi madre? -

La azabache pudo notar como su nana abría los ojos con asombro ante su pregunta. - ¿Por qué quieres saber querida? -

- Es que tengo muy pocos recuerdos de ella, y es frustrante ¿sabes?, desde que llegué a Sengoku me han comparado mucho con ella… Y también con Kikyo -

- ¿Y como te sientes con eso? -

- Pues no lo sé, supongo que debería sentirme bien porque ellas eran unas grandes personas ¿no?, pero la verdad no se lo que siento. -

- Y dime mi niña, ¿Qué recuerdos tienes de tu madre? – Preguntó Kaede en un tono maternal. Kagome sonrió.

- Lo que mas recuerdo era el sonido de su voz en las noches mientras me leía un cuento, las historias eran tediosas pero ella hacía que todo sonara tan divertido. – La sonrisa de Kagome poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una mueca de nostalgia. – Y cada vez que me pasaba algo malo, me caía o me enfermaba, siempre me decía que todo iba a estar bien, y así era. -

- ¿Y que es lo que mas extrañas de ella cariño? – Preguntó Kaede acariciando los azabaches rulos de Kagome.

- Creo que no escuchar su risa, me encantaba cuando reía, y la manera en que hacía ver las cosas mas fáciles… - Kagome bajó su mirada y sintió como poco a poco se le iba quebrantando la voz. – Q-quiero decir, ahora tenemos esta situación con el reino, y yo me tengo que casar y… Y yo… Yo solo quisiera que ella me pudiera aconsejar. – Kaede la abrazó al verla en ese estado.

- Ya tranquila querida. – Intentó apaciguar y Kagome murmuró algo como "Descuida estoy bien". – Tu madre, era una mujer muy especial ¿sabes?, era muy inteligente y humilde, y tenía algo en su temperamento que te hacía querer ser mejor persona, a muchos nos cambió y entre ellos esta tu padre. – Sonrió mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de nieta cariñosamente. – Eres su viva imagen Kagome, y no solo me refiero al físico, te preocupas por los demás y haces cualquier cosa por sacarle a una sonrisa a alguien, tal y como ella lo hacía, esa es la mejor prueba querida. – Kagome sonrió. – Y esa sonrisa mi niña, es la que hace que todo el mundo quiera ser mejor persona, tu también posees ese don. -

- Gracias abuela. -

- De nada querida. – Respondió su nana con una sonrisa maternal y luego dejó escapar una chispa de picardía por sus ojos. – Y dime… ¿Inuyasha? – Kagome se sorprendió ante el comentario de su abuela y carraspeó algo nerviosa.

- Amm ¿si? -

- ¿Qué hay con el? – Pregunto con una sonrisa esta vez socarrona.

Kagome suspiró. – Sabía que preguntarías por el. – Y luego soltó una risita.

- Pues debe ser por algo ¿no? – La pelinegra roló los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de el? – Preguntó intentando hacerse la desentendida, no estaba preparada para ese tipo de conversación.

- Pues no lo sé, ¿Cómo te llevas con el? - Kagome calló por varios segundos pensando bien su respuesta.

- Pues… Muy bien abuela. – Respondió la azabache en un intento de hacer una sonrisa pero su rostro se contrajo como si estuviera bajo los efectos del botox.

- Que bien querida, cuanto me alegra. – Pausó y Kagome supo que debió esforzarse mas en su "entusiasmo". – Ahora dime la verdad. – La pelinegra volvió a suspirar y sabiendo que no podría mentirle a su abuela frunció el ceño y se descargó.

- Es un irrespetuoso, tiene mal carácter, no es para nada caballero, siempre se anda burlando de mi, no me toma en serio, le gusta sacarme de quicio y siempre busca una excusa para pelearse conmigo, realmente no lo soporto abuela no se que hacer con el. – Volteó a ver a su abuela y se extrañó de la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. - ¿Qué? -

- No lo puedo creer. – Dijo Kaede aún sorprendida.

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- Nunca te había escuchado hablar de alguien así Kagome. – La pelinegra solo pudo poner una cara incredulidad y ante eso Kaede puso una mirada astuta y siguió. – ¿Y siempre es así? -

Kagome pareció meditar su respuesta por varios segundos y cambiando su tono de voz respondió: - La mayoría del tiempo pero a veces suele ser gentil conmigo, también se ha disculpado por los malos ratos y me ha ayudado en varios aprietos… Supongo que puedo confiar en el. -

Kaede guardó silencio por un buen rato mientras miraba fijamente a su nieta. – Ya veo que ese joven te agrada mucho Kagome. – Y sonrió. La pelinegra se sonrojó furiosamente ante ese comentario.

- Pero que cosas dices nana, ese idiota es un grosero. -

.&&&&&.

Cerró la puerta tras suyo y suspiró cansado, no sabía como había logrado llegar hasta allí sin ser descubierto pero lo hizo, realmente tenía talento como fisgón. Sonrió por lo bajo, si, no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

Sintió como un extraño hormigueo recorría rápidamente su nariz haciendo que se contrajeran sus facciones, se sacudió velozmente en un intento por controlarse pero la picazón se hizo mas intensa y sin poderlo evitar estornudo.

Maldijo por lo bajo, alguien hablaba mal de él, ¿Quién sería?

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y con nerviosismo se movió rápidamente por un lugar en el cual ocultarse. Ya debajo de una mesa cubierta con un largo mantel observó como dos figuras entraban a aquella habitación y se dirigían a una pequeña biblioteca de la misma.

- Ten cuidado con esa caja Jakotsu, no queremos tener problemas con el amo Naraku. – Dijo un joven alto de cabello negro recogido en una larga trenza, a su compañero quien tomaba una pequeña caja del anaquel.

- Ya calmate Bankotsu es solo una estupida caja. – Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver de nuevo al _raro_ subdito.

- No lo digo por la caja imbecil, lo digo por lo que hay adentro, debe ser algo muy importante si el amo Naraku nos encargó recogerla con mucho cuidado. -

- ¿Tu crees? – Preguntó el extraño joven mientras abría lentamente la pequeña caja. – Me pregunto que será. –

- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Si el amo Naraku se entera de que intentamos abrir esta caja nos mata! – Se apresuró a decir alarmado el joven de la trenza mientras le quitaba la caja a su estúpido compañero.

- ¡Ay por favor Bankotsu! No hay nadie en esta habitación. – Respondió el joven amanerado quitándole la caja a su compañero. Bankotsu calló y Jakotsu supo que tenía tanta curiosidad como el así que prosiguió a abrir la caja. – Ooh. -

- ¡Increíble! – Dijo maravillado mientras contemplaba lo que residía en la pequeña caja.

- ¡Esta esfera debe valer una fortuna! –

- Seguro que si, ahora entiendo porque el amo Naraku pidió que la lleváramos con extremado cuidado… ¿Para que la querrá? – Preguntó Bankotsu con curiosidad. - ¿Tendrá pensado dársela a una dama? -

- No lo se y no me interesa, pero ¿Crees que si se la doy al príncipe Inuyasha tal vez acepte casarse conmigo? – Preguntó un Jakotsu soñadoramente, Bankotsu solo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto, e Inuyasha se disparó mentalmente.

- Eres un anormal, ya deja de fantasear con el príncipe Inuyasha. Además antes de que pudieras siquiera pensar en dársela el amo Naraku te descubriría y haría puré de papas contigo. -

- ¡Bankotsu, Jakotsu! – Se dejó escuchar una lejana voz llamando a ambos súbditos y los susodichos nerviosamente cerraron la caja y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación.

.&&&&&.

Caminó con algo de –_mucha- _frustración por el largo pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Ese tonto se las iba a pagar, ya había oscurecido por completo y el aun no se dignaba a mostrar su indecorosa cara.

Suspiró pesadamente, ella no servía para esto. Le mintió a su abuela cuando le respondió donde había ido Inuyasha, le mintió a su padre cuando le escribió en su carta que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupaba, y se mentía a ella misma pensando que podría mantener esta farsa por mas tiempo. Cuando viera a ese desgraciado le iba a dar un gran sermón por dejarle ella todas esas cargas.

Paró su andar de repente al sentir su cabeza doler, se llevó una mano al lugar donde sentía la punzada como si intentara detener el dolor y se dio cuenta de que estaba extrañamente mas caliente de lo normal; también pudo notar como su cuerpo reflejaba algún tipo de malestar ya que le dolían algunos músculos.

Entró a su habitación bruscamente y cerró la puerta detrás suyo mientras volvía a suspirar, definitivamente las cosas no podían ir peor. Levantó la mirada y se sobresaltó al descubrir el causante de sus desgracias sentado tranquilamente en su cama… Eso definitivamente tenía que ser una broma…

- ¿Qué tal? – Saludó Inuyasha alegremente ajeno al estado de ánimo de su prometida.

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos estas haciendo aquí? – Preguntó tajantemente la azabache. Hubiera gritado pero francamente no se sentía con ánimos.

- ¿Mm? Pues acabo de regresar. – Respondió Inuyasha levantándose de la cama.

- No me digas Inuyasha, no me di cuenta. – Comentó Kagome con sarcasmo e Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por que me hablas así? -

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Eres un desconsiderado. -

- No entiendo de que me hablas Kagome. – Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba mas a ella, se extrañó al verla un tanto colorada.

- Hablo del hecho de que te he esperado por más de dos horas mientras encubría tu ausencia con patéticas excusas. ¡Dijiste que llegarías temprano! – Dijo la pelinegra mientras lo señalaba furiosamente.

- Cálmate Kagome, surgieron complicaciones ¿si?, lo lamento. – Intentó apaciguar Inuyasha. Kagome desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Pues eso no hace que deje de pensar que eres un desconsiderado. – Inuyasha frunció el ceño esta vez enojado.

- Sabes que no lo hago a propósito, ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan ofensiva conmigo?, aun cuando he regresado ¿no puedes decirme algo agradable?. -

- Esto no se trata de ti Inuyasha, se trata de la manera en que me mantuviste aquí esperando y además preocu… - La pelinegra se sobresaltó y se tapó la boca rápidamente.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Y además que? – Insistió el joven príncipe creyendo saber lo que la azabache quiso decir.

- Nada. – Respondió bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y además que, Kagome? – Siguió el joven con más demanda en su voz.

- Ya te dije que no es nada Inuyasha ya deja de fastidiar. -

- Pues seguiré insistiendo hasta que me digas por que rayos estas tan enojada así que habla. – Kagome dio un respingo ante la insistencia de su prometido y viéndose acorralada ante sus preguntas hizo un torpe ademán.

- … Estaba preocupada ¿esta bien?, p-pensé que te había ocurrido algo. – Comentó la azabache aun con un deje de enojo en su voz. Inuyasha simplemente sonrió ante el orgullo de su prometida.

- Gracias. – Respondió sencillamente el pelinegro mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Sonrió por lo bajo sabía que haciendo eso conseguiría que el enojo de su prometida aumentara pero extrañamente disfrutaba bastante de esa situación. – Solo quería saber como estabas. -

- Gracias. – Inuyasha detuvo su andar al creer que había escuchado mal.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó el pelinegro acercándose de nuevo a la azabache.

- Gracias por estar pendiente de mí. – Respondió Kagome mirándolo fijamente. – Disculpa por… Haberte gritado. – Inuyasha no cabía en su sorpresa ante el raudo cambio de actitud de su prometida.

- Disculpa aceptada. – Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa. La azabache quiso acompañarlo en la acción pero inesperadamente comenzó a toser fuertemente, captando así la preocupación del joven. - ¿Kagome estas bien? – Preguntó tocando la frente de su prometida y sorprendiéndose por la elevada temperatura que poseía. – Rayos estas volando en fiebre, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -

.&&&&&.

* * *

_**Y bueno ya se nota un progreso con nuestros protagonistas no? :), gracias por leer y aprovecho también por darle las gracias a Neri Dark quien me ha demostrado su agrado con el fic, espero seguir asi jeje un saludo!**_...


	5. Sonríe

_**Alo! No saben de verdad cuanto lamento mi retraso!, pero pues me tengo que excusar diciendo que me han salido los mas pateticos enrollos y diligencias por hacer, empezando porque empiezo la universidad y bueh ya ando estresada aun sin ir todavía. Espero poder cubrir sus espectativas :) y bueno este cap aclara un poco mas el pasado incierto de Kagome e Inuyasha con respecto a nuestra queridisima Kikyo jaja (no sale en la historia y es de la que mas hablan xD), en fin espero no defraudarles y bueno un millon de gracias como siempre por sus comentarios! Que disfruten del show :)**  
_

* * *

_Los tonos púrpuras del cielo poco a poco se iban aclarando, dando paso al característico matiz azulino, dejando así una entrada libre y fresca para que el astro radiante hiciera su brillante labor sobre el bosque Sengoku. Los pájaros cantaban con devoción, el viento soplaba con gracia y el ambiente de ese prado abundante era la tranquilidad para cualquier alma._

_Se dejaban escuchar pisadas en la verdosa grama y se veía siluetas pasar a través de los frondosos árboles. Los animalitos del bosque mantenían su guardia ante dos pequeñas jóvenes que se adentraban a la espesura del gran hábitat._

_La joven quien llevaba la delantera se mostraba sonriente y alegre, sin duda disfrutaba de los esplendores que podía despedir la naturaleza… era algo mágico. Su tez era un tanto pálida pero bien tersa, su cabello negro azabache, el cual le gustaba mantenerlo largo y bien cuidado, estaba sujeto en una cola baja, y sus ojos envueltos en extensas pestañas, eran verdaderamente las puertas de su alma detrás de ese baño achocolatado de inocencia e ilusión. Llevaba un kimono especial para esa salida ya que pequeñas responsabilidades como éstas se lo demandaban, pero debía de admitir –_en silencio, claro-_ que los vestidos eran más cómodos _ _para la situación; por la cual llevaba en su hombro derecho un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas._

_La segunda jovencita que seguía su andar era un poco mas pequeña pero no menos hermosa, compartía bastante los rasgos con la primera joven y también el temperamento, pero su carácter era mas demandante y dominante en otros semblantes y no podía evitar expresar con mas libertad sus pensamientos y emociones. Vestía el mismo kimono y llevaba también su carcaj. Su piel era más bronceada y delicada, su cabello azabache lo mantenía suelto dejando ver pequeños bucles en sus puntas, y sus ojos tan achocolatados como los de la otra joven mostraban un profundo e incontenible desgano._

_- Vamos Kagome, quita esa cara ¿acaso no te anima sentir la naturaleza en la mañana? – Preguntó la mayor con una sonrisa. La menor bufó y desvió la mirada con un puchero._

_- Sabes que si Kikyo, pero dime ¿Quién puede disfrutar teniendo que usar este traje tan ridículo? – Respondió/Preguntó la menor señalando su atuendo con molestia. – Además de que es incomodo y da mucho calor. – Añadió retirándose pequeños mechones de su rostro._

_La pelinegra mayor se detuvo y volteó para mirar a su hermana y acto seguido levantó una ceja al detallarla mejor. – Kagome, ¿Qué no te dije que te recogieras el cabello? – La susodicha frunció el ceño ante tal pregunta y siguió caminando dejando a su hermana atrás._

_- Y yo te dije que me gusta mas suelto. – Farfulló._

_- Lo se pero sabes perfectamente que deberías recogértelo. – Insistió Kikyo._

_- Si pero no quiero. – Respondió la azabache menor encarando a su hermana._

_Kikyo guardó silencio por varios segundos mientras miraba a su hermana con calma y paciencia. - ¿Por qué? – Se aventuró a responder sabiendo en el fondo la respuesta._

_- Tu ya sabes porque hermana. – Respondió Kagome retirando su arco y su carcaj de su hombro mientras buscaba con la mirada aquel inconfundible árbol que poseía las marcas del tiro al blanco._

_- ¿Te molesta mucho? – Preguntó la azabache mayor acompañando a su hermana en la acción mientra la miraba con culpa._

_Kagome se detuvo ante la pregunta de Kikyo y pasó a mirarla en silencio mientras pensaba bien sus palabras. – No… No me molesta… Solo estoy algo cansada de que nos comparen todo el tiempo. – _

_- Lo lamento. – La azabache menor se extrañó ante la disculpa de la mayor._

_- ¿Por qué? - _

_- Por el que tengas que pasar por eso. – Kagome sonrió ante la respuesta de Kikyo._

_- Descuida, no es para tanto. Además todos tenemos algo especial en el interior y eso es lo que nos hace diferente, o bueno eso es lo que mama dice. – Kikyo sonrió ante el comentario de su hermana._

_- Entonces, ¿no hay problema? - _

_- Claro que no tontita. - _

_Ambas jóvenes sonrieron como hermanas que eran y ya disuelto el malentendido se dispusieron a tensar sus arcos con las flechas para comenzar sus entrenamientos. Kikyo apuntaba y disparaba con certeza y tranquilidad, ya llevaba bastante tiempo entrenando y sus habilidades con el arco habían mejorado bastante. Kagome por su parte era intrépida y tenaz, poseía talento y voluntad; pero a pesar de tener bastante conocimiento en el área a su corta edad seguía bajo las enseñanzas de su hermana._

_La pelinegra menor había lanzado ya cinco flechas y cada vez se acercaba más al centro. Decidida a dar esta vez en el blanco, apuntó con bastante determinación; respiró y exhaló varias veces y contó regresivamente para soltar la flecha… Esa vez definitivamente acertaría… _

_- Oh aquí están, ¡buenos días! – Kagome se sobresaltó ante la inoportuna voz que se dejó escuchar y sin querer soltó la cuerda de su arco. Frunció el ceño al ver como esa flecha había quedado mas lejos que las otras antes lanzadas y con un evidente espíritu de cometer homicidio se giró hacia el lugar donde provino la infame voz –_que ella conocía perfectamente y odiaba de la misma forma-_._

_- ¡Eres hombre muerto Inuyasha! – Vociferó la pelinegra dando grandes zancadas hacia el susodicho, quien al oír el tono de voz de la joven sintió como un feo escalofrío recorría su espalda._

_- ¿Mmm? ¿Y ahora que hice? – Preguntó el inocente joven no sabiendo sinceramente en que situación se había metido esta vez._

_- Espero que sepas rezar porque vas a necesitar hacerlo. – Respondió Kagome desprendiendo un aura oscura de su ser, tal vez podía aceptar el hecho de que le hiciera las mas rebuscadas, pesadas y patéticas bromas, o tal vez podía fingir ignorar el hecho de que el fuera uno de los principales que la comparara con Kikyo aun sabiendo cuanto le molestaba; pero definitivamente el que la distrajera mientras practicaba arquería era el mas grande de los malditos colmos, ya era hora de que le enseñara a ese inútil bueno para nada lo que pasaba cuando se metían con ella._

_- Cálmate Kagome, recuerda tus modales. – Intentó apaciguar Kikyo reteniendo a su hermana por el hombro, Kagome volteó a mirarla con una mirada de reproche y la pelinegra mayor le devolvió una de advertencia, a la menor no le quedó otra que tragarse su furia. – Buenos días Inuyasha. – Sonrió. Kagome sintió como su hermana la codeaba con disimulo dándole a entender que también debía responder al saludo del joven._

_- ¿Qué quieres negligente? – Preguntó la pelinegra menor con una sonrisa por lo bajo, nadie dijo como debía saludar. Pudo notar como su hermana la miraba con el ceño fruncido pero no le importó, la cara de indignación de Inuyasha ante su comentario no tenia precio._

_- Ah pues, tengo entendido que partirán hoy a Goshimboku. – Respondió Inuyasha dirigiéndose a Kikyo "obviando" la palabra antes dicha por Kagome._

_- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Siguió punzando la azabache menor quien fue reprendida una vez más por su hermana._

_- Así es, partiremos al atardecer. – Respondió Kikyo con una sonrisa. Inuyasha se sonrojo y con nerviosismo busco entre su chaqueta._

_- Pues, como tal vez sea probable que no tengamos tiempo de hablar mas tarde, me gustaría que te llevaras esto. – Y dicho lo anterior estiró su brazo ante la pelinegra mayor y dejo ver en su mano una pequeña concha decorada con una fina pintura._

_Kikyo tomó el delicado objeto y lo abrió con cuidado, sorprendiéndose luego del contenido de este. Una pintura para labios color carmín, sonrió ante el gesto y con un pequeño sonrojo agradeció. Kagome contempló esa escena aturdida e incomoda._

_Pasaron varios segundos de silencio en los cuales se dispusieron a volver al palacio, Kikyo e Inuyasha tomaron la delantera mientras entablaban conversación entre risas y sonrojos, Kikyo no se intimidaba tan fácilmente y mucho menos se sonrojaba por cualquier tontería –_según Kagome-_, así no era su forma de ser, pero cuando se encontraba con Inuyasha se descubrían muchas otras facetas de ella. Inuyasha por su parte no era caballeroso y mucho menos agradable –_según la azabache otra vez-_ pero hacia el intento de demostrarlo cuando estaba en presencia de la Higurashi mayor._

_Kagome terminó de recoger sus cosas y con algo de melancolía vió a lo lejos a la pequeña pareja, últimamente se había empezado a dar cuenta de que… De alguna u otra forma era ella quien presenciaba siempre esas escenas y la verdad era que… Ya se estaba cansando de eso…_

_.&&&&&._

Con algo de desgano abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía algo débil. Pestañeó varias veces mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz matutina y frunció el ceño al sentir como por su cabeza pasaban pequeñas punzadas. Se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida mientras pensaba en ¿Qué rayos hacía aún en cama? No recordaba absolutamente nada.

- ¿Kagome? – Se dejó musitar una profunda voz, muy conocida para la pelinegra, que aún con la mano en su cabeza volteó a su derecha para encontrarse con unos preocupados ojos dorados que en silencio tanto le gustaban.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha sin pronunciar una palabra, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pasó sus ojos por aquellas facciones tan varoniles, dándose el espacio para detallarlas mejor, recordando como llegó a odiarlas antes, y luego darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado el joven príncipe y hasta ahora caía en cuenta de eso. Inuyasha también calló observando cuidadosamente las acciones de la joven mostrando aún su inquietud en sus ojos.

La pelinegra sintió como algo hizo clic en su cabeza y pronto pudo organizar las piezas de su desordenada mente. – Es verdad… Regresaste Inuyasha… - Comentó por lo bajo casi inaudible pero perfectamente escuchado por el pelinegro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Inuyasha ayudando a su prometida a sentarse en la amplia y cómoda cama.

- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? – Comentó Kagome como si no entendiera lo que Inuyasha estaba diciendo –_que en efecto así era.-_

- Anoche estabas volando en fiebre Kagome. – Respondió Inuyasha seriamente.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó confundida.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? -

- Pues no, lo único que recuerdo es que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y luego llegaste y peleamos porque te demoraste, y después… - La azabache calló al recordar por partes lo sucedido anteriormente y no pudo evitar mostrar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Te disculpaste. – Completó la oración el pelinegro ensanchando una de esas sonrisas que pocas veces mostraba, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pelinegra quien de un momento a otro sintió su rostro arder.

- Si claro, no bromees conmigo Inuyasha, no recuerdo haber hecho eso. – Mintió mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad Kag, realmente lo hiciste. – Rió el pelinegro ante la actitud de su prometida.

- No me vas a engañar, no caeré esta vez. Debí haber tenido un fuerte malestar para hacer eso. – Farfulló Kagome lo último mientras se cruzaba de hombros. – Y te dije que no me llamaras así. -

Inuyasha en ningún momento cesó su radiante sonrisa y con un ademán de manos respondió: - Esta bien, cree lo que tú quieras creer… Pero yo se lo que oí. -

Kagome volteó su mirada hacia él, ante ese comentario, y con el ceño fruncido inició otra batalla visual como muchas antes realizadas. - ¿Se puede saber que haces en MI habitación? -

- Pues creo que es mas que obvio que estaba preocupado por ti. – Kagome aflojó su ceño ante su comentario, pero aún conmovida por esas palabras no confió en ellas del todo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la azabache con un deje de picardía en sus ojos. Tal vez Inuyasha decía la verdad pero eso no le impedía a ella cobrarle de alguna forma las que le debía. – Acaso, ¿te importo Inuyasha? - Sonrió

- Que cosas dices. – Respondió toscamente el joven mientras un rubor amenazaba con quedarse en sus mejillas.

- Pues más te vale que no, acuérdate que tenemos un trato. – Siguió. – Nada de aficiones. -

- Eso ya lo se. – Comentó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. – Por mi puedes quedarte tranquila, no me gustan las niñas feas y tontas. – Burló.

- Y a mi tampoco los inútiles, desconsiderados y sinvergüenzas. – Devolvió.

- Eres una malagradecida, velé por ti toda la noche y así es como me pagas. – Profirió el pelinegro disgustado.

- Pues no te pedí que lo hicieras. -

- ¡Pero lo hice! – Kagome calló ante sus palabras. – Porque no era capaz de dejarte en ese estado. -

- ¿Por qué?... Crees que puedes llegar así y… - La pelinegra llevó una mano a su boca rápidamente y tosió con violencia no pudiendo completar su oración. Aquella acción alarmó a Inuyasha quien pasó a tomarla por los hombros en un intento de calmarla.

Kagome sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodearla y se estremeció ante el contacto, maldijo internamente su reacción ante eso. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con aquellos faros dorados contemplándola con preocupación, quiso decir algo como "pareces idiota mirándome así" o "ya me puedes soltar estoy grandecita" pero lo que el pelinegro hizo la dejó petrificada al instante dándole oportunidad solamente de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Sentía su cara arder y también sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, pero mas llamó su atención el sentir como un peso caía en su frente. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos para híper ventilar al ver mas de cerca aquel oro fundido cubriendo las ventanas del alma de aquel joven.

- ¿Q-Que haces? – Tartamudeó la pelinegra sin moverse.

- ¿Mm?, pues ver si tienes fiebre ¿Qué mas podría estar haciendo? – Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Kagome suspiró mas calmada ante la respuesta de su prometido.

- Ah, eso. -

- Pues, no tienes. – Comentó calmadamente y luego se retiró a su posición anterior. – Pero no logró entender porque estas tan colorada. – Kagome frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y como esperas que no lo esté? Podrías haberme avisado lo que ibas a hacer y no lanzarte así, pensé que… - La pelinegra tapó su boca apresuradamente mientras su cara enrojecía aún más –_si era posible.-_, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? que la tragara la tierra por favor.

- ¿Qué pensaste? – Preguntó Inuyasha captando perfectamente las palabras a medio decir de su prometida sonriendo por lo bajo. – No me digas que pensaste que te iba a besar Kagome. – La susodicha se recuperó velozmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos e Inuyasha retiró su sonrisa para mirarla con detenimiento y confusión, pensando por primera vez el asunto a fondo.

- Si claro, prefiero ser besada por un sapo. -

- ¿Ah si? Entonces, ¿Por qué te sonrojaste? -

- ¿Por qué no te callas Inuyasha? ¡Ya déjame en paz! -

.&&&&&.

Suspiró cansinamente frunciendo el ceño en el proceso, y con la poca voluntad que le quedaba se dignó a pararse por primera vez de su cama. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía pasarse todo el día en su habitación, así que muy a su pesar tenía que salir a dar la cara, sonreír, regañar a Inuyasha y fingir que era feliz –_lo cual no era para nada difícil, en serio-_. Se movió incomoda por la habitación sintiendo el cuerpo aún adolorido, movió sus hombros, su cabeza y sus piernas en un intento de estirar los músculos pero no contó con sentir algo muy peculiar por no decir excepcional hasta el punto de sentir algo así como un _deja vu_. Poniendo una mirada de desconcierto, hizo un movimiento circular con los brazos notando al instante que las mangas de su ropaje _holgadas_ seguían el mismo movimiento, lo cual no encajaba para nada porque todos sus vestidos no poseían mangas holgadas –_ya que las detestaba-_. Sin atreverse a mirar su vestimenta aun, movió sus piernas esperando sentir el largo de su falda, pero las encontró envueltas en pantalones también holgados.

Tragando fuertemente, se propuso a seguir su andar hasta el gran espejo al otro lado de su habitación para comprobar así su vestimenta ya que no se arriesgaba a bajar su mirada para cerciorarse. Tal vez aún estaba dormida, si eso debía ser. Era imposible que estuviera usando _aquello _que estaba pensando, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía incómoda y acalorada?

Casi se le olvida como respirar al mirarse en el espejo, pasó sus manos por su cuerpo como esperando que de alguna forma desapareciera lo que veía, eso no podía ser verdad, que alguien le explicara por favor ¿Por qué demonios estaba usando ese grotesco kimono?... Híper ventiló al sentir como innumerables recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, recuerdos de los cuales fingía su olvido por su propio bien.

- ¡KAEDE! -

.&&&&&.

Bostezó por enésima vez y volvió a fijar su vista en aquel libro vetusto, odiaba leer, pero la situación lo requería. No habían podido avanzar mucho con el asunto de las perlas y por ahora no podía arriesgarse a salir hasta que Kagome se recuperara; era por eso que escudriñaba lo que podía investigar sobre las invaluables joyas. Estaba consciente de que había transcurrido una media hora desde que comenzó a leer, pero no dejó de sentir los segundos eternos, y el polvo que yacía en ese gran libro amenazaba con inundar sus fosas nasales. Pasaba su vista rápidamente intentando retener la mayor cantidad posible de información, y a pesar de hacerlo con bastante ahínco sabía en el fondo que en esos momentos le estaba costando mucho concentrarse.

Frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal con él, últimamente pensaba demasiado. Cerró el libro con molestia y lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar. Sacudió su vestimenta y con un sonoro suspiro se dirigió a la salida de la gran biblioteca, no quería admitirlo pero no podría seguir leyendo hasta ver como seguía su prometida. Bufó por lo bajo al pensar que tal vez se preocupaba demasiado por esa chiquilla malcriada, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sintió su vellos erizarse y su ceño se frunció mas de lo normal al escuchar lejanamente una grave y asquerosa voz _lamentablemente_ conocida para él. Tensó la mandíbula mientras apresuraba su andar y en un chasquido de dedos bajó como rayo las escaleras que conducían al salón principal para encontrarse con aquel ser que le producía la –_extrañamente- _**dulce** sensación de querer descuartizarlo como cual felino a su presa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí bestia? – Preguntó un relajado Koga, cargando en sus brazos un gigante _–por no decir exagerado-_ ramo de rosas.

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo sarnoso, creí que había quedado claro que no eres bienvenido aquí. – Escuetó Inuyasha intentando calmar su molestia.

- El motivo de mi visita es Kagome y a quien vengo a ver es única y exclusivamente a ella, así que no te metas donde no te llaman. -

- Pues lo quieras o no ella es mi prometida, así que los asuntos de ella también son míos, por lo tanto te ordeno que te largues antes de que pierda la paciencia. – Vociferó Inuyasha tronando sus dedos. Koga dejó el ramo en una mesita cercana y tensando la su rostro lo encaró.

- No, tu escúchame a mi animal. Me enteré que mi hermosa Kagome pasó la noche con fiebre y malestar, se supone que deberías haberla cuidado y velar que no le pasara nada. ¡No puedo dejar que siga estando en manos de alguien como tu! -

- Eres un infeliz, ¿y que vas a hacer? ¿Pedirle matrimonio? ¿Jurarle amor eterno y vivir felices por siempre?, por si no lo has notado eres solo un lobo pulgoso, y lo que una princesa necesita esta totalmente fuera de tu alcance. – Burló el pelinegro con aires de superioridad.

- Solo se que nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y el que ella este con cualquiera es mejor a que este con alguien como tu. – Inuyasha borró su sonrisa ante ese comentario y sintiendo su sangre hervir apretó sus puños.

- Tienes una última oportunidad de irte antes de que pierda los estribos. – Musitó Inuyasha entre dientes intentando mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

- No me iré hasta que vea a Kagome. – Respondió Koga cruzándose de brazos. Inuyasha dio zancadas hasta su eterno rival y lo tomó de la camisa desprevenidamente.

- Entonces has firmado tu sentencia de muerte. – Vociferó el joven príncipe dispuesto a darle una muy buena merecida paliza.

- ¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos! – Se dejó escuchar una molesta voz muy conocida para ambos jóvenes, quienes dejando de lado sus conflictos voltearon hacia la persona que los había distraído de iniciar una pelea. – Inuyasha deja en paz a Koga. – Sentenció la pelinegra bajando las escaleras lentamente, aun se sentía un poco débil pero eso no era nada, lo que la agotaba era tener que lidiar con _pequeñas_ cosas como **esas.**

Ambos jóvenes quedaron inmoviles ante la presencia de la azabache, observando como se dirigía lentamente hacia ellos. Inuyasha olvidó de repente el motivo de su furia antes encendida y dio paso al desconcierto, reparando en la vestimenta de su prometida y en los descontrolados recuerdos que se empeñaban en pasar por su mente junto con viejos sentimientos y emociones. Koga quien fue el primero en reaccionar se zafó del agarre de Inuyasha y pasó a tomarle las manos a Kagome.

- ¡Querida Kagome! – Expresó el joven moreno, con algo de preocupación. Kagome se sorprendió ante la acción.

- Hola Koga, que gusto verte. – Respondió con cansancio esbozando una sonrisa.

- Que alegría, te encuentras bien. -

- Pues si, pero ¿a que se debe tu visita? -

- Es que me enteré que habías tenido un fuerte malestar y mucha fiebre Kagome, temí que pudieras estar muy mal. – Comentó el elegante joven tomando de los hombros a la pelinegra, Kagome se sonrojó levemente e Inuyasha logró reaccionar volviendo a tensar sus músculos mientras se dirigía a la "feliz" pareja.

- Ya veo, estabas preocupado. -

- ¡Oye pulgoso quítale las manos de encima! – Gruñó Inuyasha posicionándose entre Koga y Kagome mirando al primero con un brillo desafiante en sus doradas pupilas. Koga frunció el ceño.

- ¡Ya estoy cansado de ti bestia! – Devolvió el moreno tomando a Inuyasha de la camisa. - ¡No puedo permitir que sigas descuidando a Kagome! -

- ¡Ya te dije que no te metieras en asuntos que no te incumben! – Y esas fueron las palabras que dieron inicio a una riña de puños y patadas. Koga embestía, Inuyasha esquivaba. Inuyasha pateaba y Koga contraatacaba. Los delicados floreros fueron rotos, las carísimas pinturas en las paredes terminaron rasguñadas y magulladas, la alfombra roja que cubría gran parte del piso quedó rasgada y los estropeados muebles que alguna vez fueron finos yacían en el suelo acompañando a los pedazos de vidrio que alguna vez pertenecieron a lo floreros.

Nuestra pelinegra favorita se mantuvo preocupada por ambos jóvenes al inicio de la pelea, pero luego un aura maligna comenzó a rodearla después de ver como sus pinturas favoritas caían al suelo cual basura, no fue hasta ahí que dio grandes zancadas hacia los dos jóvenes quienes al sentir la endemoniada presencia de la azabache pararon su riña sintiendo un horrible escalofrío recorrerles por todo el cuerpo. ¡Que por favor Dios se apiadara de sus almas!

.&&&&&.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Duele! – Gritó el pelinegro tomándole las manos a su prometida deteniéndola en su acción. - ¿No puedes ser mas delicada? Se supone que eres mujer. – Lloró Inuyasha alejando su rostro del algodón lleno de alcohol que mantenía la azabache en sus manos.

- Ya deja el drama Inuyasha, se valiente, se supone que eres hombre. – Devolvió la pelinegra volviendo a pasar el algodón por el rostro de Inuyasha esta vez mas suave. – Si no hubieras iniciado esa pelea con Koga no estarías en esta situación. – Reprendió la azabache pasando delicadamente el esponjoso objeto por los rasguños en el rostro del joven.

- El fue el que empezó, y aún así lo defiendes. ¡Aah! -

- Quédate quieto… Tu provocaste todo esto, deberías intentar llevarte un poco mejor con el. – La pelinegra lo señalo mientras seguía su recorrido con el algodón. – Y no lo defiendo el es tan culpable como tu. -

Inuyasha desvió la mirada molesto. – No podrías entenderlo, es algo que no tiene solución. Además de que no te incumbe. -

- Pues claro que me incumbe tonto, destruyeron el salón principal. Deberían de comportarse los dos, ya están grandecitos. – La azabache suspiró con monotonía y busco entre su botiquín de primeros auxilios la caja de curitas.

- Déjalo así, de cualquier forma ese lobo me las va a pagar. – Sentenció el pelinegro con un deje de furia en su voz apretando sus puños.

- ¿Y sigues con eso? Te dije que te comportaras, debería darte vergüenza. – Gruñó Kagome colocándole bruscamente las curitas en las zonas rasguñadas del joven, quien calló ante el tono de voz de su prometida. – Si no te conociera mejor diría que estas celoso de Koga. - Inuyasha sintió un tic en su ceja.

- ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír. – Respondió cargado de sarcasmo el joven príncipe, quien después varios segundos de silencio miró de reojo a Kagome y cambiando su actitud volvió a dirigirle la palabra. – Oye, Kagome. -

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó, dispuesta a guardar el botiquín dando por terminada su labor.

- Quítate esa ropa. – Y como si los rasguños y moretones no fueran suficiente, el joven príncipe recibió un inesperado estacazo con el botiquín que la pelinegra poseía en manos. - ¡Aah! ¿Qué demonios te pasa por que me pegas? – Agonizó una vez mas el pelinegro encarando con molestia a su prometida.

- ¡Por atrevido! -

- ¡Oye no te pedí que te desnudaras, solo quiero que uses otra cosa! ¡Ese kimono me produce malestar! -

- ¡No puedo! El único vestido que me pude traer fue con el que llegué y ya esta sucio, así que mientras lo están limpiando no me queda de otra que usar esto. – Exclamó con molestia señalando su atuendo. – Y créeme que lo detesto mas que tu, pero no tengo opción. -

- ¿Y por que rayos no te trajiste ropa? Sabias que nos quedaríamos un par de días. -

- Pues lo hubiera hecho si cierto torpe me hubiera dado tiempo de empacar. – Inuyasha bufó y desvió su mirada, Kagome suspiró. – Es solo un kimono Inuyasha. -

- No lo digo por eso, es que… No pareces tú. – Comentó el pelinegro taciturno mirando a su prometida con un deje de melancolía.

Kagome calló por varios segundos sintiendo la verdad detrás de las palabras de Inuyasha, y no pudiendo disimular muy bien aquel dolor bastante conocido para ella, pregunto: - ¿Por qué me parezco a Kikyo? -

Inuyasha reaccionó ante el comentario de Kagome y bajando su mirada respondió con molestia. – No, no es por eso. –

- Entonces ¿de que se trata? – Insistió la azabache elevando su tono de voz.

- Olvídalo, no tiene importancia. – Respondió secamente el joven, dispuesto a marcharse del lugar.

- ¡Oye! – Exclamó la azabache deteniéndolo con brusquedad mirándolo desafiantemente.

- ¡Que te pasa! – Profirió Inuyasha ante el jalon violento de su prometida, encarándola de la misma forma.

- ¡No me dejes hablando sola! Si tienes algo que decir pues dilo. -

- Ya te dije que no es nada. – Kagome frunció el ceño notoriamente y con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente desató una de sus grandes molestias con respecto a su vida.

- ¡Ya se que no lo haces porque me parezco a Kikyo! La ves en mí, ¿es por eso que me detestas? – Declaró la azabache al borde de las lágrimas mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Inuyasha le envió una rápida mirada y con agilidad tomó sus muñecas acercándose así hacia su prometida lentamente.

- ¡Ya te dije que no…! – Pausó acercándose un poco mas a la pelinegra. - … Que no es por eso… - Y completó en un susurró. Kagome sintió sus piernas flaquear ante la mirada de Inuyasha, y sin querer finas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas como otras veces.

- Ya veo… - Musitó Kagome ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo. – A pesar de todo este tiempo… parece que jamás lograre estar a la altura de ella, al menos no estando viva. – Inuyasha tensó su mandíbula y con determinación puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Kagome forzándola a verlo.

- ¡No sabes lo que dices!, tu y Kikyo no se parecen en nada Kagome, y por mucho que te comparen con ella y aun siendo ella tu hermana, las dos son muy opuestas. – Pausó secando con ternura las traviesas lágrimas del rostro de la azabache. – Tú tienes tu propio corazón, y también tus propios sentimientos, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti Kag. Porque eso es lo que te hace diferente de las demás personas también, y te conozco lo suficiente para atreverme a decir que no eres una mujer débil. – Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de Inuyasha y lentamente posicionó sus manos en las palmas de él. – Así que vamos, ¡hazlo! -

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto confusa.

- Sonreír, esa es una de tus mejores cualidades. Y tal vez no te lo haya dicho nunca, pero me gusta cuando sonríes. – Animó el pelinegro.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos y poco a poco ensanchó una candida sonrisa. – Inuyasha, gracias, de verdad… Aunque no sea en serio. -

- Si lo es… -

.&&&&&.

* * *

_**A que no adivinan de donde saque algunas ideas jaja :), les prometo mas avance con nuestra parejita el proximo cap :D que lo subire lo mas pronto posible.**_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado de verdad y sino, haganmelo saber para mejorar jaja. **_

_**Aprovecho para agradecer Neri Dark quien me escribe constantemente lo cual me anima bastante jaja, a Aniita Happy por su comentario en el cap anterior me halado mucho de verdad y a p0pul4ar tambien por su opinion :D espero hayan disfrutado nos vemos en la proxima ^^.**_

_**Saludos :)**_


	6. Solo por esta vez

_**Alo! Buenas buenas! Y sip, estoy de regreso jaja esta vez logré actualizar CASI a tiempo xD, me faltaron unos cuantos dias no mas, pero al menos no me perdí tanto como la vez pasada jaja. En fin este capitulo es como que algo representativo para mi jaja me pasaron muchas cosas mientras escribía este epìsodio, e incluso mientras pensaba en que mas agregar se presentaron una serie de complicaciones anormales por no decir que solo me pasan a mi, pero bueno de verdad disculpen la tardanza, creo que este cap es un poco mas larguito que el anterior, le agregué muchas cosas nuevas basandome en cosas usadas :), como se habran dado cuenta me gusta mucho tomar la inspiracion de los episodios de la serie :). Gracias de verdad por su apoyo y motivacion me anima bastante saber que les gusta la historia, y no me molesta decirselos todo el tiempo, porque el que se tomen la molestia y el tiempo para escribirme un review ya haciendo eso significa mucho para mi asi que por eso de corazon muchisimas gracias, sin mas que agregar, disfruten. Un saludo!**_

* * *

Frunció el ceño marcadamente y suspiró por enésima vez. Pasó su mano por su frente para retirar el sudor que le estaba dejando aquella patética situación y concentró más su visión en las cartas que tenía al frente. El ambiente para él, lamentablemente se volvía cada vez mas desesperado y eso lo frustraba bastante.

Desvió su mirada hacia su predilecta pelinegra quien se hallaba justamente al frente de él también con cartas en sus manos. La envidió en lo más profundo, tan calmada y serena, y él sudando como puerco matando las carentes neuronas mientras intentaba pensar.

Observó cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos _–si se estaba volviendo un neurótico- _desde que tomaba una carta del mazo, que se encontraba en la mesa, hasta las expresiones que hacía al ya poner la baraja junto a las otras. La siguió mirando por varios segundos y luego ya algo mas calmado tomó también una carta del mazo. El momento decisivo se acercaba, y él ganaría esta vez. Lo juraba por la _poca_ dignidad que le quedaba.

- ¿Tus ultimas palabras Inuyasha? – Burló la azabache.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que perderé? – Contraatacó.

- Pues ¿quieres la respuesta larga o la corta? -

- La corta. -

- Intuición. – Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Y la larga? -

- Que te he ganado siete veces seguidas esta mañana. -

- ¡Ja! eso fue solo suerte. -

- Si claro como tú digas. – Inuyasha hizo algo así como un puchero y Kagome rió ante esa acción.

- Esta vez te ganaré ya lo veras. – Comentó entusiasmado el pelinegro mientras ordenaba sus cartas.

- Eso esta por verse. – Respondió la azabache sintiendo la emoción en las palabras de su oponente. – Por cierto, ¿Qué pudiste averiguar sobre las perlas? -

- Que bueno que lo mencionas, ya casi lo había olvidado. Veamos… - Pausó mientras adoptaba una postura seria y pensadora que le pareció muy graciosa a la pelinegra. – Las perlas por separado solo pueden ejercer simples poderes tales como hipnosis, velocidad, fuerza, y si no me equivoco también el poder de rauda curación. La magnitud de estas potestades pueden variar de acuerdo a la fuerza del espíritu de la persona que tenga en sus manos la joya, es decir, que algunas personas tendrán la capacidad de utilizar con más destreza estos poderes. Como sabíamos anteriormente, cualquier portador de la perla no podrá ser hipnotizado por otro así posea o no poderes espirituales. – Inuyasha miró a Kagome de manera taciturna. – Leí también que al tener la joya en tus manos tus ojos adoptaran el color que posee tu alma, en el caso de las sacerdotisas la perla no las cambiará físicamente, ni podrán ejercer cualquiera de los poderes anteriores debido a que sus fuerzas espirituales interfieren con los de las joyas… Pero… -

- Las sacerdotisas son las únicas personas que poseen un alma lo suficientemente pura como para pedirle un deseo a las tres perlas. – Completó Kagome en un tono neutral.

- Así es. -

- Entonces una vez que tengamos las joyas, todo queda en mis manos supongo. -

- Yo digo que por ahora debemos enfocarnos en reunirlas, ya después veremos como armamos el rompecabezas. Además de que no olvides que también estoy aquí. – Kagome observó curiosa al joven quien al sentir la mirada de la pelinegra se sonrojó. – Digo, en caso que haya algún inconveniente. -

- Gracias, supongo. – Inuyasha sonrió. - ¿Y que mas sabes? -

- Pues por ahora eso, no encontré información sobre las perlas juntas. -

- Ya veo. – Pausó. - ¿Y que hay de Naraku? – Inuyasha movió una de sus cejas.

- Pues cuando fui a verlo no se encontraba, por fortuna pude entrar sin ser visto pero solo pude alcanzar a ver donde guarda la perla. -

- No me digas que espiaste. –

- No tenía más opción. -

Kagome suspiró. – No me extrañaría que te volvieras ladrón. -

- Sabes que no lo hago por gusto. –

- Si, eso dices por ahora. – Inuyasha la miró fastidiado. - ¿Y que se supone que haremos? -

- Yo idear un plan para poder conseguir esa perla, y tu seguir con tus obligaciones. – Kagome frunció el ceño.

- Debes estar bromeando. -

- Si Kagome mira como mi cara deslumbra gracia. – Dijo el pelinegro cargado de sarcasmo, Kagome lo miró seriamente. – Por supuesto que no estoy bromeando, te dije que no me arriesgaría contigo, pensé que eso había quedado muy claro.

- Puedes necesitar mi ayuda Inuyasha. -

- Estaré bien, lo único que quiero es que te mantengas a salvo. –

- ¿Y quien te cuidará a ti si bajas la guardia? -

- No soy tan débil. – Gruñó ofendido.

- Pero si eres un tonto. – Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- Di lo que quieras Kagome, pero no irás y es mi última palabra. -

- Como quieras, pero luego no vengas llorando. – Respondió taciturnamente.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el joven príncipe ante el comportamiento apesadumbrado de su acompañante.

Kagome lo miró confusa. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

- Pues has actuado muy extraño esta mañana. –

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues luce algo distraída… -

- Ah eso, discúlpame, es que… - Se trabó unos segundos intentando pensar en algo mas o menos coherente y creíble. - He estado pensando en muchas cosas… -

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo que? – Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro expectante ante la respuesta de la azabache quien sonrió por lo bajo.

- Pues, no lo tomes como un halago pero… - Pausó mientras hacía unos movimientos con sus manos algo nerviosa para luego sonreírle. - ¿Sabes Inuyasha? Me parece que has madurado bastante. -

Inuyasha frunció el ceño confundido, de todas las respuestas pensadas esta era la que menos se esperaba. - ¿Ah? ¿De que hablas? -

- Quiero decir que, no eres aquel niño grosero y fastidioso que recuerdo. Has cambiado mucho, ahora haces más berrinches, peleas por todo y eres menos caballeroso. – La pelinegra contempló como la ensoñadora mirada de Inuyasha cambiaba a una decepcionante con cada "elogio" que ella profesaba. No pudo reprimir ciertas carcajadas ante eso.

- Debí suponer que tus palabras eran muy bonitas para ser verdad. -

- Debiste ver tu cara. – Decía la azabache aún entre risas. – Pues tú me preguntaste por que actuaba tan extraño, tú te lo buscaste. -

- Si pero yo lo decía por otra cosa. – Farfulló un tanto molesto el pelinegro. – Por cierto ¿Cómo sigues? – Kagome se sorprendió ante su pregunta.

- Pues la verdad mucho mejor. – Pausó para después verlo con algo de recelo. – Pero ya deberías dejar de preguntarme eso. -

- ¿Por que? -

- Porque me haces sentir invalida, no soy tan débil como tú piensas. – Bufó. Inuyasha sonrió.

- Lo se, es que… - Inuyasha se sonrojó y desviando la mirada completó en casi un susurro: - Me preocupas. -

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Kagome tomando en cuenta por primera vez aquellas palabras y a la vez no sabiendo como lidiar con eso. ¿De verdad él…?

- Pues claro que si tonta. – Respondió el pelinegro con algo de brusquedad volviendo a fijar sus dorados ojos en ella. Kagome calló por varios segundos aún digiriendo la información.

- No me digas así. Más te vale no estar bromeando Inuyasha. -

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, eres un caso perdido Kagome. -

- Pues es culpa tuya. – Ambos callaron por un momento mientras intercambiaban miradas desafiantes, el primero en apaciguarse fue Inuyasha.

- Déjame ver como sigues de la fiebre. – Dicho esto estiró una mano dispuesto a tocar la frente de su prometida. Kagome se sonrojó.

- Estoy bien. – Dijo rápidamente mientras esquivaba la mano de Inuyasha.

- Eso decías ayer y aún así la tenías. – Replicó el pelinegro dispuesto a acercarse de nuevo.

- Pues ahora si es en serio. – Esquivó de nuevo la azabache.

- No lo creo, déjame ver. -

- Ya te dije que estoy bien. – Gruñó.

- ¡Estas mintiéndome! -

- ¡Claro que no! -

- ¡No seas necia! -

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! – Inuyasha calló por varios segundos mientras la veía molesto y con un brusco suspiro se alejó de ella para regresar a su posición anterior.

- Como quieras. – Kagome apaciguó su carácter ante la respuesta de Inuyasha. – Terminemos con esto. – Dijo el pelinegro tomando de nuevo sus barajas.

- De acuerdo… - La pelinegra miró a su prometido en un momento de silencio, y sintió la pesada culpa recorrer por sus venas. Suspiró sintiéndose patética. – Dime que tienes. -

- _Poker._ – Dijo a la vez que dejaba mostrar sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Kagome observó sus barajas y mordiéndose el labio inferior ocultó las suyas. – Ganaste. – Y dicho esto sonrió abiertamente. Inuyasha abrió tanto los ojos como la boca, y con la felicidad de un dichoso ganador corrió por todo el salón como si fuera un niño recibiendo un regalo en navidad. Dio brincos y piruetas mientras exclamaba que era el mejor jugador del mundo, Kagome simplemente rió ante eso.

La pelinegra se quedó viendo como su prometido disfrutaba su victoria y se alejaba cada vez más del salón, y ya una vez que lo perdió de su vista pasó a recoger las barajas para guardarlas, destapando en el proceso las suyas, una _escalera real._ Siguió sonriendo mientras ordenaba. Dejaría pasar eso solo por esta vez.

.&&&&&.

- Sin duda son hermosos. – Comentó Izayoi con su sonrisa característica de siempre esta vez más soñadora.

- Concuerdo contigo querida. – Añadió Inuno contemplando los objetos los cuales eran tema de conversación entre los reyes, estaba feliz sin duda esta había sido una de sus mejores inversiones.

- No puedo esperar a que Inuyasha y Kagome los vean. – Dijo esta vez Higurashi asintiendo junto a Inuno.

- ¿Creen que les guste? – Preguntó Inuno, tomando el asunto en serio por primera vez, dudando sobre el dichoso presente.

- Por supuesto que si cariño, yo los elegí. – Espetó la reina cambiando su tono de voz pero sin perder su radiante sonrisa.

- Pero corremos el riesgo de que podrían devolverlos. – Insistió el rey de Sengoku.

- ¿Insinúas que no tengo buen gusto? – Tanto Higurashi como Taisho temblaron como borreguitos a medio morir tras presenciar el aura mortal y oscura que despedía la reina Izayoi. Ambos supieron que debían cuidar sus palabras.

- Eeh, claro que no Izayoi, es solo que no debemos confiarnos, pueden salir complicaciones. – Habló Higurashi siendo el primero en reaccionar intentando apaciguar el aura de acompañante con sus palabras.

- Exacto querida, debemos estar preparados. – Alegó también Inuno.

- No se preocupen por eso. – Respondió la hermosa mujer tomando los llamativos objetos disponiéndose a guardarlos. – Les gustará. – Y dicho esto se alejó de ambos reyes quienes quedaron perplejos ante la seguridad de la dama. Uno por el tono de voz empleado, y el otro porque sabía que cuando esa mujer imponía, se **cumplía**.

.&&&&&.

Caminó con paciencia y tranquilidad por el salón principal notando las pequeñas remodelaciones que habían hecho en su ausencia. Sonrió, no importaba cuan cómoda estuviera o se sintiera en Sengoku, de alguna u otra forma siempre extrañaría su palacio. Se detuvo un momento para admirar la nueva pintura de las paredes y la exquisita decoración del lugar, no sabía si era porque había extrañado sus tierras o si era porque la esencia del palacio -_a pesar del cambio un poco radical- _no había variado, pero se sentía tan bien estando en casa, y aunque no lo admitiera le tranquilizaba el saber que Inuyasha estaba con ella.

Dispuesta a seguir contemplando las otras instalaciones del palacio, continuó su andar. Frunció el ceño extrañada al sentir/oír como sus pasos iban en sintonía con otros. Paró su caminata y volteó esperando encontrar el dueño de los otros pasos, pero solo pudo pestañear confundida al no encontrar a nadie por los alrededores.

Sin darle mas importancia al asunto siguió andando, tal vez debía ser su imaginación. Subió las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, y se sobresaltó al sentir de nuevo aquellos molestos pasos, no pudiendo evitar sentir al instante sus piernas temblar y su respiración agitarse. Con brusquedad volteó para ver las escaleras abajo y de nuevo percatarse que nadie la seguía. Gruñó por lo bajo con la idea de ignorar aquel acontecimiento y con las implacables ganas de seguir su recorrido volteó para torpemente tropezar con un torso muy conocido para ella que si hubiera sido la situación diferente, probablemente su reacción también hubiera sido diferente.

- Bu. – Fue el saludo del joven príncipe detrás de una sonrisa imparcial. La Higurashi solo hizo dos cosas. La primera fue pensar en que retiraba lo que antes había afirmado sobre el idiota de su prometido; y la segunda fue que con el instinto asesino de un ninja samurai agarró con brusquedad la camisa del inútil y lo miró con bronca. Inuyasha tragó duro ante eso.

- Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Inuyasha? – Preguntó la azabache en un tono áspero. El pelinegro intentó zafarse del agarre de su prometida.

- Pues hablar contigo ¿Qué no es obvio? – Respondió el susodicho deshaciéndose del agarre de la pelinegra. – Que violenta eres, solo quería ver como estabas. -

- ¿Y es muy difícil para ti hacerlo como una persona normal? Ya me tienes harta con tus bromas. – Refunfuñó. - ¿No se supone que estabas ayudando a Kaede con algunas compras? -

- Eso fue hace una hora. – Comentó Inuyasha entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Ah ya veo, entonces te aburriste y quisiste venir a burlarte de mi ¿no es así? Eres un inmaduro. -

- No venía a burlarme, siempre piensas lo peor de mí. – Encaró el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues no me das más opciones, se puede saber ¿Por qué me seguías? -

- No sé de que hablas, no estaba siguiéndote. -

- Si claro, entonces los pasos que escuché eran de otro bromista. – Respondió la azabache cargada de sarcasmo, Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos.

- Estoy hablando en serio Kagome, yo no estaba siguiéndote. -

La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente no queriendo seguir con los juegos de su prometido y con la voz seca respondió: - Si claro como tú digas Inuyasha. -

- Que mujer tan obstinada. – Murmuró el joven mas para sí.

- Como sea, estoy bien no necesito que te estés preocupando por mi. – Y dicho esto la azabache se dispuso a seguir su andar, pero no fue mas que a la cuarta pisada que volteó hacia atrás para observar de nuevo la figura del pelinegro en la lejanía, le envió una mirada inquisidora y siguió su camino. Gruñó por lo bajo al rectificar lo que sabía que el haría, apretó sus puños agilizando su andar percatándose que el muy inepto la igualaba. – Y luego dices que no me sigues. -

- ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó el pelinegro disfrazando su comentario burlón con una voz inocente, Kagome no paró ante eso.

- Pues no me importa, haz lo que quieras. – Respondió la pelinegra con indiferencia. No le daría el lujo de verla exasperada.

- Eso haré, espero que disfrutes de mi compañía. -

- He soportado peores cosas. -

- Eres una malagradecida, no se porque me preocupo. – Kagome detuvo su andar y volteó para acercarse a Inuyasha.

- Yo tampoco, ya te he dicho que no necesito que lo hagas. – Comentó con una mirada desafiante.

- Si pero aún así lo hago. – Devolvió Inuyasha de la misma forma. Kagome sintió como algo hizo clic en su cabeza y con una sonrisa encaró de nuevo a su prometido.

- Ya veo. – Murmuró entre risas.

- ¿Qué? -

- Ahora si entiendo tu actitud. -

- ¿De que hablas? – Kagome pestañeó pícaramente e Inuyasha se sonrojó.

- Lo que pasa es que te gusto. – Declaró armoniosamente la azabache mientras soltaba pequeñas carcajadas, Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante eso.

- ¡U-un momento! -

- No hace falta mas explicaciones Inuyasha, ya lo se todo. – Burló la azabache seguidamente que iniciaba una pequeña carrera en sentido contrario al pelinegro.

- ¡Espera vuelve aquí! – Gruñó el joven colorado, siguiendo a su prometida en la acción, bajaron las escaleras y recorrieron el salón principal como niños, haciendo piruetas y movimientos rápidos. Tropezaron con Kaede, algunos guardias, tres doncellas, muebles, puertas, sillas, el cocinero, algunos sirvientes y el zapatero. Inuyasha era un revoltijo de emociones, mientras que por fuera demostraba molestia y vergüenza, por dentro se encontraba feliz y emocionado, las suaves carcajadas de su prometida eran una hermosa melodía para él. - No se quien te crees, ¡No me gustan las mujeres violentas! -

- ¡Atrápame si puedes! – Profirió aún entre risas la pelinegra quien llevaba una gran delantera. Pronto dejaron los límites del palacio y se adentraron en el bosque de Goshimboku sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Ya casi te tengo! – Respondió Inuyasha acelerando su paso, Kagome no cesó su sonrisa en ningún momento. – ¿Tus ultimas palabras querida? – Preguntó burlón el joven príncipe ya a escasos metros de su prometida.

- Que eres un tonto si crees que puedes conmigo. – Respondió la azabache pretenciosamente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia su prometido.

- Pues estoy casi pisándote los talones, ¿Qué dices ante eso? – Contraatacó triunfante inflando su pecho. Por instinto fijó su vista de nuevo hacia el frente sin haberse percatado antes de un importante obstáculo en su camino y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente vociferó: - ¡Kagome detente! -

La aludida por reflejo volteó hacia delante para encontrarse con aquel pozo antiguo que conocía perfectamente, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante la petición del pelinegro. Casi no respiró cuando sintió que sus piernas tropezaron con el borde del pozo y sintió en cámara lenta, como su cuerpo por la inercia, caía dentro de él. Sabía ya que no le quedaba de otra que esperar por el impacto, pero no contó con que unos fornidos brazos la rodearan, apegándola a un fuerte torso. Luego todo fue solo oscuridad.

.&&&&&.

Elevó su mirada hacia el imponente cielo y calculó que ya pronto atardecería. Sonrió, no importaba si lloviera, o hiciera mucho calor, o mucho frío; ella lo vería todo muy agradable y fastuoso… y mucho mas en **ese** momento.

Sentía el ambiente perfecto y el tiempo perfecto, y cada paso que daba la hacían sentirse más alegre y emocionada. Apretó un poco mas su agarre a la canasta que llevaba consigo, la cual traía algunas frutas y plantas medicinales, y luego retiró algunos mechones castaños de su rostro.

Hoy no se había vestido tan elegante como siempre, había querido elegir un estilo más sencillo y cómodo pero aún así se veía exquisita como la duquesa que era. Eligió un raso vestido color lila, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y nívea piel, su maquillaje esta vez fue un poco mas leve, haciéndola ver natural y fresca; y su castaño cabello recogido en una coleta baja como pocas veces lo usaba.

Divisó a lo lejos aquella gran mansión que ella conocía perfectamente, y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, ya hacía algún tiempo que no pasaba por ahí. Expandió un poco mas su sonrisa mientras se acercaba mas al hermoso lugar y casi sintió el alma salirse por su garganta cuando quedó a escasos metros de la puerta principal. Si, ella era _algo_ nerviosa.

- Buen día duquesa. – Saludó uno de los guardias que custodiaba la puerta principal. - ¿Vienes a visitar al amo? -

- Buenos días, así es. ¿Cómo sigue el? – Preguntó la castaña aún con su sonrisa.

- Mucho mejor, se va a alegrar con su visita. Por favor pase. – Respondió el caballero dándole paso a Sango.

- Muchas gracias. – Finalizó la joven entrando con calma al gran aposento.

Saludó con amabilidad a las doncellas y sirvientes, los cuales se toparon con ella en medio de sus actividades. La castaña vió muchos rostros conocidos y otros ajenos, pero al único que quería ver no aparecía aún por su vista. Subió las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y sintió de nuevo aquella emoción e inquietud en su corazón. Caminó por el largo pasillo también conocido por ella, hasta que divisó aquella gran puerta donde se encontraba esa persona tan especial para ella.

.&&&&&.

- ¡Buen día! ¿Hay alguien por aquí? – Se dejó escuchar una gruesa y ruda voz por el salón principal del palacio. Aquél joven un poco tosco tenía más de media hora esperando en aquel lugar y nadie había aparecido para reparar en su presencia…

- ¡Oh joven Koga! ¿Qué hace aquí? – Respondió Kaede quien pasaba de casualidad por aquel pasillo, siendo la primera en contestarle en treinta minutos.

- ¡Kaede! Por fin alguien. – Exclamó el joven moreno con una sonrisa de alivio. - ¿Dónde se encuentra Kagome? – La mujer mayor tensó su mandíbula.

- ¿Para que la buscas? – Preguntó precipitadamente. Notó como Koga fruncía el ceño, tal vez era una falta de educación contestar a una pregunta con otra preguntas, pero la situación lo ameritaba mientras pensaba en que podía responderle.

- Quería disculparme con ella por lo que pasó ayer con el salón. – Comentó el pelinegro observando el dicho lugar, percatándose de algunos daños que seguían presentes en los muebles y pinturas. – Estoy dispuesto a enmendar los daños, no es ningún problema. – Añadió con una sonrisa altiva, Kaede rió forzadamente. – Entonces ¿Me dirás donde esta? -

- Pues ella esta….. – Alargó pensando en que responder. No podía decirle que estaba con Inuyasha, eso descontrolaría de nuevo el joven moreno e iniciaría una nueva riña sin fin entre ambos. Por lo que decir el verdadero paradero de su querida nieta no era una opción. – Ella esta… Mmm… ¿Sabes Koga? La verdad es una cuestión muy graciosa, resulta que mi nieta esta con… con… Te vas a reír cuando te cuente, ella en este preciso momento esta… Esta…. ¿No quieres té? – Preguntó amablemente como si esperara que el joven dejara de lado su pregunta.

- No, no quiero té Kaede, ¿me dirás donde esta Kagome o no? – Respondió Koga elevando su tono de voz haciendo entender que estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

- ¡Ah si! Pues Kagome esta en el jardín. -

- De acuerdo, ¡gracias! – Dijo esto dispuesto a marcharse en búsqueda de la azabache.

- ¿O estaba en el bosque? – Koga sintió como su ceja inició un tic nervioso y empezó a tensar su mandíbula. – Aunque tengo la ligera sensación de que me dijo que estaría en el pueblo… ¿Qué te parece si la buscamos juntos? – Propuso alegremente Kaede.

- ¿Estas ocultándome algo Kaede? – Pregunto en una voz neutral el moreno acercándose lentamente a la susodicha con los brazos cruzados. Kaede sudó.

- Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo crees? – Respondió nerviosamente mientras seguía su andar simulando que estaba ofendida. - ¿Me acompañarás o no? – Preguntó esta vez en un tono tenso.

El moreno suspiró y aun con la sensación de que había algo extraño en la actitud de la mujer de avanzada edad, la siguió en silencio mientras musitaba por lo bajo: - Espero no arrepentirme. -

.&&&&&.

Sentía su respiración algo dificultosa, y sus músculos le dolían excesivamente, sobre todo su espalda. Llevaba un buen rato intentando abrir sus ojos pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Intentó hablar pero su boca no respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro. Estaba frustrado. – Inuyasha, por favor… - Escuchó de nuevo a lo lejos, esa era Kagome. – Por favor despierta, no me hagas esto… por favor. – Le dolió escuchar como su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Hacía un buen rato que la oía hablarle pero no podía responderle por más que quisiera. - ¿Me escuchas Inuyasha? – Por supuesto que si. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué Inuyasha? – Sintió como Kagome elevaba su voz. – Ahora estas… ¡No! Por favor despierta. – Lo desconcertó sentir de repente su mejilla húmeda, y con mucho esfuerzo abrió lentamente sus ojos. Sintió como le pesaban y lo dificultoso que se hacía mantenerlos abiertos, pero bastó con ver la figura de su prometida a la par con el, para abrirlos definitivamente. - ¿Inuyasha? – El pelinegro giró su cabeza con cuidado y la miró fijamente sin esforzarse a decir algo aún. La vió ahí, indefensa, con lágrimas rondando por sus mejillas, y otra vez era él el culpable. Levantó su mano derecha y no importándole sentir el dolor de los mil demonios, tocó con delicadeza el rostro de su pelinegra, retirándole las lagrimas que ya habían dejado rastro en el.

- Por favor… No llores Kagome… Estoy bien. – Declaró por primera vez en mucho tiempo de silencio. Sintió como su mano fue rodeada por las manos de su prometida, quien frunció el ceño mientras mas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- ¿¡Como quieres que no lo haga!? ¡Pudiste morir Inuyasha! ¿En que rayos estabas pensando? – Vociferó con rabia la azabache, apretando la mano de Inuyasha con las de ella. Inuyasha calló y ella bajó su mirada. – Tus manos están frías. – Comentó bajando su tono de voz pero sin disminuir su preocupación.

- Discúlpame Kagome… - La azabache se sorprendió ante el comentario del pelinegro. – Te he hecho llorar de nuevo… - Comentó desviando la mirada. – No quiero que te preocupes por mí de esa manera. -

Kagome no dijo nada por varios segundos. Buscó entre las mangas de su kimono hasta encontrar un pequeño pañuelo y se dedicó a limpiar con delicadeza los rasguños y algún que otro rastro de sangre en el rostro del joven. -… No puedo… - Musitó apenas, pero lo suficientemente claro como para llamar la atención de Inuyasha. – Tuve mucho miedo Inuyasha… De que no pudieras despertar más. – El aludido la observó en silencio mientras sentía como pasaba aquel pañuelo delicadamente por su rostro, como si fuera una caricia. – Y la angustia era cada vez mas grande cuando te llamaba y no respondías… Todo esto es mi culpa, debí tener más cuidado. – Sollozó dedicándole una mirada de vergüenza al pelinegro. Inuyasha detuvo la mano de Kagome en su mejilla y la hizo mirarlo fijamente.

- Yo decidí caer contigo… - Kagome se descolocó con esas palabras quedando petrificada al instante. De repente sintió mucho calor y la cara caliente. – Puedo… ¿Puedo recostarme en tus piernas? – Preguntó el joven casi en un susurro pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por la azabache. Kagome no lo pensó mucho y en silencio asintió.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos permanecieron en un completo y perfecto silencio. Inuyasha yacía acostado en las piernas de Kagome, aún con la respiración algo dificultosa. Había cerrado los ojos para intentar descansar un poco. Se sentía vulnerable, y patético por tener que mostrarse así ante la pelinegra. Pero la quería cerca de él, no deseaba volver a sentir ese miedo cuando la vió caer en el pozo, no lo soportaría. La necesitaba a su lado, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Su presencia lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

Kagome por su parte era un manojo de nervios, la cercanía de Inuyasha la hacía sentirse nerviosa, y mas en la posición en la que se encontraban. Se dedicó a pasar su mirada por sus facciones, y se dio cuenta de lo equivocada y ciega que había sido todo este tiempo. Inuyasha había cambiado bastante, ya no era la persona que ella recordaba, se comportaba tan distinto que la hacía cuestionarse muchas cosas. Cada vez que estaba con él, actuaba diferente y se sentía diferente. Y en el fondo… amaba eso. Amaba que el la consumiera de esa forma.

Lo vió mas sereno y se tranquilizó, buscó de nuevo su pañuelo y lo pasó por su rostro una vez mas, atrayendo la atención del pelinegro en el proceso. – Lo lamento, ¿te molesta? -

- No. Sigue, por favor. – Respondió el joven volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Kagome obedeció. – Kagome… -

- ¿Si? – Respondió la azabache siguiendo con su labor.

- Dime, ¿extrañas mucho este lugar? – Preguntó en tono bajo.

Kagome no supo la verdadera intención de esa pregunta, y apaciguando su mirada respondió: - Pues si, este es el lugar donde nací y crecí… Aquí es donde están mis amigos y familia. -

- Ya veo. -

- ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? -

- No es nada. – Respondió secamente, para luego mirarla fijamente. - ¿Cómo te encuentras Kagome? ¿Estas herida? -

- ¿Mm? Pues, me golpee un poco la cabeza, pero descuida estoy bien. – La pelinegra ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo después de haber dicho lo anterior. – Discúlpame Inuyasha, por mi culpa estás así. -

- Ya te dije que yo fui el que decidió caer contigo Kagome, no es necesario que te disculpes. -

- Si pero si hubiera sido mas cuidadosa, no estaríamos en esta situación. – Inuyasha frunció el ceño en silencio, y con dificultad intentó incorporar su cuerpo para poder sentarse, todo eso ante los desconcertados ojos de Kagome. - ¿Qué haces? ¡Estas muy débil Inuyasha, no te esfuerces! – Gimió la azabache preocupada.

- Ya estoy mejor, no soy tan débil como crees. – Respondió mirándola fijamente.

- Hablo en serio Inuyasha, por favor descans… - La pelinegra no pudo terminar con su petición porque sintió como rápidamente Inuyasha la tomaba de las manos atrayéndola hacia él. Enmudeció completamente cuando se sintió apegada a su torso y su cuerpo rodeado por sus fornidos brazos, no pudo hacer más que mantenerse petrificada mientras su mente procesaba la acción de su prometido. Lo segundos se le hicieron eternos, sumida en aquel silencio donde podía escuchar la respiración de él muy cerca de ella y su corazón latir tan desbocado como el suyo. – Inu… yasha. -

El joven quien mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante varios segundos, los abrió con devoción y apretando un poco mas su agarre alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra, habló: - Yo también tuve mucho miedo Kagome… Tuve miedo de que pudieras morir. -

Kagome sintió los ojos humedecerse y con la voz quebradiza añadió: - Pero mira como estas Inuyasha… -

- ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo? – Comentó el pelinegro en un tono burlón, pero Kagome no desistió su triste mirada.

-… Estarías mejor si me alejara de ti… - Inuyasha frunció el ceño considerablemente y apretó aun mas su agarre alrededor de la azabache, sorprendiéndola en el proceso.

- ¡Ya deja de decir esas cosas! – Kagome calló desconcertada e Inuyasha cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Por esta vez, sería _así_ de egoísta. – Te necesito a mi lado Kagome… ¿Es que no lo puedes entender? -

La pelinegra sintió como esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza haciendo que las lagrimas que había intentado retener, rodaran libremente por sus mejillas. Y permitiéndose por esa vez seguir sus sentimientos, rodeo delicadamente la espalda del pelinegro y ocultando su rostro en su hombro finalizó en un sollozo: - Gracias… -

.&&&&&.

* * *

_**Jojo, aawww me parti cuando escribí esto casi que me pongo a llorar al igual que Kagome jaja, claro le hice algunas modificaciones pero es básicamente lo que ocurre en la serie :), jaja a ver díganme de cual capitulo saque algunas cosillas?**_

_**Aprovecho para participar que me gustaría que se metieran en esta pagina i-n-u-y-a-s-h-a-l-a-t-i-n-o. o r g, (le quitan los -, es que por alguna razon no aparecía el nombre de la pag de ningun modo :) es inuyasha latino punto org todo pegado :)) y firmaran :) es para contribuir a que se haga el doblaje de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen en latino, se necesitan bastantes firmas pero unidos se puede no? ademas no se pierde nada intentandolo :). **_

_**Como siempre gracias a:**_

_***p0pul4ar: espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy jaja muchas gracias por escribirme.**_

_***NeriDark: una fiel lectora de verdad muchisimas gracias a ti tambien por siempre escribirme, me contenta saber que te gusta la historia.**_

_***Yaelinuyasha: hola un gusto de verdad, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y espero que descubras los episodios que me inspiraron jaja un saludo.**_

_***Ferita Taisho: quien tambien me ha escrito en episodios anteriores, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que hayas disfrutado este episodio tanto como cuando lo escribi jaja.**_

_***aky9110: bienvenida a la historia jaja espero que te guste lo que reste de los episodios que estes bien un beso!**_

**_Y bueno hasta aqui llegue, y como les dije antes de verdad no es molestia para mi responderles, lo hago con mucho gusto! Gracias otra vez por seguir leyendo la historia :) (y ya dejando la cursileria xD) me despido jaja un abrazo! Nos vemos en la proxima!_**


	7. Tormento

_**Alo! No saben cuanto lamento la demora, el mundo esta acabando conmigo jaja, la universidad, mi familia, mis tareas, todo me esta volviendo loca pues, y cuando tengo un momento de tranquilidad siempre vienen terceros a arruinarme la felicidad -.-' pero bueh asi es mi vida, nunca me aburro. Me contenta mucho que sigan esta historia, eso es una felicidad que nadie me puede arruinar juju, y de verdad les pido disculpa de antemano porque este capitulo es un poco mas corto que los demas, pero ya a partir del siquiente se revelaran muchas cosas y habran muchisimos enredos mas, asi que el que sigue lo hare mas largo para compensar el de hoy :). De igual forma espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño, pero si no les gusta pueden hacermelo saber con confianza jaja :). Sin mas que agregar, pasen a leer.**  
_

* * *

_Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. La luz radiante y ferviente del gran astro logró encandilarlo, haciendo que pestañeara varias veces para acostumbrarse a la iluminación. Observó confundido el ambiente en el cual se encontraba, poco a poco su vista iba a adaptándose a la claridad del lugar mostrando un hermoso prado, abundante en flora y unos que otros animales del bosque. Sintió el cielo más azul, la brisa más fresca y el aire más puro… algo **nostálgicamente** irreal._

_Se propuso a caminar sintiéndose confundido, no podía recordar nada, y mucho menos entendía. Recorrió el lugar con su mirada hasta dar con una figura en la lejanía. Notando que era una mujer al instante._

_Avanzó un par de pasos mas y la figura de aquella persona se iba aclarando, pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba de espaldas y también pudo notar las inconfundibles características de alguien que el muy bien conocía. No podría olvidarse de ella ni aunque le diera amnesia._

_- Kagome… - Casi exclamó al mismo tiempo que iniciaba una pequeña carrera hasta la joven. Sonrió, esa niña no tenía remedio._

_Observó como la mujer detenía su andar y lentamente volteaba hacia él. Sintió su pecho acongojarse, la boca secarse, la manos sudar y el aliento escapar al descubrir a la joven. Los nervios se apoderaron de su ser y su raciocinio dejó de trabajar entonces, quedando solo a merced de sus cinco sentidos solamente._

_- K-kikyo… - Y ahí efectivamente se encontraba la susodicha, sonriente frente a el, radiante y rodeada de un aura de tranquilidad; justo como la recordaba. Muchas imágenes y recuerdos acompañados de viejos sentimientos y emociones pasaron por su mente en una fracción de segundo, y con el alma estrujada admitió sentir el ambiente tan fantástico, pero a la vez tan anhelado, que deseó en lo mas profundo que no fuera otro dulce sueño u otra hermosa pesadilla._

_- Viniste, Inuyasha. – Respondió Kikyo aun con su serena sonrisa. Inuyasha escuchó su voz tan angelical y dulce que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse levemente, se sintió inquieto e impaciente._

_- K-kikyo, ¿Q-que es…? - _

_- Tardaste en llegar. – Agregó la azabache en risas, Inuyasha se sintió mas confundido. _

_- ¿A que te refieres? No entiendo que sucede. – Comentó de nuevo el joven alterando un poco su tono de voz. Kikyo no respondió y aun con su sonrisa retomó su andar alejándose del pelinegro. Inuyasha se alarmó ante esa acción y con algo de desesperación la siguió. - ¡Kikyo! ¿A dónde vas?... ¿D-dónde estamos? -_

_La pelinegra volvió a detenerse y con raudo paso se posicionó frente al joven príncipe. Inuyasha pudo detallarla mejor, notando lo que había cambiado, sus facciones estaban mas desarrolladas, y aunque seguía mostrando su esencia, de repente la Kikyo que recordaba la apreció distante. Sintió el corazón desbocarse al presenciar como la Higurashi mayor lo rodeaba con sus brazos y descansaba su cabeza en su pecho. Los nervios lo traicionaron haciéndolo temblar y paralizándolo al instante._

_- Ven conmigo Inuyasha, acompáñame. – La escuchó decir con fogosidad y una parte de el quiso corresponderle. Dejándose llevar por sus emociones la rodeó también, completando su abrazo._

_- Kikyo, yo… - Intentó retomar el habla pero sentía las palabras atascadas en su garganta. Suspiró con frustración mientras levantaba la vista. Y el dolor en el pecho creció más. Frente a ellos, a escasos metros, los contemplaba unos tristes ojos achocolatados. - ¿Kagome? – Murmuró sorprendido y luego vió como la azabache se alejaba de ellos con una triste sonrisa._

_._&&&&&.

- Inuyasha… - Escuchó a lo lejos. – Ya es medio día, levántate. – Frunció el ceño al oír ese tono de voz demandante. – Y luego dices que no eres un vago… - No hacía falta hacer todo un análisis para saber quien era. Con fastidio el pelinegro abrió los ojos encontrándose con su predilecta pelinegra quien lo miraba con reprobación. – Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que pierdas los ojos con todo ese esfuerzo que hiciste para abrirlos. – Burló la azabache, cosa que no le hizo la más minima gracia al joven.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – Preguntó con recelo el pelinegro incorporándose en la cama.

- Pues traerte el desayuno. – Respondió sonriente mientras dejaba entrar en la habitación una pequeña mesita con un delicioso buffet matutino.

Inuyasha sintió nauseas al ver tanta comida. – No tengo hambre. – Kagome frunció el ceño.

- Pues no te pregunté si querías. – Respondió tajante la azabache, tomando algunos platos para servirle sopa.

- ¿Entonces para que trajiste la comida? – Contraatacó el pelinegro siguiéndole el juego a la azabache, Kagome la lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- No seas infantil Inuyasha. – Reclamó mientras terminaba de servir la sopa. – Tienes casi tres días sin comer bien, así no podrás recuperarte. -

- No estoy enfermo Kagome, además te dije que no soy tan débil, ya estoy bien. – Contestó de mala gana.

Kagome lo miró despectivamente y dejando el plato de sopa en la mesita se acercó a el peligrosamente. Inuyasha se sonrojó en el proceso. - ¿De verdad? -

- ¡Claro que si! – Respondió algo nervioso.

La azabache ágilmente dio un ligero golpecito en su pecho, e Inuyasha se encogió ligeramente soltando después unas lagrimitas. – Si Inuyasha, ya veo que estas de maravilla. -

- ¡Que te pasa! ¿Por qué me haces eso? – Lloró el pelinegro. Kagome lo miró taciturnamente.

- Por favor Inuyasha. – El pelinegro se apaciguó ante el tono de voz de su prometida. – Entiende, estas herido. – Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y haciendo mohines desvió la mirada. – Tú cuidaste de mi cuando me enfermé, ahora… deja que yo me encargue. – Agregó la azabache sonriendo cándidamente.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante la actitud de la pelinegra y aun indeciso respondió: - Esta bien, pero solo tomare la sopa ¿de acuerdo? – Kagome se emocionó ante la respuesta y con entusiasmo le dió el plato de sopa a su prometido.

- Esta bien pero te la tomas toda. – Sentenció la pelinegra. Inuyasha asintió.

Observó que la sopa tenía un color algo peculiar pero no tomó en cuenta ese detalle, al final olía bien. Mencionó unas palabras agradeciendo la comida y como si no hubiera comido en años inició con motivación su hambrienta labor.

Sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle toda su espina dorsal mientras sentía como el líquido recorría su garganta, creyó desmayarse cuando saboreó el alimento. – Esto es… - Murmuró apenas con esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Kagome extrañada ante la actitud del pelinegro.

- Estas vengándote por haberte asustado ¿no es así? – Preguntó medio recuperándose del acontecimiento.

- ¿De que hablas? – Inquirió confundida la azabache.

- ¡Te dije que no lo había hecho a propósito Kagome! – Insistió.

- No entiendo de que me hablas Inuyasha. – Casi vociferó la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Hablo del hecho de que querías envenenarme! -

- ¡Estas loco! ¿Para que querría envenenarte? – Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡No lo se, tu eres la de la mente criminal! ¡Tú dime! -

- ¡No seas ridículo no trato de envenenarte, solo te estoy dando sopa! – Gruñó, tomando el plato en sus manos. - ¡Eres un malagradecido! Y yo que me esmeré tanto preparándola. -

- Entonces eso explica ese sabor tan toxico. – El pelinegro se trago sus palabras al sentir como la pelinegra lo golpeaba un poco mas fuerte que antes en el pecho, mas lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos mientras agonizaba en una incomoda posición.

- De seguro y exageras como siempre. – Comentó molesta colocando el plato en la mesita que había traído. – Al menos come lo demás. -

- ¡No gracias no me quiero morir! – Respondió Inuyasha aún agonizando por el dolor.

- ¡Lo único que preparé fue la sopa! ¡Ya deja el drama! -

- De igual forma después de probarla no me quedaron mas ganas de seguir comiendo. -

- ¡Eres un desconsiderado! No me seguiré preocupando por ti. – Vociferó la azabache con molestia y tristeza a la vez mientras se dirigía a la salida, Inuyasha retrocedió su conducta ante la actitud de su prometida.

- Espera Kagome, ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó intentando seguirla pero la pelinegra volvió a golpearlo haciéndolo quedar casi inconsciente.

- ¡Que te importa! -

.&&&&&.

- Sanguito por favor no te vayas. – Rogaba cierto joven muy peculiar, persiguiendo a una castaña.

- ¡Ya veo que te encuentras muy bien! – Tajó Sango sin parar su molesto andar, ya estaba cansada.

- ¡No es lo que tu piensas! – Insistió el caballero apresurando su paso para alcanzar a la castaña.

- Según tú nunca es lo que pienso, y tú siempre eres inocente ¿no es así? – Escuetó mirándolo con rabia.

- Así es, fue mi abuelo Moushin el que me envió esas doncellas para animarme, yo no tenía idea de nada. – Explicó a la ojimarron.

- ¡A otro perro con ese hueso Miroku! -

- No Sanguito por favor, escúchame ¿si? -

- ¡No! Ya veo que nunca cambiaras. – Miroku calló y retrasó su andar quedando algo acongojado al ver como Sango profesaba esas palabras con dolor. Sango se detuvo a unos pocos metros de él y mirándolo con tristeza profesó: - Ahórrate las palabras por favor, así me ahorraras a mí el sufrimiento. -

- ¿Que puedo hacer para que me creas…? – Preguntó mirándola taciturnamente mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. Sango retrocedió algunos pasos.

- Déjame ir por favor, quiero estar sola. – Respondió desviando la mirada.

- Sango… -

- Supongo que no iba a funcionar después de todo… - Musitó casi inaudible pero perfectamente escuchado por el joven.

- ¡No espera! Tienes que escucharme Sango, ¿no confías en mí? -

- ¡Lo intento Miroku! Pero no puedo. Mientras que no dejes atrás esa parte de tu vida, no podré estar contigo; porque cada vez me duele más. – La castaña sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Miroku quiso acercarse un poco más. – A veces deseo no haberte conocido. – Miroku se sorprendió ante esas palabras. – Pero luego me retracto porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no quiero perderte… pero… -

- No sigas. – Interrumpió el joven deshaciéndose de la distancia que los separaba. Sango sintió un nudo en la garganta. – Hasta cuando entenderás que… eres la única. – Y dicho esto la castaña permitió el paso a las insistentes lágrimas, Miroku las limpió con delicadeza. - Me duele que no confíes en mí. -

- Debo irme. – Comentó ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

- Sango… - Llamó intentando retenerla.

- Déjame por favor… - Y dicho esto salió corriendo de aquel lugar en el cual tantas veces había vivido cosas muy bonitas pero que ahora la hacía sentir traicionada.

.&&&&&.

- ¡Kaede, estamos caminando en círculos! – Gruñó con molestia el moreno ya cansado de tanto caminar por ese gran y espacioso palacio. Kaede lo miró con nerviosismo.

- Si quieres encontrar a Kagome debes seguirme. – Intentó seguir aún con su vacilación hacia el joven, Koga frunció aún más el ceño.

- Me haré anciano si continúo siguiéndote, mejor la busco por mi cuenta. – Sentenció Koga dando media vuelta para bajar del segundo piso del palacio.

- ¡No Koga espera! – Apresuró Kaede impidiéndole el paso al moreno.

- ¡Llevo dos días intentando encontrarla! -

- Lo se pero… -

- Y lo único que haces es conducirme por todo el palacio pero no hacia donde esta ella, hay algo que me ocultas. – Kaede calló otorgando en su silencio los pensamientos de Koga, quien se impacientó al instante. - ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué pasa con Kagome? No me digas que esa bestia le hizo algo. -

- No Koga no es lo que tú piensas, es que… - Cada vez se le hacía más difícil a la mujer seguir con su propósito.

- ¡Ya dime de una vez de que se trata Kaede! – Vociferó el moreno hastiado de la situación, Kaede dio un respingo ante su reacción y con rendimiento cedió a aquello que no quería hacer desde un principio.

- Esta bien esta bien. – Intentó apaciguar haciendo un movimiento de manos en el aire. - ¿Quieres ver a Kagome? – Preguntó señalándolo.

- ¡Desde hace dos días! -

- De acuerdo, acompáñame. Quiero mostrarte algo antes de llevarte con ella. – Comentó

Kaede haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera. Koga obedeció.

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó confundido el moreno siguiendo a la mujer mayor hacia uno de los grandes ventanales en el salón que mostraba del otro lado la espesura del hermoso bosque de Goshimboku. Koga quedó maravillado ante aquella vista.

- Mira hacia allá abajo y dime que ves. – El joven obedeció y se sorprendió al notar dos figuras un poco lejanas, pero totalmente reconocibles para él. Eran Inuyasha y Kagome y estaban… ¿Jugando?... ¿Qué hacía Kagome con ese palo de escoba? ¿E Inuyasha con ese sartén?... No entendía nadita.

- Veo al inútil de Inuyasha haciendo enojar a Kagome como siempre… - Refunfuñó por lo bajo. Kaede frunció el ceño.

- ¡Eso no Koga! – Reprendió. - Mira un poco mas… - Koga volvió a fijar su mirada en aquella particular pareja. Levantó una ceja al ver como Kagome le daba escobazos a su eterno rival y este se defendía con las ollas, notó a la azabache furiosa y lanzando _–a su parecer-_ improperios al pelinegro, mientra que éste la apuntaba con el mango del sartén y devolvía algunos comentarios de la pelinegra. Koga se divirtió un pequeño rato con aquella escena y sin poderlo evitar inició una pequeña cuenta de quien llevaba la delantera.

- Ajá… - Pronunció inconscientemente aun sin despegar la vista de los susodichos.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Kaede impaciente.

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- ¿Qué es lo que ves? -

- Que Inuyasha parece una mosquita muerta viéndolo desde aquí arriba. -

- ¡No tonto! – Gruñó Kaede golpeando a Koga con rabia.

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Que pasa por que me pegas!? – Lloró sobándose el lugar afectado.

- ¡Mira de nuevo Koga! ¿No notas algo diferente en ellos? – Insistió la mujer intentando apaciguar su carácter. Koga frunció el ceño.

- Me rindo, no sé a que te refieres. – Comentó entre disgustado y cansado de la situación. Kaede suspiró y lo miró con seriedad.

- Escúchame Koga, se que quieres detenerlos. Se que quieres alejar a Kagome de Inuyasha, protegerla de él y si pudieras, encargarte de que nunca mas se vuelvan a ver, porque quieres lo mejor para ella ¿no es así? – Koga asintió. - Pero eres joven querido, no ves lo que yo veo. Tal vez ahora no te des cuenta pero ellos dos están atrapados. -

- ¿Atrapados? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundido.

- A que no se trata de que ella lo haga mejor persona, por supuesto que lo hace pero… Él también la cambia a ella. – Koga abrió desmesuradamente los ojos captando las palabras de la mujer y entendiendo el oculto significado del asunto. - Inuyasha la sorprende, la reta, la hace pensar, y la hace cuestionarse muchas cosas. -

- ¿Q-quieres decir que ellos están…? – Quiso preguntar temeroso de su deducción pero no contó con sentir un nudo en la garganta.

- Así es, por eso están atrapados. – Afirmó Kaede paulatinamente mirándolo fijamente. Koga tragó duro. - Los sentimientos de Kagome son puros, y siempre será lo mejor para Inuyasha pero ese no es el problema… Inuyasha puede ser lo mejor para ella… o lo peor.

.&&&&&.

Llevó una mano a su pecho, intentando suavizar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Quiso gritar de frustración, cada vez eran más difíciles las cosas.

Elevó su mirada hasta topar con aquel majestuoso y milenario árbol, que desde pequeña recordaba y apreciaba con la misma intensidad. Siempre que se sentía confundida, triste o enojada, iba donde ese gran árbol, se sentaba en sus raíces y era como si todos sus problemas desaparecieran. Su mente se despajaba y una tranquilidad la inundaba.

Tocó delicadamente el tronco mientras cerraba sus ojos en el proceso. Quiso concentrarse en el aura de paz que despedía el ambiente, y así de alguna forma alejar aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban desde varios días.

Frunció el ceño al notar que nada pasaba, seguía teniendo aquella sensación incómoda, seguían aquellos pensamientos incómodos y seguía aquel sentimiento incómodo.

Se sentó con delicadeza en una de las raíces y suspiró pesadamente. No podría evadir el asunto para siempre, ya no. No sabía como había dejado que las cosas resultaran de esa forma pero ya se encontraba en un punto donde no podía evitarlo y mucho menos negarlo… **Había algo.**

De eso estaba completamente segura. Pero aún no sabía si quería **eso.**

Porque tenía muchas interrogantes y él estaba en todas ellas y porque muchas cosas no tenían sentido: Eran confidentes sin tenerse confianza, se preocupan el uno por el otro aún cuando no tenían porque hacerlo, el se disculpaba sin razón y ella lo perdonaba sin preámbulos, ninguno de los dos se agradaban pero aun así se hicieron amigos, él la salvó de varios sucesos aún cuando no era su responsabilidad, ella quiso ayudarlo aún cuando él no quería, compartían muchos lugares y memorias, porque el no soportaba que ella lo odiara y ella no soportaba no hablarle, porque cuando estaban juntos ella descansaba, el siempre sabía que decir, ella ha llorado por él, él arriesgaría su vida por ella, se observaban en silencio, el no dejaría que algo la lastimara, ella le sacaba las mejores sonrisas… porque tenían un _entendimiento_.

Kagome llevó sus manos a su cara llena de mucha inquietud y frustración, ya no sabía que hacer. Antes fingir que nada pasaba era muy fácil, pero ya no era así. Ya no era una niña.

Por mucho tiempo estuvo bajo una coraza impenetrable, dándole a entender al mundo que estaba bien aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro, sonreír era una de sus grandes mentiras porque era difícil que lo hiciera con el corazón, miraba a las personas con frialdad porque así era la única manera de que no la hirieran, porque no se permitía ser humana, no quería sentirse débil, ni largarse a llorar como muchas veces deseó hacerlo… porque no quería **sentir.**

Pero ya no podía hacer eso. Porque la verdad era que SI sentía. Que a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre él y ella, no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido. Lo prefería a él, lo buscaba a él, pensaba en él, se preocupaba por él, lo cuidaba, _lo quería_. Él veía lo bueno en ella, sabía lo que ella quería, la hacía sentirse especial, la miraba y todo desaparecía, él era su debilidad, el… _la consumía._

Sintió unos pasos acercarse y tensó la mandíbula imaginándose quien podría ser el silencioso personaje.

- Ahora no Inuyasha, no estoy de humor. – Habló intentando sonar algo cansada, esperando que entendiera que aun se encontraba "molesta"

No escuchó respuesta, al contrario los pasos siguieron acercándose. Kagome se paró bruscamente, arreglando su vestido en el proceso, y con una mirada de fastidio se dispuso a encarar a aquel sujeto culpable de su tormento, encontrándose con una persona muy diferente en todos los sentidos hasta el punto en que sintió un miedo desgarrador al verlo.

- ¿Le importuno? – Pronunció aquel sujeto con una grave y tenebrosa voz que hizo sobresaltar a la azabache.

- Naraku… -

.&&&&&.

* * *

_**Muajajaja xD odiaran a Naraku en el capitulo que viene (lo presiento) y a Inuyasha tambien xD.**_

_**Me tomo el tiempo para mandar para:**_

_***katherine009: Hola! un gusto. Me alegra muchisimo que te guste, espero seguir con ese orden jaja pronto habran muchas cosas buenas y bonitas, no te lo pierdas jaja un saludo.**_

**_*aky9110: Jaja que te puedo decir, esta historia promete muchas cosas xD, me encanta el romance (soy muu cursi lo se xD) un saludo :)._**

**_*RefiraM: Sip jajaja en realidad soñé la caida xd así que tenía que ponerla pues, digamos que me sentí identificada jaja soy igual de torpe que Kagome xD. Gracias por leer un abrazo._**

**_*Yaelinuyasha: Jajaja te voy a dar un premio, de esos capitulos saque la inspiracion precisamente jeje, y una partecita de la primera pelicula cuando se comunican a traves del arbol. Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, un abrazo :)._**

**_* Andre . mr : Alo! mucho gusto jaja, me contenta de verdad que te gustara, me gusta darle ese toque de misterio y seriedad sin perder la diversion y el romance jaja, cualquier opinion o consejo son bien recibidos muchas gracias por escribirme. Un saludo._**

**_*Inukag328: Holaaa! un gusto, cuando vi tu comentario sonreí y dije que por supuesto lo tengo que continuar jaja si hasta yo quedo con la intriga y no puedo dormir por las noches pensando en la continuacion jajaja, espero que te haya gustado este cap, disculpa lo corto pero prometo el proximo traer muchas cosas buenas y mas larguito. Gracias por escribir :). Un saludo._**

**_*Neri Dark: Aawww como siempre no podía faltar tu comentario, gracias por continuar leyendo de verdad me motiva mucho, como lo dije antes disculpa lo corto de este cap, prometo mas para el proximo, y espero continuar dando lo mejor de mi para ustedes :). Un abrazo enorme._**

**_*Taishita StarkTaisho: Muchisimas gracias por leer jaja, espero que este te haya gustado, querras matar a Inuyasha en el proximo jaja. Un abrazoo_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, haré lo posible y lo imposible para actualizar el siguiente lo mas rapido que pueda, un gusto de verdad que sigan esta historia. Un beso grande. Nos vemos :)_**


	8. ¡Si siento!

_**Alo! Buenas, jaja creo que esta ha sido la actualización mas rapida que he hecho xD, pero lo prometido es deuda y a parte de eso este capitulo no me dejaba tranquila jaja Naraku me atormentaba en sueños con Kagome pues. Como les dije la semana pasada este cap es mas largo, y pasan muchas cosas, tanto bonitas, como tristes y graciosas, espero que de verdad les guste, hice me mejor esfuerzo. Gracias como siempre por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia, espero no defraudarles :), sin mas que agregar disfruten del show. Un abrazo!**_

* * *

Gruñó por enésima vez. Ya la desesperación podía ser mas que obvia.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a tronarse los dedos uno por uno. Su pierna izquierda, cansada de moverla por los nervios, la detuvo; y con una expresión molesta miró una vez mas aquella puerta de roble blanco por la cual –_se suponía-_ que debía entrar la desconsiderada de su prometida.

Llevaba más de dos horas esperándola y la muy descuidada no había tenido la delicadeza de decir donde estaría. Preguntó a Kaede sobre su paradero y no supo responderle, también preguntó a los empleados del palacio y algunas doncellas y nadie la había visto, hasta le preguntó al inútil del lobo rabioso y solo consiguió otra pelea épica por parte de él y varias amenazas en su contra por "perderla de vista".

Suspiró bruscamente sintiendo como se empezaba a desarrollar un molesto tic nervioso en su ceja. Llevó su mirada hasta su armario, luego hasta su mesa de noche, los otros muebles del otro lado de la habitación, el techo, el piso, el ventanal; y cerró los ojos, aquel lugar despedía el aroma de Kagome, su dulce esencia.

Pasó su mirada desde su cama hasta un curioso escritorio que contenía tres cajones. Torció los labios sudando frío mientras empezaba a sentir una terrible tentación de acercarse hasta ese lugar. Se paró de su asiento reprendiéndose por aquellos pensamientos y haciéndose notas mentales de leer un libro sobre buenos modales y autocontrol mental.

Empezó a hacer pequeñas flexiones para "matar" tiempo, después de todo esa niña odiosa tenía que aparecer en algún momento, y digamos que él tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Un estirón por aquí, otro por allá, un saltito largo, otro corto, una vuelta, diez sentadillas, ocho flexiones, quince lagartijas… ¡Que ese escritorio dejara de llamarlo por el amor de Dios!

No pudiendo contener más la tentación y pensando en que no tenía nada de malo en que viera algunas cosas –_poniendo de excusa que era normal ya que estaban comprometidos- _se acercó hasta el insistente lugar y con mucha lentitud y sigilo empezó a abrir los cajones uno por uno.

Encontró en el primero algunas cartas y fotos postales, habían muchas de Sango, de su padre y otras _–absurdas según el-_ de Koga.

Gruñendo con fastidio revisó el tercer cajón encontrando una fotografía boca abajo, con extrañeza la tomó en sus manos y la volteó descubriendo la imagen sin saber que decir. En ella se encontraba su predilecta pelinegra, en la inocencia de su infancia, portando aquel kimono que siempre odió, cruzada de brazos, su cabello azabache suelto y su cara con el más gracioso puchero que podía alguna vez haber visto. Inuyasha sonrió al verla así en la más libre expresión de sus emociones.

Pasó su mirada en su acompañante sintiendo la nostalgia inundar cada poro de su ser. Al lado de Kagome se encontraba Kikyo. Portando también aquel kimono, sonriendo con dulzura mientras miraba con diversión a su hermana. Como siempre solía hacerlo, como la Kikyo que el conocía, la que él recordaba.

Pasó sus ojos hacia una tercera figura, una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, portando un hermoso y largo vestido color champagne y sus largos cabellos azabaches envueltos en un moño alto. Inuyasha se sorprendió al verla, no era que tuviera mucha memoria de esa persona, pero sabía perfectamente quien era. La madre de Kikyo y Kagome, Midoriko.

Quedó absorto un tiempo, mirando las tres mujeres, detallándolas, comparándolas, encontrándolas idénticas y tan diferentes a la vez. Sin duda Kagome y Kikyo habían heredado la belleza de su madre de eso no cabía duda, pero ambas eran tan distintas en todos los sentidos.

Aún a pesar del tiempo seguía apreciando a Kikyo y estaba consciente de que siempre le guardaría un profundo cariño. De ella había tenido muchas percepciones pero a pesar de que disfrutó mucho cuando sonreía, muchas veces fue una sonrisa detrás de una cara llena de tristeza. Recordaba haberla visto dos o tres veces enojada y las miradas de hielo que algunas veces lanzaba eran para petrificar la sangre o el alma de una persona, era una mirada muy calculadora. Pero aún así el siempre la vió hermosa en todos sus esplendores, y así le gustaba recordarla. A su corta edad llegó a ser una mujer muy recatada y dulce, con ella solía expresarse con mucha facilidad y no se molestaba en ocultar sus sentimientos. Llegó a ver muchas facetas de ella y la verdad la que mas le gustaba era la cándida y alegre Kikyo, la que no ocultaba nada detrás de esos profundos ojos marrones, aquella Kikyo que él había dejado ir.

Y hasta que él pereciera no se avergonzaría en admitir que ella fue tal vez una de las primeras mujeres más importantes en su vida, y que si las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes, tal vez su compromiso también lo hubiera sido.

Pero por el otro lado estaba Kagome, la Kagome que una vez detestó y ahora protegía casi con su vida, la Kagome que una vez molestó incontables veces y ahora velaba y cuidaba por su bienestar. Aquella Kagome que había cambiado en todos los sentidos, que le hacía ver las cosas de otra forma, que no lo hacía sentirse solo, con quien se sentía tranquilo, con quien se divertía, con quien amaba estar.

Porque últimamente le costaba aceptar muchas cosas que lo atormentaban hasta en sus sueños. Ya las cosas no eran lo mismo, algo había cambiado entre ellos. Sentía que debía protegerla y cuidarla de cualquiera que intentara siquiera acercársele, incluso de el mismo. Ella merecía lo mejor, alguien que le diera todo lo que él no podía darle, alguien que la hiciera feliz, con quien tuviera hijos, y crecer mientras vivía la vida que el quería que tuviera. No quería que pasara por lo mismo que pasó Kikyo.

Y ese era el pensamiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo, gracias a eso no podía aceptar sus sentimientos. Porque él no la merecía, no podía ser egoísta. Y ella no debía saber nada por el bien de ambos.

El quería lo mejor para ella, y si esa vida en que ella pudiera ser feliz el no estaba incluido, entonces lo aceptaría.

No importaba lo que pasara, el siempre confiaría en ella, siempre la buscaría a ella, siempre la miraría a ella, se disculparía solo con ella, se preocuparía solo por ella, mostraría sus mejores sonrisas para ella, arriesgaría su vida por ella, y siempre la _elegiría a ella._

Por muchos años se equivocó y cometió incontables errores, pero estaba bien. Porque de no haber sido por eso no la hubiera conocido. Y la verdad era que no le importaba volver a pasar por todo solo por conocerla de nuevo.

Guardó con cuidado la fotografía en el cajón correspondiente y abrió el faltante, separando sus ojos desmesuradamente en el proceso. Casi híper ventilando terminó de abrir el cajón con nerviosismo viendo con mas claridad lo que no quería aceptar ver. En el segundo cajón yacía la perla de Shikón intacta.

Tomando el valioso objeto casi con desesperación salió de aquella habitación como alma que lleva el diablo temiendo por primera vez el paradero de su prometida ahora que había descubierto que ella no portaba la joya.

.&&&&&.

Lo miró con frialdad y a la vez con calma, no le daría el gusto de verla asustada. Observó cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando en el fondo que no hiciera algo de lo que después ella sufriría toda la vida. Sintió como el amarre de sus manos con la soga la lastimaban, pero aún así permanecía inmutada, debía ser fuerte.

Le repugnó en lo más profundo cuando pasó sus sucios dedos por su rostro mientras sonreía. Híper ventiló con nerviosismo en un intento de alejarse de él pero no pudiendo ya que se encontraba atada a una silla.

- ¿No dirás nada? – Preguntó con una sucia sonrisa. Kagome no respondió ni dejó su fría mirada. – Supongo entonces que sabes por qué vine. -

- ¿Qué quiere de mi? – Preguntó en un tono neutro la azabache alejando su rostro de las manos de Naraku, éste se alejó un poco de ella para apreciarla mejor.

- Pensé que ya lo sabía, su alteza. – Pronunció en un tono muy molesto para la pelinegra.

- No me llame así, no tiene el derecho de hacerlo. Nunca lo había visto. – Tajó Kagome en un tono de advertencia mirándolo desafiantemente, Naraku elevó una ceja.

- Eso dice usted pero ambos sabemos que no es así. – Kagome no respondió ante ese comentario. Naraku la miró por varios segundos para luego sacar de su bolsillo un valioso objeto que últimamente era el causante de desgracias y disputas. Kagome se sorprendió al verlo. - ¿Lo reconoce? – Preguntó observando cuidadosamente cada una de las expresiones de la azabache. – Esta es la perla de Shikon, alteza. -

- No sé de qué me está hablando… - Comentó la azabache fingiendo indiferencia. Naraku soltó una pequeña risa.

- Yo creo que si. – Elevó esta vez su tono de voz dando a entender que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. – Porque si no mal recuerdo usted es descendiente de sacerdotisas. – Kagome calló otorgando en su silencio, Naraku siguió: - Por lo tanto es su deber estar al tanto de los poderes que posee esta magnifica joya. -

- Me temo que está usted equivocado señor, yo no poseo conocimiento sobre esa perla. – Respondió astutamente la azabache.

- Pero eso no le impide querer reunir las restantes. – Kagome palideció ante ese comentario.

- Exijo saber que es lo que quieres de mí. – Preguntó en un tono de voz hastiado, intentando desviar la conversación. Ya estaba cansada de los comentarios de ese hombre.

- Creí que había quedado claro que estaba interesado en ti la primera vez que hablamos. -

- No sé de que hablas, nunca te he visto en mi vida. -

- Que curioso porque me pareció haber notado que llevabas la perla cuando hablamos por primera vez, y evitaste que te hipnotizara. – Naraku agrandó su sonrisa al notar la cara de desconcierto de Kagome, quien por su parte empezaba a rogar por su bien.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta. -

- ¿Sabes? Tengo curiosidad de saber que pasará una vez que hayan reunido las perlas. – Naraku se acercó peligrosamente a la azabache mientras la miraba con burla. – Supongo que desharán el pequeño compromiso que poseen tu e Inuyasha, ya que desde el principio ambos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo ¿no es así? – Kagome sintió como empezaba a sudar frío, ese hombre sabía demasiado. – Inuyasha fue el que te convenció de hacerlo, y por supuesto tú no rechazaste la idea ya que podía ser un boleto gratis hacia tu libertad. Lo que siempre habías soñado. – Pausó mirándola de nuevo indagando en su alma con aquellos fríos ojos de color carmín. – Pero… ¿Inuyasha te contó cuál deseo pedirían? -

Kagome frunció el ceño. - ¿A que te refieres? -

- Aah ya veo que no te ha dicho su pequeño secreto. Bien, siéntete afortunada de saberlo antes de que todo ocurra. – Naraku dio pasos alrededor de ella aumentando el suspenso. – Dime Kagome ¿Cuál fue la mujer que él nunca pudo olvidar? – Kagome rápidamente sintió un molesto dolor en el pecho captando el sentido de aquella pregunta, y con una sorpresiva indignación desvió su mirada de la de él. – Así es querida, tu hermana Kikyo. -

- ¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto? – Preguntó con rabia no soportando más aquel acontecimiento.

- Solo quiero que sepas, su alteza. Tu querido prometido te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo. Su verdadero objetivo siempre fue reunir las perlas para traer de vuelta a Kikyo. – Kagome sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

- ¿Ya terminaste? -

- Piénsalo bien, así ella sería su prometida y tú te zafarías del compromiso. Ambos reinos se unirían y la situación económica mejoraría. Tú tendrías la vida que siempre quisiste e Inuyasha estaría al lado de la mujer que siempre amó. Todos ganarían. – Añadió entre risas el repugnante sujeto, Kagome quiso huir de ese lugar.

- ¿Cómo…? – Intentó formular pero sintió las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

- ¿…Se todo esto? – Completó el sujeto tocando su rostro lentamente mientras sonreía. – Te sorprenderías. -

- Dime que quieres de mí. – Insistió una vez más.

- Contigo, nada. Es tu poder el que me interesa. -

- No es como si fuera a escapar, ya deja el misterio y dime, ¿Por qué yo? -

- Todo a su tiempo cariño… -

.&&&&&.

- Oh señorita Sango, vuelve usted temprano. -

- Así es Kanna, estoy algo cansada subiré a mi habitación. – Respondió pasando de largo con una tenue sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo sigue el señor Miroku? – Sango paró su andar algo desconcertada por la pregunta.

- Como siempre. – Respondió con un suspiro. Kanna se extrañó del tono de voz empleado.

- ¿Sucede algo? -

- No es nada, descansaré un rato, llámame cuando este lista la cena por favor. -

- Oh Duquesa, la reina Izayoi quería verla. – Sango se extraño ante eso.

- ¿Dijo para que? -

- No pero dijo que era algo urgente. -

- Ya veo, entonces subiré a cambiarme para presentarme ante ella. Gracias Kanna. – Sonrió.

- A su orden señorita. -

.&&&&&.

- Amo Naraku. – Llamó uno de los súbditos entrando a la habitación.

- Ahora no, estoy ocupado. – Respondió tajante no desviando su vista de la azabache aún presa en la silla.

- Es importante. – Insistió. Naraku suspiró y miró con fastidio a aquel sirviente.

- ¿Qué es tan importante como para dejar a mi invitada de honor? – Preguntó con sarcasmo. El sirviente tragó duro.

- Es un joven. Lo está buscando amo. -

- ¿Preguntaste su nombre? -

- Dijo llamarse Panaberto Pecopon. – Naraku frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre que no le resultaba para nada familiar, pero suspirando asintió dando a entender que lo seguiría hasta el extraño susodicho.

- Vuelvo en unos minutos querida. – Kagome solo se limitó a verlo con frialdad mientras veía como desaparecía por la puerta con su súbdito.

Suspiró con brusquedad, y algo alterada comenzó a forzar las cuerdas que mantenían atadas sus manos. Se frustró al ver que no conseguía resultado y se propuso a mirar en aquella habitación algo vacía para ver si encontraba algo que le resultara útil.

Divisó una navaja a lo lejos en una mesita y sonrió algo aliviada, solo tenía que ingeniárselas para poder llegar hasta allá.

Se dispuso a dar pequeños saltos con la silla pero un golpe sordo contra el suelo la alarmó. Algo temerosa se volteó lentamente hacia donde había provenido el sonido sintiendo al instante como una mano le tapaba la boca alterándola mas –_si era posible.-_

- Shhh, soy yo Kagome. – Susurró una voz muy conocida para ella. Kagome sintió sus ojos humedecerse de la alegría y con ilusión volteó para encontrarse con la persona que desde hace un buen rato estaba esperando. Notó que en vez de aquellos ojos ámbares que tanto le gustaban, estaban unos grises algo claros. - ¿Estas bien? – Kagome asintió e Inuyasha retiró su mano para pasar a desatarla.

- Tardaste, Inuyasha. -

- Lo lamento, no debí dejarte sola. ¿Te hizo algo? – Preguntó preocupado el pelinegro. Kagome lo miró con algo de tristeza al recordar la conversación antes tenida con Naraku.

- No, no me hizo nada. -

- Que alivio. – Respondió el joven mirándola con una tierna sonrisa, terminando de desatar las sogas. Kagome se incorporó de la silla.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? -

- Habías dejado la perla Kagome, nadie sabía donde estabas y tardabas en llegar. No fue muy difícil adivinar. – Hizo casi un gesto de broma, pero Kagome no se inmutó. – Luego hablaremos de esto, ahora tenemos que irnos. -

- Si pero, la puerta esta rodeada de sus sirvientes Inuyasha, ¿Cómo haremos para salir? -

- ¿Quién te dijo que saldríamos por la puerta? – Preguntó burlón, Kagome lo miró indignada.

- ¡No! ¡Eso si que no! Te equivocaste de princesa, yo no pienso irme por la ventana. – Gruñó la azabache lanzando una mirada de advertencia hacia el pelinegro.

- No hay momento para dramas Kagome, Naraku volverá en cualquier momento. – Insistió el joven tomando desprevenidamente a la pelinegra de la cintura, cargándola estilo nupcial mientras se dirigía al gran ventanal de la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Bájame Inuyasha! – Vociferó nerviosa Kagome agarrándose del cuello de su prometido para no caer. Inuyasha soltó una risita ante la actitud de su prometida.

- Deberías agradecerme de que te vengo a salvar. – Regañó preparándose para saltar del segundo piso de aquella mansión.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Esta muy alto! – Se alarmó la pelinegra apretando su agarre de la camisa de Inuyasha.

- No seas tonta, se caer. Además traigo la perla conmigo. – Sonrió altivamente, Kagome frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. – Deberías tenerme más confianza. -

- Esto no es un juego Inuyasha, eres un insensible. – Gruñó y acto seguido el pelinegro saltó de aquel ventanal. Kagome solo pudo musitar dramáticamente en el aire: - Vamos a morir. -

.&&&&&.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si, y con un sonoro suspiro se dirigió a su escritorio donde yacía un gran espejo.

Se vió en el y frunció el ceño, estaba patética. Lucía demacrada debajo de su sencillo y hermoso maquillaje.

Llevó las manos a su rostro y se frotó suavemente la sien en un intento de sacar sus tristes pensamientos de su cabeza. Con lentitud se quitó las joyas y prendas que había escogido para la ocasión y se vió una vez mas en aquél espejo, se sentía cansada pero aún así sonreiría. – Estaré bien… -

Se volteó para ir a su armario por un vestido más presentable, pero a medio camino un objeto en su cama llamó la atención. Con extrañeza de acercó hacia el dicho lugar descubriendo que era una fina caja de terciopelo.

Se sentó en la cama lentamente sin dejar de ver aquél presente. Lo tomó en sus manos notando que tenía un pequeño lazo en la cerradura y con algo de desconfianza se dispuso a abrirlo.

Quedó impresionada y a la vez maravillada al descubrir un hermoso brazalete de diamantes en el interior de esa fina caja y mirando para todos lados segura de que nadie la vería lo sacó con delicadeza.

Lo vió encajar perfectamente en su muñeca y sonrió tiernamente, debía haber costado una fortuna ¿Cómo había llegado esto hasta su habitación?

Observó de nuevo aquella caja y descubrió una pequeña carta en el fondo. La tomó algo nerviosa y abrió para leer su contenido.

- "_Espero que te guste, por favor discúlpame… Miroku" – _Sango casi se paralizó al terminar de leer aquella carta y con un tono neutro añadió: - Tiene que ser una broma… -

.&&&&&.

- ¡Kagome! – Exclamó preocupada Kaede al verla llegar por fin al palacio. Con rapidez se paró del gran sillón y fue hacia la azabache.

- ¡Nana! – Casi lloró la pelinegra al abrazar a su abuela. Inuyasha quien la acompañaba entendió esa escena en silencio.

- Hasta que llegan. – Se escuchó del otro lado del salón una profunda voz, Inuyasha se volteó con algo de fastidio.

- Mm, ya veo que sigues con vida lobo. -

- Pues claro, ¿creíste que me iba a dejar intimidar por alguien como ese sujeto? -

- La verdad nunca pensé en eso, pero bueno ya sabemos que las malas hierbas nunca mueren. – Bromeó mirándolo desafiantemente, Koga lo miró con recelo.

- Un momento, ¿De que hablan? – Preguntó Kagome extrañada de la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

- Mientras yo te iba a rescatar Koga fue a entretener a Naraku. – Aclaró Inuyasha serenamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mandaste a Koga solo contra Naraku? -

- Necesitábamos un plan para poder sacarte de ahí Kagome. – Comentó Inuyasha mirándola duramente. – Koga se ofreció a ayudarme y no desaproveché la oportunidad. -

- ¿Pero como se les ocurre? ¡Pudo haber resultado peligroso! – Reprendió con molestia la azabache mirando a ambos jóvenes.

- Pero no fue así el plan fue un éxito, así que solo agradécelo Kagome. – Sentenció Inuyasha.

- La verdad tuvieron suerte nos preocupamos mucho cuando Inuyasha nos dijo que te habían secuestrado cariño. – Comentó aún algo preocupada Kaede.

- Es cierto, y todo gracias a los descuidos de esta bestia inútil. – Añadió Koga, Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo.

- Pero esperen un momento, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Qué pasó con Naraku? – Preguntó la azabache.

- Pues…. -

**FLASH BACK**

_Se encontraba un joven moreno parado con bastante gracia en la puerta principal de aquella gran mansión. Vestido elegantemente, sostenía en su mano derecha un lujoso bastón y en su mano izquierda un fino reloj. Aguardaba a la espera del dueño del lugar._

-_ ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo caballero? – Preguntó Naraku acercándose al joven, quien tragó duro al verlo._

_- Un placer señor… - _

_- Naraku. – Completó._

_- Naraku, soy el sobrino de Lady Scargo Prince, dueña de extensas propiedades del norte de Sengoku. Mi nombre es Panaberto Pecopon. – Comentó haciendo una reverencia ante Naraku._

_- ¿Y a que debo el honor de su visita? - _

_- A que he estado algún tiempo por estas regiones, y he encontrado su mansión muy hermosa y acogedora. Me gustaría pensar que podría ponerla en venta. - _

_- Lo lamento, pero en estos momentos no estoy interesado en llevar a cabo tal propuesta. – Respondió tajante. – Hay muchas otras mansiones por los alrededores. Y ahora si me permite debo retirarme. -_

_- ¡No espere! – El moreno detuvo a Naraku tomándolo por el hombro, Naraku se volteó. - ¿Puedo llamarlo Piere? – Preguntó tontamente el joven. Naraku lo miró despectivamente. - ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si su nombre es Naraku. – Quitó algunas pelusas del traje del caballero un tanto nervioso. - ¿Dónde compró este traje? Necesito uno igual. -_

_- Por favor, le exijo que se vaya señor, tengo asuntos que atender en estos momentos. - _

_- Espere señor Naraku, quiero decirle que… Me gusta su cabello, ¡Si eso!, ¿Cómo hace para mantenerlo así? – _

_- ¡Bankotsu! ¡Jakotsu! – Llamó Naraku y al instante aparecieron los susodichos._

_- Espere por favor. - Insistió_

_- A sus ordenes amo. – Respondieron al unísono ambos empleados._

_- Escolten al caballero hasta la salida por favor. - _

_El joven moreno se vió obligado a ser llevado por ambos súbditos y con algo de torpeza se despidió con una nerviosa risa: - Un placer, espero verlo pronto, me divertí mucho. - _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Algo patético, pero funcionó. – Comentó Inuyasha.

- Ya ahora el que permanezcan aquí no es seguro mi niña. – Dijo Kaede mirándola aún con preocupación.

- Kaede tiene razón Kagome, no estas segura en este lugar. – Añadió Koga.

- Regresaremos a Sengoku mañana en la mañana. – Decretó Inuyasha.

- Un momento, no puedo irme y dejarlos a ustedes aquí. – Inquietó la pelinegra viendo a su abuela y a Koga con algo de alteración y a Inuyasha con algo de molestia. – Naraku podría planear algo contra el palacio. -

- No te preocupes por nosotros, todo estará bien. – Comentó Koga.

- No Koga, no esta bien. No soportaría que a ustedes les pasara algo por mi culpa. Discúlpenme pero no podré irme hasta saber que ustedes también estarán a salvo. -

- Mi niña piensa bien las cosas… -

- No nana, no me voy a arriesgar con ustedes. – Interrumpió Kagome. Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros en un intento por calmarla.

- No tendrás que hacerlo. – Kagome lo miró con extrañeza. – Que se vengan con nosotros, los hospedaremos en la casa de campo de la familia, ahí no correrán ningún peligro. -

- ¿Estas seguro de eso Inuyasha? – Preguntó dudosa Kaede.

- Por supuesto, no habrá ningún problema, ahí tendrán todas las comodidades que necesiten. Yo inventare cualquier excusa para mis padres. – Respondió con una sonrisa consoladora. Kaede lo imitó y Koga simplemente bufó burlonamente.

Pasó su vista hacia Kagome indagando en aquellos preocupados ojos achocolatados algún indicio de estar de acuerdo y hallándolo sonrió aún mas. Kagome tomó sus manos entre las suyas y con una candida mirada añadió en casi un susurro:- Gracias… -

.&&&&&.

- ¿Me mandó a llamar, majestad? – Preguntó Sango entrando al salón principal donde residía la reina Izayoi precisamente.

- Oh si querida. – Respondió efusivamente mientras tomaba sus manos preparándose para hacerle una petición. – Haremos un baile. – Sonrió. Sango pestañeó confundida.

- ¿Un baile? -

- Así es, será un baile de bienvenida para Inuyasha y Kagome. -

- Pero, no sabemos cuando regresarán majestad. -

- Es por eso que te mandé a llamar querida. – Pausó. – Yo estaré algo ocupada estos días, por eso no tendré tiempo de organizar la fiesta, así que pienso dejar todo en tus manos para que cuando ellos lleguen se inicié el baile de inmediato. Pongo toda mi confianza en ti. – Añadió sonriendo, Sango se sonrojó avergonzada.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Es un honor! – Respondió alegre.

- Entonces ¿Aceptas encargarte de todo? -

- Puede quedarse tranquila, esta todo en buenas manos. -

- Sabía que podía contar contigo ¡Que felicidad!, bueno entonces ya todo está arreglado, mas tarde te enviaré la lista de invitados. – Sango sintió un escalofrío ante ese comentario.

- Aah majestad… - Llamó con algo de nerviosismo. – Solo para saber… ¿Serán muchos invitados? – Preguntó temerosa.

- Si querida, vendrá todo el reino. – Respondió la reina como si fuera lo mas natural. – A propósito, ¿Sabías que Miroku se recuperó? Nos tenía preocupados ese joven. – Sango sintió un tic en su ceja. – Esperemos que venga, su compañía será muy divertida. – Sonrió dulcemente, Sango también la acompaño en la acción pero no de una manera muy dulce que digamos.

- Si no puedo esperar… – Finalizó con un tono sarcástico que pasó totalmente desapercibido por la sonriente reina.

.&&&&&.

La vió salir del baño trayendo puesta su pijama, y sonrió con algo de sorna por lo bajo.

- Bonita pijama. – Notó como ella se sorprendía al reparar en su presencia y luego suspiraba viéndolo taciturnamente.

- Estoy algo cansada Inuyasha. – Musitó dando a entender que fuera al grano.

- Solo me cercioro de que estas bien. -

Kagome elevó un poco la comisura de los labios. – Lo estoy, gracias por preocuparte por mi. -

- Si, deberías hacerlo Kagome. Porque tuviste suerte. No me imagino que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo. – Kagome calló ante sus palabras. - ¿Por qué no llevabas contigo la perla? – Preguntó seriamente.

- No lo sé, fue un descuido, no es como si fuera a saber que me iban a secuestrar Inuyasha. -

- Lo se Kagome, pero no debes salir sin ella. Cuando no estoy cerca de ti, esta perla es lo que puede protegerte de personas que tienen la mente sucia como ese sujeto. – Gruñó. – Dime la verdad, ¿te hizo algo? porque si es así te juro que lo voy a… -

- No Inuyasha. – Interrumpió la azabache mirándolo con un deje de tristeza. – No pasó nada, por favor tranquilízate. – Escuetó dándole la espalda.

- No me dejes hablando solo, hay algo que me ocultas, lo veo en tus ojos. – Kagome frunció el ceño.

- Por favor, déjame sola. Mañana hablaremos de esto. – Dijo la pelinegra en un tono neutral.

- Esta bien, sigue pretendiendo que nada pasa. Sigue bajo tu escudo impenetrable, fingiendo ser fuerte y pretendiendo que no sientes nada. – Kagome volteó hacia él mirándolo dolida.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Inuyasha? ¡Si siento! – Sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. - ¿Y sabes que? ¡Es un asco!, porque no importa que haga, no importa lo que diga, siempre de alguna forma yo termino lastimada… ¿Ya estas feliz? – Inuyasha calló. – Por favor vete, ya hubo suficiente acción, drama y crecimiento personal por hoy. -

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Naraku, Kagome? -

- No tiene importancia. – El susodicho la acorraló contra la pared impidiéndole escapar de sus brazos. Kagome lo miró algo exaltada notando que Inuyasha aún permanecía con los ojos grises.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo te voy a proteger si no me tienes confianza? -

- Habló sobre nosotros, Inuyasha. – Declaró por fin la azabache, Inuyasha la miró extrañado.

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- Sabe mucho sobre mi vida, la tuya, sabe sobre nuestro plan, y lo que queremos. -

Inuyasha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y con algo de angustia tomó a Kagome de los hombros. – ¿Es verdad eso Kagome? – La aludida asintió. – Demonios… - Musitó desviando la mirada y acto seguido dio un fuerte puño contra la pared dejando un considerable hoyo en él. - ¡Maldición! – Kagome se alarmó ante ese acto.

- ¡Oye! Detente Inuyasha. – Intentó apaciguar tomándolo por los hombros. Inuyasha esquivó su agarre. - ¡Mírame! – Insistió tomando su rostro en sus manos forzándolo a mirarla. – Todo estará bien. – Inuyasha acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes Kagome? No tengo idea de lo que podría ser capaz ese sujeto, hoy pasó esto y casi me volví loco. -

- Saldremos de esta…. Lo prometo. -

- No puedo perderte. – Comentó por primera vez en voz alta. Kagome posó sus manos en las de él.

- No lo harás… -

Inuyasha agarró fuertemente las manos de su prometida y halándola hacia el la envolvió en un acogedor abrazo. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la azabache, quien apoyándose en su pecho se permitió llorar amargamente. Inuyasha acarició con delicadeza sus cabellos intentando consolarla de esa forma.

- Tenía miedo Inuyasha… Es que tardabas en venir por mí. – Sollozó contra su torso.

- Discúlpame Kagome, no debí dejarte sola. – Acunó con cariño el joven para luego tomar su rostro y forzarla a mirarlo a los ojos. – Prometo… No volver a dejarte. – La aludida lo miró con devoción en medio de su llanto.

- Gracias… - Musitó.

- De nada… -

- No solo por esto Inuyasha, por todo… No sé que haría si no estuvieras aquí. – Inuyasha secó con delicadeza las lágrimas de su prometida y pasó a verla con una mirada triste. - ¿Sucede algo? -

-… Lo lamento Kagome. – La susodicha lo miró extrañada pero se sorprendió luego al percibir un destello dorado en las pupilas del pelinegro, sintiéndose en trance inmediatamente. – Olvidarás los sentimientos que tanto daño te hicieron el día de hoy, seguirás sonriendo como siempre aunque cada vez sea mas difícil, no dejarás que nadie te haga sentir inferior, eres mucho mas de lo que tu crees Kagome. – Varias lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del pelinegro. – No recordaras esta conversación, y apaciguarás los sentimientos que tienes por mí, seguiremos con nuestro trato de siempre… Se supone que nos llevamos mal. Tú mereces algo mejor así que sigue buscando aquél amor del que te hablé una vez. – Besó su frente con dulzura para luego culminar: - Buenas noches Kagome. -

La azabache pestañeó confundida en la soledad de su habitación y con extrañeza miró a su alrededor creyendo haber estado haciendo algo. Sintió un objeto en su mano y con curiosidad la abrió para descubrir que traía la perla de Shikon consigo.

.&&&&&.

* * *

**No me maten por favor xD pero tenía que hacerlo jaja. Lo compensaré lo prometo, van a adorar los siguientes capitulos jajajaja. (Que puedo decir? me encanta el drama)**

**Mis saludos a:**

***aky9110: Jajaja me alegro bastante de que te gustara el cap, Kaede es muy sabia jaja. Inuyasha es y sera siempre un heroe no podía dejarla en manos de Naraku por mucho tiempo xd hasta a mi me daría algo jaja, espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy :). Un abrazo ^^**

***Neri Dark: Alo! jajaja ¡Lo logre! Por fin logre actualizar antes del tiempo, me siento orgullosa jaja :'), espero que este cap te haya agradado, hubo mucho drama lo se xD pero despues todo sera mejor ya veras :). Un beso y un abrazo, cuidate! (Como siempre gracias por tus reviews :3)**

***Ruby Purpura: Hola! Un gusto jaja bienvenida a la historia, espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo ^^, te veo en la proxima. Un saludo :)**

***Yaelinuyasha: Alo! Jajajaa como dije antes, Kaede es muy sabia hay que hacerle caso jaja, gracias por tus reviews de verdad me motivan mucho, y es lindo saber que hay fieles lectoras ;). Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, no te pierdas el proximo habran mas cosas :D. Un abrazo!**

**_Gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia de escribirme, como he dicho antes no es ninguna molestia para mi responderles porque el que ustedes se tomen el tiempo para dejarme un review ya eso significa mucho para mi. Un beso y un abrazo grandote, los espero en la proxima. Cuidense!_**


	9. Un sentimiento compartido

_**Aloooooo! Buenaaas :), esta vez no tarde tanto jaja (estoy mejorando en esto xD) bueno este capitulo tiene de todo un poco, habran muchas confesiones, creo que encontraran Inu&Kag tanto como San&Mir :) espero que de verdad les guste, digamos que a partir de aqui ya no habran mas secretos y todo comenzara a desenvolverse de una manera algo complicada jeje, pero bueno esta historia la realizo para uds, asi que disfrutenla y cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido ^^. Sin mas que decir, que empiece el show.**_

* * *

Sintió de nuevo aquella molesta –_y ambarina-_ mirada sobre ella, y con un profundo suspiro encaró a aquella persona que la hacía molestar con tanta facilidad. Inuyasha se sorprendió al verse descubierto por la pelinegra.

- Será mejor que hables ahora o calles para siempre. -

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo? – Respondió el pelinegro fingiendo indiferencia. Kagome roló los ojos.

- Entonces ya deja de mirarme. – Sentenció dándole una mirada de advertencia.

- No estaba viéndote a ti, estaba… Viendo la… - El pelinegro pasó sus ojos por todo el interior del carruaje buscando alguna cosa en particular que lo sacara de ese pequeño aprieto. - V-ventana, ¡Si! eso es, estaba viendo la ventana. – Comentó orgulloso felicitándose en su interior por haber pensado en una rápida respuesta.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Kagome escéptica. – Te daré un pequeño consejo entonces. – La pelinegra tomó el rostro del joven y lo forzó a voltear su cabeza en sentido opuesto. – Ésta también es una ventana. – Comentó señalando la misma. - Te queda mas cerca y puedes ver mejor desde ahí. ¡Úsala y no me molestes más! – Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos ante el sarcasmo de la joven.

- Eres una amargada Kagome. -

- Y tú me arruinas el día, Inuyasha. – Respondió de la misma forma la azabache viendo por su ventana. Inuyasha hizo un pequeño mohín y con un largo suspiro la miró de nuevo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? – Preguntó seriamente, la azabache al oír su tono de voz pasó a verlo fijamente pero sin dejar de mantener su distancia.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti? – Contraatacó tajante.

- No has respondido mi pregunta. -

- Y siendo sincera tampoco estoy en la obligación de hacerlo. -

Inuyasha suspiró con una retorcida sonrisa. – Entonces no te desharás de mí. – Respondió mirándola desafiantemente, Kagome lo miró con indignación.

- Y seguramente así te diré todo ¿verdad? -

- No Kagome no quiero que lo hagas si no quieres. – Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido, y Kagome solo calló. – Olvídalo, solo estaba bromeando contigo. -

La pelinegra lo miró algo molesta, detallando por varios segundos cada uno de sus movimientos mientras en su interior sentía un creciente impulso por ser más directa que nunca. - ¿Qué quieres de mi Inuyasha? -

- Te dije que lo olvidaras, Kagome. – Respondió sin mirarla con un tono de voz cansado.

- ¡No! Ya tienes mi atención ¿eso no es lo que querías? ¡Respóndeme! – Insistió esta vez exclamando dando a entender que estaba perdiendo su paciencia. Inuyasha la observó bruscamente.

- De acuerdo, ¿quieres saber que pienso? – Se acercó un poco mas a la joven, quien tragó duro al notar la cercanía de Inuyasha. - Pienso que eres una niña mimada y malagradecida. – Kagome gruñó por lo bajo.

- ¿Y por que me trajiste en este viaje? Si tanto me detestas pudiste haber venido tu solo, así nos ahorraríamos las molestias. -

- No se trata de eso Kagome, nunca entiendes lo que quiero decir. -

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Inuyasha? Siempre estas haciendo cosas innecesarias por mi, y me molesta que seas así porque lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerte. – Inuyasha calló ante esas palabras quedando algo sorprendido, Kagome se sonrojó levemente. - ¡No espera! no me malentiendas… Yo quise decir que… -

- De nada. – Completó con una pícara sonrisa. La pelinegra quiso golpearlo.

Kagome pasó una mano por sus rizos azabaches y con frustración admitió bruscamente: - ¡Esta bien! Si Inuyasha te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, me parece un gesto muy bonito que estés cuidando y preocupándote por todos y por mi. Pero eso tu lo sabes ¿no es así? Y sabes que me molesta ¿Por qué quieres escucharme decirlo? – Inuyasha le dedicó varios segundos de silencio mientras la veía fijamente con algo de vacilación. Kagome sintió ese prolongado tiempo algo tortuoso.

- Porque no quiero que olvides lo que hago por ti. – Mencionó casi en un sutil susurro, que hizo a la pelinegra estremecerse inconscientemente.

- Ya deja de jugar conmigo, no me interesa tus confesiones de amor. – Quiso mencionar queriendo hacer ver que estaba molesta pero le salió como una burla.

- Eres una aguafiestas. – Respondió Inuyasha desviando su mirada con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Podemos dejar de lado la charla? -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa? – La miró sonriente a lo que la azabache adoptó una postura sarcástica y odiosa.

- Si, como si los hombres mitad bestia me atrajeran. -

- ¡Oye mas respeto! Soy el príncipe de Sengoku. – Gruñó ofendido.

- Perdone usted su alteza déjeme corregir mis palabras, no me atraen los _príncipes_ mitad bestia. -

- ¿De que hablas? Si soy un gallardo y encantador príncipe, les caigo bien a todos. -

- El único que te soporta es Miroku porque es igual de ordinario que tu. Acéptalo Inuyasha de gallardo y encantador no tienes nada, quiero decir, ni siquiera tus padres, que son las únicas personas genéticamente dispuesta a amarte por encima de las cosas, te soportan. – Inuyasha sintió un tic en su ceja y con una molesta sonrisa se dedicó a contraatacar.

- Tú tampoco puedes hablar mucho, es decir, me sorprende que todavía no hayas armado un berrinche con todo este asunto de nuestro compromiso. Siempre has sido una niña malcriada y consentida Kagome. – La susodicha frunció el ceño enojada.

- Eres un idiota. – Espetó volteándose hacia su lado de la ventana.

- No me des la espalda, sigue hablándome. Me gusta relacionarme cuando estoy viajando. – Burló.

- Sigue hablando Inuyasha y yo sigo fingiendo que no te escucho. -

- Y esa es la belleza de todo, porque aunque no lo quieras, me escuchas. – Kagome se volteó dispuesta a reprenderlo una vez más, pero quedó descolocada al ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Inuyasha. - Porque te importa. – Y cualquier cosa que hubiera podido detenerla antes quedo amenguada con ese comentario.

- No lo que realmente sucede es que no te soporto y finjo ignorarte para que me dejes en paz. – Vió como Inuyasha no cesaba aquella gran sonrisa de 250 vatios, y en el fondo admitió que le gustaba mucho cuando sonreía de esa forma.

- Pues lamento decirte que nos queda todavía mucho camino por recorrer así que tendrás que adaptarte a mis ocurrencias. -

- He soportado peores cosas. – Comentó en el mismo tono, siguiéndole el juego al pelinegro. - Aunque no me has respondido, ¿por qué me trajiste contigo a Goshimboku? -

- Bueno, no eres la peor compañía en el mundo. Aunque no nos llevemos bien. – Kagome lo miró con extrañeza notando la sinceridad en su rostro, Inuyasha definitivamente tenía algo diferente.

- Tú tampoco estás mal, aunque siempre fastidies. – Admitió de la misma forma que el pelinegro. Inuyasha sonrió aún más.

- Salvé tu vida. – Kagome lo miró con una media sonrisa ante ese comentario.

- Lo sé. –

- No lo olvides. – Añadió con una picara mirada. - Y mejor cuídate porque no siempre estaré pendiente de ti. -

- Cualquier lugar estará bien para mí siempre y cuando estés lejos. – Respondió de nuevo algo cortante, Inuyasha bufó molesto ante el cambio de actitud de la pelinegra. - Espero que lleguemos pronto para tener algo de paz. -

- Mal agradecida…. -

.&&&&&.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron al unísono frente a sus padres en el gran esplendor del salón principal.

- Madre ¿Cómo qué una fiesta? – Preguntó Inuyasha algo molesto por la impactante noticia de sus progenitores.

- Así es cariño, tómenlo como una muestra de nuestros afectos. Se ausentaron por muchos días. – Respondió una sonriente Izayoi ajena a la reacción de su hijo y su futura nuera.

- Pero Padre no se nos avisó nada al respecto. – Habló esta vez Kagome recuperándose de la noticia.

- Es que hemos estado ocupados hija, ha habido muchas diligencias en estos días que solo podíamos esperar a que llegaran para poder decirles. – Respondió su padre.

- Así es, aunque no deben preocuparse por nada, ya tenemos todo fríamente estructurado, calculado, arreglado y listo para que la fiesta se realice con éxito esta misma noche. – Añadió Inuno.

- Sigo pensando que es algo precipitado… - Murmuró el pelinegro.

- Tonterías, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, van a disfrutar mucho de la velada. – Comentó Izayoi mirándolos con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido para los jóvenes. – Kagome querida, no te preocupes por tu atuendo ya tengo todo eso cubierto. – Kagome sonrió algo nerviosa sabiendo de antemano como era la actitud de la reina Izayoi cuando la contradecían, así que solo podía limitarse a aceptar.

- Será mejor que vayan a descansar el viaje fue algo largo y deben prepararse para la noche. Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás. – Comentó Inuno.

- Por cierto hija, no me habías mencionado que Kaede y Koga regresarían con ustedes. – Kagome sudó frío ante ese comentario.

- Ah si Padre, lo que sucede es que… - Sintió un nudo en la garganta algo nerviosa no sabiendo que responderle.

- Queríamos que compartieran también la alegría de nuestro compromiso, se nos hizo injusto que no pudieran celebrar con nosotros. – Se apresuró a decir Inuyasha con una sonrisa, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su prometida. Kagome lo vió como si fuera un bicho raro e Inuyasha le envió una rápida mirada.

- Ah si, eso es. – Comentó rápidamente la azabache entendiendo la mirada del pelinegro.

Izayoi sonrió entusiasmada y ambos reyes la acompañaron también en la acción. - Querido hijo, no sabes cuanto me alegra que tomen esas decisiones. Sin duda serán muy felices juntos. – La "feliz" pareja se limitó a sonreír ante ese comentario

- ¿Que estas haciendo? – Musitó Kagome entre dientes mientras seguía sonriendo.

- Solo sígueme la corriente. – Respondió el joven también por lo bajo acompañando a la azabache en la acción. Kagome se permitió echar una pequeña risita que Inuyasha la percibió completamente falsa, lo cual le dio un mal presentimiento.

- Eres hombre muerto. -

.&&&&&.

- Entonces, rojo… - Señalo Sango un hermoso vestido de aquel color. – O azul… - Añadió mostrando otra elegante prenda esperando causar la impresión que quería en su mejor amiga.

- Ambos son muy bonitos, Sango. – Comentó Kagome sonriendo ante las acciones de su amiga, pero para la castaña no pasó desapercibido el tono de voz de la pelinegra ni tampoco su estado de ánimo oculto inútilmente por esa falsa sonrisa.

- Elegiré por ti. – Suspiró viéndola consoladoramente. – Definitivamente el azul. – Sonrió con mucha elegancia a lo que Kagome la miró algo taciturna. – Aunque no te interesa mucho. -

Kagome la miró algo sorprendida descubriéndose frente a su compañera. – Si lo lamento. Supongo que es el cansancio del viaje. -

La castaña dejó ambos vestidos a un lado y reflejando preocupación por su amiga comentó: - Vamos Kagome, ambas sabemos que no es eso. – Comentó en un intento de mostrarle que podía confiar en ella, Kagome apreció ese gesto. - Puedes decirme lo que sea. -

- Seré sincera Sango, no quiero mentirte. – La azabache hizo un ademán para que se acercara a lo que Sango obedeció acompañándola en la comodidad de la amplia cama. - La verdad es que estoy asustada. – Pronunció algo atorada para luego tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Sango se alarmó ante la actitud de Kagome.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo Kag? – Preguntó mirando detalladamente los gestos de su amiga.

- No quería decir nada para no preocuparte pero, tenemos problemas. – Kagome la miró entre acongojada y nerviosa. - Hay un sujeto que esta detrás de nosotros. -

- No entiendo, ¿A que te refieres? ¿Quién los persigue? -

- Mientras estuvimos en Goshimboku, fui secuestrada por un sujeto llamado Naraku. – Sango abrió los ojos hasta más no poder ante aquella confesión. - El está en busca de esto. – Dicho esto Kagome mostró la rosada esfera. - La perla de Shikon. -

- Oh por Dios Kagome, ¿De donde sacaste eso? – Preguntó con evidente alteración.

- Eso no importa Sango, recuerdas la historia ¿verdad? – La castaña asintió. Kagome la miró seriamente. - Y lo que pasa cuando se reúnen las tres esferas. -

- Esta detrás de tu poder espiritual Kag. – Musitó casi en un susurro, Kagome asintió desviando su mirada.

- Así es. – Sintió como los nervios poco a poco iban traicionándola. - Inuyasha logró salvarme pero, no me siento tranquila. – Sango sintió una presión en el pecho al ver un brillo opaco en los parpados de la pelinegra. - Siento que ese hombre puede aparecer en cualquier momento y cometer alguna locura. -

- Es por eso que Kaede y Koga regresaron con ustedes. -

- Exacto. Ahora entiendes mi preocupación. – Pasó a mirarla con los ojos cristalinos. – La única forma de que salga lastimada es que las personas que quiero resulten heridas… Y más si es por mi culpa. – Sango tomó las manos de Kagome en un intento de reconfortarla.

- Quédate tranquila Kagome, haremos lo posible para que todo salga bien. Esta noche nada malo ocurrirá, tienes mi apoyo. – Sonrió consoladoramente. Kagome agradeció con la mirada. – Aunque hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué es en tu poder una perla como esta? -

Kagome tomó un profundo respiro mientras veía a Sango fijamente. Luego de varios segundos comentó: - Queremos deshacer nuestro compromiso. -

- ¡Que! Pero ¡¿Por qué?! – Preguntó la castaña comenzando a alterarse, Kagome hizo un ademán para que baja la voz.

- Porque no seremos felices juntos Sango, siempre estamos peleando, no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona así. – Kagome sintió como sus palabras le dolían en el fondo, y no sabía por que. – Es lo mejor créeme, es la única forma de que mi reino se salve sin tener que forzarme a cambiar mi vida por completo. -

- ¿Y que piensa Inuyasha de todo esto? -

- Dice que tiene todo bajo control, aunque la verdad no puedo lidiar con el ahora. – Sango observó curiosamente la manera en que Kagome parecía querer zafarse de ese tema en particular. Calló por varios segundos mientras la veía masajeándose la sien, y con un extraño tono de voz quiso jugar con sus suposiciones.

- ¿De que hablas? Es Inuyasha, es raro cuando alguien no lidia con el. - Kagome la miró algo extrañada por el comentario.

- Lo se, es solo que, hay algo que ha cambiado Sango… - Desvió su mirada hasta el gran ventanal. - No se como explicarlo pero, lo noto diferente. A pesar de que sigue comportándose de la misma forma. – Sango captó perfectamente ese comentario por su parte.

- Yo creo saber que es lo que pasa aquí. – Kagome frunció el ceño no entendiendo a que se refería la castaña, pero al notar como le dedicaba una extraña mirada, supuso que lo peor estaba rondando por la cabeza de su amiga.

- No Sango, no es lo… -

- Seamos sinceras Kagome, han pasado dos largas y difíciles semanas pero no puedes ocultarlo, lo veo en tus ojos, tu también estas diferente. – Sonrió. Kagome jugó nerviosamente con su cabello.

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- Me refiero a que no importa lo que haga, ya no lo puedes sacar de tu cabeza. - La pelinegra sintió como algo hizo clic en su cabeza, adoptando una postura evasiva se rehusó a acompañar a su amiga en aquella conversación.

- ¿De que hablas?, no es cierto. – Sango suspiró algo frustrada.

- Vamos Kag, admítelo. Admite que lo encuentras atractivo aun cuando siempre hace muchas cosas que te hacen pensar todo lo malo de él. -

- No, Sango. -

- ¿No que? ¿No te atrae, o no quieres admitirlo? -

- No puedo Sango. – La miró seriamente, Sango calló. - Si lo llegara a admitir… Si tan solo pensara en hacerlo por un segundo… No estaría bien, ¿Qué podría pensar de mí? – Sango sonrió cariñosamente, y tomando las manos de Kagome entre las suyas la miró confortadoramente.

- Que eres humana, Kag. – Kagome sintió como se le congelaba la sangre ante aquella oración. - Y que algunas veces, no siempre podemos ser fuertes. -

- Es que no lo entiendes, hay algo en mi interior que me dice que no es correcto. -

- La voluntad nunca esta errada, porque viene de los deseos de tu corazón. ¿Por qué habría de ser malo algo que quieres con tu alma? -

- Es que yo… no se lo que quiero… -

- Si lo sabes, solo que no quieres aceptarlo. -

.&&&&&.

- ¡Miroku! ¡Ya deja de mirarme así! – Exclamó con molestia el joven príncipe acompañado de su mejor amigo. El cual lo veía entre incrédula y graciosamente.

- Es que eres increíble Inuyasha. – Mencionó con sarcasmo mientras recogía sus cortos cabellos en una coleta baja. Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos. – Tardé meses para conseguirte la perla, y solo te bastó unos días para crear un desastre. -

- Esto es serio Miroku, debemos estar preparados ante cualquier situación. -

- ¿Al menos sabes por qué ese tal Naraku secuestró a Kagome? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos

- A ella no le mencionó nada, pero deduzco que también está detrás de las joyas y requiere del poder de Kagome para pedir el deseo. Supongo que por eso la secuestró. – Comentó taciturno.

- En ese caso, la persona que mas protección requiere es Kagome. -

- Así es, pero tú la conoces. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien a quien ella quiere resultara lastimado? – Miroku lo miró seriamente.

- Arriesgaría su vida para salvarlo. – Inuyasha asintió apesadumbradamente. – Lo que se resumiría a que todos debemos cuidarnos para cuidarla a ella. -

- Exactamente. Kagome jamás permitiría que alguien se sacrificara por ella, eso la destrozaría. – Pausó con algo de molestia y miró a Miroku decididamente. – Pero si yo me veo obligado a elegir entre ella y alguien más. La elegiré a ella. – Caminó sin dirección aparente.

Miroku sonrió con algo de sorna ante la actitud de su amigo. – Sabes que te odiaría si haces eso. -

– No me importa si llegara a odiarme. La verdad no me molestaría ser el malo… Pero al final del día estaría viva gracias a mí. – Inuyasha tomó asiento en uno de los grandes sillones, Miroku lo acompañó en la acción.

El joven de la coleta soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, que llamó por completo la atención de Inuyasha. - ¿En qué momento dejaste que esa mujer se metiera tan profundamente en tu vida? – Inuyasha suspiró ante eso y relajó sus músculos sintiéndose en la libertad de poder hablar de ese asunto con confianza.

- No lo sé, solo siento que debo protegerla. -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es tu deber o porque la amas? – Y listo Miroku se dispuso a lanzar la primera bomba. Inuyasha lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Tengo que decirlo? – Miroku solo se encogió de hombros.

- No si no quieres. – Palpó su hombro en un intento de confortarlo. – Aunque deberías trabajar un poco mas en disimular tus sentimientos. – Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

- Solo sé que, ahora todo lo que hago, lo hago por ella. Si llegamos a conseguir las perlas a tiempo, y anulamos el compromiso, será por ella. Porque no puedo ser egoísta, ella merece tener una buena vida, y probablemente no la tendrá si yo estoy incluida en ella. -

- Y. ¿Qué, si no es así? ¿Y si también la puedes hacer feliz? – Inuyasha negó con una triste sonrisa.

- Créeme, esto es lo mejor. -

.&&&&&.

Quiso gritar de la frustración al no encontrar un vestido para la fiesta. Volvió a revolver su armario en busca de alguna prenda que fuera lo suficientemente apta para ponérsela y que no creara un cartel invisible en su frente que dijera "Estoy desesperada".

Se sentó en su cama algo derrotada, no le daría tiempo de ir al pueblo a comprar algún vestido decente. Quiso recostarse para descansar un poco y pensar en alguna solución, pero sintió un bulto extraño en la cama.

Con extrañeza se volteó para descubrir una amplia caja cubierta de fino terciopelo. Frunció el ceño algo confundida, no recordaba haber visto ese objeto ahí antes.

Notó una carta sobre la caja y con algo de lentitud se dispuso a tomarla para leerla, rogando en sus adentros que el presente no viniera de la persona que ella estaba pensando.

- "Por favor, guardame un baile. Espero que te guste, con afecto Miroku" - Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, y suspiró nerviosa negando con la cabeza. - Esto tiene que ser una broma, ya puedes darte por vencido. - Comentó al aire al mismo tiempo que abría la caja y descubría un hermoso vestido de color violeta adornado finamente con elegante pedrería. La castaña quedó sin palabras ante aquel presente y solo pudo limitarse a observar embelesada aquella prenda. Tragó duro bruscamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando convencerse de mantener la calma.

.&&&&&.

Un tranquilo y pacífico Inuyasha se encontraba tomando un poco del delicioso ponche de la fiesta. Ya era considerable la cantidad de invitados que se encontraban, y como buen príncipe que era debía recibirlos con simpatía. Sentía la noche serena y taciturna, el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo una velada como esa, pero eso no quería decir que podía bajar la guardia. Estaba tranquilo si, pero también estaba alerta y pendiente de cualquier acontecimiento que sucediera.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome bestia? – El joven príncipe sintió de inmediato como todo su círculo de paz era destruido violentamente.

- Pensé que se reservaba el derecho de admisión en este lugar pero ya veo que dejan entrar a cualquier. – Comentó algo molesto mirando despectivamente. Koga mostró una odiosa sonrisa.

- No quiero pelear contigo bestia, no me tientes. – Inuyasha tomó otro sorbo del ponche. – Responde a mi pregunta. -

- No es tu incumbencia lobo. -

- No me hagas molestar, si ahora estoy comportándome amable contigo es solo por Kagome. -

- Pues eres un pésimo actor. – Comentó con burla.

Koga suspiró con frustración y sin dejarse llevar por sus impulsos siguió: - ¿Cuál es el plan? – Inuyasha lo miró confuso.

- ¿Cuál plan? -

- No me digas que no tienes un plan. – Elevó un poco su tono de voz. – Ese bastardo puede aparecer ahora bestia, ¿En que mundo vives? -

Inuyasha desvió la mirada molesto. – Por supuesto que tengo un plan. Pero no te incluye. -

- Esto no fue lo que acordamos. – Koga tomó uno de los hombros de Inuyasha con algo de brusquedad a lo que el pelinegro se zafó de su agarre de la misma forma mostrándose frío y distante.

- Estas consiguiendo que me moleste lobo. Mientras menos sepas mejor. – Y dicho esto se volteó en dirección contraria para adentrarse en el salón principal donde yacía la mayoría de los invitados.

La fiesta apenas estaba empezando, se despedía mucha elegancia y amenidad en aquel lugar. Inuyasha divisó a lo lejos a Miroku y se dispuso a ir con él, pero algo mucho mas impactante llamó su atención.

No pudo ocultar de ninguna forma su asombro al ver bajar bajando las escaleras, con gracia y sutileza, a su predilecta pelinegra. Vestía un hermoso y amplio vestido color azul claro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, los finos guantes de seda de color plateado hacían perfectamente juego con sus joyas del mismo color, su cabello esta vez recogido en un medio moño la hacía ver impactante y aquel rostro tan angelical que tanto le gustaba, estaba cubierto sutilmente de un ligero maquillaje que hacía reflejar su tersa y delicada piel de porcelana.

Inuyasha no supo en que momento se fue acercando lentamente pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar completamente los escalones. La vió sonreír y sintió como entraba en una especie de trance, jamás en su vida había visto algo que se pareciera tanto a un ángel.

El joven príncipe sintió como un rayo de raciocinio cruzaba por su alocada mente y dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto apretó el agarre de la azabache y la forzó a caminar con él a un lugar algo apartado de los invitados.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Te dije que no bajaras! – Gruñó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, Kagome suspiró.

- No iba a quedarme encerrada en mi habitación Inuyasha. – Contestó de la misma forma.

- Es peligroso que estés aquí Kagome. -

- Es peligroso que esté en todos lados ahora. No voy a esconderme Inuyasha. -

- Regresa arriba, ahora. -

- No. -

- ¡No seas necia, te estas exponiendo! -

- ¡No me quedaría tranquila si no se que es lo que esta pasando! Así que no me pidas que me vaya porque no lo haré, también estoy involucrada en esto Inuyasha. – El aludido calló solo limitándose a verla desafiantemente. Kagome se alejó un poco de él. - ¿Vienes o no? – Preguntó expectante de una reacción todavía mas fúrica del pelinegro pero se sorprendió al ver como le cedía su hombro de mala gana. Con una media sonrisa aceptó el gesto y regresaron hacia la multitud.

.&&&&&.

- ¿Qué Sesshomaru va a hacer el discurso? – Inuyasha carcajeó como hace tiempo que no lo hacía al enterarse de ese acontecimiento. – No me lo puedo perder. – Burló con lagrimitas en sus ojos al contener la risa.

- Calla. – Musitó Kagome reprendiéndolo. Ambos jóvenes pasaron su vista al príncipe mayor esperando a que diera inicio a la estupenda velada. Todos los invitados se habían reunido para escucharlos.

- Bienvenidos, gracias por venir. Como sabrán, siempre que mi madre, la reina Izayoi, propone una fiesta así, la mayoría de las veces se cumple. – Pausó algo incomodo al sentir todas las miradas fijas en el. – Hoy el motivo de la celebración es el regreso del príncipe Inuyasha y la princesa Kagome a Goshimboku. Y como es tradición, comenzaremos la velada con un baile. – Sintió como Rin lo tomaba de la mano cariñosamente, dándole ánimos. Le agradeció internamente. – Hoy se realizará un vals, los invito a que encuentren una pareja y pasen al salón de baile para comenzar. – Y dicho esto todos los presentes se dispusieron a encaminarse al dicho lugar.

- Frío, pero no estuvo tan mal. – Bromeó el pelinegro menor adentrándose junto a Kagome al salón de baile.

- Eres un mal hermano. – Reprendió Kagome sutilmente, Inuyasha solo sonrió.

Todas las parejas se acoplaron en aquel majestuoso y espacioso salón. La música era suave pero mágica, y el ambiente era perfecto para que el momento quedara inolvidable.

Kagome sintió ese momento tan conocido. Inuyasha guiaba cada uno de sus pasos con mucha elegancia, y mostraba aquella mirada llena de tranquilidad que le hacía creer que estaba segura con él.

Recordó la primera vez que bailaron, cuando anunciaron su compromiso. Y a pesar de ser casi iguales los acontecimientos, las circunstancias eran diferentes. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, algo había cambiado. Había algo que hacía que esta velada fuera distinta de la otra.

Respiró profundamente no queriendo dejarse llevar por sus tortuosos pensamientos y desvió su mirada de la de su prometido para encontrar la graciosa escena de Sango y Miroku acompañándolos también en aquel baile. La azabache rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Inuyasha captando toda la atención de la pelinegra nuevamente.

- Miroku y Sango están por allá. – Mencionó Kagome señalándolos con la mirada mientras seguían bailando. Inuyasha la acompañó en la gracia cuando vió a la pareja. – Pareciera que Sango le dijera "Muérete" con la mirada. – Inuyasha adoró cuando escuchó la risa de su prometida una vez más, y se dedicó a observarla por varios segundos en silencio.

- Sobra decirlo pero… Te ves hermosa. – Kagome se sorprendió ante las palabras de Inuyasha, era la primera vez que le hacía un cumplido de esa forma.

- …Gracias – Respondió sonriéndole abiertamente haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro latiera con fuerza.

.&&&&&.

- Me da gusto verte. – Habló sonriente un Miroku mientras miraba con elegancia a una distante Sango.

- Soy la Duquesa, debía venir. – Respondió tajante.

- Sobre lo que pasó… -

- No digas nada. – Interrumpió sabiendo a donde quería llegar con aquél comentario.

- Entiendo. – Respondió el joven de la coleta simplemente, mientras a mirar a la castaña con picardía. – Entonces hablemos de lo hermosa que te ves con ese vestido. – Comentó tomando a Sango por sorpresa. Llevaba puesto aquel exquisito vestido color violeta decorado con finas piedras, el cual hacía un contraste deslumbrante con su tersa piel. Su cabello siempre recogido, lo llevaba esta vez suelto con pequeños bucles en las puntas. Y su mirada achocolatada despedía un distinguido maquillaje que hacía contraste con su rostro.

- No tuve tiempo de comprar otro. -

- Y el brazalete que te obsequié, ¿Cuál es tu excusa para usarlo? – Preguntó astuto el conde mientras miraba su mano izquierda la cual portaba aquél hermoso brazalete de diamante. Sango no supo que responder. – No sabía que bailaras tan bien. – Sango lo miró fijamente.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. -

- Eso es lo que tú crees. -

.&&&&&.

Inuyasha sintió que aquella pieza terminó muy rápido, y de mala gana aplaudió junto a los demás por aquel baile. Intercambió algunas miradas con Miroku en la lejanía y se dispuso luego a llevar a su prometida al salón principal, pero no contó con el inevitable saludo de una tercera persona.

- Extraordinaria velada, ¿no lo creen? – Inuyasha y Kagome voltearon hacia donde provenía aquella grave voz para descubrir a un indeseable personaje. Kagome sintió como se alteraba precipitadamente e Inuyasha pasó a posicionarse delante de ella mientras adoptaba una postura fría y desafiante.

- Naraku. – Gruño por lo bajo.

* * *

_**Y aparece de nuevo este personaje que yo se que uds aman con el corazon xD. Me siento mal dejando esto hasta aqui pero es necesario para crear el suspenso que me gusta dejarles muajaja (?)**_

_**Como siempre :) :**_

_***Yaelinuyasha: Yujuuu! jajaja, me alegra que te gustara el cap, disculpa que hiciera que Inuyasha le borrara los sentimientos a Kagome pero es necesario para un capitulo en especial que se que te va encantar ^^. Y con respecto a lo de Panaberto Pecopon jajajaja xD bueeeeeno digamos es una faceta que tenía que sacarle a Koga jajaja me mori de la risa cuando lo escribi y espero haberte hecho reir tambien jaja. Ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo tambien y bueno te espero en la proxima como siempre ^^ muchas gracias por tus comentarios jeje. Un abrazo ;).**_

_***Neri Dark: Aloo jajaja pude actualizar casi a tiempo yeeei!, como le mencione a Yaelinuyasha llegara un capitulo donde todo saldra a flote de una manera muy bonita! Amaran lo que pasara estoy segurisima, pero para que pasen esos sucesos, tuve que hacer que Inuyasha hiciera olvidar a Kag de sus sentimientos. Pero tranquila amiga mia que pronto lo recompensare jaja ^^, gracias por siempre escribirme de verdad, disculpa si me pongo cursi y todo jaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap de hoy te mando un beso enorme y un abrazote tambien jaja, gracias por tus buenos deseos.**_

_***Javita0san: Hola un gusto jaja, no bueno creeme pasaran muchas cosas de aqui en adelante :) Inuyasha sufrira en silencio me encargare de que eso pase jaja ^^, espero que te haya gustado el episodio de hoy tanto como cuando lo escribi. Te espero en la proxima :D, un saludo!**_

_***Amaterasu97: Hola un gusto! cuando lei tu comentario creeme que me rei mucho jaja y dije "Esa es la actitud ps", y bueno quedate tranquila que por los momentos no tengo intencion de hacer que aparezca Kikyo jaja y si lo hiciera no se quedaría con Inuyasha porque nuestra pareja es Inu&Kag :) así que quedate tranquila. Y por supuesto que tus comentarios (asi como cualquiera que me escriba) valen mucho :), de verdad que si, como a veces digo, el que personas como tu se tomen la molestia de escribirme que les gusta la historia, ya ese gesto, significa muchisimo para mi. De ahi tomo las motivaciones para hacer cada vez mejor la historia ^^ asi que muchisimas gracias por comentar y por animarme a seguir con esta linda trama. Gracias por tus buenos deseos te mando un abrazo :)**_

_***aky9110: Aloo jojo, si bueno muchas odiamos a Inuyasha por eso jaja pero ya veras que pasara en los siguientes capitulos xd Kagome no se quedara con esa, no señor. Y bueno que te puedo decir, asi somos la mujeres :), cuando nos enamoramos no nos fijamos de quien y tampoco si nos conviene, solo pasa y ya jaja. Y cuando es un amor asi incondicional, uufff ese es el mejor de todos ^^. Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, espero verte en la proxima jaja como siempre :D. Te mando un abrazo y un beso :)**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme los reviews, espero hayan disfrutado y bueno los vere en la proxima con muchisimas cosas mas jaja. Un saludo ^^**_


	10. Bienvenido a casa

_**Holaaaa! Espero que esten tan alegres y felices como yo lo estoy, y si no es así los invito a que lo esten :) es NAVIDAD jaja una de las epocas mas bonitas del año y razon para pasarla siempre con una sonrisa (Bueno asi es en mi caso xD la navidad me hace feliz jajaj) Bueno mi gente hermosa, este es el ultimo capitulo donde nuestros protagonistas aun no afirman sus sentimientos. Se me sobrecalentó el cerebro en este cap ._. no se por que jaja el frio me hace daño tal vez, pero bueno hice mi mejor esfuerzo espero que les guste y lo disfruten y bueno cualquier cosa me la hacen saber. No se si exprese bien algunas lineas. Cualquier cosa estoy a la orden con confianza :), un beso y un abrazo enorme! Gracias por seguir leyendo. Accion!**_

* * *

- Extraordinaria velada, ¿no lo creen? – Inuyasha y Kagome voltearon hacia donde provenía aquella grave voz para descubrir a un indeseable personaje. Kagome sintió como se alteraba precipitadamente e Inuyasha pasó a posicionarse delante de ella mientras adoptaba una postura fría y desafiante.

- Naraku. – Gruñó por lo bajo.

- Debo admitir que es un placer volverlos a ver. – Comentó con una torcida sonrisa, Inuyasha frunció mas el ceño mientras lo miraba con una realmente amenazante mirada.

- ¿Piensas hacerlo aquí en el baile? ¿Frente a todos? Es poco inteligente ¿No lo crees? – Preguntó en un tono gutural mezclado con un tono sarcástico. Naraku rió ante esa actitud y Kagome, quien miraba todo por encima del hombro de Inuyasha se aferró un poco más a su espalda.

- Yo no se de que estas hablando. A mi solo me invitaron a este baile, y como Duque que soy, me presenté. – Naraku pudo apreciar que Inuyasha apretaba los puños. Pasó a mirar a Kagome quien tembló cuando pasó su vista por ella. – Te ves nerviosa querida. – Kagome lo miró luego despectivamente.

- No estoy nerviosa, tú no me agradas. – Respondió tajante. Naraku no cesó su sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, entonces seré breve. – Pasó a mirarlos seriamente. - Yo siempre sé cuando no soy bienvenido en un lugar, y a pesar de ser ése el caso de hoy, aún así vine. Lo que quiero darles a entender es que sé que planean algo contra mi. – Inuyasha sintió un tic en su ceja. – Pero no les quiero quitar la ilusión, así que sea lo que sea que están tramando, háganlo. Den su mejor esfuerzo… No lo lograrán. -

- No será por no haberlo intentado. – Respondió Inuyasha.

Naraku tomó fuertemente del hombro de Inuyasha. – Solo les sugiero que sean inteligentes y se comporten tranquilos esta noche. – Inuyasha se zafó de su agarre bruscamente. Naraku señaló a casi todos los invitados. – La mayoría de estas personas están hipnotizadas, así que en el menor paso en falso, tienen la orden para matarlos. Lo que se resumiría a que si yo muero, ustedes vienen conmigo. – Naraku miró a Kagome nuevamente y acarició sus cabellos. – No querrías que algo le pasara a tu hermosa prometida ¿verdad? – Inuyasha apartó su mano de Kagome con rabia. – Que tengan una esplendida noche, sus altezas. – Y con la retorcida sonrisa que tenía cuando llegó, con esa misma se fue. Inuyasha y Kagome solo pudieron mirarse con preocupación.

.&&&&&.

La vió tomando algunos aperitivos en el gran mesón del salón principal y sonrió. Tomó algunas respiraciones y dándose ánimos internamente se dispuso a acercarse a la distinguida dama.

- ¿Me acompañaría esta hermosa dama a tomar un trago? – Preguntó galantemente. Pudo apreciar como la castaña se volteaba y al descubrirlo adoptaba una postura fría.

- Oh, eres tú. – Respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Preferiría que me sacaran las entrañas por la garganta, pero gracias. – Miroku rió por lo bajo. Y Sango se alejó de él.

- ¡Sango! – Llamó el joven de la coleta mientras intentaba seguir su apresurado andar, la castaña suspiró frustrada.

- ¿Es en serio? Vete. – Miroku la alcanzó finalmente y se posicionó delante de ella impidiéndole seguir.

- De acuerdo, hablemos entonces. – Sugirió con educación, Sango lo miraba no muy convencida.

- No tengo ganas. – Respondió con un tono de voz fingido, Miroku siguió insistiendo.

- Ambos sabemos que no es cierto. – Sango suspiró. – Sé que quieres decirme algo. – Tan solo esperaba a que ella diera algún indicio de ceder y el acabaría todo el trabajo. Ya hasta tenía todo un discurso memorizado.

- Tú, tus costosas joyas y tus "románticas" palabras, pueden dejarme en paz. – Musitó con molestia la castaña. Miroku quedó algo desconcertado ante sus palabras, definitivamente no había esperado ese comentario.

- Oh vamos Sango, exprésate. – Sango sonrió conteniéndose internamente. – Háblame, conóceme. – Sonrió. La castaña frunció el ceño.

- Te conozco muy bien Miroku, no hay nada que hablar. – Dispuesta a irse dio media vuelta para regresar con los invitados, pero no contó con que una firme mano la detuviera tomándola por el brazo.

- Entonces escúchame. Se que no me lo debes, pero una vez que lo hagas, podrás luego juzgarme sabiendo todo. – Sango vió la suplica en aquellos ojos azules y hecha un revoltijo de emociones decidió ceder esperando no arrepentirse.

- Bien. – Respondió tajante mientras lo encaraba. Miroku soltó su agarre. – Entonces, ¿de que quieres hablar? – Miroku la observó en silencio durante varios segundos haciendo alterar en el fondo a la castaña.

- Quiero hablar de ti. – Sango elevó una ceja. – Tus esperanzas, tus sueños… Todo lo que deseas en tu vida. – Sonrió cándidamente. La castaña frunció el ceño nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? -

- Concederé todo lo que quieras. -

- ¡No sigas! ¿Crees que diciendo todas esas cosas arreglaras todo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres Miroku? – Espetó Sango ya no pudiendo contener su molestia y a la vez dolor. Miroku la observó taciturnamente.

- Quiero… que me perdones. – La miró con un deje de tristeza. La castaña calló. – Por favor. -

- No puedo… - Sintió como las lagrimas querían hacer acto de presencia. – Ya me has hecho mucho daño. -

- Lo sé, pero me rehúso a aceptar que por culpa de mis errores tenga que perder lo más preciado que tengo. – Miroku tomó las manos de Sango con delicadeza. – Sé que no merezco que me perdones pero… Lo necesito. – Después de esas palabra ambos quedaron atrapados en un silencio sepulcral y solo hubo un contacto visual. Que hacía tiempo que no se presenciaba en los jóvenes.

Después de un prolongado tiempo, Sango respiró profundamente intentando contener las lágrimas, y con una triste mirada observó a aquel hombre causante de su felicidad pero también de la mayor parte de sus sufrimientos. Y en un tono algo áspero añadió: - Y yo, necesito tiempo. -

.&&&&&.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que planeabas algo? – Inquirió con molestia la azabache hacia su prometido una vez que ambos estuvieran apartados de la multitud para poder hablar con libertad.

- Porque no quería que estuvieras involucrada Kagome. – Respondió con una rabia implacable el pelinegro.

- Y así seguramente nos ibas a salvar a todos supongo. – Comentó tajante.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Estaba alerta Kagome! Esperaba cualquier movimiento de él, pensé en todo. No esperaba nunca que apareciera de esta forma y encima manipulara a los invitados. -

- No podemos dejar que siga haciendo lo que quiere Inuyasha, tenemos que detenerlo. – Inuyasha tomó a Kagome fuertemente de los hombros y la miró seriamente.

- No, aquí no estarás involucrada tú. YO me encargaré de él. – Kagome se alteró ante sus palabras.

- ¡No! – Respondió negando rotundamente la cabeza. - ¡Esta vez no Inuyasha! Ya has intentado hacer eso y no ha funcionado. Me han secuestrado, acaban de amenazarnos y ahora cada una de las personas que esta aquí esta en peligro. -

- ¡He dicho que no participaras Kagome! – Espetó demandante.

- ¡Y yo he dicho que no Inuyasha! No voy a esconderme mientras cada persona que quiero es lastimada por Naraku, y eso te incluye a ti también. – El pelinegro calló ante eso y aflojó un poco su agarre. Kagome no amenguó su fría postura. – Respeta mis decisiones por favor. – Inuyasha la siguió mirando con molestia.

- ¿Y quien te va a salvar mientras estés tomando decisiones? -

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero ser salvada! – Lo miró con angustia. – No si eso significa que todas las personas que amo van a salir heridas. – Inuyasha se acercó un poco más hacia ella sin cesar su dura mirada.

- Te vas a ir de aquí, y subirás directo a tu cuarto. Te encerrarás y no saldrás hasta que yo te lo diga. – Casi gruñó entre dientes.

- ¡No! – La azabache sintió como sus brazos eran bruscamente tomados nuevamente y con fiereza intentó zafarse. Logró sacar su brazo derecho y con determinación dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de su prometido, sorprendiéndose luego de que la detuviera antes de llegar a su mejilla. Notó como Inuyasha se iba acercando con una seria mirada mientras la escudriñaba de una forma extraña, un excepcional miedo comenzó a invadirla de repente.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso. – Musitó demandante mientras soltaba su mano. – Entiende Kagome, lo que quiere Naraku es que caigas en sus manos. ¡No le cumplas sus deseos! -

- Si llegara a irme con él, lo haría por los demás. No por él. -

- ¿Acaso no he sido claro? No te iras con él y punto Kagome. -

- Pero tampoco podemos dejar que haga lo que quiera. -

- Y eso es exactamente lo que haré. No voy a dejar que el se salga con la suya. Naraku no va a ganarnos ¿de acuerdo? – La miró esta vez un poco mas tranquilo. Kagome intentó elevar la comisura de los labios y asintió. – Deja que me encargue esta noche, no dejaré que nada malo pase… - Vió como la pelinegra buscaba entre sus mangas del vestido y sacaba la valiosa joya, Inuyasha frunció el ceño. - ¡No! -

- Pues no me iré si no la tomas. – Respondió tajante al mismo tiempo que le tendía la esfera. – Esa es mi condición. – Inuyasha tomó la perla malhumorado.

- Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación. – Comentó mirándola taciturnamente.

- ¡Oye! – Llamó la azabache tomando su rostro en sus manos forzándolo a verla. – No hagas eso. – Inuyasha frunció el ceño confundido. – No pongas esa mirada. -

- Sabes que será difícil enfrentarlo. – Respondió casi en un tono melancólico. – No puedo dejar que algo te pase Kag. – La miró con un deje de ternura que hizo descolocar a la azabache.

- Sobreviviremos ¿de acuerdo? – La azabache no supo en qué momento empezó a acariciar su mejilla. _–irónico que hace un momento quería golpearlo_.-

Inuyasha tomó las manos de Kagome en las suyas y las apartó de su rostro. Las acarició lentamente mientras bajaba la mirada. – Kagome, yo… - Sintió como llamaba completamente la atención de la azabache. Y luego frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza. La miró con una triste sonrisa. – Vámonos de aquí, antes de que pregunten donde estamos. Yo hablaré con mis padres y les diré que no te sentías bien del estomago y decidiste recostarte. -

Kagome iba a protestar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que fue trasladada por su prometido al salón principal. La noche aún estaba en pleno comienzo y seguían llegando los invitados.

La peculiar pareja iba a mitad de las escaleras cuando la entrada –_algo exagerada-_ de una persona se hizo presente en aquel esplendido lugar. Ambos voltearon ante el personaje.

- ¡Que alguien por favor anuncie que la tía de la princesa Kagome, se encuentra aquí! – Exclamó a voz suelta una mujer algo mayor, con una actitud algo pedante e hiperactiva, no importándole llamar la atención de casi todos los presentes en el lugar.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al notar una irrelevante joya de color rosa pálido adornando un hermoso collar en su cuello. Y Kagome simplemente dejó escapar todo su aire en un acongojado murmuro: - Ay no, tía Tsukiyomi. -

.&&&&&.

La pelinegra volvió a revolcarse en la cama. ¿A quien quería engañar? Era evidente que no podría dormir así, la angustia era demasiado grande.

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas, e Inuyasha aún no aparecía. Se tentó varias veces a salir de ahí para ver lo que pasaba pero se echaba para atrás siempre. Había prometido que no saldría.

Se comió por enésima vez las uñas mientras movía las piernas. Los nervios la estaban matando. Las cosas se habían complicado bastante ahora que su tía Tsukiyomi había querido aparecer.

Ella también poseía una de las perlas y no sería una tarea fácil obtenerla. Había ideado un plan en su mente, en todo el rato que llevaba sola, pero para que pudiera llevarlo a cabo necesitaría de mucha suerte y tendría que involucrar a terceros.

Suspiró tristemente, el precio de su felicidad era más alto a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Tan solo esperaba que al final, todo valiera la pena.

Sintió un extraño sonido proveniente de su ventana y con una exagerada reacción se levantó de la cama para descubrir a su prometido entrando a su habitación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó con evidente angustia acercándose al pelinegro. Inuyasha se tambaleó un poco.

- Naraku se ha ido. Todos están bien. – Kagome suspiró profundamente mientras pasaba a calmarse un poco. – Al parecer solo quería advertirnos, pero de igual forma no podemos quedarnos quietos. -

- Eso es seguro, no mientras tenga la perla con él. – Determinó la azabache quien se extrañó de notar los ojos de Inuyasha esta vez de un dorado opaco, no grises.

- Eso déjamelo a mi. Yo me encargaré de él. – Kagome calló ante eso mientras lo miraba taciturnamente. – Pero tenemos a tu tía por el otro lado… Es algo escandalosa. - Inuyasha pestañeó varias veces como si intentara mantenerse despierto de esa forma.

- Tú encárgate de Naraku y yo de Tukiyomi. Ya tengo un plan para ella. – Explicó la azabache extrañada de la actitud de su prometido.

Inuyasha elevó un poco la comisura de los labios y la observó frente a él. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Acarició delicadamente su mentón. - ¿Estas bien? -

- Si, ¿Y tu? –

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy? – Preguntó en un tono burlón y Kagome le envió una mirada de advertencia mientras se alejaba de él para cruzarse de brazos.

- Pues, estás algo ebrio. Y tengo que decir que no es exactamente tu apariencia más atractiva. – Inuyasha pasó a verla de una manera desafiante y coqueta.

- Entonces dime, ¿De que forma me veo atractivo? – Preguntó con una picara sonrisa.

- No, nunca dije que te vieras atractivo. –

Inuyasha rió por lo bajo y se acercó de nuevo a la pelinegra. – Ya en serio, ¿estas bien? -

- Si, solo algo cansada. – Respondió Kagome alejándose un poco de él a la vez que respiraba hondamente.

- Entonces… me iré para que descanses. – Dicho esto el pelinegro dio media vuelta para salir por la ventana.

- Espera Inuyasha. – Detuvo la azabache mirándolo fijamente. El aludido se volteó hacia ella. – Yo… -

- ¿Si? – Preguntó acercándose un poco más hacia ella.

- Yo quería… - Kagome lo miró por varios segundos indagando en aquellos profundos ojos ámbares que tanto le gustaban, para luego bajar la mirada con una triste sonrisa. – Agradecerte, gracias por todo. -

- No es problema, que tengas buenas noches Kagome. -

.&&&&&.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella sintiendo un nudo horrible en la garganta. Respiró profundamente, tenía que ser fuerte. Cerró los ojos, solo necesitaba tiempo, tal vez mucho tiempo pero el suficiente para sanar las heridas.

Pasó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama y acostarse finalmente a dormir, había sido una larga noche y estaba exhausta. Después de su conversación con Miroku, cada sonrisa que brindaba a los invitados era completamente falsa.

Sintió de nuevo ese dolor en su pecho, y negó la cabeza. No podía seguir así, tenía que olvidar a ese hombre para siempre. Cada vez los daños eran más profundos y no sabía hasta cuando podría seguir soportándolo.

Tendría que tomar medidas mas drásticas, pero era por su bien; además, el parecía estar mejor sin ella.

Desvió su mirada hasta su cama y encontró una larga caja de aquel terciopelo que últimamente le era muy conocida. Sintió un gran enojo en su interior pero solo pudo reflejarlo externamente mediante sus lágrimas.

Con algo de brusquedad se encaminó hasta el odioso objeto y encontró una carta acompañándolo. La tomó toscamente y leyó su contenido como otras veces.

- "Gracias por tu honestidad, con afecto Miroku" – Pronunció en voz alta algo sorprendida y luego pasó a abrir aquella caja descubriendo en ella una hermosa rosa.

Sango ahogó un sollozo mientras más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, tomó la delicada flor en sus manos y con mucha tristeza se preguntó así misma algo que ya sabía desde hace tiempo pero hasta ahora era que vivía el hecho con todo su ser: ¿Cómo podría dejar ir a una persona, que no la dejaba hacerlo?

.&&&&&.

Los regocijantes cantos de los pájaros se dejaban escuchar por todo el palacio. El sol estaba más brillante que nunca, el cielo más azul y la brisa mas fría. Se acercaba el invierno y las personas del palacio se mostraban mas entusiasmados que en otras oportunidades.

Se despedía un ambiente de esperanza, de amor y felicidad. Todos cantaban villancicos y hacían sus labores con dedicación. Pero para una persona las cosas se volvían cada vez mas complicadas y constantemente era un revoltijo de emociones.

La predilecta pelinegra se levantó una vez mas para seguir cumpliendo sus labores como princesa. Se vistió como tal y cepilló sus ondulados cabellos. Suspiró mientras veía el gran ventanal a través de su espejo. Inuyasha no había regresado otra vez.

Habían acordado que el perseguiría a Naraku y ella se encargaría de su tía. Y desde ese entonces el comenzó a ausentarse con mucha frecuencia.

Las horas se transformaron en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses. Dos meses para ser exactos. Las pocas veces que lograba verlo tenía prisa, o algo que hacer; y las peleas entre ellos iban aumentando conforme pasara el tiempo. Ya las miradas de indiferencia se habían vuelto una costumbre.

Pero la azabache sabía que sus sentimientos no habían resultado modificados de ninguna forma; al contrario, ahora acostumbraba a dejar su ventana abierta para él, le guardaba siempre la cena aunque muchas veces no llegara, se desvelaba esperándolo, seguía encubriéndolo con su familia y siempre le dejaba pequeñas notas como "Espero que hayas llegado bien" o "Cuídate mucho".

Y había algo que la azabache no había podido afirmar antes pero ahora lo hacía. La razón por la cual seguía con esto de las perlas era por él. Porque no podía mantenerlo atado a ella. Había construido un deseo de querer que el fuera feliz aunque ella no. Y por eso era que se paraba todos los días y seguía con esa gran farsa.

Kagome miró su reflejo en aquel espejo una vez más y no pudo evitar pensar que le hacía falta la figura de Inuyasha a su lado. En el fondo lo necesitaba, y sufría muchas veces porque cada vez que lo veía irse pensaba que tal vez era la última vez que lo volvería a ver.

Frunció el ceño y entonces quiso hablar en un tono represivo: - Mas te vale volver o en serio conocerás a Kagome Higurashi. – Y dicho esto salió de su habitación para atender un asunto del cuál dedicaba bastante de su tiempo últimamente.

.&&&&&.

Vió como se habría aquella gran puerta de la gran mansión y un sirviente salía a atenderlo. Notó como no lo reconoció, lo cual le dio una gran ventaja a su plan.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor? – Preguntó el caballero de baja estatura con mucha educación.

- ¿Se encuentra el señor Naraku? -

- Si pero, ¿Quién lo busca? -

Sonrió. – Por favor dígale que Piere Piloncillo está aquí. -

.&&&&&.

_- N-no, yo… Yo… No sé lo que quiero. -_

_- Eso no es verdad… Tú quieres lo que todos queremos. -_

_- Entonces extraño… dime, ¿Qué es aquello que todos queremos? – _

_- Quieres un amor que no solo te haga mejor persona, sino que te haga sentir querida hasta el punto de consumirte, quieres pasión por supuesto, que te reten, que te hagan pensar, quieres también aventura y ¿Para que negarlo? también un poco de peligro… - _

_- Yo soy… Inuyasha. –_

Kagome pestañeó confusa al verse envuelta en esas visiones incompletas de una manera precipitada e inesperada. Respirando algo agitada subió hasta su habitación y se encerró rápidamente mientras intentaba calmarse.

¿Qué había sido eso?... Llevó una mano a su pecho mientras intentaba calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón y abrió la otra para descubrir una brillante esfera en su palma.

**FLASH BACK**

_La azabache se acercaba sigilosamente hasta uno de los guardias que custodiaba la entrada principal, todo debía marchar de acuerdo al plan._

_- Buenos días alteza. – Saludó efusivamente –_demasiado para la pelinegra_.- un joven peculiar de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones._

_- Buen día Hoyo. ¿Hay algo para mí? – Preguntó la princesa con un tono de voz fingido. El joven captó la indirecta,_

_- Si alteza. – Uno de los tantos guardias que también custodiaba aquella entrada puso ojo sobre ellos algo segado por la curiosidad. Hoyo notó aquella acción. – Tengo el pedido que me encargó. – Mostró una caja algo pequeña. – El joyero afirmó que el contenido tiene garantía, y cualquier defecto que usted encuentre con gusto lo arreglará. Espero que lo disfrute. – El otro guardia bufó algo aburrido prediciendo de ante mano que se trataba de alguna joya costosa que a las mujeres tanto le gustaban._

_- Muchas gracias Hoyo, te debo una. – Sonrió la azabache mirándolo agradecidamente y con el objeto en manos se adentró de nuevo al palacio para llevar a cabo la otra parte del plan._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Había esperado semanas para poder crear una replica idéntica a la perla de Shikon. Hace más de dos meses que su tía Tsukiyomi había decidido vivir con ellos, gracias a una petición que le hizo a su padre.

Afirmó que la había extrañado "muchísimo", y por esa razón propuso que pasara un tiempo con ellos ya que no quería que se perdiera de los agradables momentos en la víspera de los preparativos de su compromiso.

Obviamente esa alegación había sido una negra mentira ya que la verdad no soportaba a su tía. Pero era necesario poder vigilarla de cerca para realizar su plan con éxito.

Mientras esperaba la realización de la replica Shikon, había vigilado Tsukiyomi durante esos meses. Y supo exactamente los momentos cruciales en los que dejaba la perla en ciertos lugares específicos.

Pudo aprovecharse de la situación y ahora tenía en sus manos una de las autenticas esferas. Pero ahora se debatía seriamente en lo que haría cuando estuviera frente a Inuyasha.

Dio un respingo al recordar aquella visión que había tenido minutos atrás. ¿Qué significaba eso? No figuraba ningún sentido por ninguna parte, había algo que no encajaba, lo sentía. Sentía como si hubiera vivido ese momento anteriormente, algo le decía que si. Y aquellas palabras le habían tocado el alma en lo más profundo… El problema era que no sabía si quería averiguar por qué.

No queriendo pensar mas en el asunto guardó la joya en sus ropajes y apagó la luz de su habitación disponiéndose a dormir –_o al menos intentar hacerlo.-_ el día había sido largo y duro.

Se sobresaltó al sentir unos golpes en su ventana y algo alterada se acercó a ella. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al abrirla con devoción y ver entrar a aquella persona que hacía bastante tiempo _deseaba_ ver… Pero nunca esperó encontrarlo de aquella forma.

- ¡Oh por Dios Inuyasha! ¿¡Que te paso!? – Exigió saber la azabache llena de terror al verlo entrar a su habitación con varios moretones, la ropa rasgada y sucia, una cantidad considerable de cortadas y muchas heridas sangrando.

- No grites por favor. – Musitó apenas con algo de esfuerzo. – Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco. – Dicho esto se encaminó poco a poco hasta su cama. Kagome corrió hasta su baño y buscó en él encontrando el botiquín de emergencia con mucha precipitación. Volvió hasta donde el pelinegro y lo ayudó a encontrar una posición cómoda para poder curar sus heridas.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué llegaste así? – Preguntó esta vez sin gritar la pelinegra pero sin disminuir su evidente preocupación.

- No es nada, solo me caí. – Respondió monótono.

- No Inuyasha, no hagas eso, no me mientas. – Respondió molesta mientras limpiaba los rasguños en sus brazos y manos. Inuyasha tensó su cuerpo. – Dime la verdad. – El pelinegro no respondió. - Fue Naraku ¿no es así? – Kagome vió como desviaba su mirada de ella serio.

- Solo fueron algunos rasguños. – Comentó con algo de burla.

- ¿Solo unos rasguños? Pudiste haber muerto ¿en que demonios estabas pensando? – Inuyasha tomó de nuevo varios segundos de silencio mientras volvía a mirarla nuevamente. Kagome lo miró también fijamente mientras limpiaba su rostro con delicadeza. - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? -

- Surgieron complicaciones. -

- ¿Conseguiste la perla? – Silencio.

- … No. – Kagome paró su recorrido por su rostro. Y se alejó de él.

- Por favor dime que no regresarás… - Inuyasha se paró de la cama para intentar acercarse un poco a ella.

- Esto no ha terminado aún Kagome. Naraku sigue suelto, debo detenerlo. – Kagome lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Detenerlo?... ¡Mírate Inuyasha!, no puedo dejar que sigas con esto. -

- ¡Por favor Kagome! Ya hemos hablado de esto. -

- Si y tu no pareces entender. -

- No, tú eres las que no entiende. – Aumentó un poco más su tono de voz y se señaló. – Estoy aquí Kagome… No te he dejado. -

- Si pero ya no se hasta cuando puedas seguir diciendo lo mismo. – Respondió de la misma forma. – Cada vez te ausentas mas y yo ya no sé que hacer Inuyasha. -

- Podrías al menos tener un poco mas de confianza en mi. -

- Lo intento. -

- No, no lo haces. – Kagome calló y el se fue acercando un poco mas a ella. – Después de todo el trabajo que he hecho podrías al menos decirme algunas palabras amables. – Kagome lo miró algo acongojada. Inuyasha suspiró. – Al fin y al cago todo lo que hago, lo hago por… - Las palabras del pelinegro se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta al ver como la azabache acortaba la distancia que los separaba entre ellos y pasaba a abrazarlo con ternura y necesidad. Sintió su camisa húmeda lo cual lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Kagome lo estaba abrazando.

- Bienvenido a casa Inuyasha… - Murmuró en sollozos la azabache y algo se rompió en la cabeza del susodicho. – Bienvenido a casa. - Jamás en su vida habría esperado ese acontecimiento por parte de la pelinegra y la verdad era que nadie jamás le había pronunciado esas palabras… Con suavidad y lentitud rodeó a su predilecta pelinegra y escondió su rostro en el hombro de ella, aspirando en secreto su aroma y su esencia. Cuan necesaria se había vuelto esa mujer en su vida.

- Discúlpame… aunque no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí. - Kagome se separó de él con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Lo más natural es que lo haga Inuyasha! Mírate, ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Te has esforzado demasiado. -

Inuyaha mostró una de sus sonrisas de 250 vatios, que descolocó a Kagome inmediatamente. - ¿Me extrañaste Kagome? – Preguntó con diversión mientras secaba lentamente los rastros de lágrima en las mejillas de la pelinegra. La aludida se sonrojó furiosamente.

- No seas ridículo, ¿Quién extrañaría a un odioso como tu? – Respondió cruzándose de brazos. Inuyasha buscó entre sus mangas sin cesar su sonrisa, y sacó entre ellas un hermoso lirio de color naranja. Kagome miró sorprendida la distinguida flor.

- Yo si te eché de menos. – Respondió encantadoramente para la azabache, quien tomó la flor entre sus manos con delicadeza.

Después de un rato contemplando la flora, la dejó a un lado volver hacia él mas serena y pasar a seguir curándole sus heridas. – Más te vale quedarte por un tiempo porque ya se me agotaron las excusas para cubrir tus ausencias. – Comentó en un tono algo enojado, pero realmente estaba muy feliz en sus adentros. Inuyasha la miró fijamente por varios segundos.

- No te preocupes, no tengo pensado irme en un tiempo. – Kagome elevó la comisura de sus labios ante esa repuesta. - ¿Conseguiste la perla? – La azabache sintió un tic en su ceja mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- …No. -

.&&&&&&.

* * *

_**JO! JO! JO! (?) (si bueno tengo complejo de san nicolas ahora xd) a veerrrrr jaja si tambien les gusta Ranma 1/2 sabran perfectamentee (si han leido el manga tambien ñ.ñ) de donde saque este episodio y la parte en que Kagome lo abraza :)**_

_**Y bien mi gente empiecen a hacer su cuenta regresiva porque ya la proxima semana será el capitulo que han estado esperando jeje y tambien sera mi regalo de navidad :)**_

_**Para:**_

_*** aky9110: La primera en escribirme en el capitulo anterior ^^, jajaja claaaaaro que Kag no sería capaz de odiar a Inuyasha ajajaj y no ps no dejaria que eso pase e Inuyasha que te puedo decir jaja sabemos que en el fondo ADORA salvar a Kagome siempre ps y en todas las formas. Espero que te haya gustado este cap^^ un gusto de verdad verte siempre por estos alrededores, gracias por escribirme eres un amor ps jaja. Un beso y un abrazo gigante ^^ te veo en la proxima.**_

_***Yaelinuyasha: Jajaja sorrry! Pero tenía que hacerlo xD, aunque tranquila my friend desde siempre hemos sabido que el bien siempre triunfa ps jaja aunque la mala hierba nunca muera se le pueden arrancar las raices xD. Jajaja y bueno con respecto al siguiente capitulo vete preparando ^^ jojo porque it's coming! intentare subirlo lo mas pronto que pueda jaja sera mi regalito de navidad :3. Un gusto volver a escribirte como siempre y gracias a ti por dejarme tus comentarios. Cuidate mucho! un beso enorme y un abrazoo :)**_

_***Javita0san: Alo! jaja que bueno verte de nuevo jaja ^^ obviamente tu y yo sabemos como es el antagonista de la historia ps no es feliz si no hace esas apariciones y no echa a perder los momentos cruciales ps pero bueno ya hay un notorio avance con nuestra parejita y espera el prox capitulo que te vas a sorprender jaja ^^. Y bueno con respecto a Sango y Miroku habras notado en el episodio de hoy lo dura que se hace Sango pero Miroku sigue perseverante no la dejara ir tan facilmente jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el cap ^^ gracias por seguirme escribiendo y bueno un gusto para mi tambien responderte :) espero verte en la proxima ^^ un abrazo :3**_

_***Neri Dark: Jajajaja sabía que te iba a encantar ps, y bueno son cosas que muchas mujeres tenemos en comun jaja ^^ graaaciaas por siempre escribir de verdad y bueno yo soy muy sentimental y ps cositas como esas me ponen muy feliz jaja espero que el capitulo de hoy te haya gustado tanto como a mi :) y bueno desde ahora has tu cuenta regresiva porque en el proximo capitulo viene lo bueno ps jaja y se que te va a encantar :) muchisimas gracias por tus bellos deseos yo tambien te deseo muchas cosas bonitas y mas ahorita que es navidad jaja cuidate mucho y bueno te mando un besote y un abrazo ^^**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo :) y por seguir la historia ^^, el proximo capitulo sera el cumpleaño de Kagome ;D no se lo pierdan jaja hasta entonces un abrazo! Gracias ^^**_


	11. Egoismo

_**Aloooo! por favor no me maten jaja se que demore bastanteee y no saben cuanto lo siento u.u, tenía el capitulo listo pero no pude subirlo antes de verdad mis mas sinceras disculpas. Pero como veran lo prometido es deuda y bueno mas vale tarde que nunca, en este episodio se van desenvolviendo muchas cosas ya en los proximos habra mas pasion y uff algo de calor y pimienta jaja. Quería desearles una rica y bonita navidad (algo atrasada) y un bello año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, gracias por seguir mi historia la cual la hago con mucho cariño y bueno que Dios los Bendiga. Que comience el show ^^**_

* * *

El radiante astro se mostraba nuevamente sonriente para aquel conocido reino. El ambiente había cambiado considerablemente, los colores del día eran mas intensos y hermosos, la nieve caía en cada rincón del lugar, los árboles se mostraban abundantes, los animales regocijaban y el palacio despedía un aire de paz, familiaridad y sosiego.

Cada persona que habitaba en él estaba contagiada irremediablemente del espíritu navideño que cada vez se acercaba más. No había ningún individuo que no llevara un gorro colorado o una bufanda para resguardarse del exquisito frío.

Era una época donde todos los problemas desaparecían para dar paso a la felicidad. Pero lamentablemente para una pelinegra conseguir tal dicha requería hacerse cargo de un gran y mayúsculo problema… que comenzaba por un arrogante príncipe y terminaba en Inuyasha.

- REGRESA AQUÍ SABANDIJA – Gritó eufórica la predilecta pelinegra persiguiendo con algo de desesperación a su impertinente prometido. – ¡Te voy a ahorcar! -

- ¡Tendrás que alcanzarme primero! – Burló el joven quien sostenía en sus manos varios regalos y algunas cartas. Agilizó su carrera al ver como la azabache casi lo alcanzaba. – ¡Eres muy lenta Kagome! - Carcajeó

- ¡Ya veras! – Siguió sin cesar su andar, pensando en el transcurso la mala idea de decidir que ese día se pondría uno de los vestidos más largos. - ¡Eres una amenaza para la humanidad! ¿Con que moral vienes a quitarme mis regalos? – Preguntó enrabiada cosa que solo le provocó más gracia al pelinegro. Luego de algunos segundos paró su carrera para descansar un poco, dándose cuenta luego de que habían acabado en el bosque.

- Pues hasta donde sé, soy tu prometido. Así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca en cuanto a algo que concierne contigo. – Sonrió socarronamente acercándose a la pelinegra para acompañarla sin dejar de poner su distancia entre ellos. Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Sigue soñando si crees que me casaré contigo. – Comentó entre un deje de burla y molestia. Inuyasha miró los obsequios en sus manos como si no hubiera escuchado lo que ella dijo.

- Nadie mencionó algo sobre una boda. Eres tu la que tiene una obsesión conmigo. – Siguió sonriendo al ver la cara de indignación de su prometida. – Pero tranquila no le diré a nadie. – Tomó una de las cartas. - Veamos que tenemos aquí.

- ¡No te atrevas! – Corrió nuevamente para quitarle la carta en sus manos fracasando en el intento.

- "Perdone mi gran atrevimiento, pero es que yo ya no pude mas. Su imagen esta en mi pensamiento, y yo necesitaba encontrar paz." ¿Qué clase de porquería es ésta? – Preguntó un escéptico Inuyasha. Kagome siguió forcejeando. – "La paz la encontraré ahora... después de mi confesión; confesión que mi alma implora e intenta tocar su corazón. Saludos desde la cárcel, querida princesa." – Luego de esto el pelinegro no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas. – No puedo creerlo, es más patético que el lobo sarnoso. – Comentó con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- ¡Ya Inuyasha! ¡No seas infantil y dame eso! – Y de nuevo todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

- "Me gusta amarla así, porque de esta manera no hay tapujos ni misterios, porque mi cuerpo al estar desnudo…" Esto tiene que ser una broma… - Inuyasha sintió como aquellas confesiones ya dejaban de hacerle gracia. – Kagome, no me digas que te gustan esta clase de hombres. – Demandó una respuesta seriamente, mirándola fijamente. Kagome frunció el ceño.

- La verdad es que me encantan. – Sintió como Inuyasha musitaba un abierto "¿¡Que!?" y luego suspiró cansada. – Es broma, por supuesto que no, son fastidiosos. – Se extraño de no recibir respuesta de su prometido y curiosa lo buscó encontrándolo hecho un ovillo en el pasto.

- Ya entiendo… así que le gustan esa clase de hombres. – Musitaba quedadamente al aire, el pelinegro.

- ¿No escuchaste que dije que era broma? – Inuyasha la miró haciendo un mohín algo gracioso. – Ahora devuélveme mis regalos por favor. – Demandó ya casi perdiendo los estribos.

- ¿Qué tipo de hombres te gustan? – Preguntó algo serio obviando el comentario anterior de la joven.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Kagome sintió de repente su rostro arder.

- No te devolveré tus regalos entonces. – Sonrió al notar cuanto conocía a su prometida mientras observaba como ella cedía _–molesta cabe agregar-_ a sus palabras.

- De acuerdo. – Inuyasha asintió con una torcida sonrisa. – Déjame pensar… Que no sea violento, ni tampoco caprichoso. Que no tenga mal carácter. – Por cada palabra el pelinegro iba entrecerrando más los ojos. Kagome mostraba sus ojos brillantes. – Que sea tierno y que también me comprenda. – Sonrió. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Por casualidad ese hombre existe? – Pregunto burlón.

- Claro que si… Debe estar ahí, en algún sitio. – Lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera tienes un hombre en mente? -

- … No. – Inuyasha rió. Kagome entrecerró sus ojos. – No te rías, tú tampoco tienes a nadie. – Golpe bajo.

- Eh no, pero… Los hombres tenemos una ventaja. – Respondió en un intento patético de superioridad.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es? -

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente mirándola coquetamente. – Sabemos seducir. – Kagome ocultó torpemente un estremecimiento.

- Las mujeres sabemos seducir también. -

- Las mujeres si… Tu no. – Burló.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no? - Desafió

- Hola soy la princesa Kagome Higurashi, me encanta leer en mi tiempo libre, amo a los animalitos del bosque, los hermosos jardines y las románticas veladas. – Kagome casi gruño al ver como el pelinegro la imitaba con una chillona voz. – No creo que en verdad sepas seducir. – Sonrió.

- ¿Y que hay de ti? Soy Inuyasha Taisho, me encanta fastidiar a las mujeres para que vean lo inmaduro que soy, no tomo nada en serio y no te comprometas, es aterrador. – Imitó poniendo su voz mas grave. Inuyasha dejó los obsequios y las cartas a un lado y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

- ¿Eso sonó como una declaración de guerra? -

- ¿Y si lo fuera que? – Respondió de la misma forma.

Inuyasha sonrió. – No debiste decir eso. -

Y así comenzó un forcejeo de manos. Kagome intentó batallar lo mas que pudo pero luego se vió forzada a terminar presa en los brazos del pelinegro, quedando ella de espalda a su torso. – Esto es trampa. -

Inuyasha se acercó a su oído en silencio mientras la mantenía aún presa, Kagome casi híper ventiló. – Justo aquí. – Pasó sus dedos delicadamente por una de las costillas de la joven la cual se estremeció. – Tuve un accidente cuando era pequeño. Unos niños del pueblo me golpearon y casi me rompen unas costillas. – La volteó para poderla ver a los ojos, Kagome no dijo nada. – Desde ese entonces he practicado artes marciales. – Sonrió. – No te conviene meterte conmigo querida. -

- Ni tú conmigo, aún no me conoces del todo. – Y dicho esto forcejeó de nuevo su agarre. Inuyasha intentó someterla de nuevo pero la pelinegra siguió forcejeando. Entre movidas y contraataques ambos se enredaron y terminaron cayéndose en el pasto.

Ahora la disputa era quien tenía el control en el suelo. Kagome tomaba el mando y de inmediato Inuyasha la derrocaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos entre risas y frases algo rebuscadas, hasta que Inuyasha logró aprisionarla en la hierba. Apresando sus brazos y poniendo casi todo su peso sobre ella pero cuidando de no lastimarla. Kagome gruñó frustrada. – No es justo, usas la fuerza bruta. -

- Soy hombre. – Respondió burlón con algo de obviedad. – Gané. – Y mostró una de esas sonrisas de 250 vatios. Kagome rió ante eso.

- Está bien, solo por esta vez. Pero ya luego te las cobraré. – Inuyasha la liberó de su agarre y ambos se sentaron en el pasto con una sonrisa. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio mientras admiraban el esplendor de la naturaleza. Kagome miró de reojo a Inuyasha y después de un prolongado tiempo se aventuró a hablar: - Nunca me contaste de eso. -

- ¿De que hablas? -

- Sobre aquel accidente con esos niños. -

- Es solo algo sin importancia. -

- … ¿Los volviste a ver después? – Preguntó temerosa no sabiendo si estaba bien meterse en el pasado del joven. Inuyasha suspiró.

- Los iban a mutilar por haber robado comida. Ese día iba de visita al pueblo. – Miró fijamente a Kagome con un deje de nostalgia en su voz. – Ordené que no les hicieran nada… - Kagome se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Después de lo que te hicieron? -

- …Si… - Kagome lo miró fijamente como si intentara indagar en sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué? -

- Nada, es solo que… ¿Por qué no dejas que las personas vean lo bondadoso en ti? – Inuyasha se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y luego pasó a bajar la mirada con una triste sonrisa.

- Porque cuando las personas te ven así, eso es lo que siempre esperaran de ti. – La miró serio. – Y no quiero llevar en mis hombros la carga de tener que cumplir las expectativas de todos. – Kagome lo miró por varios segundos sintiendo como esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y con determinación tomó sus manos en las suyas. Inuyasha se sorprendió ante ese gesto.

- Pues yo creo que eso no es del todo cierto. – Sonrió. – Quiero decir, dices que no te importa lo que la gente haga o diga de ti. Pero se que harías lo que fuera por tus seres queridos… porque al final si te importa. – Apretó su agarre mientras lo miraba con ternura. – Y eso Inuyasha, es tu humanidad. Eso es lo que te hace ser bondadoso. – Llevó una mano al rostro de un perplejo pelinegro y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. – Y me gustas así como eres… Aunque muchas veces fastidies… – Burló como una niña pequeña mientras miraba sus regalos en la lejanía. – Al final tienes un gran corazón. -

Inuyasha la miró durante varios segundos, sintiendo como esas palabras habían tocado su alma. Y no pudo evitar mirarla con mucha extrañeza y confusión ¿Por qué era así esa mujer? ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? y ¿Por qué después de todo lo que había hecho, nada había cambiado?

Con una mirada taciturna puso ambas manos en las mejillas de su prometida. Kagome calló nerviosa ante ese gesto. El pelinegro elevó la comisura de los labios apenas dándose cuenta en el proceso, de que no podría hacer mas nada, no **quería** hacer mas nada. Esa era su derrota, _ya no pelearía más._ No podía apartarla de él… La necesitaba. Buscó en sus ojos algo que le demostrara que estaba mal seguir con eso, pero no encontró nada. Los ojos de la pelinegra estaban más brillantes que nunca, ella estaba feliz.

Se acercó lentamente a su frente y la besó con ternura para luego musitar: - Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome. -

.&&&&&.

- Sigo pensando que es precipitado que te vayas así. – Decía una mujer de avanzada edad mientras acompañaba a la menor de sus hijas a la puerta principal del gran palacio.

- Lo sé madre. Pero tengo cosas que hacer y no pueden esperar… - Comentó algo apurada su acompañante al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus maletas para montarlas en el carruaje. - Por favor discúlpame con Kagome. -

- Deberías decírselo tu misma. – Comentó algo molesta. - Después de todo hoy es su cumpleaños. – Su hija quedó un momento pensativa mientras sonreía tristemente.

- Lo sé, recuerdo cuando Midoriko me obligaba a salir con ella una semana antes para comprarle los regalos. – Añadió en un tono casi burlesco. – Le encantaban los collares. – Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Pero aún si pudiera quedarme no podría, mi trabajo aquí esta hecho. – Hubo un momento de silencio y en seguida supo que había metido realmente la pata.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Kaede con un tono de voz demandante. La castaña sudó frío.

- Eeh nada. – Rió nerviosa

- Tsukiyomi, te conozco perfectamente. Dime que ocultas. - Insistió

- No es nada madre, de verdad. Sabes que muchas veces digo cosas por decirlas. -

- No, nunca haces eso. Siempre haces las cosas con un propósito. – Se cruzó de brazos. - Se me hacía curioso que actuaras tan extraño estos meses. -

- Madre, no creo que sea el moment… -

- O me dices o te desheredare como hija. – Tsukiyomi la miró con indignación.

- No puedes hacer eso. -

- ¿Quieres ver? – Sonrió desafiantemente. La castaña suspiró derrotada sabiendo lo serio que hablaba su madre.

- De acuerdo esta bien. – Y dicho eso mostró su refinado collar donde yacía aquella invaluable joya. Kaede se sorprendió ante eso.

- ¿De donde sacaste esto? -

- Esta es una replica madre. – Dijo tendiéndole el fino collar. - Tenía la verdadera, pero Kagome la cambió. -

- Espera un momento no entiendo. – Musitó mas para si misma que para ella. Dejó de ver la joya y pasó a verla con confusión. - ¿Supiste todo este tiempo sobre eso? -

- Así es, las perlas Shikon tienen unos inigualables poderes, madre. Y no me refiero a los poderes externos – Kaede le regresó la perla y la guardó en sus ropajes. - Aquel que las sepa usar correctamente, puede ser capaz de adivinar el pasado, ver el futuro, y hasta saber hacer las cosas que te harán hacer lo correcto. – Sonrió picadamente. - Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero Inuyasha y Kagome están conectados con las perlas. – Dicho esto se montó en el carruaje. - Luego sabrás de lo que te hablo. Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. -

- De acuerdo, entiendo. – Respondió algo sumisa para luego sonreírle maternalmente. - Te disculparé con Kagome hija, cuídate mucho. -

- Igual madre, los quiero. -

.&&&&&.

- Miroku ya deja de fastidiar, ahora entiendo porque Sango no quiere nada contigo. – Habló fastidiado el joven príncipe en compañía de su mejor amigo. Lo había motivado a que lo acompañara al pueblo para un asunto importante.

- No metas a Sango en esto Inuyasha, sabes lo duro que ha sido el que vuelva a tener confianza en mí. – Respondió ofendido. - Además hablamos de ti, ¿Qué piensas regalarle? -

- Aún no lo se, esperaba que me ayudaran. Pero detallando las cosas creo que estoy mejor por mi cuenta. – Había tomado la delantera para no verlo a la cara. Se dio cuenta de cómo los aldeanos reparaban en su presencia.

- Lo mismo digo. – Bufó una tercera voz. - Solo un torpe como tu busca un regalo a ultima hora. – Inuyasha gruñó molesto

- No molestes lobo. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido con ustedes dos. – Intentó seguir su andar en lo que quedaba de paz.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos trajiste en primer lugar? – Preguntó desafiantemente.

- Calma muchachos. – Intentó apaciguar un Miroku. Inuyasha se volteó dispuesto a encararlo.

- Eres un bastardo. Te estoy dando un techo donde quedarte y aun así me hablas en ese tono, eres un lobo sarnoso. – Koga se puso en guardia. Los tres jóvenes ya llamaban la suficiente atención de las personas como para hacer que apostaran entre ellos para ver quien ganaba en una posible pelea.

- Nadie te pidió que hicieras eso, bestia. – Y todo culminó con "Y supongo que tampoco esto" por parte de Inuyasha, para empezar una nueva y autentica pelea entre estos eternos rivales. Ambos estaban cegados por la envidia y el mal afecto que se tenían, comenzaron con puños y patadas para luego seguir con piedras y ramas mientras se profesaban improperios. Ambos eran un espectáculo para el pueblo.

- Oigan, cálmense muchachos. No esta bien que usen la violencia. – Intentó apaciguar Miroku interponiéndose entre ambos, pero recibió una piedra en la cabeza como respuesta. Frunció su ceño pero aún así intentó mantener la calma. - Con palabras se entiende la gente. – Y esta vez fueron dos piedras. Una vena gigante apareció en su frente y bien enojado agregó: - ¡Pero con golpes les queda más claro! – Y así la riña fue entre tres.

.&&&&&.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Kagome al notar como Sango la miraba después de un prolongado silencio.

- Simplemente no lo entiendo. – Soltó por fin la castaña, tras la confesión que le había hecho la pelinegra hace momentos atrás.

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

- Kagome, las cosas son muy obvias ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? – Respondió rolando los ojos.

- Vamos Sango, que actúe así no significa nada. -

- Conozco a mi primo Kag, en verdad te aprecia. – Comentó mirándola seriamente. - Pero el problema es si tu también. -

- Yo… -

- No luches Kag. – Soltó frustrada. - Todos merecemos ser felices aunque sea una vez. -

- ¿Cómo tu con Miroku? – La miró pícaramente cuando sintió la actitud indignada de su compañera.

- Aah, eso es completamente diferente. – Soltó algo nerviosa.

- ¿Diferente? Sango se ha disculpado más de 50 veces y te ha mandado cualquier cantidad de obsequios. Dale una oportunidad. -

- Yo… No puedo lidiar con el ahora. – Dijo a la vez que suspiraba pesadamente.

- Hablaré con Inuyasha, si tú lo haces con Miroku. – Propuso sonriente viendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo un brillo especial en los ojos de su mejor amiga.

.&&&&&.

- ¿Cómo que no quieres fiesta? – Preguntó/Exclamó alterada y dramáticamente –_vale agregar que hasta con lagrimitas en los ojos-_ la princesa Izayoi encarando a su futura nuera.

- Con todo respeto majestad. Es que no me sentiría bien en estos momentos si hicieran una fiesta. – Respondió algo avergonzada la pelinegra sintiendo como sudaba algo de frío por la mirada de la reina.

- Pero querida hay que celebrar. Al menos deja que te organice una pequeña reunión. – Sugirió aún con su pronunciado drama. La reina Izayoi no sabía lo que significaba la palabra "darse por vencida".

- Querida no insistas, si ella no quiere una fies… - Intentó apaciguar su esposo tomándola por los hombros, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por su "amada" esposa.

- ¡Tu no te metas! – Y si las miradas mataran el gran rey de Sengoku estaría enterrado a 50 metros bajo tierra. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? Será algo pequeño y privado te lo prometo. – Siguió como si nada. Luego se pudo apreciar a Inuno Taisho al otro lado del gran salón principal casi llorando por la gélida mirada de su amada.

- De acuerdo, algo pequeño. – Expresó la azabache más por miedo que por estar realmente convencida.

- Así me gusta, iré ahora mismo a preparar todo. Inuno acompáñame. – Y dicho esto se llevo a rastras a su esposo el cual siguió llorando en lo que quedaba del trayecto.

- ¿Se puede? – Preguntó un placable Higurashi pidiendo adentrarse al gran salón principal.

- Claro padre. Adelante. – Sonrió haciéndole un ademán para que se acercara. - Que bella, gracias. – Comentó sonriente al recibir una rosa por parte de él.

- Feliz cumpleaños hija. – La acompañó en su sonrisa. - Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte. – La invitó a que se sentara en uno de los grandes muebles del salón. Kagome obedeció.

- Pues tiene toda mi atención. -

- Pues no se por donde comenzar… A partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran. Tu vida cambiará, pasaras a preocuparte por cosas más importantes y tomaras las decisiones que se requieran. Tendrás días en los que no sabrás que hacer, pero el mundo no se detendrá por eso cariño. – La miró con ternura. - Pase lo que pase, debes seguir adelante siempre. No podré evitar que tropieces, pero estaré ahí para levantarte. No podré evitar que te equivoques, pero prometo estar ahí cuando necesites un consejo. – Tomó una de sus manos al notar como se le cristalizaban sus ojos. - No podré solucionar tus problemas, pero prometo estar ahí cuando necesites hablar de ellos. No soy perfecto Kagome, pero el amor de un padre es incondicional. Haría lo que fuera por ti mi princesa. -

- Padre yo… - Sollozó. - Gracias… -

- Tu madre y tu hermana estarían muy orgullosas de ti. – Kagome se petrificó ante eso. - Midoriko consiguió que seas lo que siempre quiso y Kikyo se enaltecería en ver lo pura y radiante que estas. – Y eso retumbo en su cabeza… Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó en ¿Qué diría Kikyo si la viera? - Tienes una luz especial Kagome, no lo olvides. – Dicho esto el rey de Goshimboku se retiró del lugar dejando a su hija sola.

Se mantuvo por un prolongado tiempo en silencio pensando en las palabras de su padre, en su madre y su hermana. Llevó sus manos a su rostro algo frustrada, las palabras de su padre no eran del todo ciertas, hacía un gran tiempo que no. Recordó cuando su madre le decía que ella sería uno de sus mas grandes orgullos, pero hoy en día ¿Qué tan cierto era eso?, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas resultaran así?

¿Qué Kikyo se alegraría de verla pura y radiante? Sintió miedo y vergüenza, por seguir sus deseos y su felicidad, estaba cometiendo a la vez algo horrible… Estaba traicionando a su propia hermana.

.&&&&&.

Durante el resto del día se tragó sus pensamientos y emociones y con un nudo en la garganta recibió a los invitados para la "pequeña" reunión en el palacio. Sonreía fingidamente una vez mas, al igual que cuando había llegado ahí. Debía volver a ser la mujer que era antes, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran saliéndose de control. Debía seguir siendo la princesa que era, no aquella chiquilla que por una mirada se desmoronaba completamente. Recibiría a las personas, pasaría la noche ahí, se acostaría y seguiría su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonreiría hasta que ya no fuera tan difícil.

_- ¿Qué? – ._

_- ¿Eres… tu Kikyo? – ._

_- Amm, no… Soy… Soy Kagome… - _

_- Oh, es que tú eres… Es decir luces… Lo lamento, es que, realmente me recordaste a alguien. –_

Pestañeó confundida al verse de nuevo envuelta por esas visiones. Llevó una mano a su cabeza intentando calmar un súbito dolor que quería hacer acto de presencia.

_- Exijo saber quien es y que hace aquí._

_- Eso a usted no le incumbe, por el contrario soy yo quien exige saber inmediatamente quien es usted._

_-¡Que grosero! ¿Quien se cree que es para exigirme a mí? -_

_- Pues déjeme decirle señorita, que tengo grandes influencias en este palacio. – ._

_- ¿Se supone que debo sentirme atemorizada por eso? -_

_- Deberías, porque prácticamente puedes ser forzada a hablar. - _

_- Puede usted preguntar pero yo puedo elegir no responder, y mas aun estoy en todo mi derecho de no hacerlo ya que usted no responde mis preguntas. -_

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, se estaba comenzando a alterar y eso no era nada bueno. Intentó tomar respiraciones profundas, no podía seguir así.

- ¿Le sucede algo alteza? – Preguntó una de los invitados en conjunto con otros que notaron el estado algo pálido de la princesa.

- Estoy bien. – Respondió algo agitada. – Por favor discúlpenme. – Y dicho esto se dirigió al baño mas cerca.

Se encerró y prosiguió a lavarse el rostro. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

_- Yo… Tengo un compromiso en este lugar. -_

_- ¿Sobre que?... Si puedo preguntar. -_

_- Solo puedo decirte que se trata de la vida, y el futuro. Al parecer ya tengo todo eso planeado. -_

_- Y… ¿Eso no es lo que quieres? -_

_- N-no, yo… Yo… No sé lo que quiero. -_

_- Eso no es verdad. Tú quieres lo que todos queremos. -_

Llevó una mano a su boca algo asustada, las visiones eran cada vez mas claras. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué significaba?

_- Entonces extraño… dime, ¿Qué es aquello que todos queremos? – _

_- Quieres un amor que no solo te haga mejor persona, sino que te haga sentir querida hasta el punto de consumirte, quieres pasión por supuesto, que te reten, que te hagan pensar, quieres también aventura y ¿Para que negarlo? también un poco de peligro… -_

Kagome se descolocó ante eso y en un movimiento en falso perdió el equilibrio quedando en el suelo aún con su mirada absorta.

_- Kagome un gusto conocerte, de verdad me divertí al hablar contigo y espero que tu estadía aquí sea lo mas amena posible, quiero no dejes de sonreír aunque sea difícil, no quiero tener problemas y ni tampoco quiero causártelos, es por eso que olvidarás lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, estabas durmiendo y tu padre te despertó eso es todo lo que recuerdas. –_

Sintió algo extraño en su interior, ¿Por qué veía todo eso? El dolor en su cabeza creció un poco mas y quiso llorar de la frustración.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Se oyó del otro lado de la puerta cosa que hizo despertar a Kagome de su perturbante trance. La azabache se paró aún nerviosa, se miró en el espejo e intentó arreglarse como si no hubiera pasado nada. Todavía su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos pero no podía lidiar con eso ahora, tenía otras cosas que hacer. – Oh lo lamento mucho su alteza. – Respondió la doncella al ver como la princesa salía del baño, ella la disculpó con una sonrisa y siguió inquieta en lo que quedaba de la velada, ya luego averiguaría que demonios ocurría.

.&&&&&.

Suspiró algo cansado, llevaba algo de tiempo esperando en aquel balcón. Miró una vez más a la luna, estaba más brillante que nunca, todo parecía estar en paz. Pero el no, el estaba batallando internamente en lo que quería hacer y lo que era correcto.

Sintió ruido detrás de él y apretó su puño. Se volteó lentamente para descubrir a la persona por la que había estado esperando. La vió ahí, perturbada, cansada, indefensa; y todos los esfuerzos que el hacía por controlarse se iban derrumbando.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó la azabache rompiendo el silencio creado entre ambos.

- Ya sabes, por ahí. – Intentó bromear, pero la verdad era que no sentía ánimos de hacerlo. - ¿Qué tal tu día? – Kagome suspiró ante eso.

- Tedioso, ¿Y el tuyo? – Lo miró fijamente.

- Igual. – Elevó la comisura de sus labios y Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta. Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio en los que crearon un ambiente visual algo profundo. Inuyasha se fue acercando poco a poco y la mirada de Kagome era cada vez más suplicante. La azabache quiso intervenir pero el pelinegro se le adelantó. – No es la gran cosa pero espero que te guste. – Y dicho esto le mostró un hermoso collar con elegante pedrería. Kagome se sorprendió de sobre manera ante eso.

- ¿Cómo es posible que lo recordaras? – Preguntó casi sin palabras ante el obsequio.

- Digamos que cuando convives un tiempo con una persona, te das cuenta de muchas cosas. – Respondió sonriente y Kagome se preguntó ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así de amable y hacer las cosas **jodidamente** más difíciles?

- Gracias. – Musitó apenas. - ¿Puedes ponérmelo? -

- Claro. – Y dicho esto la encaminó hacia el gran espejo para luego colocarle el hermoso collar. Inuyasha sudó frío ante el contacto de sus manos con la piel de la azabache y Kagome simplemente se estremeció. – Te queda bien. – Comentó una vez el collar puesto. Kagome lo miró a través del espejo y luego se volteó hacia él.

- Inuyasha, hay algo que tengo que decirte. – Musitó con una triste mirada. Inuyasha elevó la comisura de los labios apenas, intuyendo el por que del comportamiento de su prometida.

- Lo sé, y de verdad lo entiendo. – Kagome frunció el ceño confundida. – Pero quiero decirte algo primero. – Y dicho esto mostró la Shikon que estaba en su dominio. Kagome se extrañó ante eso y miró algo asustada a sus dorados ojos.

- No, espera por favor. – Respondió retrocediendo algo alterada.

- Tranquila. – Intentó calmarla, tomándola delicadamente por los hombros. – Solo lo diré una vez. – Tomó su rostro en sus manos y la miró con ternura. – Y tú necesitas escucharlo. -

- Por favor no lo hagas. – Susurró en casi un hilo de voz mientras sentía como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

Inuyasha la miró con melancolía y con una triste sonrisa añadió: - Te amo, Kagome. – La aludida sintió su corazón acelerarse ante eso, sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder y su respiración se descontroló. – Y es justo porque te amo que… no puedo ser egoísta contigo. – Cerró los ojos y acercó su frente a la de ella. – Y no debes saber esto… No te merezco. – Kagome notó como los ojos de Inuyasha se cristalizaban. – Pero no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. – Besó con ternura su frente. – Solo… quiero agradecerte por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. – Y dicho esto dos labios anhelantes se encontraron por primera vez.

Inuyasha sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero si quería sentirse realmente culpable de algo, lo haría por una buena razón; como lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Se estaba arriesgando a hacer algo que había deseado hacer desde hace un largo tiempo, y tal vez se consumiría del dolor luego, pero se permitiría aunque fuera por una vez ser así de egoísta.

Kagome nunca vió ese beso venir, y por instinto intentó frenarlo, pero a medio camino se quedó sin fuerza. ¿A quien quería engañar? Era inútil intentar luchar con algo que ella sabía había anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo. Inuyasha se había metido debajo de su piel y ya era tarde.

La azabache se rindió por primera vez y con una implacable pasión y fulgor correspondió a aquel anhelante beso. Los segundos pasaron más rápidos que nunca e Inuyasha fue el primero en romper aquella impactante conexión. Sus labios aun seguían rozándose pero se alejaban cada vez mas.

Kagome abrió los ojos confundida, Inuyasha la siguió luego y la forzó a mirarlo fijamente. La azabache pudo notar como de aquellos dorados párpados brotaban finas lágrimas. – Como desearía que no olvidaras esto. – La azabache lo miró con extrañeza. - … Pero lo harás. -

.&&&&&.

* * *

_**Okeeey jajaaj no me maten xD sabenq qe me necesitan para terminar la historia jajaja sigan leyendo y veran lo ardiente que se pondra esto jeje ^^ espero que les haya gustado y si no haganmelo saber con confianza :)**_

_**Para: **_

_***Neri Dark: Holoou :) jajaja el primer comentario ps ^^ graciaas, gracias y ah si! gracias jajaa de verdad eres un amor! Me encanta ver tus comentarios siempre que me motivan mucho es lindo saber que hay gente que le gusta mucho el trabajo que hago :) gracias por tus buenos deseos y perdon por la demora de verdad ñ.ñ pero espero que este cap te haya gustado ^^, un beso grandote!**_

_***Ruby Purpura: Alo! jaja espero que te haya gustado este cap lo hice con mucho cariño y bueno de verdad cualquier cosa me la haces saber jeje gracias por tu sinceridad, y por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme! Espero verte en el proxima un abrazo! y que estes bien**_

_***aky9110: fuiste la unica que comentó la casi declaracion de Inu y Kag y es verdad jaja casi se declararon! y bueno ya veras luego por que Kagome le mintió sobre encontrar la joya, necesito que ella recuerde lo que ha estado pasando para luego enfrentar a ese travieso pelinegro que ha hecho algunas cosas que a ella no le van a gustar. Espero que te haya gustado este cap ^^ un abrazo! GRacias por escribirme.**_

_***Yaelinuyasha: tu no podía faltar obviamente! jaja gracias por tus buenos deseos! y jaja sip yo no puedo superar aun a pierre ni panaberto ps jaja tal vez los vuelva a mencionar mas adelante jaja, tambien te deseo a ti unas felices fiestas, gracias por escribirme de verdad y espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como a mi jeje espero verte en la proxima un beso y un abrazo!**_

_***Vicky-sama: Jajajaa hola! Bueno creeme que ellos saben que algo pasa ahi jaja pero es dificil porque hay ciertas cosas que les impiden estar juntos ps pero ya veras como todo ira acabando ^^ te va a gustar jeje Y bueno la situacion de Sango y Miroku esta que arde tambien jaja pero sabemos que esos dos no van a luchar tanto jaja para el proximo cap tal vez se arreglen definitivamente las cosas ^^, gracias por escribirme espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado :) un abrazo!**_

_***Javita0san: Jaaja exactamente, Kagome tiene que descubrir las cosas que han pasado y si para eso tiene que mentirle a Inuyasha, pues va a tomar ese riesgo, Inuyasha ha hecho muchas cosas de las cuales ellas no sabe y uds tampoco jeje ^^ mas adelante se los mostrare. Espero que el cap de hoy te haya gustado jeje gracias por escribirme, te deseo lo mejor y bueno un abrazo!**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos, sean felices :) hay muchas razones para estarlo! Un millon de gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y bueno gracias (que sentimental jaja) Un abrazo! los veo en la proxima ^^**_


	12. Todo lo que quiero para ti

_**Alo! Lo seee me perdí bastante en todos estos días y lo lamento muchísimo! De verdad no tengo excusas. Pero bueno volví, no los abandoné jeje, tengo que confesar que este fué el capitulo maaaaas largo de todos, y la verdad me costó un ojo de la cara poder adaptar las partes y los comentarios. Por eso a la minima cosa que no entiendan me dicen por favor y con gusto se los explicaré :), un millón de gracias como siempre por seguir mi historia y comentarla, de verdad son un amor. En fin espero disfruten este lindo capitulo y bueno que comience el show :).**  
_

* * *

_Los rayos luminosos del radiante sol, se colaban traviesamente por aquella ventana que conducía a la habitación de una peculiar persona. Una particular damita abrió los ojos después de una larga noche, y de inmediato se paró para empezar otro nuevo día._

_Se miró en su espejo mientras elevaba la comisura de sus labios, era un nuevo día y seguiría sonriendo, así como había decidido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Recogió sus azabaches cabellos en un moño alto y se dispuso a darse un baño, luego bajaría, comería y seguiría sus diligencias como la princesa que era._

_El tiempo había pasado considerablemente, y aunque aún no fuera un adulto ya había dejado de ser una niña. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y también muchas cosas había aprendido. Pero siempre conservaría ese carácter tan particular que la hacía diferente, y que le gustaba así._

_Su ducha fue rápida y concreta, y con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo salió del baño para ponerse uno de sus vestidos especiales, presentía que hoy sería un gran día._

_Eligió uno de color verde y luego pasó a peinarse su rebelde cabellera. Había veces en las que envidiaba el cabello de su hermana, tan perfectamente lacio y bien cuidado, mientras que el de ella era un desastre muchas veces._

_Suspiró con una mirada divertida mientras se contemplaba en aquel gran espejo, y se decía una vez más que esa apariencia era todo lo que podía dar._

_Extrañada sintió como tocaban su puerta y de inmediato fue a abrir, para encontrarse con una persona muy querida para ella._

_- Hermana. – Sonrió._

_- Buenos días Kagome. – Respondió algo entusiasmada la joven de apariencia más madura, aventurándose a pasar a la habitación de su hermana. – Ya casi llegan. -_

_Kagome la miró confundida. - ¿Alguien viene a visitarnos? – Podría decirse que muchas veces ella era la ultima en enterarse de muchas cosas, así que era algo rutinario que hiciera preguntas de esa clase._

_La mayor la miró con una cara de reprobación algo graciosa mientras negaba la cabeza. – Por favor dime que no lo olvidaste. – Kagome se rascó su sien algo nerviosa._

_- Por supuesto que no lo olvidé, solo… No es como si fuera la única cosa de la que tuviera que estar pendiente. – Rió. Kikyo la acompañó._

_- Ay Kag, a veces no se en donde tienes esa cabecita. – Comentó amorosamente, la menor sacó la lengua._

_- Bueno a juzgar por tu carita feliz, deduzco que vienen personas importantes. - _

_- Así es. - _

_- Y supongo que se quedarán por algún tiempo. – Quiso que su tono de voz saliera lo menos odioso posible, pero sabía perfectamente de quienes hablaba su hermana y lamentablemente no podía disimular mucho con respecto a eso._

_- Correcto. – Respondió con su sonrisa incuestionable._

_Kagome pasó a hablar en un tono sarcástico mientras endurecía su rostro. – Como otras veces lo han hecho. – La azabache mayor asintió aún sin captar el tono de voz de su hermana. – Me pregunto quienes podrían ser. – Entrecerró los ojos al ver como su hermana soltaba una risita mientras pasaba a sonrojarse levemente. – Debes practicar un poco mas hermana. -_

_- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó confundida._

_- Hablo de que eres muy obvia. Hasta un queso fundido podría intuir a metros de distancia que te mueres por ese idiota. – Pudo notar como su hermana se sonrojaba furiosamente. _

_- Ay no, ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó con algo de temor. Kagome sonrió divertida ante su actitud._

_- Bueno tal vez exageré un poquitín. – Pasó a sentarse en uno de los muebles y Kikyo la acompañó. – Pero ya hablando seriamente, ¿Qué harás si el no te dice que siente lo mismo? – Kikyo fue amenguando su sonrisa lentamente. – Lo conoces desde hace tiempo y todavía no te ha dicho nada, yo ya lo hubiera mandado a volar… Literalmente. -_

_- ¿Crees que esté mal que lo espere tanto? – Kagome notó como en los ojos de su hermana se reflejaba la desilusión y decepción, y reprendiéndose internamente por haber abierto su bocota, se acercó hacia ella y le tocó su hombro mientras sonreía._

_- Creo que es lindo lo que haces. Todos necesitamos de ese amor verdadero y sentir que alguien de alguna manera nos quiere. Y si está mal perder el tiempo esperando por ésa persona, entonces yo digo que es peor perder el tiempo pensando que lo mejor es estar solo. Si ese idiota bueno para nada te merece y está destinado a permanecer a tu lado, estoy segura de que vendrá por ti. - _

_Kikyo se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras de su hermana y la estimó en lo mas profundo, podría ser menor en edad y pensamiento, pero poseía una madurez mucho mas amplia que cualquier jovencita. – Como también sé que aquel que te merezca vendrá por ti. – Añadió agradeciéndole con una sonrisa y Kagome tan solo pasó a sonreír altivamente._

_- Si es que me alcanza. – Kikyo calló por varios segundos y algo indecisa se aventuró a tocar un tema algo pesado para ambas jóvenes._

_- Nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar de esto. - Kagome la miró confundida._

_- ¿De que hablas? -_

_- Sobre el tipo de hombres que te gustan. – Notó como su hermana menor adoptaba una postura algo falsa y nerviosa._

_- B-bueno ya sabes, los prefiero con un carácter totalmente opuesto al de Inuyasha. – Intentó bromear pero solo logró que su hermana elevara la comisura de sus labios._

_- Aún no comprendo por que lo odias tanto. -_

_- No lo odio… Es obvio que no me cae bien pero, no lo odio. – Comentó desviando su mirada intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible, pero si había alguien que la conociera perfectamente era Kikyo Higurashi quien no creyó para nada ese comentario y presintiendo como la azabache menor se tragaba unas anhelantes palabras, pasó a tomarle la mano._

_- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. – La predilecta pelinegra sintió por un momento que si destapaba aquel secreto que la atormentaba desde hace tiempo estaría bien, porque era su querida hermana a quien se lo contaba y seguramente lo entendería. Pero rápidamente esos pensamientos abandonaron su mente y pasó a negar lentamente mientras mostraba una tosca sonrisa._

_- No gracias estoy bien. – Y cada vez veía más que aquel día no parecía ser tan bueno como pensaba._

_- Vamos Kag, no siempre podrás huir de esto. Dime la razón por la cual lo tratas así. - Insistió_

_- En serio Kikyo, no es nada. – Respondió esta vez algo tajante levantándose de aquel sillón. – Deberíamos bajar, dijiste que ya estaban por llegar. – Vió como la pelinegra mayor se paraba con algo de seriedad y se encaminaba a la puerta en un sepulcral silencio. Y no pudo evitar que la culpa rondara por todo su ser. – Kikyo… - Llamó antes de que saliera, la susodicha volteó._

_- Confío en ti Kag. Aunque muchas veces me des razones para no hacerlo. Se que siempre tomarás las decisiones correctas, porque así eres tu… Tú haces lo correcto. – Insistió una vez mas con una triste sonrisa mientras la miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior._

_- Solo necesito saber algo… - La miró como si estuviera dependiendo de un hilo y aquella respuesta que necesitaba saber fuera o su salvación o su perdición. - … ¿Lo amas? – Sintió vergüenza y un horrible nudo en la garganta al hacer aquella pregunta, pero aún así mantuvo su mirada sobre ella. Kikyo tomó varios segundos de silencio mientras la miraba taciturnamente._

_- …Si. – Y un dolor en el pecho se fue acrecentando en la pelinegra menor. – Pero también a ti. – Sonrió. – Por eso nada me haría más feliz, que ver que se lleven bien. – Kagome le sonrió también, pero con sus luceros achocolatados esta vez apagados._

_- Es bueno saberlo. - _

.&&&&&.

Abrió sus ojos súbitamente, y algo alterada llevó una mano a su cabeza para amenguar un poco el pequeño dolor que amenazaba con quedarse. Suspiró, ya era la quinta vez en la semana que soñaba con su hermana y la verdad era que cada vez conciliaba cada vez menos el sueño.

Volteó su cabeza hacia su mesita de noche y buscó su reloj. Tan solo fue cuestión de segundos para que se levantara apresurada y lanzara improperios de que nuevo llegaría tarde a sus actividades.

Arregló su cama a gran velocidad, luego pasó a cepillarse, lavar su rostro, recoger su cabello, bañarse, salir del baño aún mojada, maldecir una vez mas por la vestimenta que usaría y después sentarse a peinar su muy enredada cabellera.

Mientras se veía en aquel gran espejo no pudo evitar pensar en muchas cosas que habían pasado esa última semana y cada vez se encorajinaba más.

Las peleas con Inuyasha cada vez eran más fuertes. Nunca tenía oportunidad de hablar con él, y cuando podía el la evitaba con patéticas excusas como que tenía que enseñar a _Tessaiga_ a usar la espada o que tenía que enseñarle a Miroku a cazar. Y no había momento en el día en que dejara de pensar en lo que había pasado la ultima vez. Y no solo estaba atormentada despierta, también en sus sueños.

Todo se complicaba considerablemente y cada vez se decepcionaba más de la actitud del pelinegro, porque no había nada más que deseara que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran bien, porque le dolía que estuvieran así.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su mesita y descubrió en ella dos esferas de un rosado pálido y entonces recordó una vez más el acontecimiento anterior.

**FLASH BACK**

_Subió las escaleras algo derrotada, vaya que había sido un día bastante largo y necesitaba con urgencia un buen baño para luego descansar en paz._

_Caminó hasta su habitación algo seria mientras pensaba en las visiones que había tenido hace un momento. ¿Qué significaban? Había pasado casi toda la jodida velada pensando sobre el asunto y había llegado a una triste conclusión. No quería creer que fueran recuerdos olvidados, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que tal vez era así. No quería aceptarlo, se rehusaba a pensar que Inuyasha le había mentido con todo ese asunto sobre hipnotizarla._

_Abrió la puerta de su habitación negando la cabeza lentamente, no pensaría más en el asunto, ya luego averiguaría que era todo eso. Subió la mirada y lo encontró ahí parado de espaldas apoyándose en su ventana. Observó como se volteaba hacia ella y le sonreía._

_- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó la azabache sintiendo un nudo extraño en su pecho._

_- Ya sabes, por ahí. – Intentó bromear. - ¿Qué tal tu día? – Kagome suspiró ante eso._

_- Tedioso, ¿Y el tuyo? – Lo miró fijamente, como si intentara indagar en sus pensamientos._

_- Igual. – Elevó la comisura de sus labios y Kagome sintió un poco más aquel nudo esta vez en la garganta. Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio en los que crearon un ambiente visual algo profundo. Observó como el se fue acercando poco a poco y ella no pudo evitar que su mirada fuera cada vez mas suplicante. La azabache quiso intervenir pero el pelinegro se le adelantó. – No es la gran cosa pero espero que te guste. – Y dicho esto le mostró un hermoso collar con elegante pedrería. Kagome sintió como algo hacía clic en su cabeza y con extremada sumisión y desconcierto tomó en sus manos aquel objeto._

_- ¿Cómo es posible que lo recordaras? – Preguntó casi sin palabras ante el obsequio. Eso había sido verdaderamente una sorpresa_

_- Digamos que cuando convives un tiempo con una persona, te das cuenta de muchas cosas. – Respondió sonriente y Kagome se preguntó ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así de amable y hacer las cosas __**jodidamente**__ más difíciles?_

_- Gracias. – Musitó apenas. Y lo miró algo apenada, pero aún así se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Puedes ponérmelo? - _

_- Claro. – Y dicho esto la encaminó hacia el gran espejo para luego colocarle el hermoso collar. Se estremeció al sentir el delicado tacto de su prometido contra su piel y luego se reprendió mentalmente diciendo que debía controlarse. – Te queda bien. – Comentó una vez el collar puesto. Kagome lo miró a través del espejo y luego se volteó hacia él._

_- Inuyasha, hay algo que tengo que decirte. – Musitó con una triste mirada. No quería seguirle mintiendo, él debía saber las cosas que le había ocultado por algún tiempo. El necesitaba saber la verdad que pedía a gritos salir._

_- Lo sé, y de verdad lo entiendo. – Kagome frunció el ceño confundida. – Pero quiero decirte algo primero. – Y dicho esto mostró la Shikon que estaba en su dominio. La azabache se extrañó ante eso y miró algo asustada a sus dorados ojos. ¿Por qué ahora no cambiaban a grisáceo?_

_- No, espera por favor. – Respondió retrocediendo algo alterada e intentó buscar entre sus mangas la perla que ella poseía. Sintió miedo de repente, algo andaba mal, no encajaba lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Qué estaba tramando Inuyasha?_

_- Tranquila. – Intentó calmarla, tomándola delicadamente por los hombros. – Solo lo diré una vez. – Tomó su rostro en sus manos y la miró con ternura. – Y tú necesitas escucharlo. - _

_- Por favor no lo hagas. – Susurró en casi un hilo de voz mientras sentía como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Sabía lo que diría, y sabía lo que haría después. Ya veía las cosas con más claridad._

_Inuyasha la miró con melancolía y con una triste sonrisa añadió: - Te amo, Kagome. – La aludida sintió su corazón acelerarse ante eso, sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder y su respiración se descontroló. – Y es justo porque te amo que… no puedo ser egoísta contigo. – Cerró los ojos y acercó su frente a la de ella. – Y no debes saber esto… No te merezco. – Kagome notó como los ojos de Inuyasha se cristalizaban. – Pero no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. – Besó con ternura su frente. – Solo… quiero agradecerte por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. – Y dicho esto dos labios anhelantes se encontraron por primera vez. _

_Kagome nunca vió ese beso venir, y por instinto intentó frenarlo, eso no estaba bien, su mente batallaba fervientemente contra su cuerpo. Lo que sentía y pensaba ya no era lo mismo, estaba dividida en dos partes y no sabía que lado elegir. Quería hacer lo correcto, pero cada vez era más difícil. Por varios segundos su mente batalló lo más que pudo pero a medio camino se quedó sin fuerza. ¿A quien quería engañar? Era inútil intentar luchar con algo que ella sabía había anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo. Inuyasha se había metido debajo de su piel y ya era tarde._

_La azabache se rindió por primera vez y con una implacable pasión y fulgor correspondió a aquel anhelante beso. Los segundos pasaron más rápidos que nunca e Inuyasha fue el primero en romper aquella impactante conexión. Sus labios aun seguían rozándose pero se alejaban cada vez más._

_Kagome abrió los ojos confundida, Inuyasha la siguió luego y la forzó a mirarlo fijamente. La azabache pudo notar como de aquellos dorados párpados brotaban finas lágrimas. – Como desearía que no olvidaras esto. – La azabache lo miró con extrañeza. - … Pero lo harás. – Y dicho esto notó como depositaba en sus manos una de las perlas y desaparecía por la ventana._

_Kagome se dio varios segundos para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, y lo que no. ¿Qué se suponía que había pasado? Respiró fuertemente mientras caía en el piso de rodillas._

_Inuyasha la había besado y la había obligado a olvidar lo que paso. Inuyasha la amaba y no quería que ella supiera. Se había marchado creyendo que ella había olvidado todo, pero no era así. Porque ella poseía una de las perlas en su poder, y le había mentido sobre eso._

_Buscó entre sus mangas hasta dar con la famosa esfera y las observó a ambas. Tenían dos perlas de Shikon y solo ella sabía sobre eso… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?_

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras tomaba una de las esferas y guardaba la otra en el cajón. Debía aclarar las cosas con Inuyasha, no podían seguir así. Sentía como ese secreto la estaba matando.

Guardó la esfera en sus **holgados** ropajes y se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Otra vez intentando ser alguien que no era, solo para hacer lo que era correcto.

Últimamente veía que sonreír no era suficiente, faltaba algo. Algo importante… No quería seguir aparentando lo que no podía, así que hacia algún tiempo solo se había limitado a respirar y seguir viviendo hasta que ya no fuera tan difícil.

.&&&&&.

Golpe, estocada, una avanzada mas y…

- ¡Oye cálmate! Me vas a dejar tuerto, Inuyasha. – Gritó un atolondrado Miroku acorralado en la pared. Su ropa no había podido salir ilesa, estaba rasgada.

- Tienes buena defensa pero no dura lo suficiente. – Respondió el pelinegro alejándose del joven de la coleta con una sonrisa triunfante. - Si no buscas una estrategia para contraatacar, fácilmente te pueden meter la espada por el… -

- ¡Hey! No te atrevas a decirlo. – Interrumpió colorado. - Esa vez no pasó nada. – Sentenció con algo de molestia

- Porque intervine. Tuviste suerte, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo todavía tendrías adolorido tú gran… -

- ¡Ya basta Inuyasha! No quiero que hables más de mí… - Pensó bien lo que diría y al final no completó la frase. No necesitaba hacerlo. - Te pago para que me enseñes a usar la espada no para que te burles de mí. – Intentó bromear. Inuyasha relajaba los músculos mientras pasaba por el gran salón de entrenamiento.

- Miroku, no me pagas ni un centavo. – Comentó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo se, pero fue divertido decirlo. – Rió. Inuyasha se acercó a él con un aura pesada.

- Eres mi amigo, pero una broma más y te haré pedir limosna como algunos indigentes del pueblo. – La seriedad con la que escuetó ese comentario hicieron que Miroku casi deseara castrarse. - Es broma. – Carcajeó. Miroku bufó nervioso.

- Si, claro. – Intentó calmarse para luego mirarlo algo desconcertado. - Ya veo que estamos algo temperamentales hoy. -

- ¿De que hablas? Estoy igual que siempre. – Intentó sonar casual y fresco.

- ¿De verdad? – Se cruzó de hombros.

- ¡Claro que si! -

- No me digas, entonces… - Señaló su camisa, tristemente rasgada. - ¿Podrías explicarme por qué al practicar rajaste mi ropa, y encime escribiste "Kag"? -

- E-eh no se de que hablas. – Casi se enreda con las palabras. - Ahí no dice Kag. -

- ¡Claro que dice Kag! -

- No, Miroku. No dice Kag. – Elevó un poco más la voz.

- Si dice Kag. -

- NO dice Kag y punto. – La mirada asesina, la lengua de serpiente, y el fuego saliendo de su boca; hicieron que Miroku retrocediera como un animalito indefenso.

- Tienes razón no dice Kag. -

- Tomemos un descanso. – Musitó suspirando.

- ¿No estábamos ya descansando? – Otra mirada asesina. Y la tercera era la vencida. Miroku se acercó a el demandante y elevando su tono de voz habló:- Muy bien, me estas asustando. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? -

- Ya te dije que no me pasa nada. – Respondió taciturno.

- ¡No te pasa nada mis calzones! – Espetó. - Te he observado durante una semana. -

- ¿Y? – Preguntó monótono.

- ¡Has actuado muy extraño! – Inuyasha lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿No me crees? – El pelinegro negó. - El otro día estabas hablando solo. -

- Ya te dije que pensaba en voz alta. – Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Miras al vacío como si anhelaras comer pudín. -

- ¿Cómo si anhelara comer pudín? – Preguntó confuso.

- Así pones la cara cuando quieres pudín. – Miroku adoptó la mirada ensoñadora de una persona con retraso mental.

- No inventes. – Espetó algo avergonzado.

- Hace un rato no parabas de suspirar. – Volvió a insistir.

- Es que tenía exceso de aire. – Respondió tontamente.

- Interesante… - Comentó escéptico. - Ayer me llamaste Kagome. -

- ¿Por qué todo tiene que estar relacionado con Kagome? – Explotó por fin el pelinegro de dorada mirada al mismo tiempo que caminaba en círculos.

- No lo se, tu dime. -

- No me dejaras en paz ¿verdad? -

- No. – Inuyasha se acercó amenazadoramente mientras lo miraba con indignación.

- Algunas veces eres una roca monumental en el zapato. -

- Lo se. – Sonrió. El pelinegro suspiró mientras tomaba asiento.

- Hablé con ella. – Pausó por varios segundos mientras sentía un nudo molesto en su garganta. Pasó a mirar a su amigo con melancolía y luego añadió:- Y le dije que la amaba. -

- ¡Genial! – Gritó entusiasmado elevando los brazos en señal de victoria.

- Luego se lo hice olvidar. – La victoria estaba lejos amigo.

- ¡No espera! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -

- Porque no es correcto lo que siento por ella. – El joven de la coleta suspiró frustrado.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto Inuyasha, ¿hasta cuando seguirás pensando lo mismo? -

- Porque me atormenta. Antes podía pensar en buscar lo que en realidad quería porque no me importaba lo demás. – Se frotó la sien con desgano. - Pero ahora ese es mi problema, ahora me importa. -

- Debe haber una forma de solucionar esto. -

- No la hay. No sería capaz de forzarla a hacer algo que ella no quiere. – Miró al vacío con tristeza. - Se supone que no soy así. Era egoísta ¿recuerdas? Hacía lo que quería, tomaba lo que quería. Le mentía a mis padres, no me preocupaba por nadie. No hacía lo correcto. – Carraspeó. Tomó algunas respiraciones para calmarse. - Cuando Kikyo estaba viva quise cambiar, y prometí ser mejor persona porque sé que ella lo quería y en el fondo yo también… Pero fue mentira, estoy enamorado de su hermana. Sigo sin hacer las cosas bien. -

Miroku permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. Lo entendía en el fondo, y también lo apoyaba aunque supiera que sus decisiones eran erróneas. - Saldrás de esta… - Animó una vez más como muchas otras mientras tocaba su hombro.

.&&&&&.

Olió una vez más los hermosos lirios que recibió esa mañana. Vaya que su humor había mejorado bastante gracias a eso. No había parado de sonreír en todo el día.

Se encaminó a su cuarto aún con las bellas flores en sus manos mientras pensaba en quien podría habérselas enviado. No veía la identificación por ninguna parte.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y pasó a colocar las flores en agua. Luego pensaría mejor en aquel misterioso anónimo. Ahora debía… debía… Espantarse por lo que veía. O más bien a quien veía cómodamente sentado en SU habitación.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí?! – Gritó eufórica al verlo con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. – Comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡¿Cómo entraste?! – Preguntó enrabiada mientras se acercaba a él con intenciones asesinas. Que irrumpiera la privacidad de su cuarto era demasiado.

- Por la ventana. –

- Inuyasha… - Musitó amenazadoramente. El responsable de todo eso era el inútil de su primo. - ¡Eres un depravado! -

- Sanguito, cálmate no es lo que tu piensas. – Intentó calmar el joven de la coleta mientras se paraba de su lugar. Sango se cruzó de brazos.

- Más te vale tener una buena explicación para esto. -

- Te la diré. – Respondió firmemente. Y luego la miró escéptico recordando lo que había visto segundos atrás. - En cuanto me expliques por qué has recibido tantas flores últimamente. – Sango retrocedió algo nerviosa.

- E-eso no es de tu incumbencia. -

- En realidad si. -

- No Miroku, ya no es de tu incumbencia. – Frunció el ceño aún más. - Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo. – Observó como el joven se encaminaba hasta el florero y detallaba sus flores sin recato alguno. - ¿Qué haces? Aléjate de mis flores. -

- Vaya, vaya. – Musitó con una extraña sonrisa mientras dejaba de ver el florero. - Solo hay un florista en el pueblo que puede hacer un arreglo como este. – La miró pícaramente. - Ya tengo una pista. -

- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Te dije que no es asunto tuyo! – Lo señaló.

- Y yo te dije que si lo es. – Respondió esta vez serio.

- ¡Eres desesperante! – Espetó la castaña con mucha frustración rompiendo el contacto visual que habían adoptado por un momento. Intentó alejarse un poco de el.

- Solo digo la verdad. – La miró por varios en segundo mientras se creaba un incomodo silencio y luego de un rato añadió:- Espero no haberte infortunado. -

- Pues si lo hiciste, y lo sigues haciendo. – Siguió a la defensiva. - ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esto? – Soltó ya cansada esperando que entendiera a que se refería.

- Hasta que queden claras muchas cosas. -

- ¿Es un asunto de machos acaso? – Se acercó a él amenazadoramente. - ¿Tienes siempre que probar que eres el macho alfa? -

Miroku la miró contrariado. - No tengo nada que probar. Yo soy el macho alfa. -

- No, eres un idiota. – Dio media vuelta para salir de su habitación. No quería lidiar más con esa situación.

- Deberías ser más amable conmigo. – Oyó a sus espaldas. - Mañana me iré de viaje. – Y luego no pudo girar la manilla de la puerta.

- No me digas. – Intentó que ese comentario sonara lo mas sarcástico posible.

- Te pediría que me acompañaras, pero ambos sabemos tu respuesta ante eso. – Se acercó a ella.

- Por favor Miroku, no quiero pelear contigo. – Soltó en un tono cansado mientras se volteaba hacia él. - Lo mejor será que te vayas. -

- Ya estoy cansado. – La miró molesto y luego se pasó por la habitación con furia. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de ser tan arisca conmigo? -

- Baja la voz. – Respondió nerviosa al ver que el joven de la coleta hablaba muy fuerte.

- ¡Es el colmo! No me rindo contigo pero me duele ver que no consigo nada. – Seguía.

- Estas haciendo las cosas más difíciles. -

- ¡Entonces dime! ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -

- Señorita Sango, ¿esta usted bien? – Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta la voz de una doncella.

- Miroku has silencio. – Intentó callar la castaña acercándose a él para controlarlo un poco.

- ¡Aún no estoy acabado! – Parecía no escucharla.

- ¿Señorita? – Insistía el llamado del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡No estoy dispuesto a perdert…! – Y las palabras fueron toscamente calladas por la castaña, quien acabó con la distancia que había entre ellos al juntar sus labios.

El gesto había tomado por sorpresa al joven, pero no tardó mucho en corresponderlo con ansias. Ambos se dejaron llevar por aquel ferviente beso que habían anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Miroku profundizo mas aquel vínculo con mucha ternura y Sango lo aceptó gustosa al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Iniciaron pequeñas caricias que eran estremecedoras para ambos. Podían sentir los alocados latidos del otro, aún seguía aquel sentimiento. Había permanecido escondido pero aún seguía ahí, y ahora podía salir con toda la libertad que se merecía.

Pronto el necesitado aire pudo más que sus ansias y se separaron lentamente. Ambos seguían abrazados, la pasión aún rondaba en el aire, pero ahora solo se miraban en silencio como si quisieran explicar lo que había pasando.

- Señorita Sango, ¿hay algún problema? – Siguió el llamado en la puerta, haciendo que ambos jóvenes salieran de aquel endulzante trance.

- No, Kanna. No es nada. – Respondió la castaña separándose un poco del joven intentando controlar su respiración.

- ¿Segura? Creí escuchar voces. -

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. -

Miroku suspiró nervioso. - Creo… Que debería irme. – Musitó esta vez y luego se encaminó a la ventana. - Te veré luego… Y por cierto… - Le sonrió socarronamente. - No besas tan mal. – Y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Sango lo miró marcharse en silencio, pero solo fueron cuestiones de segundos para que aquellas palabras retumbaran en su mente, haciendo que se encaminara furiosa a la ventana. – ¡Oye espera! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¡Vuelve aquí! -

.&&&&&.

- Es todo por hoy. – Comentó una mujer de mayor edad levantándose del verde pasto luego de un prolongado tiempo de meditación.

- ¿Estas segura? No ha pasado una hora. – Mencionó una azabache que la acompañaba en la posición anterior. Ambas vestían unos kimonos especiales para esa ocasión.

- No, pero no podemos trabajar así mi niña. – Se levantó algo cansada.

- ¿A que te refieres nana? – Frunció el ceño confundida.

- Tú sabes de lo que hablo. – Suspiró y luego hizo un ademán de manos. - Despeja tu mente. – Sonrió. - Te daré este día para que resuelvas aquella cosa que tanto te atormenta. -

- Espera nana, no es lo que tú… -

- Te veré luego. – Finalizó regresando al palacio. Debía atender otras diligencias.

Kagome suspiró algo frustrada, sabía muy en el fondo que su abuela tenía razón. Aquella mujer de avanzada edad y mirada maternal se había entrenado por casi toda su vida para desarrollar sus poderes espirituales y ayudar a las personas con ellos. A pesar de que nunca se llamó a si misma sacerdotisa, no le faltaba nada para serlo. Por eso le había pedido semana atrás que la entrenara, ya que de alguna u otra forma necesitaba desarrollar sus poderes.

Y a parte de que la conociera muy bien y fuera uno de sus familiares mas cercanos, tenía un sexto sentido que le decía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su abuela sabía todo lo que ella sentía con tan solo mirarla a los ojos, y estaba consciente de que pasaba algo. Aunque tampoco era como si ella hiciera un esfuerzo monumental en ocultarlo, la realidad era que estaba cansada de fingir que estaba bien todo el tiempo... Ya no podía con su alma.

Se paró algo taciturna y se dispuso luego a dar un paseo por aquel viejo bosque. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era un poco del olor de la naturaleza. Sentir los elementos de nuevo a su lado, y que la vida aún podía seguirle sonriendo.

Escuchó a lo lejos los gorjeos de las ardillas y los cantos de las aves. Se detuvo un momento para escuchar mejor un canto en especial y sonrió al imaginarse de quienes podrían ser. Volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con un gran y frondoso árbol, que recordaba perfectamente.

Escaló con bastante cuidado y lentitud, percatándose de donde pisaba y las ramas en las que se apoyaba. Poco a poco llegó hasta la copa para descubrir un hermoso nido el cual se había mantenido justo como lo recordaba.

Se acercó un poco más para contemplar unos preciosos azulejos cantarines, aquellos que alguna vez vió que despedían un ambiente candoroso y seguían así. Se enterneció de tal escena, los pequeños ya habían crecido considerablemente pero aún no estaban listos para volar. Amplió mas su sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus hermosos plumajes, definitivamente no había nada mejor que sentir la naturaleza de esa forma.

Quiso apoyarse mejor en aquella rama pero no contó con que sus pies torpemente quedaran enredados, haciéndola resbalar. Casi sintió su corazón salirse por la garganta mientras sentía como caía. Vió aquel árbol que se le hacía más lejano en cuanto caía y de repente su movimiento paró.

Extremadamente nerviosa destapó sus ojos, que había cubierto con sus manos, para descubrir una rara visión de las cosas. Todo que lo veía ahora era al revés. Fijó la mirada en sus piernas y las descubrió enredadas con las ramas del árbol. Suspiró aliviada, al menos había evitado una dura caída… Pero eso no disminuía el problema.

Volvió a su volteada visión algo asustada, ¿ahora como bajaría?

.&&&&&.

- Regresaste temprano. – Habló un moreno, viendo como por la gran puerta principal de esa espaciosa y gran casa, entraba una mujer de avanzada edad con algunas plantas medicinales en una cesta.

- Am si, le dí el día a Kagome. – Respondió la mujer mientras pasaba a dejar la gran cesta, y se sentaba a descansar un rato en uno de los grandes sillones.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó el joven al ver el eminente cansancio salir por cada poro de la mujer. Dejó su lectura a un lado y se acercó a ella.

- No, solo estoy algo cansada. – Sonrió. - Ya estoy muy vieja para muchas cosas. -

- ¿Quieres que prepare la cena? – Sugirió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

- Te lo agradecería. -

- ¿Y como van en sus entrenamientos? – Preguntó casualmente mientras sacaba algunos platos y vasijas.

- Muy bien. Kagome aprende rápido. – Respondió mientras se iba acercando para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Intentó responder igual de casual pero su acompañante notó las palabras ocultas debajo de las que había dicho.

- ¿Pero…? – Kaede suspiró.

- Pero últimamente pierde mucho la concentración. -

- ¿Y eso por qué? -

- Es una princesa, tiene muchas responsabilidades. Hay muchas cosas de las que tiene que ocuparse. – Respondió algo sumisa. - Pero no podemos hacer mucho si no despeja su mente. -

- A estas alturas me sorprendería si lo hiciera. – Rió Koga.

- ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó extrañada ante la risa del joven.

- Los he vigilado a ambos durante varios días. Ha habido mucha tensión. – Comentó refiriéndose a nuestros protagonistas. - No tengo idea de lo que ocurre entre ellos pero se que no es nada bueno. -

- Así que esa es la razón por la cual ha estado tan extraña estos días. -

- Digamos que podrían estar atravesando un problema "personal". – Agregó moviendo sus dedos en señal de comillas.

- Sea lo que sea, debe hacer un esfuerzo. Cuando se esta en meditación, tiene que alejar esas cosas de su cabeza. – Siguió sumisa.

- Es que no lo entiendes. – Sonrió taciturnamente. – Yo he pasado por eso y cuando uno está enamorado. Esas cosas no salen de la cabeza… -

.&&&&&.

Ya era algo pasada la tarde y una joven de cabellos azabaches se encontraba frustrada. Había tratado de todas las formas posibles, intentar bajar de aquel árbol, pero la verdad era que sus progresos habían sido mínimos.

- ¡Como si este día no pudiera ponerse peor! – Gritó al aire una vez más, al mismo tiempo que volvía a sus piernas para intentar desatarlas de las ramas -_vanamente claro está-._ Grave error. – ¡Autch! Genial, lo que faltaba. Ahora moriré desangrada. – Espetó esta vez furiosa al pincharse varios de sus dedos con algo filoso. Gruñó cansada. - ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?... Ya debería estar en el palacio. – Musitó taciturna. La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, sería lo mismo. Igual que los días anteriores, se sentarían en el comedor para cenar, Inuyasha la miraría con indiferencia, los reyes estarían discutiendo los arreglos para la boda; luego se irían a sus habitaciones sin siquiera mirarse, se mataría toda la noche pensando en que debía hacer y al final esperaría a que amaneciera para seguir con la misma rutina.

Suspiró cansada, sentía mucha presión en las piernas y ya su cabeza comenzaba a doler. No podría bajar sola, necesitaba ayuda.

Llamó su atención una sombra cubriéndola de lado y con algo de esfuerzo se giró para toparse con una figura –_al_ _revés cabe agregar_-. Al _bajar_ la mirada sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza y su cara mas caliente que nunca. Unos ojos dorados que a ella le encantaban con mucha devoción, la miraban con curiosidad.

- I-Inuyasha… - Musitó sorprendida y a la vez apenada. -

- ¿Debo preguntar que haces así? – Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

- No te burles. Ayúdame a bajar. – Pidió en un tono demandante.

- De acuerdo. Desátate. -

- ¡Pero que buena idea! No se por que en todo este tiempo no la pensé. – Respondió sarcásticamente. Inuyasha levantó una ceja ante eso. - He pasado toda la tarde intentando desenredar los pies. -

- Vuelve a hacerlo, y esta vez hazlo con confianza. No tienes por que preocuparte si caes. – Habló paulatinamente. - Estaré aquí para atraparte. -

La respiración de la azabache se descontroló ante esas palabras, y con un sonrojo bastante eminente volvió a sus pies, para tratar por enésima vez de desenredarlos. – No puedo. – Pero casi justo después de sus palabras ambas piernas salieron de la enredadera y por obvias razones su cuerpo cayo como así mandaba la ley de la gravedad. Por algunos segundos sintió que su cuerpo daría con el duro suelo, pero casi sintió como regresaba su alma al verse atrapada en unos fuertes brazos que la pegaban a un perfecto torso. Abrió los ojos con lentitud para encontrarse con aquel rostro implacable de Inuyasha y descubrir aquella sonrisa de 250 vatios, que admitía le encantaba en lo más profundo.

- Son increíbles los problemas en los que te metes. – Kagome pasó sus brazos detrás de su cuello para apoyarse mejor.

- Gracias. – Musitó algo sumisa mientras se perdía en aquellos parpados bañados en puro oro. Luego de algunos segundos, dándose cuenta del ridículo que hacía, negó con los ojos cerrados. – ¿Podrías bajarme? Todo me da vueltas. -

Inuyasha obedeció dejándola en una de las raíces del árbol. Pronto notó que ya la noche cubría el cielo y suspiró. - ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí? –

- Por mucho mas del que hubiera querido. – Llevó una mano a su cabeza algo cansada. Sintió como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella pero no fue hasta que lo vió acuclillado justo a su frente, mirándola con esos ojos penetrantes; que su corazón volvió a latir desbocado. - ¿Q-que haces? – Preguntó nerviosa al ver como agarraba una de sus manos.

- Vaya que eres tonta. – Musitó burlonamente mientras sacaba un fino pañuelo de sus ropajes. – Te has cortado. – Y dicho esto rasgó la fina tela.

- ¡Oye! -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¡Ese era mi pañuelo favorito! -

- Solo es un pañuelo. – Respondió con los ojos entrecerrados al mismo tiempo que cubría la mano de la joven para detener el sangrado. – Ya está. Es un placer salvarte como siempre. – Añadió sarcástico.

- Sabes que no es tu responsabilidad. – Añadió mirándolo con algo de indiferencia. Inuyasha pausó por algunos segundos y luego pasó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero lo hago de igual forma, y no me importa si no me lo agradeces. Solo quisiera que tuvieras un poco mas de cuidado, no se, tal vez lo suficiente como para no arriesgar tu vida. – Espetó mientras se paraba, sintiendo como podía llegar a perder su paciencia con gran facilidad.

- Si vas a estar con estos comentarios, sería mejor que ya dejaras de salvarme. - Lo miró desafiantemente desde su lugar. Inuyasha la miró entre indignado y enojado.

- ¿Crees que me arrepiento de salvarte? -

- Estoy segura de que casi anhelas decirlo. – El pelinegro se acercó a ella peligrosamente, acompañándola en el juego de las miradas retadoras.

- Todas mis decisiones me han llevado hasta aquí, y nunca me he arrepentido de eso, porque no sería quien soy ahora. – Kagome calló nerviosa ante su cercanía e Inuyasha se alejó luego para darle la espalda. - No vuelvas a cuestionar porque siempre trato de salvarte. Solo agradécelo y olvídalo. – Sentenció tajante.

Kagome se sintió conmocionada luego de un prolongado silencio. - Pues ha sido un poco difícil entender tus elecciones últimamente. – Bajó la mirada después de su comentario y luego sintió como el pelinegro se volteaba hacia ella.

- Ya es tarde, regresemos al palacio. – Demandó dispuesto a tomar el rumbo de vuelta, pero no logró dar mas de tres pasos cuando la azabache habló de nuevo, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

- Recuerdo todo… - Subió su mirada hacia él, se encontraba de espaldas, pero sabía que la había escuchado perfectamente. Podría seguir descargándose. - Hace algún tiempo empecé a tener visiones de cosas que no entendía. Ahora que se han vuelto más claras y completas, recuerdo todo lo que alguna vez me obligaste a olvidar. – Y entonces lo vió. Su cara mostraba el mas autentico de los desconciertos. Y ahora ella dudaba si había hecho bien en revelar aquel secreto, pero aún así siguió. Ya no había vuelta atrás. - Como aquella noche en la que no te reconocí y aún pensando que eras un desconocido te tuve confianza; me dijiste que conseguiría todo aquello que quería en mi vida. – Lo miró con tristeza al ver que no pensaba responderle. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -

- ¿Habría alguna diferencia? – Preguntó tajante.

- No se trata de eso. – Sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. - Me mentiste Inuyasha, y yo confié en ti. – Su voz iba perdiendo fuerza. - Y ahora hablas sobre respetar las decisiones, pero ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Respetaste las mías cuando me obligaste a olvidar eso? -

- ¿Ya terminaste? – Preguntó sin mirarla. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior.

- Si te hubiera pedido que no me hipnotizaras… -

- De igual forma lo hubiera hecho. – Interrumpió sin escrúpulos mirándola nuevamente. Kagome desvió la mirada con decepción.

- Ya veo. – Respondió quedadamente, con una desganada sonrisa. - Ahora entiendo cuando dices que en realidad nada te importa. -

- ¡Pero tu si! – Exclamó Inuyasha acercándose a ella, llamando su atención en el proceso. - ¡La verdad es que me importas demasiado como para dejar que arruines tu vida Kagome! – La susodicha frunció el ceño desconcertada. - ¡Y no me importa si tengo que hacer que me odies para que puedas tener una vida plena! – Sus ojos adoptaron una infinita tristeza y luego cayó derrotado en el suelo a escasos centímetros de la pelinegra. - Eso es lo que quiero para ti, quiero que crezcas, que obtengas todo lo que quieras y todo lo que merezcas. Que encontraras un amor lo suficientemente bueno para ti, que te casaras por voluntad, tuvieras hijos y luego envejecieras sin arrepentimientos. – La miró con una infinita ternura que conmovió a Kagome en lo más profundo. - Y tal vez antes no entendía ninguna de estas cosas, pero ahora si. Porque lo quiero para ti. Y con gusto volvería a pasar por todo lo que pasé y volverte a hipnotizar para conseguir lo que quiero. Porque soy así de egoísta. – Bajó la cabeza. - No te merezco Kagome… No sería capas de atarte a mi por el resto de tu vida. – Kagome sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver a ese Inuyasha sin esperanzas delante de ella. - Pero eso ya lo sabías… Aquella noche no es lo único que recuerdas ¿no es así? – Y su sangre se congeló al notar como la miraba con una chispa de astucia en sus ojos. Entonce supo que no podía decir nada mas.

Pasó un prolongado tiempo en el cual reinó una conexión visual que jamás habían experimentado. Los ojos de Inuyasha reflejaban un anhelo muy profundo, su interior batallaba fervientemente por lo que debía hacer. Admitía su derrota, sus límites, sus acciones y sus consecuencias. Y sabía que estaba bien, porque lo hacía por ella. Porque quería hacerlo por ella. Hacía que valiera la pena hacer lo correcto… Aunque no fuera lo que el quería.

Los ojos de Kagome en cambio, demostraban mucho asombro, desconcierto y miedo. Porque solo Inuyasha lograba descolocarla de esa manera, solo él podía hacerla cuestionar muchas cosas sobre su vida. Y ya no sabía hasta que punto podría seguir manteniendo aquella coraza con él. Todo parecía inútil, sus esfuerzos para seguir lo que su mente le decía, se hacían mas difíciles cada vez que el habría su boca y la lograba alterar con sus palabras. Ya no quería seguir luchando… Era demasiado para ella.

Habían tantas cosas que decir, pero simplemente… no se podía.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó confusa al ver como se posicionaba de espaldas delante de ella y se inclinaba.

- Tienes las piernas lastimadas. – La miró por encima de su hombro. Kagome miró su pantalón bastante rasgado y sus pies maltratados. Luego lo vió a el y descubrió una mirada implacable acompañada de una sonrisa a medias, y solo eso le bastó - Déjame llevarte. -

.&&&&&.

* * *

_**Aja! no contaban con mis astucia (?) jajaja a que no vieron eso venir muajajajaja. (mi risa malvada es tan patetica -.-')**_

_**Pero bueno ya se acerca ese momento especial en el que nuestros protagonistas puedan estar juntos sin ningun obstaculo :).  
**_

_**Como siempre:  
**_

_***aky9110: Alo! jajajaja traaanquilaa xD no puedes matar a nuestro Inu sino no hubiera historia y Kagome se quedaría sin principe jaja. Bueno el problema aqui está en que ambos reprimen sus sentimientos porque todavía piensan en Kikyo y sienten que la estan traicionando si deciden rendirse ante sus emociones. Pero no te preocupes, cuando algo es de verdad (como lo que ellos sienten) simplemente no se puede ocultar. Inuyasha y Kagome quedaran juntos jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, cualquier cosa me la haces saber jeje ^^. Gracias por escribirme! Un abrazo y un beso :) Pd: Espero hayas tenido un muy feliz año y que las metas para este nuevo se te cumplan! Te deseo lo mejor y que Dios te Bendiga.  
**_

_***Neri Dark: Holou :) jajaja por supuesto que Kagome no podía olvidar aquella hermosa declaracion! Osea me maté pensando en lo que diría, como lo diría y que haría nuestro Inuyasha solo para que Kag lo olvide? jajaj no señor! Kag merecía saber la verdad jaja y ahora los problemas se van desenvolviendo poco a poco :). Disculpa de verdad el retraso, es que no he tenido tiempo de nada u.u. Pero espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy ^^. No sabes cuan infinitamente estoy agradecida por tus cmentarios y tus buenos deseos, de verdad me alegra muchisimo ver cuando me llegan tus reviews deseandome los mejor, eres una extraordinaria persona y bueno muchisimas gracias :). Pd: Que en este nuevo año se cumplan todos tus sueños, tus metas y tus deseos, estoy segura de que así sera. Siguele mostrando a las personas el gran corazon que tienes ^^ Una vez mas gracias, que Dios te Bendiga y te mando un beso y un abrazo!  
**_

_***Vicky-sama: Alooo! claro que no podía hacer eso jjaja Kagome no podía olvidar esa declaración tan hermosa! Por eso saque el ultimo jugo de mi cerebro e hice que las jugadas se le invirtieran a nuestro protagonista jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, perdona la tardanza jeje. Estas en la completa confianza de decirme cualquier duda que tengas :). Te mando un beso y un abrazo! Gracias por escribir. Pd: Que hayas pasado un feliz año! Que realices todas tus metas para este nuevo y que Dios te Bendiga siempre ^^  
**_

_***Yaelinuyasha: Holoou :) Jajaja sabes que mientras escribía pensaba que debía poner una parte de la serie, entonces comence a buscar en Youtube y de repente vi la escena de Miroku y dije "esta parta la que tengo que poner porque si!", entonces acomode un poco las escenas y puse a los protagonistas a trabajar jeje. Con respecto a la declaración y luego la idea descabellada del joven principe ¡Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que Kagome olvidara eso! Es decir aquella declaracion había salido tan hermosa *-* (el mejor dialogo que había hecho en mi vida jaja) simplemente no lo podía dejar pasar. Entonces hice que Kagome fuera mas astuta al respecto así que le devolvió la jugada muajajaja. Espero que el cap te haya gustado ^^ gracias de verdad por seguirme escribiendo, eres un amor! Mis deseos de este año para ti es que sigas así igual de linda! que realices todos tus sueños y metas y que Dios te diga Bendiciendo con cosas bonitas en tu vida :) Te mando un besote y un abrazo! Pd: disculpa la tardanza jeje ñ.ñ  
**_

_***Javita0san: Aloo! Jajaja sip Inuyasha tenía que hacer eso jeje, pero Kag se le adelantó ^^ y apuesto a que no veias eso venir muajajajaa. Jaja ya las cosas se van desenvolviendo poco a poco :) pronto veremos a nuestra pareja felizmente juntos jeje. Disculpa mi tardanza, espero que el cap de hoy te haya gustado tanto como yo lo escribi ^^ Gracias por escribirme y por tus buenos deseos. Para este nuevo año espero que cumplas todos tus sueños, metas y deseos. Qe Dios te Bendiga! te mando un besote y un abrazo :)  
**_

_***Ruby Purpura: Alo! Jajaja quieres saber algo? Yo tambien soy dramatica jajaja ^^ creeme por todo armo un drama y esta bien! Es bueno ser así jaja se le da un sentido divertido a la vida :) Y bueno no podía dejar que Kagome olvidara esa hermosa declaracion, ya ha sido hipnotizada vvarias veces tenia que hacer algo al respecto jaja así que hice que le devolviera la jugada a Inuyasha. Ahora ella sabe y el no puede hacer nada al respecto juju. Pero ya veremos que ocurre en los proximos capitulos jeje, espero qe el de hoy te haya gusto :) gracias por escribirme! Mis deseos de este año es qe obtengas todo lo que te propongas, que realices tus metas y tus sueños. Un beso y un abrazo! Que Dios te Bendiga :*  
**_

_**Y buenoo, gracias por seguir leyendo mi humilde historia jeje, mis mejores deseos para ustedes en este nuevo año! Gracias por todo! Los veo en la proxima y que Dios los Bendiga :)  
**_


	13. Esperanza

_**Alo! Ok no saben cuanto lo lamento T-T de verdad estos meses han sido un tormento, no he podido actualizar por un sin fin de cosas, pero la verdad no tengo excusa ps les pido una disculpa por haber dejado esta historia asi y a uds tmbn u.u. Y bueno en fin, gracias por esos mensajes tan bonitos que me han mandado por supuesto que no los he olvidado y sigo aqui con esta historia por uds :D, un millon de gracias por seguir leyendo, de nuevo disculpa por el retraso y bueno que disfruten ^^**_

* * *

El cielo sonreía ante un nuevo día, al igual que la naturaleza y su esplendor. Se podía escuchar el sutil viento pasar por cada rincón del reino Sengoku, acompañado de la dulce melodía de las aves, anunciando que el tiempo era perfecto para dar un paseo y estar feliz por las cosas maravillosas que ofrecía la vida.

Lastimosamente ése no era el caso de una pelinegra, que en sus labores de sacerdotisa no podía evitar descargar su frustración y molestia.

Tensaba un poco mas el arco y…

- Calma mi niña. – Llamó una mujer de avanzada edad a la azabache, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos por un momento. – Nos vas a dejar sin árboles. – Comentó entre burla y seriedad a la vez que pasaba a mirar a su alrededor y veía varios árboles y arbustos estacados con una flecha. La pelinegra se limitó a elevar fugazmente la comisura de sus labios para luego seguir con su entrenamiento.

- Solo practico un poco mi puntería. – Comentó neutralmente, mientras acertaba una vez más su flecha en otro árbol. Kaede suspiró algo nerviosa.

- Pues parece que ya has practicado mucho por hoy. – Añadió haciendo énfasis de nuevo a su alrededor, dramatizando un poco el trágico destino de los árboles al ser presos del carácter de su nieta. Kagome bajó el arco por primera vez en todo el día. - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? – Preguntó intuyendo el por que de la actitud de la pelinegra.

Kagome simplemente pasó a sentarse en el verde pasto, y con algo de indiferencia respondió: - No hay nada de que hablar nana. -

Kaede frunció el ceño ante su actitud poco decorosa. – De acuerdo, entonces ¿Qué te tiene así tan perturbada? – Preguntó acompañándola en la grama.

- Yo no… Pude dormir anoche. – Musitó apenas frotándose la sien. La mujer de avanzada edad enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó algo escéptica.

- Insomnio supongo… - Respondió algo sumisa.

- Mmm ya veo… - Miró una vez mas a su alrededor y luego pasó a mirar a su nieta de reojo. – Has mejorado bastante. – Kagome mostró una media sonrisa.

- Si… He estado canalizando mi frustración. – Pasó a mirar a su abuela y entonces supo que había hablado de más. Rápidamente se paró y comentó torpemente: - Eeh, creo que regresaré al palacio. Necesito un poco de café para, ya sabes, reponer energías. – Rió un poco nerviosa y se volteó para regresar, pero tan solo dio 3 pasos cuando su abuela volvió a hablar.

- Por supuesto, después de regresar tan tarde anoche, es natural que te sientas así. – Y adiós mundo cruel, la vida no podía ser mas triste… - No te molestes en negarlo querida. – Y la risa de su abuela nunca había sonado tan macabra.

Kagome pasó a verla con una mezcla entre repudio, vergüenza y desconcierto. – Puedo explicarlo nana. – Espetó a la defensiva.

- Adelante, te escucho. – Demandó seria la astuta anciana mientras que por dentro se moría de la risa por las expresiones de su nieta.

- Eeh, no se por donde empezar. – Respondió tontamente.

- Pues por el principio… -

- Primero necesito saber que tanto sabes. -

- Pues se muy bien que no estabas en tu cuarto cuando pase por ahí, entonces me quede a esperarte. Luego vi como entrabas a escondidas al palacio y eso lo recuerdo muy bien ya que era pasada la madrugada y estaba preocupada por ti. – Comentó seriamente.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes? – Preguntó algo incrédula.

- Así es… -

- Vaya que alivio… - Suspiró relajada casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- Eeh, nada nana. – Respondió rápidamente ante su descuidado murmuro. - Disculpa por preocuparte. E-estuve practicando toda la tarde y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba todo oscuro. – Pausó para carraspear un poco. - Luego me topé con… Alguien… Y perdí la noción del tiempo. – Pasó a rascarse la cabeza para parecer casual.

- Mmm ya veo… - Comentó enarcando una misteriosa sonrisa. - Y por casualidad ¿ese alguien no habrá sido Inuyasha? -

- ¿Qué? ¡No!, para nada nana. – Negó casi de inmediato. - Era…. U-un viejo amigo. -

- Un viejo amigo, ya veo. – Miró a su nieta con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Y quien era ese amigo? -

- Ringo… – Sudó frío.

- ¿Ringo que? –

- McCartney… -

- Entiendo… - Pasó a hacer una mueca de "desconcierto". - Que extraño, pensé que estarías con Inuyasha. -

- Ah no, porque… P-porque estamos peleados. -

- ¿Y ahora por qué? -

- Puess… El quiere… C-cambiar la decoración de la boda, ¡Si eso!, quiere poner otros colores y cambiar las flores. La verdad esta muy disgustado. -

- ¿Ah si? Pues que raro, porque lo vi esta mañana con su madre y estuvo de acuerdo con muchas cosas de la decoración… - Sonrió ante la evidente alteración de la azabache.

- B-bueno, tú sabes como son las cosas. No se le pude negar nada a la reina Izayoi. – Aclaró con algo de dificultad, dispuesta a voltearse para volver al palacio.

- En eso tienes razón. – Concordó por lo bajo siguiendo a la pelinegra.

- Y… ¿H-has hablado con él hoy? – Y de nuevo aquella mirada picara por parte de Kaede.

- …No, ¿Por qué? -

- Por nada. – Y nuevamente se hacía la desinteresada.

.&&&&&.

Golpe, embestida, contraataque, estocada y…

- ¡Vaya! Muy bien. – Animó un joven de dorada mirada, al verse acorralado entre la espada y la pared –_figurativamente_- sin oportunidad alguna de atacar. – Ya te defiendes mucho mejor. -

- Bueno después de que me gritaras, me golpearas, me tumbaras al suelo infinitas veces y me humillaras, tenía que aprender algo ¿No lo crees? – Respondió su acompañante con algo de sarcasmo, a la vez que relajaba sus músculos y pasaba a descansar del arduo entrenamiento.

- No hay rencores por eso ¿verdad? – Preguntó burlón el joven príncipe acompañando a su amigo en la acción.

- ¿Tu que crees? -

- Oh vamos Miroku, mira el lado positivo. Gracias a eso ahora puedes pelear sin correr el riesgo de que te pateen el trasero. – Comentó entre risas intentando apaciguar el ambiente.

- Si pero no sé si valió la pena tanto sufrimiento. – Siguió casi inmutable. Inuyasha simplemente bufó.

- Aguafiestas… - Musitó por lo bajo, llamando la atención del joven de la coleta.

- Mira quien habla. ¿No deberías seguir buscando las perlas? – Inuyasha lo miró con diversión ante ese comentario. – No es que me interese mucho pero, la boda es en un mes y ustedes no han avanzado en lo absoluto con el asunto. -

- Acaso, ¿Te preocupa que no encontremos las perlas faltantes? – Preguntó sin cesar su sonrisa. Miroku lo miró extrañado.

- No seas ridículo… - Inuyasha carcajeó.

- Cálmate amigo. Tengo todo calculado… Deberías relajarte un poco, el cabello se te puede caer. – Bromeó. Miroku frunció el ceño.

- Se puede saber, ¿Por qué estas tan animado hoy? – El pelinegro carraspeó un poco ante esa pregunta y haciéndose el desentendido desvió la mirada.

- ¿De que hablas? Así estoy siempre. -

- Por supuesto que no. – Contradijo apaciguando su carácter. – Normalmente eres un pedante y malhumorado gruñón. – Inuyasha lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Y Miroku sonrió. – Estuviste con Kagome ¿no es así? -

- No… - Respondió casi de inmediato alejándose un poco del joven de la coleta.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tienes la sonrisa más tonta que haya visto jamás. –

- Esta bien. Si estuve con ella. – Admitió con su sonrisa de 250 vatios.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! Por eso no parabas de sonreír, eres un pícaro. – Carcajeó. – A ver cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? -

- P-pues, lo que tu siempre le haces a las mujeres. – Declaró algo sonrojado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Vociferó con mucha exaltación. - ¿C-como pudiste…? ¿Hacerle algo tan espantoso, indecente y horrible a Kagome? ¡Ni siquiera se han casado! -

- ¡E-espera! ¿Qué es lo que le haces a las mujeres? – Y la cara de Miroku pasó a hacer competencia con el color del tomate.

- N-nada… - Soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Eres un depravado. -

- Solo tengo mala fama, siempre piensan lo peor de mí. – Comentó con cierta ofensa. – Pero estamos hablando de ti, cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió? – Inuyasha volvió a sonreír.

- Pues… -

**FLASH BACK**

_Silencio, silencio y… mas silencio, como si la incomodidad que había no fuera suficiente. No habían cruzado palabra desde que el la posicionó en su espalda y comenzaron el viaje de regreso. _

_La azabache no sabía que decir y estaba mas que claro que Inuyasha tampoco tenía intenciones de entablar una conversación. Lo cual era simplemente perfecto –_en el más irónico sentido de la palabra_-._

_Sintió como suspiraba por enésima vez mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda, gesto que sin querer le hizo cuestionar muchas cosas que se suponía debía hacer._

_Aquellas cosas que antes veía tan cerca, ahora las veía depender de un hilo, y últimamente sentía que si no tomaba la decisión correcta, perdería todo… incluyéndola a ella._

_- Ya casi llegamos. – Su voz la despertó de su pequeño trance, haciéndola sobresaltarse lentamente._

_- Gracias por traerme. – Logró pronunciar apenas, sintió como el suspiraba casi con monotonía._

_- No es problema. – Y de nuevo el incomodo silencio._

_- Inuyasha yo… - Intentó iniciar pero fue interrumpida casi de inmediato._

_- No tienes que decirme nada Kag, conseguiré esas perlas para ti y… Tendrás la vida que siempre quisiste. – Sintió un apretón en su camisa. - Yo desapareceré de tu vida, como habíamos acordado ¿recuerdas? – La azabache cerró los ojos sintiendo como esas palabras dolían de alguna forma._

_- ¿Por qué haces esto? - _

_- Porque por una vez en mi vida quiero hacer las cosas bien… - _

_- Ya has hecho muchas cosas por mi Inuyasha, no tienes por que hacer esto. - _

_- Pero quiero hacerlo… - Sintió como se detenía. - Porque tal vez de esta forma pueda sentirme digno de… -_

_- ¿Digno de que? – Preguntó algo demandante abriendo sus ojos nuevamente._

_- Olvídalo, no es nada… - El pelinegro la bajó con delicadeza. - Quiero decirte algo antes de entrar y volver a tener que fingir como siempre ante nuestros padres. – La pelinegra elevó su mirada hasta el imponente palacio y entonces se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto a la realidad. - La razón por la cual te molestaba tanto cuando éramos niños, era porque odiaba el hecho de que fueras tan hermosa… y que en algún momento llegara a sentir algo más fuerte por ti que por Kikyo. – Sintió una vez más aquel dolor en su pecho. - Por eso actuaba de esa manera porque creía que era mejor que me odiaras ya que así serían más fáciles las cosas. – Se dedicó a mirarlo con incredulidad y tristeza, pudo percibir que le costaba decir esas palabras. - Lo irónico fue que aún odiándome nos hicimos amigos, entonces supe que eras diferente. – Y el dolor crecía. - Conocerte ha sido un gran, tortuoso y maravilloso viaje Kagome. – Y para entonces la joven princesa se encontraba en una ardua batalla interior, nuevamente._

_- ¿P-por que nunca me lo dijiste? – Preguntó con un horrible nudo en la garganta._

_- No era correcto Kag. – Mencionó casi en un susurro el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la azabache para acariciarle la mejilla._

_- No puedo creerlo… - Respondió quedadamente al mismo tiempo que finas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. - Yo… yo te odié mucho. – Hipó e Inuyasha solo pudo limpiarle algunas lágrimas. - Y aun después de todo este tiempo, admito que intenté cambiarte pero, no pude. – Notó el desconcierto en aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban. - Porque aunque no quería admitirlo me di cuenta de que me agradabas así. Que eres mejor de lo que demuestras, y gracias a eso te quiero tal y como eres. – Y dicho esto el pelinegro se dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar al palacio._

_- Es bueno saber eso… - Mencionó algo taciturno y luego de unos segundos de silencio continuó: - Será mejor que entremos. – Propuso dispuesto a terminar con esa conversación._

_- Quiero preguntarte algo… - Llamó de nuevo la azabache acercándose a él. Inuyasha no se volteó. - Si Kikyo estuviera aquí… Y tuvieras que tomar la decisión de despedirte de alguna de nosotras dos… ¿Quién sería? – El pelinegro nunca hubiera esperado ese tipo de pregunta._

_- … Yo quise mucho a Kikyo. – Decidió empezar mientras aún pensaba en las palabras que diría. - Pero a pesar de todas las cosas que viví con ella, siempre fuiste tu Kag. – Sintió la descontrolada respiración de su prometida y se giró para verla, entonces supo una cosa de la que no se había dado cuenta antes. - Siempre serás tú. – La vio más hermosa que nunca, a pesar de que aún bajaban lagrimas por sus rosadas mejillas. - Y es por todo esto que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti. Porque supongo que si te amo lo suficiente… debo dejarte ir. – Decía una cosa y su cuerpo demandaba otra: Besarla con todas sus fuerzas. Razón por la cual no podía evitar acercarse a ella. - Y tal vez así pueda dejar de sentirme culpable por quererte así… - Unos centímetros mas y…_

_- Inuyasha… - Escuchar su voz suplicante ante sus acciones, lo hizo regresar a la dura realidad, alejándose casi inmediatamente y luego pasar a verla taciturnamente._

_- Lo sé. – Sonrió tristemente. – Entiendo perfectamente. – Y dicho esto se alejó dispuesto a entrar al palacio. Pero no contó con que una ola de pensamientos surcaran su cabeza violentamente, haciéndolo parar a mitad de camino, obligándolo a voltear una vez más hacia su pelinegra. Y con un pensamiento tenue pero perfectamente claro se encaminó hacia ella espetando con algo de fastidio: - No, ¿sabes que? Si voy a sentirme culpable por algo, mejor que sea por una buena razón. – Y con una ferviente decisión reflejada en sus ojos se acercó con devoción a la azabache y acortó la distancia entre ellos. Los labios masculinos atraparon los femeninos en un dulce vaivén de pasión. Kagome ante su sorpresa, colocó instintivamente sus manos en las de él, las cuales estaban posicionadas en su cuello. No hubo rechazo esta vez por parte de la azabache, no había tiempo para eso, ya no podía negar lo obvio… El beso demostró ternura, necesidad y aquel entendimiento que ambos venían cocinando desde el primer día que se conocieron… Poco a poco fueron separando sus labios, la mirada de Kagome era un poema y la de Inuyasha tan solo reflejaba felicidad. - Descansa. – Fue lo único que musitó el pelinegro para luego alejarse de la azabache, la cual una vez más quedaba con una profunda batalla interna entre la razón y el corazón._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

.&&&&&.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Exclamó eufórica una castaña ante las confesiones de su mejor amiga, llamando en el proceso la atención de varias personas –_amantes del chisme.-_

- Shhhh, Sango cálmate. – Intentó apaciguar la azabache. – Vinimos a hacer unas pequeñas compras ¿recuerdas? No a hacer un espectáculo. – Intentó bromear pero le salió mas como un sermón.

Sango guardó la compostura, tenía razón, debía calmarse, debía calmarse, debía…. - ¡Que felicidad! ¡Pronto seré Tía! – Y la cara de Kagome no pudo enrojecer mas ante eso, y ante las miradas curiosas que pasaban entre ellas.

- Sango, ya para. – Demandó extremadamente sonrojada.

- ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! – Seguía eufórica sin reparar en el estado de la azabache.

- ¡Sango! – Llamó al extremo de la vergüenza, y la tomó de los brazos para llevarla a un lugar más apartado donde pudieran hablar mejor. - ¿Qué parte de ir a hacer unas compras al pueblo con extrema discreción, no entendiste? -

- Me lo dices a mí. Tú fuiste la que me dio esa noticia sin previo aviso, no me dio tiempo de prepararme, es tu culpa que reaccionara así. – Respondió entre risas. Kagome pasó a suspirar sabiendo que su amiga no tenía remedio.

- Solo espero no arrepentirme de habértelo contado. – Bromeó.

- Sabes muy bien que soy una tumba. – Pasó a mirarla pícaramente. – A ver, cuéntame ¿Cómo está la situación? – Demandó saber inmediatamente, como buena confidente que era, claro está.

Kagome pasó a poner una mirada nostálgica. – Es algo complicado. – Sango frunció el ceño ante eso, a lo que Kagome pasó a buscar entre sus mangas para sacar dos esferas de un rosa pálido. – Se supone que debería tener solo una. -

- ¿Cómo conseguiste la otra? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Gracias a Tsukiyomi. -

- Inuyasha no lo sabe ¿verdad? -

- No he encontrado el momento. – Guardó las esferas algo taciturna.

- ¿Qué tal si se olvidan de todo esto? -

- No Sango. -

- ¿Por qué no? – Casi chilló. - Vamos Kag, dijo que te ama. Ya olvídense de todo ese asunto de las perlas y sean felices por el amor de Dios. -

- No es tan fácil. – Desvió la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no? -

- P-porque… - Sango la forzó a verla.

- Kag, ¿Tú lo amas? -

-Y-yo… N-no lo se… - Se mordió el labio inferior al ver como su amiga levantaba una ceja, así que decidió cambiar su respuesta. - Cuando estoy con el… -

_Quieres un amor que no solo te haga mejor persona, sino que te haga sentir querida hasta el punto de consumirte…_

- Me consume… - Comentó ensimismada y luego pasó a sonreír. - Estar con él me hace feliz. -

_Quieres pasión,_ _que te reten, que te hagan pensar…_

- El, es impredecible. -

_Aventura… Y ¿Para que negarlo? También un poco de peligro…_

- Me hace sentir como… Como si fuera libre. – Declaró con naturalidad y alegría.

- Si se siente tan bien, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? -

- Vaya que agradable sorpresa verla por estos lares jovencita. – Se escuchó la voz de un señor de avanzada edad, que se acercaba a las jóvenes. Tanto Sango como Kagome se mostraron confundidas ante eso.

- ¿Disculpe? – Preguntó Kagome con algo de desconfianza.

- ¿Hace cuanto está aquí? La última vez que la vi estaba en Goshimboku. – Siguió el hombre.

- Perdone señor, ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó esta vez Sango.

- ¿No me reconoce? Soy yo Mioga. -

- … - Se dejaron oír grillos a la distancia.

- La ayudé a buscar alojo la otra noche ¿recuerda? – Y por alguna razón Kagome sintió un mal presentimiento.

- Creo que está algo confundido señor, con todo respeto creo que debemos retirarnos. – Finalizó la castaña.

.&&&&&.

- No creo que sea conveniente que regresen. – Comentó preocupada Kaede. Koga se cruzó de brazos.

- Tiene razón bestia, huimos de ahí por una razón. – Apoyó algo agresivo. Inuyasha levantó sus manos en señal de guardar la calma.

- Cálmense, saben muy bien que no llevaría a Kagome si no fuera de suma importancia. – Respondió firme.

- Si algo le llega a pasar a mi hermosa Kagome, te juro que te voy a… -

- Moriría antes de que algo le pase. – Interrumpió sin escrúpulos y sin titubeo. - Iremos en cubierta, nos alojaremos en un motel, y nadie sabrá que fuimos. – Y casi inmediatamente después de sus palabras recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Koga. - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeas? – Vociferó tomándolo por la camisa.

- ¿Y que harás si Naraku los descubre? – Preguntó el moreno.

- No lo hará. -

- Pero ¿Y si lo hace? -

- No pasará. -

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – Preguntó esta vez Kaede.

- Solo digamos que lo sé y punto. – Tajó algo hastiado de la insistencia de ambos. Carraspeó un poco y al ver que ninguno de los dos reprochaba decidió culminar su visita. - Ahora si me permiten, debo ir por Kag y arreglar las cosas para el viaje. Les pido absoluta discreción. – Dio media vuelta pero no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando Kaede lo detuvo.

- ¡Alto ahí jovencito! – Inuyasha volteó algo desconfiado.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Muéstrala. – Extendió su mano. Inuyasha la miró con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo. – Respondió seria.

- Temo que no. -

- Me pareció extraño sentir la presencia, ya que Kagome tiene una en su poder, y hasta donde sabía era la única que poseían. – Inuyasha sudó frío, y después de varios segundos de silencio y la torturante mirada de ambos, buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una de las codiciadas joyas.

- Bestia, ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Koga asombrado.

- Esta es la de Naraku, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó astutamente la mujer de avanzada edad.

- ¡Habla! – Forzó el moreno.

- Calma Koga, no llegaremos a nada con gritos. – Calmó Kaede reprendiéndolo un poco, luego volvió su vista hacia Inuyasha con una extraña luz en sus ojos. – Si no nos dices ahora mismo que estas tramando, iré a delatarte jovencito. – Y definitivamente la anciana dejaba en claro que la amenaza era mucho más efectiva que los gritos.

- De acuerdo… - Suspiró. - Así es, ésta es la de Naraku. -

- ¿C-como?... Eso quiere decir que el… -

- No… -

- ¿Qué has hecho bestia? -

- Inuyasha… - Casi reprendió con solo pronunciar su nombre. Inuyasha volvió a sentirse cohibido, y luego de varios segundos de presión volvió a hablar.

- Cuando me ausenté por varios meses, estuve investigando su paradero, hasta que finalmente logré dar con él. Organicé una emboscada con los mejores soldados de mi padre y atacamos su vivienda. Logramos vencer, aún cuando muchos cayeron, Naraku logró escapar, pero yo pude conseguir la perla. – Suspiró profundamente y pasó a verlos con algo de cansancio. - Les ordené a los soldados de que nunca mencionaran aquella batalla frente a mis padres… Deben saber que Kagome no tiene ni idea, solo ustedes saben sobre esto. -

- Sabes que se enojara cuando se entere ¿cierto? -

- Si, lo se. -

.&&&&&.

- ¡Que felicidad! Esta será la boda del siglo, me siento tan orgullosa de estar a cargo de todos estos preparativos. – Anunciaba melódicamente la gloriosa reina con los ojos más brillantes que nunca, haciendo la labor que mas amaba hacer… Organizar los eventos importantes.

- Eh, querida. – Se acercó un muy indeciso Inuno, siendo arrastrado por su hijo mayor, en contra de su voluntad cabe agregar.

- No, Hoyo sube un poco más esa cortina por favor. – Siguió coordinando sin reparar en la presencia de su esposo y su hijo. Inuno carraspeó un poco para aclarar la voz.

- ¿Izayoi? -

- En estos momentos estoy ocupada cariño, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Respondió casi sin voltear a verlo.

- Bueno lo intenté. – Intentó culminar el miedoso rey con un tono de derrota mas falso que silla voladora. Se había propuesto a regresar por donde venía pero Sesshomaru le envió una mirada de advertencia, haciéndolo volver a la tortuosa escena. - Hay algo importante que he notado todos estos días. – Y cuanto costaba hablar con su "querida" esposa de estos temas, porque cuando se hablaban ya no era tan "querida".

- ¿Cómo? – Y ya había llamado su atención, sintió la muerte rondar el lugar.

- Q-quiero decir, te has esforzado mucho con los preparativos. Debes sentirte cansada. – Cautela. Sesshomaru carraspeó en señal de insistencia.

- Así es, pero no puedo descansar ahora, hay mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo. – Antes sus palabras Inuno no supo que decir, así que esta vez habló su hijo mayor.

- Eh, madre falta un mes. -

- ¿Pedí tu opinión? – Y entonces supo que no debía hablar más.

- Señor, no señor. –

- Si, eso creí. – Dicho esto se dispuso a enfocarse de nuevo en la decoración, pero su esposo llamó nuevamente.

- Eh, cielo. ¿No crees que deberías tomar un descanso? D-digo, es solo una boda ¿no? – Error…

- ¡¿Solo una boda?! – Y Troya empezaba a arder. - ¿Por quien me tomas? ¡Sabes que esto es importante, así que no me hables de que es SOLO una boda! – Y nadie nunca podría creer que el poderoso Rey de todos los tiempos, Inuno Taisho, quedara como animalito indefenso ante la ira desatada de su esposa. Los decoradores y sirvientes que presenciaban con diversión la escena no podían hacer más que tragarse sus carcajadas.

- E-esta bien ya entendí no me pegues… - Respondió con dificultad antes de que rodaran cabezas.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Decidió aparecer esta vez Higurashi, viendo desde lejos que la situación se tornaba mas complicada de lo que debería.

- Eso depende, ¿vienes a criticar mis planes para la boda? – Y un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- Eeh, no… - Izayoi enarcó una ceja a lo que Higurashi decidió agregar:- Q-quiero decir, ¿quien podría criticarte? -

- Entonces no, no interrumpes. -

- Que miedo. – Musitó por lo bajo Sesshomaru petrificado desde su sitio.

- Higurashi, no me dejes solo por favor. – Pidió suplicante el Rey de Sengoku escudándose detrás de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Has visto a Kagome? Necesito tomar las medidas correctas para mandar a hacer su perfecto vestido. – Comentó la reina hacia Higurashi.

- ¿Kagome? ¡Ah cierto! Casi olvido porque vine. – Sesshomaru y su padre voltearon a ver con miedo al Rey de Goshimboku. - Ella e Inuyasha se han ido de viaje nuevamente, al parecer. – Y ya era muy tarde, había firmado la muerte de los tres sin querer queriendo.

- ¿¡QUE?! ¿¡Como que de viaje?! – Gritó eufórica.- ¡No hay tiempo para viajes! -

- Querida por favor… - Intentó persuadir Inuno.

- Nada de querida, queda solo un mes ¿entiendes? UN MES, y estos jóvenes están viajando. ¡Cielos! Siento que me va a dar algo. – Buscó rápidamente una silla donde sentarse y pasar a frotar su sien.

- Calma Izayoi, estarán aquí para el final de la semana. – Persuadió esta vez Higurashi acercándose a ella.

- Eso dijeron la última vez. – Respondió entre cansada y molesta. - Y duraron 2 semanas y media para regresar. -

- Estoy seguro de que esta vez cumplirán su palabra. – Apoyó Inuno acercándose también.

- Uuh, eso espero, y mas te vale por tu bien que así sea. – Sentenció la furiosa reina parándose de la silla y dejando solos a los tres hombres. Después de un prolongado silencio donde nadie sabía que decir, Sesshomaru solo pudo acercarse hacia su padre, darle tres palmadas en la espalda y luego pronunciar…

- Estas frito… -

.&&&&&.

Sintió su molesto suspiro una vez más y vió como se movía en la cama que disgustadamente estaban compartiendo. Estaba equivocada si pensó alguna vez que no había manera de que se sintiera extremadamente incomoda.

- ¿Podrías dejar de moverte? ¡Te lo agradecería! – Estalló. Inuyasha no la miró.

- No molestes, la cama está incomoda. -

- Entonces ¿Por qué no duermes en el sofá?... Ah espera un momento, ¡Es verdad! ¡No hay sofá! – Una princesa no hablaba con sarcasmos, pero en momentos como éste esas estúpidas reglas de principios y morales quedaban en el olvido.

- ¿Te quieres callar? – Dijo hastiado de la actitud de la pelinegra volteando a verla con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres una amenaza. – Musitó con rabia la azabache.

- Mira quien habla. – Devolvió.

- ¿Sabes que? ¡Tengo una grandiosa idea!, ¿Qué tal si te ahogas con la almohada? Y así me ahorras la desdicha de tener que lidiar contigo y encima verte mañana cuando despierte. – Inuyasha rió con hipocresía.

- ¡Es una idea maravillosa! Después de ti querida. -

- Cobarde. -

- No, solo estaba intentando ser caballeroso. -

- Pues es muy extraño porque has reprobado todos los intentos posibles en lo que ha restado del día. -

- Pues así soy yo. -

- Si pero quisiera que dejaras de comportarte así. – Y cayó la gota que derramó el vaso.

- Pues noticia de última hora cariño, porque la ultima vez que revisé seguía siendo Inuyasha Taisho, príncipe de Goshimboku, con quien pronto te casarás en contra de tu voluntad y en estos momentos está haciendo hasta lo imposible para salvar tu pellejo. Así que te agradecería que dejaras esa odiosa actitud y me dejes en paz.- No había hecho falta gritar ya que sabía perfectamente que lo había oído, esperaba que así dejara de hablar y se dispusiera a dormir pero no contó con que se levantara de la cama y pasara a mirarlo con esos ojos llenos de decepción, que tanto odiaba. - ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que la veía entrar el baño y cerrar la puerta con rabia, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

_Unas horas antes…_

**FLASH BACK**

_- ¿Realmente crees que podamos conseguir una pista ahí? – Preguntó la pelinegra por primera vez en todo el viaje, después de tortuosos minutos de incomodo silencio._

_- Si, es de suma importancia que investiguemos. – Musitó pasando su vista desde la ventanilla hasta aquellos achocolatados ojos que tanto le gustaba y había querido evitar por el bien suyo._

_- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo saber de un lugar al que se puede ir. – Mencionó algo dubitativa._

_- ¿Dónde? – Kagome duró varios segundos en silencio antes de hablar._

_- Es una vieja amiga de mi nana, también es sacerdotisa, ella podría ayudar. - _

_- ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó escéptico. Kagome se mordió el labio._

_- Tsubaki. - _

_- Ni hablar. – Respondió casi de inmediato viendo de nuevo hacia su ventanilla._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – Reprochó._

_- He oído hablar de esa mujer, es una sacerdotisa oscura. – Volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Y eso que? Solo voy por algo de información. - _

_- Información que luego cobrará de alguna forma, así que olvídalo. - _

_- Ay por favor, no seas infantil. Si iré. – Siguió insistiendo._

_- He dicho que no Kagome. – Respondió algo atemorizante _

_- No necesito que estés siempre cuidándome Inuyasha. – La azabache comenzó a fruncir el ceño._

_- Veo que no te ha quedado claro las cosas que pasan cuando no lo hago. – E Inuyasha empezó a hablar con tonos sarcásticos._

_- Eso no viene al caso, si iré y punto. - _

_- He dicho que no Kagome y se cumplirá mi palabra así tenga que amarrarte a una silla por el resto de tu vida. -_

_- No eres mi jefe. – Respondió poniendo una sonrisa triunfante._

_- Eso no viene al caso. He dicho, punto. – Contraatacó con una sonrisa burlona._

_- Debes dejar de preocuparte por mí. - _

_- Estas haciéndome enojar Kagome. – La miró con extremada seriedad. Pero la azabache no se inmutó._

_- Ese no es mi problema. - _

_- ¡Avísame antes de entrar a la boca del lobo! ¿Quieres? – Y comenzaban los gritos._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Estas enojado porque no te cuento lo que hago? – Respondió de la misma forma._

_- No, ¡Estoy enojado porque te amo, y es por eso que me preocupo tanto! – Soltó casi sin pensar logrando que la azabache se descolocara y tomara una gran bocanada de aire, para luego responder casi en un susurro…_

_- Bueno… Tal vez ese sea el problema. – Tenue, pero perfectamente escuchado por el pelinegro, sintió como algo dentro de si hacia clic y solo pudo verla con mucho asombro y tristeza. - No, espera. No quise decir… - _

_- Déjalo así, ya entendí. – Interrumpió tajante. - Me preocupo demasiado, que ironía. – Desvió su mirada algo sumiso, y sintió el carruaje parar. – Hemos llegado. - _

Mas tarde…

_- No, no, no y ¡no! – Gritó la azabache con un terror eminente al entrar a la habitación.- ¡Inuyasha! -_

_- Estoy aquí, no tienes que gritar. – Respondió de mala gana, sobándose sus oídos ante el grito chillón de su prometida._

_- Solo hay una cama, ¡solo una! y no hay sofá… - Comentó sin cesar su preocupación al mismo tiempo que señalaba la cama. _

_- ¿Y que quieres que haga? Solo pude conseguir esta habitación. – Siguió con su postura inmutable._

_- ¡No voy a dormir contigo ahí! - _

Unas horas después…

_- Muy bien ahora escucha, tu te quedas de ese lado ¿entendido? – Explicó como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. - Te juro por Dios que si llegas a hacer un movimiento extraño… Arderá Troya. – Inuyasha solo pudo sonreír burlón ante eso mientras se acostaba en su lado correspondiente. _

_- Si querida… - Respondió con un tono infantil y luego vió como la azabache se acomodaba del otro lado de la cama –_dándole la espalda obviamente-. _Inuyasha no pudo resistir la tentación y poco a poco se deslizo hasta quedar muy cerca de ella. _

_- Te dije que te quedaras de tu lado. – Habló con molestia al mismo tiempo que sentía todo su cuerpo erizarse._

_- Hace frío, intento mantener el calor. – Musitó con una ronca voz pero se acurrucó hacia ella como si de un niño tratara._

_- Pues no me importa, necesito mi espacio. - _

_- No seas malita. -_

_- Inuyasha, ¿como hago para que te quede bien claro en tu trastornada mente, que me es muy incomodo de por si compartir esta mediocre cama contigo? – Preguntó con un tono de voz amenazante mientras se volteaba a ver sus dorados y hermosos ojos._

_- Pues eso se puede arreglar cariño. – Y adiós paciencia._

_- No sabes cuanto te aborrezco en estos momentos, quédate de tu lado por favor. – Demandó seriamente con una almohada como… ¿defensa? Inuyasha quiso reír ante eso, pero vió la ira oculta detrás de sus ojos y decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así. Roló un poco los ojos en señal de fastidio, se arrimó hasta su lado y le dio la espalda._

_- Bien, ya entendí. – La azabache suspiró con alivio ante eso y se acomodó nuevamente de su lado. Por varios minutos pensó en como habían llegado a esa situación, y lo ridículo y penoso que se había tornado todo el asunto. No podía comparar a la determinada princesa que había llegado el primer día a aquel majestuoso palacio, con la que ahora compartía la cama con ese torturante ser que la atormentaba de todas las formas posibles. _

_Pasó un buen tiempo en el que se estuvo cuestionando muchas cosas, y durante algunos segundos no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia su espalda. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma tan extraña?_

_- ¿I-Inuyasha? – Llamó algo indecisa._

_- Estoy de mi lado. – Respondió algo somnoliento._

_- No, no es eso. – Inuyasha se volteó a verla con algo de molestia en sus ojos por haber perturbado su sueño. Kagome pasó a mirarlo algo taciturna._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – Demandó saber ante su prolongado silencio. La azabache se tragó sus palabras._

_- Nada, olvídalo. – Negó con su cabeza, cosas que hizo irritar al pelinegro._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – La miró molesto. Kagome se sorprendió ante su actitud. - Esa miradita que tienes me repugna. - _

_- ¿Eh? no es nada, no me prestes atención. – Intentó calmar queriendo sonar normal._

_- Dime en que estabas pensando. – Insistió mientras se acercaba a ella, cosa que alteró a la joven._

_- Ya te dije que no es nada. - _

_- ¡Dime Kagome! -_

_- ¡Ay ya déjame en paz! -_

_- ¡No hasta que me digas que pensabas! -_

_- ¡Eres desesperante! -_

_- ¡Odio que me vean de esa forma! -_

_- ¡No se de que hablas! -_

_- ¡Esa mirada de lastima que pusiste! -_

_- ¡No te miré así! - _

_- ¡No me gusta que me tengan lastima! -_

_- ¿Te quieres callar? ¡No te miré con lastima! – Inuyasha calló por cortos segundos y luego adoptó una mirada entre burlona y molesta._

_- Si claro, es verdad, se me había olvidado lo poco delicada que eres. - Y Kagome comenzaba a exasperarse._

_- Cuidado con lo que dices. - _

_- ¿O que? ¿Me apuñalarás por la espalda de nuevo? – Empezaba a arder Troya._

_- Ya me disculpé contigo. - _

_- Pues eso no es suficiente. -_

_- ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me arrodille y te bese los pies? – Preguntó agresivamente. Inuyasha se volteó dándole la espalda una vez mas._

_- Olvídalo. - _

_- No, ya me has fastidiado con eso todo el día, dime que rayos quieres de mi. -_

_- Vete a dormir. -_

_- Eres un idiota. -_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hastiado de seguir recordando esos sucesos que habían transcurrido durante el día, decidió levantarse de la incomoda cama e ir por sus cosas para dar un paseo y despejar su mente.

Se acercó al armario para buscar su saco y sus zapatos, pero en el proceso jaló sin querer el uniforme de sacerdotisa de Kagome, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Por un momento se debatió seriamente si recogerlo o no, pero al final como buen caballero que era –_vale agregar-_ levantó la prenda para colocarla de nuevo en su sitio.

Al ver que su **querida** prometida no tenía intenciones de salir del baño, decidió escribir una pequeña carta diciendo que regresaría pronto. La dejó en una mesita de noche y luego se dispuso a salir.

No pudo caminar lo suficiente cuando algo en el piso llamó su atención, era una pequeña bolsa. Como buen curioso que era fue a recogerlo para ver de qué se trataba. Abrió la pequeña bolsa lentamente para descubrir con mucho asombro y confusión su contenido. Dos esferas de un rosa pálido salieron del pequeño saco a lo cuál inmediatamente dejó de pensar coherentemente sobre su alrededor.

Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó la perla que el poseía, juntando las tres esferas en el acto. No cabía en si mismo de la impresión ante lo que sus ojos veían ¿Qué explicación había para esto?... Pasó sus desorbitados ojos hacia la puerta del baño, donde se encontraba su prometida, aquella azabache que daría todo por ella, por la cual estaba enamorado, por la cual se preocupaba… Aquella persona que tenía que darle una muy buena explicación sobre eso.

.&&&&&.

* * *

_**Jojojo y ya se van aclarando muchas cosas muajajaa, ya a partir de aqui los sentimientos de Kagome se van descubriendo porque luego no encontrara mas motivos para seguir luchando contra todas las cosas que la hacen alejarse de nuestro querido Inuyasha ^^**_

_**De nuevo mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retraso, intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, tranquilos no me volvere a perder tanto. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado ^^**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_***Javita0san: Jajajaja alo! No te equivocaste con lo que dijiste ps, en este cap pelearon mas que nunca ps pero tambien se descubrieron muchas cosas que en los proximos episodios los ayudaran a sincerarse un poco mas jeje, disculpa la tardanza espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ^^ y estas en la total libertad de decirme si algo no te gusto o si no estas de acuerdo con algo, de verdad me ayudaría mucho ps para mejorarme en el futuro :D. Gracias por leer y por tomar el tiempo de escribirme, un abrazo!**_

_***aky9110: Holaa jaja me encanta tu punto de vista ps, tu perspectiva para ver las cosas y tienes mucha razon uno no elige de quien se enamora y mucho menos debe sentirse culpable por eso, son cosas que pasan y ya, y asi somos las mujeres o no?. Con respecto a Kikyo yo tmbn creo que ella hubiera aceptado ese sentimiento que estos dos personajes comenzaban a sentir, pero bueno quien sabe? todavía muchas cosas pueden pasar jeje ^^, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este tambien ps. Muchisimas gracias por escribirme de verdad lo aprecio mucho, espero ver tu comentario en la proxima jeje un abrazo!**_

_***Neri Dark: Aloo, te extrañee T-T, disculpa la tardanza de verdad :(, y disculpa po haberte dejado todos estos meses con la intriga jeje ñ.ñ, gracias por seguirme escribiendo de verdad no saber cuanto lo valoro, y gracias por tus buenos deseos yo a ti te deseo el doble jajaj :P. Espero estes muy bien, y te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, gracias por seguir leyendo ^^. Te mando un beso, un saludo y muchos abrazos ps :).**_

_***Yaelinuyasha: Jajaj aloo! es muy bonito saber que te gusta lo que escribo ps me anima mucho a continuar esta historia jeje, un millon de disculpa por la demora ñ.ñ, prometo no volverme a perder jeje. Espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como cuando yo lo escribi y gracias por seguir leyendo ps :D, un beso y un abrazo :D**_

_***Nai SD: Jajaja hola! Que chevere que te hayan gustado los capitulos jeje, como ves en este muchas cosas han salido a la luz, luego vendran otras cosas mas emocionante y todo lo que han esperado ^^, espero que te haya gustado el episodio de hoy, disculpa la tardanza, gracias por comentar jeje un abrazo :D**_

_***Ruby Purpura: Holaa que bonito ver tu comentario jeje, gracias por tus lindos deseos y yo espero que todo lo que me desees a ti se te multiplique el doble :), me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el cap anterior jeje y espero que este tmbn lo escribi con mucho cariño :), gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo y disculpa la tardanza u.u, te envio un beso y un abrazo ^^**_

_***Maite 123: Hola! Un gusto, bienvenida a la historia jeje, me alegra saber que te ha gustado, gracias por tomar el tiempo de escribirme y disculpa por la tardanza, espero que estes bien y te guste este nuevo episodio :), un saludo!**_


	14. No es rendirse, es ceder

_**Alo! Bueno había escrito anteriormente un discurso inspirador para este capitulo pero se me olvidó guardarlo a tiempo, luego mi papá quitó el internet y se perdió todo T-T, ahora se me fué la inspiración ps. Pero resumiendo lo antes dicho (en realidad lo que puedo recordar) me siento realmente satisfecha por este capitulo jeje y espero que de verdad les guste mucho. Siento de nuevo la demora, pero quiero que sepan que no los olvido y así dure mil años terminaré esta historia ps (es broma espero no durar mil años jaja xd). Muchas gracias por su apoyo de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo. En fin sin mas preambulos que empiece el show :)**_

* * *

Pasó la pequeña toalla por su rostro para quitar la humedad en el, y miró su reflejo en el pequeño espejo del encogido baño de la escuálida habitación del motel que el indiferente de su prometido había escasamente podido conseguir –_obviamente no conocía todas las necesidades femeninas y por eso ignoraba el hecho de que ese mediocre baño no era suficiente para ella-._

Frunció el ceño y suspiró quizás por enésima vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada? ¿2 o 3 horas?... La verdad no importaba. Lo que la preocupaba era la constante alteración que sentía últimamente cuando Inuyasha se acercaba a ella. No se había encerrado en el baño por estar molesta, sino por no poder soportar las emociones que el causaba en ella.

Detestaba eso. Detestaba que tuviera la facilidad de causar mucha influencia en ella, aún en contra de su voluntad.

Cerró los ojos e hizo varias respiraciones para tranquilizarse un poco más. Volvió a repasar mentalmente: Ella era una princesa, se suponía que nadie debía alterarla, y así sería. No dejaría que nadie rompiera su equilibrada armonía, no señor.

Abrió los ojos taciturna y con una implacable determinación abrió la decaída puerta del baño luego de tres frustrantes horas, esperando encontrar a su prometido en el séptimo sueño. Su impresión fue grande cuando lo descubrió ahí, sentado en una silla mirando fijamente como salía del baño –_como si la hubiera estado esperándola-_. Se detuvo unos segundos donde se dedicó a mirarlo y él a ella, esperó impaciente por algún comentario típico de él, pero nunca llegó. Llamó su atención su extraña mirada, sentía como la escudriñaba lenta y disimuladamente, como si intentara averiguar algo, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? La miraba como si quisiera indagar en su alma, se encontraba muy tranquilo para su gusto... Quiso hacer como si le diera igual verlo y pasó de largo encaminándose a la cama, pero no contó con que su tono de voz –_muy conocido para ella-_ hiciera acto de presencia.

- Tardaste. – Mencionó el pelinegro en un tono neutro a espaldas de la azabache. Kagome sintió los pelos erizarse ante la profundidad de su voz pero intentó componerse lo mas rápido que pudo y volteó hacia él interrogante.

- ¿Y eso qué? – Preguntó tajante. Inuyasha solo se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente.

- Nada, solo digo. -

- Pues nadie pidió tu opinión. – Sin esperar una respuesta por parte del pelinegro se volteó a continuar su labor. Tomó algunas sábanas para doblarlas, sacudió las almohadas y templó la cama para mayor comodidad. Sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y con algo de molestia volteó a ver al pelinegro para encontrarlo en la misma posición del principio: escudriñándola en silencio. - ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó aún en el tono anterior.

- Pues en realidad nada por el momento. – Respondió algo adormecido luego de haber bostezado. Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

- Entonces, ¿te quedarás toda la noche viéndome o te acostarás a dormir? – Inuyasha rió un poco ante el comentario y con los ojos aún caídos la miró con diversión.

- ¿Es eso alguna clase de invitación? – Kagome roló los ojos.

- Idiota… - La sonrisa del pelinegro creció aún más, y luego de incontables horas decidió pararse de su silla para acercarse a la azabache.

- Porque si así fuera… Me agradaría mucho. – Comentó en un tono meloso. Kagome no volteó a verlo.

- Solo ignóralo Kagome, algún día madurará. – Comentó para si misma al mismo tiempo que se acostaba de su lado de la cama.

- Si te llega a molestar la ropa no te preocupes, me desvestiría con mucho gusto si me lo pidieras. – Siguió en el mismo tono, acostándose también en aquella vieja y desgastada cama.

- No escuchaste nada de eso, fue solo un molesto zumbido. – Comentó de nuevo mientras se volteaba, dándole así la espalda al pelinegro. Inuyasha rió pícaramente ante esa acción.

- Si adivino el color de tu ropa interior, ¿Me prometes que me harás cosas obscenas? – Sintió como su prometida se estremecía.

- N-no pierdas la calma… -

- Porque eso me excitaría aún más. -

- … - Inuyasha se acercó a escasos centímetros de su oído.

- Que no te dé vergüenza querida, después de todo, técnica y legalmente yo soy tuyo… Y tú eres solo mía… -

- ¿¡Quien rayos te crees pervertido!? – Estalló totalmente sonrojada la azabache, tomando al pervertido por la camisa de una manera no muy amistosa. Inuyasha rió aún más al creer ver llamas ardientes salir de sus ojos.

- Ya veo, te haces la difícil, eso me gusta. – Kagome lo empujó con fuerza y acto seguido se paró rápidamente para buscar algún objeto que le sirviera como defensa personal.

- ¡Te lo advierto Inuyasha! ¡No juegues conmigo! – Gruñó. Inuyasha la miró en silencio desde la cama. Esperó a que dejara de dar vueltas por toda la habitación –_buscando quien sabe que-_ y con cautela se paró para acercarse a ella lentamente.

- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando te enojas? Es la parte más emocionante de ti. – Kagome retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared y no pudo evitar híper ventilar al hallarse en un estado desesperado.

- ¡Un paso mas y eres hombre muerto Taisho! – Exclamó con furia en su voz al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba.

- ¿Y que tal si hago esto? – Rápidamente se acercó a ella, acorralándola. Kagome intentó forcejear pero Inuyasha la tomó de las muñecas, agotándole las posibilidades de escapar de él. Hizo caso omiso a los improperios que lanzaba en su contra y nuevamente en silencio se dedicó a detallarla. Observó con devoción su fino rostro a través de esa mirada penetrante que solo él podía hacer. Sintió su desequilibrada respiración y sonrió para sus adentros al saber que estaba así por él. Poco a poco fue amenguando la furia de la pelinegra hasta el punto en que solo existió la comunicación visual. Inuyasha sonrió una vez mas y con aquel tono meloso añadió: - No tienes salida Higurashi, ¿Qué piensas hacer? -

- Inuyasha… - Musitó con dificultad ante la cercanía del joven príncipe.

- Pídeme que te deje en paz, y eso haré. – Susurró muy cerca de su oreja, acercando su cuerpo un poco más al de ella. Kagome como pudo posicionó sus manos en su torso evitando que se acercara mas y bajó su rostro para no morir de la vergüenza. - Vamos, hazlo. -

- Yo… - Intentó pronunciar.

- ¿Tu que? – Preguntó impaciente, separándose un poco para verla a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que? Creo que tienes razón. -

- Sabía que n-… - Se detuvo abruptamente. Un momento, algo no encajaba ahí. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó temerario a lo que había oído.

- La verdad no he podido expresarme correctamente con respecto a ti. – La pelinegra comenzó a hacer algunos garabatos en su torso, torturando de alguna forma al pelinegro con esa acción. - Digamos, que me he estado conteniendo. – Añadió al mismo tiempo que posicionaba sus manos en su cuello. Inuyasha solo pudo quedarse en shock.

- E-espera, ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Preguntó nervioso, intentando separarse un poco de la ferviente joven.

- Lo que oyes. Todo este tiempo he estado reprimiendo mis emociones. – Siguió mientras avanzaba hacia él.

- ¿E-en serio? – Logró balbucear y de repente sintió la fría pared del otro lado de la habitación impidiendo su escape –_la vida estaba llena de ironía-_.

- Así es, y la verdad es que no puedo seguir así, necesito expresarte todo lo que siento. – Declaró la azabache con una dramática voz. Siguió acercándose lentamente hacia él, hasta colocar ambas manos en su cuello y sin previo aviso darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. La cara de Inuyasha era un poema colorado.

- A-alto Kagome, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. – Balbuceó de nuevo saliendo de un pequeño trance. Intentó tomar la pelinegra por los hombros, pero de nuevo volvió al nerviosismo y escalofríos al sentir las pequeñas manos de aquella mujer recorrer su camisa.

- ¿No dijiste que te desvestirías si te lo pidiera? Pues entonces hazlo, te lo pido… O mejor aún deja que te ayude. – Lo miró desafiante y a la vez con diversión, sentía los ligeros pero importantes temblores que causaba en el joven. El pánico en sus ojos no tenía precio.

- O-oye… - Musitó ya alterado al presenciar como desabrochaba el primer botón. Kagome se detuvo para observar sus aterradas facciones, se presenció otro momento de contacto visual, esta vez mas profundo que el anterior. Inuyasha permanecía petrificado y Kagome tan solo lo miraba con una profunda seriedad, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente. De manera imprevista la azabache alejó sus manos de su camisa y lo miró con una ampliada sonrisa que lo descolocó de todas las formas posibles.

- Caíste. – Carcajeó al ver la MUY aturdida expresión del pelinegro. - Y así el burlón se convierte en burlado. -

- U-un momento, ¿Estuviste fingiendo? – Preguntó/Exclamó aun recostado de la pared.

- No creíste que lo decía en serio ¿o si? – Y el sonrojado rostro del pelinegro no pudo delatarlo mejor. Kagome soltó una pequeña risa. - Baja de esa nube, querido. -

- Eres vil Kagome. – Frunció el ceño. Kagome enarcó una ceja. - Exijo una revancha ahora mismo. – Demandó señalándola. Kagome solo miró con aburrimiento y acto seguido se dirigió a la cama. - ¿A dónde vas? ¡Te estoy hablando! – La azabache suspiró con mucha frustración y con la mirada mas asesina y el aura de un demonio se acercó a zancadas hasta tomar a su impertinente prometido por la camisa MUY violentamente -_cabe_ _agregar_-.

- Escúchame bien cabeza de alcornoque, estas colmando mi paciencia. ¡Son las tres de la mañana!, necesito que te concentres a lo que vinimos así que ya deja de hacer estupideces. ¡Te acostarás ya mismo o te juro que te dejo eunuco! ¡Y esta vez lo digo en serio! – Lo soltó con brusquedad y siguió con su anterior labor como si nada. Inuyasha sudo frío pero se incorporó rápidamente.

- Que lastima… Así me gustan, dominantes. – Comentó con su tono pícaro una vez más, pero detuvo su actitud al ver como la azabache se dirigía con una sábana y una almohada al baño. - Oye, ¿A dónde vas? La cama está aquí querida. -

- ¿Crees que después de ese acto acosador-pervertido/previolador estaré dispuesta a compartir una cama contigo? ¿Estás de chiste? Hablo en serio Inuyasha, ya baja de las nubes. – Y dicho esto se dejó oír el sonido tajante de una puerta cerrada con fuerza.

.&&&&&.

- Oh buenos días. Que agradable el verla por aquí, señorita. – Saludó alegremente un joven moreno al ver entrar una distinguida dama –_que el conocía muy bien-_ en su tienda.

- Buenos días, Onigumo. – Saludó aquella joven de tez pálida con una sonrisa un poco ausente. Llevaba unos ropajes algo gastados, su largo y oscuro cabello se encontraba perfectamente recogido en una cola baja y su fino rostro lucía un poco demacrado. Pero a pesar de lo poco elegante que demostraba ser su persona, su esencia transmitía mucha superioridad.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó algo preocupado al notar el semblante perdido de la joven. Ella se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo menciona? -

- Pues la noto algo agitada hoy. -

- Oh si, es que he estado practicando para el concurso de arquería. – Respondió intentando sonar casual al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus manos y algunas magulladuras en ellas. El moreno solo pudo mirar son asombro. - Digamos que estoy algo nerviosa. -

- Ya veo, pues no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Estoy seguro de que ganará, usted es la mejor arquera de la región. – Incentivó quizás muy efusivamente. La señorita sonrió esta vez con ganas.

- Muchas gracias, en verdad espero ver buenos resultados. Estuve practicando muy duro las últimas semanas. -

- Característico de usted señorita, siempre tan ejemplar. – Elogió con mucha suficiencia.

- Basta por favor, me hará sonrojar. – Musitó apenada al mismo tiempo que escondía su rostro entre sus manos. - Muchas gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo, de verdad no encuentro la forma de agradecerle toda la amabilidad que me ha brindado. -

- No hay nada de que agradecer señorita, solo soy un humilde servidor. – Respondió con una amplia sonrisa mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia ante ella.

- Sabe que no me gustan mucho las formalidades, puede llamarme por mi nombre si así lo desea. -

- Me reservo ese privilegio, disculpe. – Carraspeó un poco, y acto seguido se volteó a buscar algo en uno de los grandes cajones de la tienda. - Muy bien, aquí tengo lo que me pidió. Espero que sea de su agrado. – Comentó llevando hacia la joven un juego de arco y flechas perfectamente tallados. – Oh y esto es de mi parte, para desearle buena suerte. – Añadió sacando de otro cajón un carcaj forrado de piel, sencillamente espléndido. La joven solo pudo abrir sus párpados desmesuradamente.

- E-el acabado quedó maravilloso. – Casi susurró, muy impresionada por el trabajo que había encargado. Pasó su vista al joven y solo pudo limitarse a verlo con calidez y ensanchar una de sus mejores sonrisas. - Muchas gracias, ¿Cuánto le debo? -

- No se preocupe, no me debe nada. – Respondió tranquilo haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

- ¿Qué? Oh no, por favor. No podría recibir esto de esta forma. – Contradijo casi de inmediato, intentando devolver el "obsequio" del moreno.

- Insisto, tómelo como un regalo de mi parte. – Reiteró.

- P-pero… -

- No aceptaré objeciones. – Tajó de manera divertida pero muy firme. La mujer de oscuros cabellos calló por varios segundos, observándolo en silencio. De manera inesperada se acercó al joven sin previo aviso y le dio un suave y pequeño pero muy cálido beso en la mejilla.

- Es usted muy amable, se lo recompensaré luego. – Tomó el arco y las flechas y las colocó en el carcaj. Dirigió su mirada una vez mas al joven encontrándolo sumiso en sus pensamientos mientras tocaba la mejilla que antes había besado. Rió ante eso. - Algo me dice que hoy será un gran día. – Soltó con alegría y seguidamente hizo un ademán para despedirse y salir de la tienda.

.&&&&&.

Entraron lentamente a aquella tienda desabrida que le habían mencionado, donde podría residir aquella sacerdotisa que buscaban. Kagome frunció el ceño con mucho disgusto al ver extrañas pinturas muy lúgubres, y horribles adornos en todo el lugar. Se despedía un ambiente muy pesado y una energía algo oscura.

Lograron divisar una figura a lo lejos, se encontraba de espaldas pero pudieron darse cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer de avanzada edad. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron hacia ella dubitativos. ¿Podría ser más tenebroso aquel lugar?

- Hola, disculpe señora. ¿Podría decirnos donde encontrar a la sacerdotisa Tsubaki? – Preguntó la azabache guardando algunos metros de distancia.

- Hoy no trabajo niña. – Respondió de mala gana la anciana, recogiendo algunos frascos, dando media vuelta en el proceso. - Vuelve la próxima seman… - No pudo completar su frase al descubrir quienes eran las personas que habían entrado. Sin querer soltó los frascos, los cuales cayeron inevitablemente en el piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y dejando que el liquido en su interior se esparciera. - ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó con mucho asombro la mujer, aún petrificada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó Kagome alarmada, ante la reacción de la anciana.

- E-eh si, si. Por favor disculpa mis modales, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Intentó componerse lo más rápido que pudo, adoptando una postura seria y reservada. Kagome la miró con confusión e Inuyasha solo pudo cruzarse de brazos.

- ¿Es usted Tsubaki? -

- Así es. – Respondió casi tajante.

- Nosotros somos… -

- El príncipe Inuyasha y la princesa Kagome. – Interrumpió, esta vez sin verlos, buscando algo para recoger los pedazos rotos. - Esto en verdad es muy inesperado. – Comentó con un tono de voz sospechoso.

- Pues ha de suponer que es de suma importancia el que estemos aquí. -

- Eso supongo. – Se paró para dejar los pedazos a un lado y los miró con una actitud muy altanera. - Pero como sea, no puedo atenderlos. -

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó esta vez Inuyasha con un tono peregrino.

- Porque sé a lo que vienen, y el que sepan tanta información definitivamente no es nada bueno. Así que con su permiso… - Mencionó esto ultimo y se dispuso a alejarse de ellos, pero no contó con que una fuerte mano se posara sobre su hombro, impidiéndole su brillante escape. Se volteó con molestia y encontró el implacable rostro del príncipe, mostrándole una retorcida sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Apenas acabamos de llegar. -

Unos minutos mas tarde…

- Por favor, solo serán unas cuantas preguntas. – Intentó persuadir Kagome en un tono tranquilizador. Inuyasha había obligado a la anciana a sentarse en una silla con la amenaza de que si no los atendía mandaría a demoler el lugar y la llevaría presa… El siempre tan sutil.

- Me hablas como si yo fuera a responderte. – Respondió tajante.

- ¿Y por que no lo harías? -

- … - Kagome frunció el ceño ante su silencio.

- ¿Qué secreto escondes? – Tsubaki suspiró.

- Si te dijera todo lo que sé, podría ser condenada a morir. -

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la azabache con un deje de impresión. La anciana la miró despectivamente.

- Es un asunto que no te incumbe. -

- Cuidado con tus palabras, anciana. – Gruñó el pelinegro entre dientes al mismo tiempo que la miraba con mucha molestia.

- De acuerdo, entonces solo responde lo que puedas. – Intervino la pelinegra con un poco de frustración, el ambiente se estaba tornando más pesado.

- … -

- ¿Cómo se debe pedir…? -

- ¿Un deseo a las perlas de Shikon? – Interrumpió con una cínica sonrisa al adivinar la oración de la azabache. Kagome solo pudo verla con una ceja enarcada. - Solo un alma lo suficientemente pura puede pedir un deseo. Para obtener un alma así se debe llevar a cabo un entrenamiento especial que solo las personas con poderes espirituales pueden hacer. En resumen solo aquellas personas que posean esos poderes pueden pedir un deseo… Pero no cualquiera puede completar ese entrenamiento. – Miró a la pelinegra con los ojos entrecerrados. - Aunque eso ya lo sabías, esa no es tu verdadera pregunta ¿cierto? – Kagome calló por varios segundos.

- ¿Cómo se pide el deseo correcto? – Notó como la anciana se cruzaba de brazos y enarcaba una ceja, por lo que reformuló su pregunta. - Quiero decir, existe alguna trampa ¿cierto? -

- Vaya, que astuta. – Sonrió con aquella extraña mirada. - Pero, eso no lo sé. -

- ¿En serio? Porque presiento que no eres del todo sincera. – Habló esta vez Inuyasha, con el mismo tono amenazante que empleó con ella anteriormente. Tsubaki se sintió intimidada.

Suspiró con nerviosismo y miró a Kagome con mucha seriedad. – Realmente no lo sé. – Inuyasha carraspeó. - P-pero, supongo que si el deseo a cumplir no es pedido con la total voluntad, no se cumplirá. – Kagome la miró confundida ante eso.

- ¿A que te refieres con la total voluntad? -

- Hablo de que si la persona posee la mas minima duda, no servirá el poder de las perlas. -

- ¿Duda? Pero no es posible que el alma posea duda si esta purificada. -

- Nunca dije que fuera el alma. – Kagome calló sorprendida. - Podrás tener las mejores intenciones, pero si tu corazón duda, el deseo deja de ser puro. – La azabache sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, y raudamente miró al pelinegro de reojo. - El alma y el corazón trabajan por separados, pero al final cumplen la misma función. -

- Ya veo. – Casi musitó, sumisa. Aclaró su garganta y luego elevó su tono de voz. - ¿Existe alguna clase de ritual especial para antes de pedir el deseo? -

- No que yo sepa. – Casi tajó nuevamente, pasando su mirada desde Inuyasha hasta Kagome. Examinándolos cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué otra cosa deberíamos saber de las perlas? -

- Fisiológicamente la perla cambia tu aspecto dependiendo del alma de la persona. Tus ojos adoptan el color de tu aura, entre mas clara se encuentre, el color de ojos no cambiará. – Inuyasha se incomodó ante eso. - Mmm ¿Qué mas? Puedes adquirir súper fuerza, tus sentidos se amplían, puedes curarte mas rápido que otros… Y lo más emocionante, el poder de hipnotizar. – Se hizo acto de presencia un incómodo silencio, en el que la anciana observó como Kagome desviaba su mirada taciturna e Inuyasha miraba algún punto indefinido. Sonrió por lo bajo. - Pero de nuevo, eso ya lo sabían ¿o me equivoco? -

- No, creo que es todo. – Respondió cortante esta vez la azabache, aún sin mirar a Tsubaki.

- Vaya, vaya. Creo que he tocado un punto fuerte en nuestra conversación. – Pronunció cantarinamente al mismo tiempo que sonreía calculadoramente. Inuyasha y Kagome la miraron confusos. - Al parecer la profecía era cierta… - Susurró de manera inaudible para ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó la azabache acercándose a ella.

- Nada, ya es suficiente por hoy. Ya saben demasiado. – Respondió rápidamente, tomando las manos de ambos y arrastrándolos hacia la salida. - No tengo intenciones de pedir algo a cambio, solo les pido que se vayan y no regresen. – Haló más fuerte.

- E-espera… - Casi gritó Kagome.

- Oye, quítame las manos de encima. – Gruñó Inuyasha. Vió como la anciana abría la puerta de su local y los empujaba fuera de él.

- Ah y un pequeño consejo. No deberías ignorar tanto tu procedencia… Y tu tampoco. – Añadió señalándolos seriamente. – No pueden estar juntos… - Y dicho esto cerró con fuerza la puerta ante las narices de un enojado Inuyasha y una perpleja Kagome.

.&&&&&.

- ¿Miroku? – Escuchó a lo lejos pero no se inmutó. - ¡Miroku! – Esta vez ese violento llamado hizo que se equivocara en aquella carta que escribía con bastante cuidado. Suspiró frustrado y elevó su mirada hasta la causante de su error. - ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba llamando. – Preguntó con molestia una castaña muy conocida para él.

- Si, y creo que todo Sengoku se dio cuenta de que lo hacías. – Respondió tranquilo con un poco de sarcasmo. Luego pasó a verla con una mirada pícara. - ¿Me buscas para terminar algún asunto pendiente? -

- No juegues conmigo, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas. ¡Tengo una verdadera crisis! – Reprendió la castaña al borde del drama.

- A ver, cuéntame. -

- Había mandado a encargar un hermoso vestido para la boda pero resulta que la costurera se enfermó. Hoy me dio la trágica noticia y estoy desesperada, no tengo tiempo para comprar otro y mucho menos mandarlo a hacer. – Explicó sumamente irritada. Miroku solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

- Vaya, esto está que arde. – Bromeó. Sango lo miró con advertencia.

- No es gracioso. – Casi gruñó. Lo que causó más gracia en el joven de la coleta.

- Lo se, lo se. -

- Entonces deja de reírte. – Miroku paró pero no dejó de mostrar ese brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Sango suspiró. - Escucha, se que estas cosas no son importantes para ti. – Miroku enarcó una ceja. - Pero lo son para mí. -

- Entonces, supongo que vienes hacia a mí porque tengo alguna clase de poder para hacer que te sientas satisfecha. – Sango roló los ojos ante eso.

- Olvídalo, nunca cambiaras. – Farfulló con desgano y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse de ese lugar, pero no contó con que la tomara de la mano y detuviera su andar. Se volteó hacia él sorprendida y lo descubrió completamente serio y con una mirada penetrante que muy pocas veces había podido ver.

- Te encontraré un vestido. – Musitó firmemente. - Uno incluso más hermoso que el de la reina. Que se adapte adecuadamente a todas tus condiciones y necesidades. – Sango sonrió dulcemente.

- Gracias. -

- De nada. – La acompañó en la sonrisa y luego la soltó. Sango lo miró por unos segundos más y luego se dispuso a irse. - Ah, y solo para aclarar… - Pronunció inesperadamente, volviendo a detener el andar de la joven. - Cuando se trata de ti, para mi todo es importante. -

.&&&&&.

La siguió en silencio, nadie había cruzado palabra después de la "amena" charla con Tsubaki. Sentía como se pronunciaba cada vez más una molesta tensión en ambos y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ello. La vió sentarse en las raíces de un gran árbol que reconoció al instante y entonces supo en donde estaban. Elevó su mirada hasta las frondosas ramas y sintió una paz interior, algo simplemente cálido. Duró unos cuantos segundos dudoso de si acompañarla o no, pero al final decidió sentarse también en aquellas gruesas raíces.

La sintió suspirar pesadamente, lo cuál llamó su atención por completo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado al mismo tiempo que contemplaba el esplendido paisaje en el que se encontraban. Al notar que no respondía volteó a verla y la encontró recostada en el tronco con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Kag? -

- Si, solo necesito sentarme aquí y, respirar un poco. – Respondió casi en un susurro, aún en su posición anterior. Inuyasha la contempló por varios segundos.

- ¿Quieres… que te deje sola? – Kagome pasó a mirarlo ante esa pregunta.

- No, esta bien… Quédate por favor. – Sintió un alivio interior al escuchar esa respuesta, y más si venía de ella. Se limitó a asentir quedadamente y luego pasó su vista a un punto indefinido.

- ¿Crees que la anciana haya dicho toda la verdad? – Preguntó sin mirarla. Kagome suspiró.

- No toda, pero parte de ella. – Pasó a verlo y notó algo en él que no había visto antes. - ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? -

- …No. – Casi musitó bajando la mirada.

- Mentiroso. – Lo miró con reproche. El pelinegro la miró algo sorprendido. - No puedes mentirme Inuyasha. -

- No te estoy mintiendo. – Respondió en un tono neutral y luego volvió su mirada a los alrededores. Sintió una energía punzante lo cual hizo dirigir sus ojos una vez más hacia la azabache y la encontró mirándolo inquisitivamente. - ¿Q-que? – De repente se sintió cohibido.

- Si estas mintiendo. – Pronunció entre dientes mientras lo miraba profundamente.

- Ya te dije que no Kagome. -

- Entonces mírame a los ojos y dímelo. – Esperó pacientemente a que la mirara y lo hizo, pero notó cuanto le costó el proceso. Entonces detalló su mirada, detalló aquellos ojos ámbares que tanto le gustaban, aquella esencia de ese hombre que la hacía alterar muchas veces; y vió en lo más profundo, tenue pero ahí estaba… Había dolor.

- … De acuerdo, si hay algo que me preocupa. -

- ¿Y que es? – Preguntó indecisa esta vez, no sabía si debía hacerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior ante la pequeña frustración que empezaba a hacer acto de presencia.

- Supongo que después de todo, no tenemos oportunidad. – Sonrió tristemente. Kagome enarcó una ceja confusa.

- ¿Mmm? ¿No tenemos oportunidad para qué? – Notó como Inuyasha sonreía ante su ingenuidad, cosa que la confundió más. Pero luego al notar la intensidad de su mirada supo a lo que se refería. - Inuyasha… No me digas que eres de las personas que se dejan influenciar por lo que dicen los demás. – El pelinegro desvió la mirada y adoptó una postura dramática.

- Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que siempre eres tan reservada conmigo. – Comentó con un tono fingido.

- No, la razón es porque eres un pervertido y me molestas todo el tiempo. -

- De seguro estarías mejor sin mí. – Kagome frunció el ceño.

- ¡Que estas diciendo! -

- No tenemos futuro juntos… -

- Entonces eso es lo que harás, ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente? – El eco de esa oración se dejó retumbar en los oídos del joven príncipe, quién sumamente sorprendido se volteó a ver a su prometida, encontrándola mas roja que un tomate. - N-no espera, no quise decir… - Intentó enmendar entre balbuceos, lo que provocó una de esas sonrisas de 250 vatios en el pelinegro. - Quita esa cara. – Dijo por lo bajo la azabache en modo de reproche. Inuyasha dejó de mirarla para no incomodarla más y permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos. Kagome lo observó de reojo, esperando a que dijera algo… Pero nunca dijo nada. Desvió su mirada hacia el gran paisaje que ofrecía aquél hermoso bosque de su tierra natal, y entre detalles y admiración su vista paró en aquél viejo pozo. Sintió una oleada de recuerdos surcar su mente y con algo de incomodidad sintió la necesidad de decir algo importante que llevaba tiempo guardando. - Inuyasha, yo… -

- ¿Mmm? – La miró curioso.

- Lo lamento. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego pasó a verlo seriamente. - He estado dependiendo mucho de ti. – Sonrió apenada. - He intentado devolverte todos los favores y recompensarte todas las cosas que has hecho por mi, pero… Es imposible. – Se sintió acalorada ante la penetrante mirada ambarina. - Aunque me molestes, me acoses y me hagas pensar que eres un tonto… Me has demostrado que no eres así, que también tienes un corazón. Me has salvado infinitas veces y de todas las formas posibles. Confío en ti plenamente. – Esperó causar alguna reacción en él pero no se inmutó. Pausó unos segundos y decidió pararse para verlo de frente, el la siguió con la mirada. - Estas para mi cuando mas te necesito y yo… Al final lo que mejor hago es causarte problemas y preocuparte demasiado. – Inuyasha se paró con el ceño fruncido.

- No seas tonta. No digas esas cosas. – Dicho eso la haló con fuerza y la atrapó en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza que ella merecía. Sonrió por lo bajo al ver que no ponía resistencia, entonces apretó el abrazo. Kagome permaneció en shock durante los primeros segundos, pero luego de sentir sus brazos atraerla mas hacia él, lo apartó rápidamente con el corazón saliéndose por la garganta.

- ¿Q-que? ¿Qué haces? Suéltame. – Pronunció con dificultad. Sintió la carcajada del pelinegro retumbar el lugar, acompañada de esa sonrisa que muchas veces odiaba y otras amaba con el corazón. Dio algunos pasos torpes para alejarse de él y luego lo miró con molestia.

- Yo también dependo mucho de ti. – Si antes tenía pensado reclamarle después de ese comentario había perdido completamente las ganas y más con aquella expresión que aún adornaba su rostro. La azabache apretó sus puños y no pudo hacer más que permanecer en silencio. Sintió la fresca brisa danzar entre ellos y luego de un tiempo volvió a mirarlo esta vez mas calmada.

- P-por cierto, nunca me dijiste por que querías regresar a aquí. – Inuyasha cesó su sonrisa para dar paso a un ligero sonrojo.

- Ah, p-pues para hablar con Tsubaki. – Musitó desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba el mentón.

- ¿Qué? Pero si no estabas de acuerdo con que habláramos con ella en primer lugar. – Inuyasha calló y Kagome frunció el ceño. - Dime la verdad. -

- De acuerdo. – Suspiró. - Escuché que hoy habrá un festival en la tarde, así que me pareció divertido que viniéramos. – Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, encontrándola sorprendida. - Para salir un poco del estrés y esas cosas. -

- Mmm ya veo. – La azabache dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. - Entonces, vamos. -

- ¿Eh? -

- No disfrutaremos del festival desde aquí. – Explicó como si fuera lo más obvio, al mismo tiempo que lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

- De acuerdo. Pero quiero preguntarte algo antes. – Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y entonces Kagome supo que no venía nada bueno. - Tal vez no tenga el derecho de hacerlo, pero tengo curiosidad por saber. – Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato. - ¿Qué significo para ti? – Y a Kagome le pareció una pregunta de mal gusto.

- Otra vez… con tus bromas. – Gruñó por lo bajo.

- ¿Parece que estoy bromeando? – Y volvía a preguntar con esa seriedad que detestaba tanto.

- ¡Siempre haces eso! – Exclamó mirándolo con molestia. - Estoy cansada de que siempre te burles de mi. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡No soy otra de tus conquistas! – Inuyasha calló y ella pasó a verlo con indignación. - ¿Hasta que punto piensas en seguir confundiéndome? – El pelinegro sintió como algo hacía clic.

- Así que te confundo. – Kagome no supo que responder. - ¿Por qué? – Demandó saber acercándose más a ella. Kagome retrocedió.

- N-nunca se que es lo que estas pensando. -

- Ya veo, así que ese es el problema. – Suspiró y desvió su mirada. - Entonces, pregúntame algo que quieras saber. – Comentó sin verla mientras volvía a sentarse en las grandes raíces del Goshimboku.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior ¿Qué rayos tramaba Inuyasha? ¿Acaso disfrutaba verla alterarse? Frunció el ceño al no saber que hacer. - … Inuyasha, tu… - ¿Estaría bien preguntarle? - ¿T-te has estado…? – No podía formar una oración coherente, sentía aquel molesto nudo en la garganta. Bajó la mirada molesta y luego de tomar varias respiraciones para calmarse lo miró taciturnamente. - Olvídalo, vayamos al festival. -

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? – Detuvo aún sin mirarla.

- N-no pasa nada… -

- ¿No ibas a preguntarme algo? -

- No… -

- Entonces, yo lo haré… - Volvió a pararse para mirarla desafiantemente, cosa que confundió aún mas a la azabache. - ¿Por qué te molestas tanto conmigo? -

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -

- No me evadas, respóndeme. – Kagome sudó frío.

- A-antes creía saberlo, pero ahora no lo sé. – Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos ante eso.

- Así que no lo sabes… - Suspiró una vez más. - Pero algo me dice que no eres sincera. – Rápidamente se posicionó enfrente de ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

- Que cosas dices, e-estoy diciendo la verdad. – Pudo pronunciar apenas, volviendo a alejarse de él.

- ¿En serio? entonces dime, ¿Por qué te estas sonrojando? – Preguntó siguiéndola. Kagome desvió la mirada.

- No estoy sonrojada. -

- ¿Estás nerviosa? -

- ¡N-no lo estoy! – Respondió ya hastiada de esa molesta conversación pero no contó con sentir el grueso tronco del Goshimboku a su espalda impidiéndole escapar de aquel joven, estaba frita.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi? – Insistió una vez mas colocando los brazos alrededor de ella impidiéndole escapar. Kagome bajó su mirada.

- Inuyasha… - Musitó suplicante.

- No será que… - Pausó para ensanchar una pequeña sonrisa, totalmente ajena para la azabache. - ¿No puedes expresarte correctamente con respecto a mi? – Kagome no pudo contener la impresión ante esas palabras. - ¿Acaso, has estado conteniendo algunas cosas? -

- ¡Cállate! – Exclamó impulsivamente al mismo tiempo que acercaba con fuerza su mano derecha al rostro del pelinegro, pero no contó con que fuera detenida antes del impacto. - Suéltame… - Demandó con rabia, intentando forcejear su agarre. Inuyasha no se inmutó.

- Así que esto es lo que haces cuando no puedes mentir... -

- Ya déjame en paz Inuyasha. – Lo miró despectivamente. - ¿Cuándo dejaras de atormentarme? – Soltó con mucha ira y casi inmediatamente sintió un segundo impulso que la hizo parar de nuevo en sus brazos. Esta vez fue más demandante el abrazo, fue mas sincero, fue mas calido, fue mas imponente; y fue tan extenuante que no pudo hacer nada, no hubo rechazo esta vez. Solo pudo quedarse petrificada, oyendo la perfecta sincronía que compartían los latidos de ambos corazones ante la cercanía. Poco a poco Inuyasha se separó de ella y le depositó un pequeño beso en su frente, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la pelinegra.

- Disculpa, creo que me pasé un poco. – Comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa, completamente ajeno al estado de la azabache. - Vayamos al festival. – Se volteó dispuesto a caminar pero un sonido extraño sobre el pasto llamó su atención. Volteó algo alarmado y encontró a su prometido sentada cabizbaja con su flequillo cubriéndole los parpados. - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó agachándose para verla mejor.

- Lo estoy… - Musitó casi en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Eh? – Pronunció confundido.

- He estado conteniendo muchas cosas. – Inuyasha abrió sus ojos lentamente. - … ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – Kagome elevó su tono de voz. - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu? – Pronunció con más fuerza. - No lo comprendo. -

- Kagome ¿Qué estas…? -

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – Vociferó con el ceño muy fruncido, elevando su achocolatada mirada hasta aquella ambarina que detestaba y amaba de la misma forma. - Se suponía que las cosas no tenían que pasar de esta manera. - Inuyasha no supo que decir. - ¡Prometimos no involucrar nuestros sentimientos! – Expresó duramente acentuando sus palabras.

- Basta Kagome, no sabes lo que estas… - Intentó calmar.

- ¡No importa lo que haga! ¡Ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti! – Soltó agresivamente en un tono de voz algo quebradizo. Inuyasha solo pudo permanecer en shock mientras sentía como su respiración comenzaba a desestabilizarse. - Siempre estas molestándome y nunca se que demonios estas pensando, me tortura el no saber que es lo que pasa por tu mente, por eso me reprimo de esta forma, porque es la única manera de conservar lo poco de cordura que me queda. – Poco a poco fue amenguando su dura mirada y pasó a verlo suplicante. - Pero de nuevo apareces son esa sonrisa y haces que me altere, luego te vas y me siento muy sola. – Bajó su mirada una vez mas. - No entiendo por que mi corazón late tan rápido, ni tampoco entiendo como haces que me sonroje con tanta facilidad. – Pasó una de sus manos por su frente. - No debería sentirme así Inuyasha, no es correcto. – Lo miró apenada. - ¿Por que tienes que ser tu… el único que logra causarme tanta confusión? – Golpeó el pasto con sus puños. - ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué tienes que atormentarme de esta forma? – Se sorprendió al notar como sus manos rodeaban su rostro con delicadeza y no pudo evitar sentir su cara mas caliente de lo normal. La obligó a verlo fijamente y entonces supo que no importaba cuanto lo evitara, siempre se perdería en ese mar dorado.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas harás que me siga reprimiendo? – Preguntó cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su fino rostro.

- Inuyasha… - Farfulló inconscientemente, posicionando sus manos sobre las de él.

- Ver las diferentes expresiones que haces es una de las razones por las que estoy enamorado de ti. Es por eso que siempre te molesto, porque adoro ver tus reacciones ante las cosas que se presentan día a día. –Le dedicó otra de sus mejores sonrisas y Kagome se sintió en trance. - Aunque me guste mucho ver cuando te enojas, nunca dejas de sorprenderme cuando sonríes. Es algo tan calido, pero a la vez tan extraordinario que hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza inmediatamente. – Colocó con delicadeza su frente sobre la de ella y se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras aspiraba el tranquilizante aroma característico de ella. - Son tantas las cosas que causas en mí, que no podría resumirlas. – De pronto sintió un vacío y entonces supo que se había alejado de él. Abrió los ojos para ubicarla y la halló de pie dándole la espalda. Frunció el ceño no entendiendo su actitud. - ¿Qué haces? -

- No… - La escuchó respirar con fuerza y entonces se paró. - No puedo, no es correcto. – Inuyasha no se inmutó. Había una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

Miró a la azabache con melancolía, esta vez no sería él quien tomaría las decisiones por ella. Suspiró pesadamente y aún no teniendo claro lo que hacía con una voz firme, añadió: - ¿Por qué no…Kagome? – No pudo ver su expresión, pero sabía perfectamente la batalla por la que la pelinegra estaba pasando.

Kagome sintió el peso de aquellas palabras como nunca antes, pero no fue hasta que volteó hacia el Goshimboku que sintió que algo dentro de ella se quebraba. Su respiración se hizo mas forzosa, sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, y su corazón latir violentamente. Fue entonces cuando innumerables recuerdos surcaron por su mente.

_- Yo… No sé lo que quiero. –_

_- Eso no es verdad. Tú quieres lo que todos queremos. -_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Un extraño que dice tener todas las respuestas? -_

_- Confía en mí. - _

_- ¿Qué no te cansas de ser siempre un idiota? -_

_- ¿Cuál es tu problema? -_

_- Esta bien Kagome, lo lamento ¿si? -_

_- ¿Se puede saber a donde vas? –_

_- No te preocupes por mí, regresaré pronto. -_

_- No sé de que hablas no estoy preocupada por ti. -_

_- Gracias. -_

_- Disculpa por haberte gritado. -_

_- Disculpa aceptada. -_

_- Es verdad… Regresaste, Inuyasha. -_

_- ¡No era capaz de dejarte en ese estado! -_

_- ¡Ya se que no lo haces porque me parezco a Kikyo! La ves en mí, ¿es por eso que me detestas? -_

_- No sabes lo que dices!, tu y Kikyo no se parecen en nada Kagome. -_

_- Inuyasha, gracias, de verdad… Aunque no sea en serio. -_

_- Si lo es. -_

_- Puedes necesitar mi ayuda Inuyasha. -_

_- Estaré bien, lo único que quiero es que te mantengas a salvo. –_

_- Pues no me importa, has lo que quieras. –_

_- ¿Qué? -_

_- Lo que pasa es que te gusto. -_

_- Discúlpame Kagome. Te he hecho llorar de nuevo. -_

_- Tuve mucho miedo Inuyasha. -_

_- Te necesito a mi lado Kagome… ¿Es que no lo puedes entender? -_

_- Tardaste, Inuyasha. -_

_- Deberías tenerme más confianza. -_

_- Vamos a morir. -_

_- Bonita pijama. –_

_- Por favor déjame sola. -_

_- Esta bien, sigue pretendiendo que nada pasa. Sigue bajo tu escudo impenetrable, fingiendo ser fuerte y pretendiendo que no sientes nada. –_

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Inuyasha? ¡Si siento! ¿Y sabes que? ¡Es un asco!, porque no importa que haga, no importa lo que diga, siempre de alguna forma yo termino lastimada… -_

_- No puedo perderte. -_

_- No lo harás. -_

_- Prometo… No volver a dejarte. -_

_- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti? -_

_- Bueno, no eres la peor compañía en el mundo. Aunque no nos llevemos bien. –_

_- Eres hombre muerto. -_

_- Vamos Kag, admítelo. Admite que lo encuentras atractivo aun cuando siempre hace muchas cosas que te hacen pensar todo lo malo de él. -_

_- No puedo Sango. Si lo llegara a admitir… Si tan solo pensara en hacerlo por un segundo… No estaría bien, ¿Qué podría pensar de mí? –_

_- Que eres humana, Kag. -_

_- Sobra decirlo pero… Te ves hermosa. – _

_- Sobreviviremos ¿de acuerdo? -_

_- Kagome, yo… -_

_- Pues, estás algo ebrio. Y tengo que decir que no es exactamente tu apariencia más atractiva. –_

_- Entonces dime, ¿De que forma me veo atractivo? –_

_- Espera Inuyasha, yo… -_

_- Estoy aquí Kagome… No te he dejado. - _

_- Bienvenido a casa Inuyasha. - _

_- ¿Me extrañaste Kagome? -_

_- __¿Por qué no dejas que las personas vean lo bondadoso en ti?__- _

_- __Porque cuando las personas te ven así, eso es lo que siempre esperaran de ti. -_

_- Inuyasha, hay algo que tengo que decirte. -_

_- Te amo, Kagome. Y es justo porque te amo que… No puedo ser egoísta contigo. Y no debes saber esto… No te merezco. -_

_- Confió en ti Kagome, aunque muchas veces me des razones para no hacerlo. -_

_- ¿Crees que me arrepiento de salvarte? -_

_- Ha sido difícil entender tus decisiones últimamente. -_

_- Eso es lo que quiero para ti, quiero que crezcas, que obtengas todo lo que quieras y todo lo que merezcas. Que encontraras un amor lo suficientemente bueno para ti, que te casaras por voluntad, tuvieras hijos y luego envejecieras sin arrepentimientos. Y tal vez antes no entendía ninguna de estas cosas, pero ahora si. Porque lo quiero para ti. Y con gusto volvería a pasar por todo lo que pasé y volverte a hipnotizar para conseguir lo que quiero. Porque soy así de egoísta. –_

_- Kag, ¿tú lo amas? -_

_- Si pero quisiera que dejaras de comportarte así. -_

_- Pues noticia de última hora cariño, porque la ultima vez que revisé seguía siendo Inuyasha Taisho. -_

_- No necesito que estés siempre cuidándome Inuyasha. -_

_- ¡Estoy enojado porque te amo, y es por eso que me preocupo tanto! -_

_- La voluntad nunca esta errada, porque viene de los deseos de tu corazón. ¿Por qué habría de ser malo algo que quieres con tu alma? - _

Ante ese último pensamiento Kagome solo pudo negar con la cabeza, ya no encontraba razones para pensar que todo eso estaba mal. Finalmente admitía su derrota, ya era inútil seguir luchando contra algo mucho mas grande que ella.

Las princesas no corrían, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo le importó un carajo toda aquella educación y refinamiento a la que había estado sometida tantos años; y como si su vida dependiera de ello, emprendió con todas sus fuerzas una carrera hacia los brazos del pelinegro.

Ya no había mas nada que pensar, era el momento de que hablara el corazón, el cuál había estado cociendo un sentimiento muy intenso para ambos jóvenes. Kagome entendió que Inuyasha era un ser indomable, un hombre al que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pensaran de él, pero cuando abría paso a sus sentimientos lograba demostrar realmente lo hermoso de su persona. Era un riesgo tan peligroso pero a la vez tan adictivo, alguien que podría llevarla a tocar el cielo o bajar y besar el infierno de la misma forma. No necesitaba que cambiara, así lo aceptaba. Admitió sentirse indefensa como nunca antes, admitió presenciar la peor de las batallas dentro de su ser, admitió estar jodidamente aterrada; y aún a pesar de todo ese revoltijo de emociones, por primera vez, pensó en que tal vez ya era momento de equivocarse, al fin y al cabo era humana, quizás ya era hora de que **ella lo besara a él**.

Aquel jovencito impertinente que conoció hace muchos años, aquél ferviente caballero que hoy era su prometido, aquél muchacho que se ha preocupado por ella, que la ha cuidado, que la ha hecho sentir importante, con el que ella se permitía sentirse libre y descansar, en el que confiaba ciegamente, aquél que era sumamente orgulloso, que la retaba, que la sorprendía… El único que había sido capaz de salvarla de todas las formas en que puede ser salvada una mujer. Ese era su Inuyasha. Aquél joven de mirada ambarina que la lograba enloquecer hasta lo más profundo y había logrado que su vida cambiara para siempre.

Había inventando miles de excusas, había querido pensar que era lo suficientemente fuerte, que podía seguir evadiendo la clara verdad que la hacía tropezar con mas fuerza cada vez. Pero ya no podía seguir tapando el sol con un dedo, y ahora lo sabía.

Sentía sus besos como una suave caricia que poco a poco se iban transformando en un frenesí, la pasión con la que la besaba solo le hacía pensar que también había estado reprimiendo un tormentoso deseo: **ansiedad por alcanzar sus labios. **

Sintió la suave brisa rodearlos, como si la naturaleza les expresara su agrado ante tal escena. La azabache rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar más aquellos mimos, e Inuyasha apretó un poco más el abrazo en la que la tenía envuelta. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, eso era lo que mas les sobraba. Por ahora estaban muy ocupados expresando todo aquello que habían reprimido.

Ya no existían barreras, eran libres de expresar aquel intenso sentimiento que habían permitido crearse durante mucho tiempo. Un sentimiento que nunca fue forzado por ninguno de los dos, pero que iba intensificándose ante cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada caricia, y ante ese hermoso entendimiento que habían tenido desde el principio aún a pesar de las cosas que lo impedían.

Poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad, pasando a ser solo pequeños besos en los labios. Inuyasha quiso ser un poco más creativo y adoptando una postura pícara deposito suave pero velozmente pequeños besitos alrededor del fino rostro de la azabache. Kagome permaneció con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por aquel delicioso placer que le producía sentirse así entre sus brazos. Ensanchó una sonrisa al sentir uno de los traviesos mimos del pelinegro en su cuello, abrió los ojos para reprocharle pero fue detenida por otro beso fugaz de nuevo en sus labios.

Observó con ligero sonrojo como aquella sonrisa de 250 vatios volvía a adornar el rostro del joven y solo pudo verlo con ternura al pensar que estaba así solo por ella.

Vió como lenta y cuidadosamente posicionaba su frente junto a la de ella y cerraba los ojos en el proceso. Duraron varios segundos en esa posición, sin cruzar ninguna palabra. Kagome lo observó un tiempo y luego pasó a imitarlo cerrando también sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres saber que es lo que pienso justo ahora? – Susurró pero fue perfectamente escuchado por la azabache, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos para verlo. - Te amo, Kagome. -

.&&&&&.

* * *

_**JOJOJO, apuesto a que no veían eso venir xD. Me inspiré en muchas cosas, tuve que ver bastantes videos de declaraciones epicas para poder hacer esa escena. Se me fundió el cerebro ps u.u, pero bueno habrá valido la pena, no sé xD uds hagánmelo saber jeje. La proxima vez veremos que pasa muajajja(?)**_

_**Para: **_

_*** NeriDark: Aloo! jajaja que bueno escribirte de nuevo ps, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap anterior ^^, y bueno gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de esta historia de verdad que me has animado mucho. Yo tambien me reí bastante haciendo la escena de Miroku jaja y de hecho es una parte que saque de la serie jaja, me encontraba revisando algunos capitulos y de repente vi ese pedacito y no me resistí, tenía que ponerlo ajja xD. Espero que el cap de hoy te haya gustado, me fundi el coco ps jaja pero creo haber hecho una declaración epica (a medias, pero epica al fin xD), gracias por seguirme escribiendo eres un amor ps, y gracias por esperar jeje, ya no me perdere tanto :). Un abrazote para ti, cuidate!**_

_*** aky9110: Buenas, jajaja me gusto mucho tu comentario jaja estabas preocupada por como fuera a reaccionar Inuyasha jaja, creeme que pense mucho en todas las formas en que pudiera reaccionar ps, y muchas las descarte por que dije que así no reaccionaría el. Por eso en el cap de hoy lo puse misterioso, porque el tenia que averiguar primero todas las cosas que causaba en Kagome, para estar seguro de como poder actuar ante lo que había descubierto antes (las perlas). Y finalmente consiguio lo que habia estado esperando jeje... Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy ^^ gracias por seguirme escribiendo y por seguir leyendo. Un abrazo!**_

_*** Yaelinuyasha: Holoou jajaja, naaa tambien te extrañaba xD. Tus comentarios siempre me hacen reir jeje, que bueno es saber que te gusto el cap anterior, y que te puedo decir? todos los hombres por muy correctos que sean siempre tendran algo de Miroku en su interior ajaja xD. Y bueno sobre Mioga mas adelante se aclarara eso, aunque por el cap de hoy es possible que ya te puedas ir haciendo una idea de lo que realmente pasa jaja. Gracias por todo tu apoyo de verdad, me anima mucho recibir tus reviews, intentare no tardarme mas jeje y espero que el cap de hoy haya recompensado mi demora ^^ Un abrazote!**_

_*** Ruby Purpura: Hello! Gracias por esperar ^^, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y por escribirme de verdad me anima muchisimo. Un saludo!**_

_**En fin, muchas cosas vendran a partir de este cap, y solo puedo decir que no sera facil para nuestros protagonistas, ya veremos que pasa mas adelante B). Mis disculpas de nuevo por la demora, gracias por esperar y seguirme escribiendo. Un abrazote inmenso asi del tamaño de nuestro planeta y nos vemos en la proxima (no tardare xD) Ya saben cualquier cosa como hacermela saber jeje. Nos vemos ^^**_


End file.
